My own Battle Network Story
by FzX
Summary: My own Battle Network story blending in the main storyline of a typical Battle Network story with new plots and enemies somehow familiar... Chapter 55 uploaded. R&R!
1. New guy in town

My Battle network Story.

This is the normal Mega man Battle Network Story line, but with me and my Netnavi: Frogashi.Exe

Chapter 1: New guy in town.

This is how my story begins. How I met Lan Hikari and friends, and had the greatest adventures of my life.

Everything started back to Longmont Colorado where I got picked for the Student trade program between USA and Dencity in the region of Japan. Of course, my mom was going to miss me, but She was happy that I got picked.

Thanks to the advancement of technology, a new revolutionary kind of device. The PETs were possible to create as the heaven of electronic communications. It is integrated with E-Mail, Cell phone, Video Phone, Text messenger and much more.

The golden years of the PET started when Netnavis were created, Artificial Intelligence programs that can manage everything in your PET. Of course, if you wanted to have a very loyal partner, you must get a Navi Customizer. There you can choose a basic program or your Navi and complete a personality quiz. Thanks to that, my ideal partner was made: Frogashi.Exe

Most of the trip was kinda boring after watching an old 70's movie at the plane. I just leaned my seat back and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep.

After a few hours, one of the ladies of the plane woke me up to tell me that we were reaching Dencity.

I was able to see the Dencity international airport from my window. I pulled My PET from my backpack plugging it into the aerial network gathering information about the Dencity area and all locations.

Finally the plane lands on Japanese soil docking to gate number 17.

I make my way out of the plane as I look for the one supposed to pick me up.

After getting my luggage I start looking from all the people the one supposed to pick me up. After looking, I was able to see a man holding a sign with my name on it. I ran to the man asking for his name.

Aldo: Mr. Hikari?

Mr. Hikari: You must be Aldo, Trade student from the American continent, Right?

Aldo: Yes sir.

Mr. Hikari: Oh! You speak Japanese?

Aldo: Well, yeah. I had some classes back there.

Mr. Hikari: Let me tell you that you're very fluent.

Aldo: Hee, Thanks.

Mr. Hikari: Let me help you with the luggage.

Mr. Hikari helped me carry my luggage into his car. After we loaded up the cargo, he turned the car on as we left the Dencity International airport heading to ADCD town.

I would be staying there. Before coming to this country, I got information of the Family which I was gonna stay with, The Hikari family.

Aldo: So? You have a wife and a son?

Mr. Hikari answered my question without looking away of the road.

Mr. Hikari: Yes. Yuri is my Wife and Lan is my son. Lan is about you age. You'll get well with him. Are you a Netbattler?

Aldo: Yeah. My Netnavi is Frogashi.Exe.

Mr. Hikari: Lan is also a Netbattler. He won the N1 Grand Prix competition.

Aldo: The National competition around here like four years ago?

Mr. Hikari: Yes, Very tight competition especially for Megaman.Exe and Protoman.Exe.

Aldo: And which Netnavis are they?

Mr. Hikari: Megaman is Lan's Netnavi, and Protoman is Chaud's Netnavi.

Aldo: Chaud?

Mr. Hikari: You might meet him later. And here we are!

Mr. Hikari turned the car into a garage of a big blue house. He opened his door as I opened mine. We turned to the back door of the car pulling the luggage out.

Aldo: Nice Garage.

Mr. Hikari: Thanks. Wait until you meet Yuri, she is pretty beautiful and a good cook!

Aldo: I'm pretty sure of it...

We carried the luggage out of the garage heading to the living room. It was a plain normal living room with a little table and a flat TV. There was a Dog on the screen. It was a Dog food commercial.

Mr. Hikari: Dear! We're home!

From the kitchen, a pretty looking woman came drying her hands with the towel in her pocket. She talked to us.

Mrs. Hikari: Hello darling. And this must be Aldo. I'm Yuri Hikari. Very nice to meet you.

Aldo: Nice to meet you to.

Mrs. Hikari: I bet you're very hungry after that long fly. Let me make a cheesecake.

Aldo: It's all right. I'm not so hungry. Thanks.

Mr. Hikari: But you can always make one for me!

Mrs. Hikari: Dear, you'll never grow up.

Aldo: Well, where's Lan?

Mr. Hikari: Oh yeah. He went to spend the night at Dex's house. They are watching a Marathon of recordings from the N1 Grand Prix.

Aldo: Well then.

Mr. Hikari. Let me help you with that luggage up, your room is upstairs.

Aldo: Thanks.

After taking my stuff upstairs, we took a right turn heading to a door. Inside of the door there was a bedroom. It had a comfy looking bed and a window. Even it had a desk to work on. There was an Internet connection on the wall at the right of the desk. I drew my Laptop and plugged it to the hook on the wall.

After that, I drew my PET pulling the jack plug plugging Frogashi into the Net.

Aldo: Right Frogashi. Check the news of the area in the news network and give me a full report. Ok? Then you can play a game.

Frogashi is a frog, Frogs are kinda my favorite amphibian, so why not? I even designed him to be a Samurai. I collected all kinds of Battle chips related to swords to make him a very skilled swordsman.

Frogashi: Right on it!

Frogashi went to the net gathering info from other Navis and the News networks around while I was unpacking my stuff. Clothes like shirts and pants to the hooks in the closet, Underwear and other clothes in the drawers. After I finished Frogashi returned with big news.

Aldo: Anything good Frogashi?

Frogashi: Yes. Some Navis said that there is a criminal group in this network called "WWW" and some underground groups called "Netmafia" From other news, just network traffic and viruses around the network.

Aldo: Well, we gotta be careful.

Frogashi: Brought my Battle Chips?

Aldo: They're all packed ready for use.

Frogashi: Good.

Suddenly, the sweet calling of Mrs. Hikari turned my attention to the open door.

Mrs. Hikari: Aldo! Dinner's ready! Come down to eat!

Aldo: Well Frogashi, Promise is a promise. Here, play some Pong.

I executed the Pong program putting Frogashi to compete against the computer. Frogashi is friend of the enemy program of the game, so this was a friendly match.

I went downstairs sitting on the table where Mr. And Mrs. Hikari were waiting. I wondered about that Dex they talked about.

Aldo: So... Who's Dex?

Mr. Hikari: He's Lan's best friend. He lives next door.

Aldo: So he goes to the same school than Lan?

Mrs. Hikari: Yes. They go to ACDC High. You'll be going there tomorrow.

Aldo: Is it far?

Mr. Hikari: No. is just like 5 blocks away, a short trip walking.

Aldo: Good.

Mrs. Hikari: You're also gonna meet his other friends Mayl, Yai and Thori. And Ms. Mari is a very nice teacher. I know you're gonna like her.

Aldo: Well. Mmm, pretty good cheesecake Mrs. Hikari!

Mrs. Hikari: Thanks. Lan can eat the entire cake within 2 minutes.

Aldo: Sounds like me when I'm really hungry.

Mr. Hikari: Well, I'm full. Please excuse me dear, I have to make some type work.

Aldo: Me too. Gotta get ready for school tomorrow.

Mrs. Hikari: Fine then. The rest will be for Lan.

Mr. Hikari and I went upstairs; he went to his room to work on stuff of his. I packed up a notebook and other stuff for school tomorrow. After I finished packing my stuff, I settled in the bed wishing a good night to Frogashi.

Aldo: Good night Frogashi.

Frogashi: Good night.

I turned the lamp off covering the room in safe darkness as I closed my eyes trying to sleep. But the thing I didn't knew about this is that I was going to have the wildest adventures of my life.

And I was going to meet Lan and his friends.

I can't wait for the tomorrow to arrive!


	2. The first day of school

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

My first day in ACDC town was quiet normal if you would ask me. Mr. Hikari picked me from Dencity international airport and took me to his home in ACDC town; I introduced myself with Mrs. Hikari and I settled my stuff in the guest room, I ate dinner with them, but their son Lan wasn't there because he was spending the night with his friend Dex.

To be honest, I still don't meet them. But it looks like I'll meet them tomorrow at school.

Frogashi already made some contacts in the network and got some news from the area. Looks like there are criminal groups in the network known as "WWW" and Netmafia, Also some Viruses causing havoc sometimes.

But Frogashi and me are ready for them with our Battle chips and teamwork!

Chapter 2. – First day of class.

It was morning. The alarm clock I brought with me started pounding in my ears with intense sounds. I opened my eyes slowly while I was lying on the bed looking at the device. I moaned and closed my eyes again.

My PET. Was standing on the recharge stand. Suddenly the front screen turned on revealing Frogashi yelling at me.

Frogashi: Come on Aldo! Wake up! You're gonna be late!

I opened my eyes still very tired as a knocking pounded on the door. Mrs. Hikari was also calling me.

Mrs. Hikari: Aldo! Time to go to school. You're gonna be late!

Aldo: WHAT?!? Why didn't you tell me Frogashi?!?

I rushed looking for clothes to replace my pajamas.

Frogashi: I tried, but looks like you still have the habit to sleep like a rock.

Aldo: Doesn't matter! I need to hurry!

Frogashi: Here we go again…

I rushed once I finished changing. I was about to get out of the door when…

Frogashi: ARE YOU NOT FORGETTING SOMETHING HERE?

Aldo: Oh, sorry Frogashi. I almost forget you.

I took my PET.

Frogashi: Next time put a sign on the door.

Aldo: I'm planning to put a poster there.

Frogashi: How about a message poster like "Things I gotta do?"

Aldo: Very funny…

I rushed downstairs to the front door, Mrs. Hikari told me to hurry, of course.

Mrs. Hikari: You better hurry. Lan and Dex are already there. They phoned me.

Aldo: Good. I gotta go now.

I rushed out the door, but I was able to hear Mrs. Hikari's chuckling. I kept rushing and looking at my watch.

Aldo: It doesn't matter. My first day and I'm gonna be late!

Frogashi: Nice first day.

Just before I begun fighting with Frogashi, a familiar claxon sounded behind me. It was Mr. Hikari about to save my life.

Mr. Hikari: It's getting late. Get in! I'll give you a ride.

Aldo: Thank you Mr. Hikari!

I got on the car for a second time. He drove over the school and applied the brake on the main gate.

Mr. Hikari: Here we are. You have five minutes to get with Ms. Mari. She's your teacher. Are you gonna be all right?

Aldo: Yes. I think…

Mr. Hikari: On your way home, just go with Lan. He knows the way home.

Aldo: Roger. See ya later.

Mr. Hikari: Please tell Lan that I'll be late for dinner.

Mr. Hikari's engine ran again fleeing the school. I turned and rushed for the school. I was looking everywhere. It was a place that didn't looked like a normal high school, trees in a little place and a large library. I didn't wasted time and started asking for Ms. Mari.

Aldo: Excuse me. Pardon me. Hey!

Nobody was listening to me. All the students were like robots. I faced the truth. I was going to be REAL late. Suddenly I felt someone knocking me down taking her with me.

Lady: Whoa! I'm sorry for that.

Aldo: No, I'm the one who should be sorry.

Lady: I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?

Aldo: Yes. I'm a trade student. I'm supposed to be looking for Ms. Mari.

Lady: You're lucky today.

Aldo: Excuse me?

Ms. Mari: I'm Ms. Mari, nice to meet you Aldo.

Aldo: Nice to meet you. Did you know my name?

Ms. Mari: Yes. I get information of every new student for my group.

Aldo: Now THAT'S dedication.

Ms. Mari: Please follow me. I'll take you to the classroom.

I followed Ms. Mari to the stairs, after we walked up, we turned right heading for a room that said "11-A" It was the eleventh grade room for the A-Group. We stepped in; I was able to hear a girl shouting that he teacher was there. Her voice sounded very refined.

Ms. Mari stood on her desk as she greeted the class.

Ms. Mari: Good morning class.

Class: Good morning Ms. Mari.

Ms. Mari: Today we have a new student in our class. His name is Aldo and he's a trade student. He's gonna be here some time.

Class: Hi Aldo.

Aldo: Hi…

I felt very important with the class greet. Like of I was the winner of American Idol being introduced to thousands of people around the world.

Ms. Mari: Do you have any questions for him?

Some hands lifted up. Ms. Mari chose a girl with dark pink hair.

Ms. Mari: Yes, Maylu.

Maylu: What's your favorite food?

Aldo: Well, Sushi.

Another boy raised his hand. He had dark brown hair and looked kinda cute, but his question broke the cute feature.

Ms. Mari: Yes Thori?

Thori: Are you a Netbattler?

Aldo: Yes. I'm a Netbattler.

Anther boy, one with a clear brown hair and a blue bandanna raised his hand.

Ms. Mari: Yes Lan?

Aldo: (So that's Lan…)

Lan: Can we see your Netnavi?

Aldo: Well… I don't know if he would like to be seen…

Ms. Mari: Good Idea. Just plug your PET on the blackboard.

Aldo: Ok… Here I go…

I was about to plug my PET in the blackboard in a VERY normal way. When Lan interrupted me with a BIG scream.

Lan: STOP!!!

Everyone was looking at Lan and Ms. Mari asked Lan.

Ms. Mari: Something wrong Lan?

Lan: He's not doing it right.

Ms. Mari: Would you like to help him?

Lan stands and walks to me.

Aldo: Am I doing something wrong?

Lan: No. It's just that you need style.

Aldo: What do you mean with the style?

Lan: Watch me.

Suddenly Lan pulled his PET pulling the plug cord and waving his arms around as he said the following words.

Lan: Jack in! Megaman. Exe! Power-up!

Aldo: So that's the style?

Lan: You can make your own.

Aldo: I'll try…

I pulled the plug cord out waving my arms in a very BAD way as I shouted.

Aldo: Jack In! Frogashi. Exe! Go!

Lan kept looking at me with a Judge face.

Aldo: So?

Lan: Well… Good. But the movement needs work. It does not astonish enough. I say like 8.5.

Aldo: Ok. Come on Frogashi. They want to see you.

Frogashi: WHAT?!?

Frogashi appeared on the blackboard completely surprised by the audience. They were looking at him with an "Ooooh" face.

Frogashi: This isn't fair!

Frogashi hid behind of one of the screen's Icons.

Aldo: Come on out of that Icon! They want to meet you. That's all.

Frogashi: I wont come out until you unplug me of this place!

Aldo: Ok.

As I unplugged my PET, an automatic voice said. "Frogashi logging out."

Lan: Pretty crabby uh?

Aldo: Sometimes.

Ms. Mari: Well then, looks like the spot at the right of Lan is empty. Why don't you sit over there?

Aldo: Sure.

I walked al the way to the desk. Lan was at my left. But the sight of that big guy gave me some creeps. I just paid attention to the class.

At ten o'clock it was lunchtime. The strangest thing was that we didn't leave the classroom. We stayed and eat there. The lunch was a burger with fries and milk. Everyone was eating. Some people brought their own lunches, but suddenly a group of men in tuxedo were bringing tables with all kinds of delicious tasteful-looking food.

They were heading to a blonde girl. She was kinda… Tiny. Lan turned to me as he explained who was she.

Lan: That's Yai.

Aldo: Yai?

Lan: Yes. She's the richest girl in the town, also one of my friends.

Aldo: YOU'RE, YOU'RE HER FRIEND?!?

Lan: Yes. I saved her life when she needed to go to the restroom during a big traffic situation and when she was about to the cooked in her own bathroom.

Aldo: What happened those times?

Lan: They were viruses. There was a virus called Colorman.Exe who was messing with the streetlights, and Airman.Exe was messing with her boiler when she was taking her "Beauty bath." Even she had a rubber duck. Her Navi is Glyde.Exe

Aldo: Ok…

Lan: that's Maylu.

Lan points at the dark pink haired girl.

Lan: She is also my friend. We have been friends since kindergarten. Her Navi is Roll.Exe.

Aldo: I see…

Lan: That's Thori. He's the son of a great scientist who works in Scilab with my dad. He looks like a little kid, but he's really tough when he is in the mood. His Navi is Iceman.Exe

Aldo: Looks like a nice guy to me.

Lan: And that's Dex.

Aldo: THAT MASTODONT IS DEX?!?

Lan: Yes. He's my best friend and not very smart. But he has his good side trying to lift anyone up, especially because his little brother. We have been rivals in Netbattling since I can remember. His Navi is the big but not very smart Gutsman.Exe.

Aldo: Well, is like the beauty and the beast…

Lan: There are also a lot of people I know. But you might meet them later.

Aldo: Well, we won't be able to leave this place right now and get to them.

Lan: And of course, Moi! I like Netbattles a lot and my favorite sport is Soccer! My Navi is the all-powerful! (And sometimes grumpy…) Megaman.Exe.

Aldo: Well, what can I say? Frogashi is sometimes very silent, but he's still a good guy. Cooperation and mutual-respect is our motto.

Lan: You can learn from that Megaman…

Megaman.Exe: Hey! At least I'm not the one with weird dreams about the You-know-who girl.

Lan: WHAT DID YOU SAID?!?

Megaman.Exe: I said that!

Lan stared at his PET staring at the screen with a piercing look like if sparks would come out of both.

Maylu: Lan. You'll never change.

Aldo: Hi Maylu.

Maylu: Hi. They act more like brothers that partners.

Lan, Megaman.Exe: THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!

Maylu: He, he. Silly Lan.

Dex: Why can't you be like Gutsman and me? Isn't that right Gustman?

Gutsman.Exe: Yes! Guts!

Dex rubbed his PET with his big cheek showing love to his Navi. He has a Navi-admiration-problem… Definitively…

Maylu: Dex… Why don't you treat Gutsman more like a friend that a lover?

Dex: You would never understand that Maylu!

Gutsman: Guts!

Aldo: Ok… Now we're gonna change the topic here…

Lan: Yeah. I don't wanna even think of that with Megaman. Yuck!

Megaman.Exe: And you think even I wanna think about that?

Maylu: Looks like it's time for class.

Lan: All right! My favorite class! Netbattling fundamentals!

Aldo: How hard can it be?

Ms. Mari sat on her desk as she announced the class.

Ms. Mari: Ok class, now is time for Netbattling fundamentals. Now please jack your Navis in your desks.

Aldo: Ok! Now! Jack in! Frogash—

Lan: This is a class. You don't need to do that…

Aldo: This is confusing…

We jacked our Navis in the school network. It was a collection of rooms interconnected for different classes. The automatic program took our Navis to the battle gym.

Ms. Mari: Ok. We're gonna review the basics for the ones who missed them yesterday. Navis and operators, get ready for battle!

Program: Releasing Metool viruses.

A bunch of little construction helmets jumped out of the shadows. Ms. Mari was telling the basics of how to battle the viruses.

Ms. Mari: Are you ready class?

Aldo: Show them what we got Frogashi!

Frogashi.Exe: Roger!

Lan: Battle routine activate!

Megaman.Exe: Execute!

Dex: We're gonna rock!

Gutsman.Exe: Whoaaa!

Maylu: Get ready Roll!

Roll.Exe: Sure thing Maylu!

Yai: Grind them into dust Glyde!

Glyde.Exe: As you wish Ms.Yai

Thori: Iceman! Ready for action?

Iceman.Exe: I'll keep it cool!

Ms. Yai: Now! Default attacks!

Megaman.Exe: Mega-Buster!

Roll.Exe: Roll Blast!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts wave!

Iceman.Exe: Ice breath!

Glyde: Beam cannon!

Frogashi: Sonic Slash!

Ms. Mari: Now! Battle chips!

Lan: Cyber sword! Battle chip in! Download!

Maylu: Bunny blast! Battle chip in! Download!

Dex: Ground quake! Battle chip in! Download!

Yai: Hi-Cannon! Battle chip in! Download!

Thori: Ice bomb! Battle chip in! Download!

Aldo: Dream sword! Battle chip in! Download!

All: Dream sword?!?

Lan: That's an ultra rare chip!

Aldo: What? I have all kinds of swords in my battle chips, everything to fit Frogashi's abilities.

The Navis kept attacking the growing viruses.

Ms. Mari: Support chips!

Lan: Barrier! Battle chip in! Download!

Maylu: Heal 50! Battle chip in! Download!

Aldo: Speed-up! Battle chip in! Download!

After an hour of battling and a five-minute break, the class finished.

Ms. Mari: Ok. We reviewed everything in the right time. That's all for today. Unplug your Navis now.

Lan: Aw, so soon?

Aldo: That was a great work out!

Maylu: I didn't knew you had the dream sword.

Aldo: I have lots and lots of swords in my battle chip deck.

Dex: Gutsman was great. Congratulations bud.

Gutsman.Exe: Thanks Dex. Guts.

Lan: Frogashi is a powerful Navi. How about Frogashi vs. Megaman one of these days?

Aldo: That would be great.

Yai: But remember that you can't fight in school guys.

Aldo: Bad for us…

Maylu: How about if we all meet at the square after school?

Aldo: The square?

Lan: Is a meeting place for Navis like a mall. There the Navis can chat, buy stuff, take a walk and even use the battlegrounds to have Netbattles!

Aldo: Sounds like a good place.

Lan: So you will be staying with me. We can plug both PETs in my PC.

Aldo: Thanks, but I brought my Laptop.

Lan: Fine.

Yai: So. Usual time?

Dex: Yeah!

Maylu: I'll need to do some stuff first. You go ahead guys. We can catch up later. Right Roll?

Roll. Exe: Yes we can.

Lan: Ok.

We were getting out of the school when everyone took different paths. Lan, Dex, Maylu and I kept in the same path.

Lan: So what do you have to do Maylu?

Maylu: I need to clean some stuff my mom asked me to before anything else.

Dex: And I need to pick my lil' bro up before getting home. See ya later guys.

Lan: See ya.

Maylu: Well, here's my turn. See ya both!

Aldo: Sure.

Lan: So what are you planning to do before getting in the square?

Aldo: I guess I'll check my E-Mail before anything else.

I pulled my PET out asking Frogashi for a new message.

Aldo: Frogashi, any new messages?

Frogashi.Exe: There's E-Mail from Brandon.

Aldo: Brandon? Open it please.

Frogashi: Sure.

I read the content of the mail. They were great news. I kept a smile as I read it.

Lan: So? What is it?

Aldo: My god! Brandon is coming in a few weeks!

Lan: One of your friends?

Aldo: Yes. He said he was accepted in the trade program and that he's coming in a few weeks here to ACDC.

Lan: Well. That's good.

Aldo: You don't know how good.

Lan: Well, we arrived. I guess we'll eat first before anything else.

Aldo: Yes, I'm starving.

Lan: Welcome to ACDC.

Aldo: My pleasure.

My first day of school wasn't so bad. I made so many friends already and had a good time.

I'm still my jack in signature move, but it is still improving.

We're gonna eat before seeing the guys in the Square. Maybe I'm gonna have a Netbattle with Lan there, But I didn't knew that somebody we were going to find there, was going to be a strong individual.


	3. The Square

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

The first day of school wasn't so bad. I finally met Lan and his friends. Some had a shocking first impression on me, but they were nice.

Of course, school time wasn't enough to talk about the stuff we wanted to talk about, so we're heading to the Square. A place for Navis to chat, shop and battle as Lan told be about it.

You'll be able to find Navis and people around who are friendly and big deals in stuff such as programs and files for your PET. But you also can find information and troubles, Lan also said.

Chapter 3. – The Square.

Lan and I entered in the house. Mr. Hikari was working, so the blue car wasn't there. Lan turned to the empty street wondering about his dad.

Lan: Looks like dad went to work again.

Aldo: Where does he work?

Lan: At Scilab. He's a top scientist.

Aldo: I didn't knew that… Oh! Lan! I forgot to tell ya something.

Lan: Yeah?

Aldo: Your dad is gonna be late for dinner.

Lan: No surprise.

Strangely anyone can think that kind of answer comes from a sad moment, but Lan was smiling.

Aldo: No surprise?

Lan: Yes. He works very hard to improve the world of the network. And he also gives Megaman and me power-up programs like the style program and the Navi customizer.

Aldo: Style program and the Navi customizer?

Lan: They improve your Navi abilities making it a lot stronger by default configuration without chips.

Aldo: Sounds pretty convenient.

Lan: Yes it is. Let's go inside, I bet Mom got the meal ready.

We went inside heading to the kitchen; Mrs. Hikari is always in the kitchen at that time making Lan's meal.

Lan: Hey mom.

Aldo: Hi Mrs. Hikari.

Mrs. Hikari: Hi Lan, hi Aldo.

Lan: Got the meal ready? I'm starving!

Mrs. Hikari: Yes. It is ready. Now Aldo, please take Lan to the table before he eats the entire kitchen.

Aldo: Sure. Come on! You heard the boss!

Lan: Ok, ok…

We went to the annex of the kitchen where a table was. There were three chairs surrounding the table. One for Mr. Hikari, one for Mrs. Hikari and one for Lan, I was going to need one…

Aldo: Hey Lan. Where should I sit?

Lan: Mom! We're going to the attic for a chair!

Mrs. Hikari: I almost forgot that! Thanks Lan!

Lan: Wanna check the attic? There's lots of neat stuff up there.

Aldo: Sure.

We walked up the stairs to the second floor. It was still the hallway leading to the rooms of the house. Lan stopped in the middle of the hall lifting his hand pulling a cord suspended from the ceiling. Stair descended leading to the attic.

We walked up the wooden stairs entering into a dusty looking room full of boxes and some big stuff. Some where mirrors, old clothes and personal stuff.

Aldo: What's this?

Lan: It's an old photo album. It was when I was a baby.

I opened the pages glaring at the photos inside. Most where of a young couple with a light brown haired baby in blue little clothes, others were just the baby and more the baby. The photos were in the order of age. Deeper in the album there were photos of Lan when he was growing up.

There was a photo of baby Lan using the toilet for the first time. Lan was looking for the chairs, I just turned to him and smiled because the photo.

Another photo was from Lan's fifth birthday. His friends were there. Dex was always a chubby kid and Maylu looked really cute in her pink dress. Yai and Thori still didn't moved to ACDC in that time. From all the birthday gifts that Lan got that day, the one he liked the most was his first PET.

There was the photo of little Lan's happy face when he opened the box. His dad was at his right.

He was happy that time.

Aldo: I see. And what's this?

Lan: Is my old collection of Netbattler magazine.

Aldo: And what's this golden cup?

Lan: That's the cup of the N-1 Grand prix competition. I earned it when I won the competition four years ago.

Aldo: Your dad told me. Hey look! Here it says, "This cup recognizes Lan Hikari as national champion of the N-1 Grand Prix of the year 2010" This is indeed your champion cup.

Lan: See?

Aldo: So where's the chair?

Lan: Oh! It's here. Lan lifts a dusty chair up. He turns the chair and swipes the dust off.

Lan: Ready. Let's take it downstairs.

Aldo: Sure.

We went downstairs as Lan carried the chair. When we were on the hall, Lan asked me to do something.

Lan: Can you close the stairs? I have my hands full.

Aldo: Ok.

I lifted the stairs closing the ceiling to the attic and I caught up with Lan. We took the chair to the table and settled it. Now there were four chairs surrounding the table.

Mrs. Hikari: Oh! There's the chair. Thanks both.

Lan: Sure.

Aldo: No problem.

Mrs. Hikari: Now sit because here I come with the food.

Mrs. Hikari was carrying a large plate of Fried chicken. It was obvious that it was Lan's favorite with his happiness.

Lan: Fried chicken! Thanks mom!

Lan grabbed a leg and ripped the meat of the bone easting real fast.

Aldo: You were right Mrs. Hikari. He eats like you said.

Mrs. Hikari: I know. I like to cook for Lan when he eats like that. That shows that there is people that likes my food.

Lan: (Muffled from food in his mouth.) Yeah! Mom is the woman!

Aldo: Excuse me?

Lan swallowed the food and cleared his throat.

Lan: I said, Yeah! Mom is the woman!

Mrs. Hikari: Thanks Lan.

We finished eating after some minutes. We excused ourselves and thanked Mrs. Hikari for the food.

Lan: The food was great mom!

Aldo: Thank you Mrs. Hikari.

Mrs. Hikari: You're both welcomed.

Lan: Can we go to the Net? We got a date with the others.

Mrs. Hikari: All right. Just don't get in trouble.

Lan: Thanks mom.

We turned to the stairs heading to our room. I turned to my room and told Lan.

Aldo: Well, my stop. We'll go together to the Square?

Lan: Yes. Just wait for Megaman and me at the house network exit.

Aldo. Sure.

Lan headed to his room and I entered mine. I opened my laptop already plugged to the net. I drew my PET. up and pulled the jack plug. When I was about to plug the cord, I heard a big scream from Lan's room.

Lan: Jack in! Megaman.Exe! Power-up!

Aldo: I think I'm just gonna plug my PET…………

The jack in signal turned on screen sending Frogashi to the Net. I was able to see the house network in the small screen. To improve it, I pulled the video signal cord out and plugged it to my laptop. The screen changed to the PET screen bigger of the size of the laptop monitor.

Aldo: Can you hear me Frogashi?

Frogashi.Exe: Loud and clear.

Aldo: Lan told me that we must wait for them at the house network exit. Now I think you must…

Frogashi.Exe: Look at the main network.

I was astonished that the house main network was a VR model of the actual house. There were different links scattered around the house to the different networks as the kitchen devices, TV, Video phone and other different networks.

Aldo: Well… Then go downstairs to the front door.

Frogashi walked to the hall, but someone rushing tumbled him down.

Frogashi.Exe: Hey! Watch it next time Megaman!

Megaman.Exe: Oh. Sorry Frogashi. Let me help you up.

Megaman help Frogashi to stand up.

Frogashi.Exe: What's with the rush?

Megaman.Exe: Lan thought that you guys might be in the exit already.

Frogashi.Exe: well, we had a little discussion about the network first.

Megaman.Exe: Sure. We better get going; Roll and the others are already there.

Megaman and Frogashi headed to the exit and the Dencity area network. It was part of hundreds of network connected worldwide. Megaman and Frogashi kept going until they found a Link. There was a big billboard that says, "Link to: The Square."

Megaman.Exe: Just hop on it.

Frogashi and Megaman hopped on the link transporting them to a server of multiple links heading to other networks. There were hundreds of Navis arriving and leaving the place.

The next part was like a shopping mall with many floors and places to visit.

Aldo: You weren't kidding! It is like a shopping mall!

Lan: Welcome to the Network Square. Navis and programs from the different Dencity networks come here to spend a good time. No viruses can enter here, so this is a safe place.

Aldo: Wow!

Lan: Come on. They should be waiting for us at the fountain.

After walking a few minutes, Frogashi and Megaman got to a fountain resembling the one at ACDC park, a big squirrel. Roll and the others were waiting there for us.

Megaman.Exe: Hey guys!

Roll.Exe: Hey Mega!

The other Navis looked weird too, but with a slight resemblance with their operators.

Roll.Exe is covered most with pink. Like Maylu she is pretty and kind, but sometimes her tomboy personality gets out of control.

Gutsman.Exe was a big strong looking Navi. Like Dex he's huge, but his brain is kinda little. He's still caring for the ones he loves though.

Glyde.Exe is a tall wise liking Navi. Like Yai he knows all about what's to know. As Yai has the stuff she has for being rich, Glyde is equipped with state of the art hacking programs.

Finally, Iceman.Exe is a tiny cute looking Navi. His physical cuteness can be described like Thori's, but his personality is very different from that.

Everyone sited of the benches nearby to the fountain.

Megaman.Exe: So what you guys want to talk about?

Roll.Exe: How about it Glyde? You always know the stuff.

Glyde.Exe: Well, I heard that there is a new exposition at the Den Museum.

Yai: We're going there tomorrow for field trip.

Maylu: A field trip? Sound good. Maybe we'll check that new exposition out.

Dex: What about it? We're gonna be away from school!

Gutsman.Exe: Yeah! Guts.

Thori: My father's division at Scilab is sponsoring the new exposition

Iceman.Exe: It's about the past of the Netnavis. A scoop at old Navis, Programs and old viruses detected mainly during the first WWW attack.

Lan: So there might be a section talking about Megaman deleting those viruses?

All: …………

Lan: Oh…

Aldo: Maybe I can take a look at that data and know about those viruses.

Lan: Good idea.

Aldo: Well, changing the topic, you told me that there was a battling ground here Lan.

Lan: Yes there is. You guys wanna come with us?

Everyone left the fountain spot heading to the battlegrounds of the square. It was like tennis courts, but with interconnected small battlefields. There were also links connecting with bigger battlefields for bigger battles.

Aldo: Are these he battlefields?

Lan: Yup! The perfect place for friendly battles!

Maylu: Remember that you owe me a battle Lan.

Dex: And I wanna battle Megaman in a while.

Maylu: Well. I know Megaman likes to battle with Roll, but with Gutsman we know who's gonna win.

Lan, Dex: Yeah…

Aldo: So who will win?

Lan, Dex: Me!

Lan: I'm gonna win!

Dex: No! I will!

Maylu: Here we go again…

Aldo: Does this happen very often Maylu?

Maylu: Yeah… But that's not important for now.

Thori: Yes. Besides, Protoman is battling over there.

Lan: Protoman?

Everybody turns to battlefield no. 4. There are two Navis battling inside. Protoman and Shinningman.

Megaman.Exe: Why is Protoman over here?

Roll.Exe: Yes. Chaud is very exclusive for these areas.

Aldo: Your dad told me about Chaud. Wasn't he your last opponent in the N-1 Grand Prix final?

Lan: Yes he was. That was the toughest battle I ever had…

In the battle, Protoman already defeated his opponent. Protoman stands close to the loser and passes his hand thru his hair.

Protoman.Exe: I already defeated this scum sir. What should I do?

Chaud: Well, he said he had information on the strange Navis. Now he's giving us that information.

Protoman.Exe: Yes sir.

Protoman stretches his arm grabbing the Navi's neck asking for the information they needed.

Protoman.Exe: Now you tell me about these strange Navis or I'll kill you!

Megaman.Exe: Protoman is gonna kill that Navi!

Roll: We need to do something!

Megaman: Yeah, we need to. Frogashi! Wait!

Frogashi rushed to the battlefield pushing Protoman back and grabbing the Navi. The Navi was recovering his breathing.

Frogashi.Exe: That's enough! Who do you think you are anyways?

Protoman.Exe: Looks like you got guts…

Megaman.Exe: What are you doing here Protoman? Here to beat weaker Navis and get their lunches?

Protoman.Exe: That Navi has vital information about a new enemy.

Lan: A new enemy?

Chaud: Looks like you still waste time with your friends and becoming even a weaker Netbattler due to that.

Lan: What's that supposed to mean?!?

Chaud: Look. A new enemy has appeared. Strangely, old deleted Navis are reappearing.

Maylu: And? That's normal when they return as phantoms.

Chaud: No. There are not phantoms. They're reappearing as Zombies.

Lan: Zombies?

Chaud: Yes. I been gathering information about this new virus, and this Navi has seen one of the Zombies. Tell them who you saw!

Navi: I… I saw… Airman…

Megaman.Exe: No way! He was supposed to be deleted!

Chaud: Is this new virus. And the level of the virus shows that he's just a minion.

Lan: A whole new enemy?

Chaud: Exactly.

Aldo: The art of bringing dead from death is called necromancy, right?

Chaud: Yes. We can say that this new virus is a necromancer. Be on you guard Lan. Protoman!

Protoman.Exe: Yes sir.

"Protoman.Exe logging out"

Lan: A necromancer virus?

Aldo: That's what he said.

Maylu: But who can be resurrecting deleted Navis and with what purpose?

Aldo: I got a feeling that we're gonna find out soon…

Who can this new virus be? And who can the leader be? Thousands of questions rush in my head. But it's already dinnertime.

Lan eats like if nothing is happening, but I got the feeling that the museum exposition is gonna be related to this new Virus tomorrow…


	4. The field trip

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

The square wasn't such a bad place. You can buy stuff, talk to other Navis and have meetings in there. Not to mention the friendly battles.

Our trip was interrupted due to Protoman who was battling a Navi even weaker than he is. Maybe he wanted to get his lunch. After the battle, Frogashi stopped Protoman from harming the Navi. He seemed to know Megaman and his operator, Chaud knew Lan, and after all they fought in the N-1 Grand Prix final.

Chaud had news of a new enemy, a Navi that can use the necromancy with data from deleted Navis, and the power of the virus was a minion.

This could mean that there was another organization doing evil stuff.

Chaud logged Protoman out with this warning, Lan and the others kept thinking about this, but tomorrow we were going to a field trip to the museum.

There we would find data about deleted Navis, but I got a feeling that this is a very common place for that virus…

Chapter 4: Field trip

Next day we were at school inside of the classroom. Everybody was like yesterday, everybody was talking to each other and the little group made by me, Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai and Thori was together as always around Lan's desk. They said that today was Lan's desk and tomorrow's was Maylu's.

We were talking about the things we would find at the museum.

Lan: I wonder if there is anything that says about Megaman and me winning the N-1 Grand Prix?

All besides Lan: …………

Lan: What? Never give up hope.

Dex: But surely there will be something about Sharkman and company.

Maylu: Yes, after all they're famous Netagents.

Aldo: Okay, what are Netagents?

Yai: They're like Secret detectives of the Network. They are the heroes of the Net.

Thori: Their members are Commander Beef and company and the Netnavis are Sharkman, Skullman and Woodman.

Aldo: Like superheroes?

Maylu: Kinda like that.

Aldo: Oh…

Lan: But I also wonder about that Virus Chaud told us about…

Maylu: Yes, the museum exhibit sounds like a place for that virus…

Yai: True, but…

Dex: Don't worry; the museum's network is high security! Any bad program would be deleted before it would reach the inner Network!

Thori: But what if the Virus is a Netnavi that logs in from the museum itself?

Dex: Well then…

Yai: Let's just not worry about that and relax! Let's enjoy the trip!

Dex: Yai is right! Let's get away from school!

Lan: Yeah!

Aldo: But we're coming back… Aren't we?

Lan, Dex:……… Don't doom us………

Aldo: Sorry…

Yai: Here comes the teacher!

Maylu: We'll talk later in the bus.

We took our positions on our seats as Ms. Mari took her steps in the room heading for her desk.

Ms. Mari: Good morning class.

Class: Good morning Ms. Mari.

Ms. Mari: I know that some rumors went thru the class about today, and that's true. We have a field trip today to the Den Museum.

Class: Yay!!

Ms. Mari: But first I'll take attendance… Kyosuke? Maki? Chikiro?

A minute passed after Ms. Mari began taking assistance, but she was finally done. Everybody was there.

Ms. Mari: Okay class; now please go out in a line heading to the bus outside. Don't push and we'll be OK.

We already went out and got on the bus. After another assistance, we headed our way to Dencity.

We sat on close spots to keep talking.

Dex: So… Did anybody saw the talking dog yesterday in the Ripley's?

Maylu: Dex, I don't even bother in watching that…

Dex: Anybody else?

Anybody else: ………

Dex: Oh…

Maylu: Hey Yai. Did you watch the concert yesterday on TV?

Yai: Yes I did! He looked even better in big screen!

Maylu: Oh! He's so gorgeous!

Yai: Yes he is!

Maylu: Jus hoping that Lan can be like that…

Lan: Maylu…

Maylu: Forget about it. You're a lost case…

Yai: He sings like an angel!

Maylu: And his moves are perfect!

Aldo: Did I say that I'm good in Dance Dance Revolution?

Lan: Dex would squash the poor dancing pad…

Dex: Hey! It's not my fault!

Lan: I'm still pretty stiff. Like a fish out of the water…

Aldo: I can teach you Lan. How about you Dex?

Dex: I'm on!

Aldo: Thori?

Thori: Sounds interesting.

Aldo: I take that as a yes. Well then, Lan I'm bored! Let's battle like you said!

Lan: Sure thing!

Maylu: Hmmm, Guys…

Lan: What? Oh! Ms. Mari!

Ms. Mari: Did I hear the word Netbattle in school hours?

Aldo: What of it?

Maylu: Netbattling is prohibited during school hours…

Ms. Mari: And Lan has been trying to violate that fir years with Dex!

Aldo: So we're getting punished?

Ms. Mari: You're not because this is your first and you didn't know about it. Lan's getting punished!

Lan: Oh please Ms. Mari? Please?

Ms. Mari: Argh! Fine. I can't say no to that face. Just don't try to do it again. Got it?

Lan: Thank you Ms. Mari!

Ms. Mari: Geez…

Aldo: So you even try to do it in school hours?

Lan: Yes, Dex and I when Ms. Mari is not here.

Dex: Yeah!

Maylu: Besides, Lan has that sad dogface when he feels threatened.

Lan: Yes!

Aldo: Oh…

Yai: Everybody, we're at the museum.

Thori: Already?

We looked outside of the windows, the landscape of road and outer city changed to a big metropolis I never seen in my life, big buildings everywhere, almost all of them from corporations and companies. There was one that Yai told me to see.

Yai: See that one?

Aldo: Yes. Ayano tech.

Yai: That's my father's corporation. Pretty famous worldwide!

Aldo: Yes I know, my laptop is Ayano tech's.

Yai: Good to hear!

Ms. Mari: All right everybody! we're here finally. Now please leave your backpacks in here and head out of the bus!

We left our backpacks inside taking our PETs and Battlechips for any case.

Ms. Mari: Now stay together as we enter in the museum.

I was looking everywhere, as we didn't even entered in the museum.

Aldo: This is a big City!

Lan: Yup! Dencity! One of the biggest metropolises of this area!

Aldo: So big!

Maylu: Yes. Chaud has an apartment here in the city.

Lan: You can also get to Scilab and the bay from here.

Aldo: Sound like interesting locations.

Dex: Sure they are!

Lan: Also to say the Netcoliseum! Place for the N-1 Grand Prix!

Aldo: Here?

Lan: Yes! They're planning to make a second tournament, so I get a newsletter from the N-1 Grand Prix network to stay tuned about it!

Megaman.Exe: If there is one, we're gonna rock!

Dex: How about Gutsman?

Gutsman.Exe: Guts!

Aldo: Well then, it won't be easy for you because I'm also in! Do you agree Frogashi?

Frogashi.Exe: You kidding? I'm ready anytime!

Dex: Hey Lan! Don't you think that guy is…

Lan: Who?

Lan and Dex turned to a guy who was far away, but close enough to see his red hair in a ponytail taking a turn on the corner on the sidewalk.

Lan: That looks like Mr. Match.

Aldo: Who is he?

Dex: He's a member of WWW. He tried to make things complicated a few times.

Lan: But I was always there to stop him, looks like deleting Fireman wasn't enough for him, so he got Heatman.

Aldo: Saying about never giving up in your dreams.

Lan: Quite sad and honorable.

Aldo: Look! Everybody is getting inside!

Lan: Hurry!

We rushed inside before we lost everyone. We caught up in time, Maylu was wondering were in the world were we.

Maylu: Where were you guys? I was getting worried!

Lan: Sorry about that. We saw Mr. Match outside.

Yai: What's match doing here?

Dex: I got no idea, but I got a feeling that he's behind of the zombie cases.

Thori: Let's mind about that later. There is our guide coming.

Ms. Mari. Good morning. I'm Ms. Mari from ACDC high. We had an appointment for a tour.

Viktor: Hello. I'm Viktor Ishtar. I'm new here, so this is my first day.

Class: Good morning Mr. Ishtar.

Mr. Ishtar looked like he was Egyptian. His skin tone was a bit dark and accent was like close to the Middle East. He was wearing a long brown coat with a name badge on it.

Viktor: Well then, if you are so kind to follow me.

As Viktor walked, we followed him thru the different exhibits, Dinosaurs and some other places. We got to the IMAX screen where we would see the first part of the History of the Navis exhibit.

The whole room went black as the projector light up showing the movie.

The movie was about the first Netnavis and how they evolved to what they are now. From the basic programs to the Navi customizer that let the operators make their own unique Navis.

From the first configurations to complicated ones, the first Netbattles and the N-1 Grand Prix.

There was a scene on the N-1 Grand Prix of the final showing the best of the best. Megaman and Protoman fighting a fierce battle. When Lan saw that, he lifted his PET showing Megaman the action on screen.

Lan: Look Megaman! There we are!

Megaman.Exe: Awesome! We rock!

After that there was the scene of Lan receiving the cup. He looked really happy that day grasping the golden cup tightly on his hands.

I spoke in low tone with Frogashi about it.

Aldo: Well Frogashi… What do you think?

Frogashi: Yeah, that kid has the stuff. I wonder how he Battles against us?

Aldo: Don't worry Frogashi. We'll have a battle soon.

The movie ended and everybody went out of the room. We were discussing about the movie, and Lan was making everyone realize that he was right.

Lan: I told ya! I was going to be in it! Megaman also was there!

Maylu: You may be right, but that doesn't prove that you're born to be a movie star.

Dex: Yeah. They say that the camera makes you look five pounds fatter.

Lan: Now that you say it, yeah, I looked a little chubbier…

Maylu: Ha ha ha! That was fun!

Lan: You're right Maylu!

I looked at Lan and Maylu laughing together. They seemed like made for each other. After all they have been friends since first grade. They looked like Willow and Xander from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

We kept going around the exhibit; there was a bio about Lan and Megaman when they won the N-1 Grand Prix. Lan kept staring at the statue and noticed SOME defects on it.

Lan: Well, the chin is too squared and I look too fat.

Maylu: Lan, That's enough.

Lan: This is my pride! And they make me look like Dex!

Dex: What?!?

Lan: Just kidding Dex.

Dex: You better be! I look more handsome than that!

Lan: Are you calling me ugly?

Dex: No! Is that…

Lan: Gimme a break Dex!

They were as always. But their fight was interrupted by a bad omen, an omen that would start a catastrophe.

Maylu: Lan! Look!

Lan: What?

Lan's statue suddenly burst into flames followed by the other exhibits

Dex: What's going on here?

Mr. Ishtar was calming everyone with such dedication and resolve.

Viktor: Ms. Mari! Take them to a safe place! I'll check what's going on in the network! It might be a virus!

Ms. Mari: Yes Mr. Ishtar!

We rushed to the nearest exit, but Lan had a strange resolve.

Lan: Ms. Mari! Mr. Ishtar said that it might me a virus, Right?

Ms. Mari: Yes.

Lan: We can check it out if he needs help!

Ms. Mari: Sure thing Lan! But hurry up! This place is burning in flames!

Thori: I'll go too! You might need Iceman.

Dex: Me too! You know that you need guts strength in these situations!

Lan: All right guys! Let's go!

Lan's resolve was inspiring. I didn't want to leave everything to them. It was dangerous, but I decided what to do.

Aldo: I'm going too Lan! You might need a skilled swordsman.

Lan: Excellent! Now! To the alarm console!

W rushed to the alarm system console. The alarm network was connected with every network in the museum, so we would find hat virus faster if we used the alarm network as an entrance.

Lan: Jack in! Megaman.Exe! Power up!

Aldo: Jack in! Frogashi.Exe! Transmit!

Dex: Jack in! Gutsman.Exe! GHUAAA!!!

Thori: Jack in! Iceman.Exe! Freeze!

The four Netnavis went in the network like four bolts of lighting. We were looking at the different detours of the alarm network looking for the virus.

Aldo: Anything yet Frogashi?

Frogashi.Exe: No! Nothing!

Lan: How about you Megaman?

Megaman.Exe: I got a signal from the Navi exhibit network!

Gutsman.Exe: Then there are we heading!

The Navis rushed until they got to the exhibit network. The whole place was in flames; a single program was releasing the engulfing flames. It looked like an overgrown lighter. Lan recognized the program immediately.

Lan: Heatman!

Dex: So Mr. Match is the cause of all this!

The Navi turned in direction of the four Navis with a resolve face. His operator opened a communication link with our PETs.

Mr. Match: Well well, if it isn't the good Lan and friends.

Lan: What do you want Match?

Mr. Match: Of course we want to bring pride again to the WWW.

Thori: By attacking the museum?

Mr. Match: Exactly.

Aldo: And what about the zombies?

Mr. Match: Zombies? I got no idea about that.

Lan: You say tat you're not the necromancer?!?

Mr. Match: Why would I even bother messing with old Navis when I can use new powers?

Lan: You are a Psycho!

Mr. Match: Red-hot Psycho if you mind. Now! Heatman! Fry them!

Heatman.Exe: Sure! Let's get HOT!

Megaman.Exe: Wait! What's that behind you?!?

From the shadows behind Heatman, there was a single shadow coming out very slowly. It was a Zombie, a Zombie that would paralyze Mr. Match completely, the torch on its head and the red color. It was mutilated, but still recognizable. Mr. Match stopped any action as he muttered a single name.

Mr. Match: Fi… Fi… Fireman?!?…

The Fireman Zombie was getting closer to Heatman. Heatman was calling Mr. Match for any Battlechips to fight back, but there was no response.

Heatman.Exe: Mr. Match! What should I do?!?

Still no response, the Zombie grabbed Heatman and with a death touch, it made Heatman burst up from the inside. There was no logging out message. That would only mean one thing…

"Netnavi Deleted."

The confirmation voice was right, the Fireman Zombie deleted Heatman.

Mr. Match: NO! HEATMAN!

His voice suddenly cut out due to the deleting of his link to the network.

The Zombie came from the Egyptian exhibit. The four Navis dodged the Zombie heading to the exhibit. There was a big coffin inside of it.

Suddenly a mysterious, but familiar voice welcomed us.

Voice: Welcome, I didn't expect you four to get here.

The voice was instantly recognizable.

Aldo: Mr. Ishtar?

Viktor: Yes. There was that virus messing with my plans.

Lan: So you are the one of the zombies?

Viktor: Yes. I am indeed the one bringing deleted Navis from the death.

Dex: What is your objective?

Viktor: Quite simple, create an invincible army for my leader, an army for the four commanders to command.

Lan: Yeah? Take me to your leader earthling!

Viktor: Getting quite humorous ere, aren't we?

Aldo: And WHO'S your leader?

Viktor: Honestly, I still don't know.

Thori: Then how can you be working for anyone you don't know?

Viktor: I swore eternal loyalty to him, so that's enough to serve someone!

Aldo: You're crazy!

Viktor: Thanks. Now let's end this. Reveal yourself Anubis!

Suddenly a light quake shook the network up opening the big coffin revealing a Egyptian looking Netnavi. Stripes of white and blue with a chakal face wielding a big rod.

Viktor: Behold the Netnavi master of necromancy! AnubisNecromancees.Exe!

Anubis: Are we having fun yet?

Aldo: You'll pay for what you've done!

Frogashi.Exe: I'll chop you to pieces!

Lan: Battle routine program activate!

Megaman.Exe: Execute!

Dex: We'll squash you!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts!

Thori: Ready Iceman?

Iceman.Exe: I'll keep it cool!

Viktor: We'll see which one of us is gonna be destroyed!

AnubisNecromancees.Exe: I'll make good use of you four when you're deleted!


	5. Sonata of the necromancer

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

Next day was the field trip to the Den museum for the History of the Navis exhibit. Ms. Mari led the trip and Mr. Viktor Ishtar was our guide.

The movie was about the History of the Navis was very informative, and it had 3 seconds with Lan. Lan was all happy about this, but it was kinda annoying.

Suddenly a virus, Heatman.Exe, attacked the exhibit network, the zombie of the previous Navi of Mr. Match, Fireman.Exe, and deleted Heatman.Exe.

A mysterious voice came from the Egyptian exhibit. The virus was Anubis-Necromancees.Exe and his operator was Viktor Ishtar. He just got to the museum that day, so he was able to jack in from the museum.

Now my first battle against a master virus is about to begin with Megaman.Exe, Gutsman.Exe and Iceman.Exe assisting my side.

Chapter 5. – Sonata of the necromancer.

Viktor: Well then, Let's finish this and make your pitiful Navis part of my Zombie army! Necrowall! Battlechip in! Download!

Lan: Necrowall?!?

Dex: What the hell is that?!?

Lan: Be on your guard Megaman!

Megaman.Exe: I will!

But suddenly two large walls rose from the ground, two long walls. Even if the Navis ran the fastest they would, they would be squashed.

Thori: What do we do now?!?

We were panicked, but a strategy came to my mind. Of course, Gutsman was going to be the key, but I wondered if Dex would trust me. After all we just met yesterday. I gave it a try, maybe our only hope.

Aldo: Gutsman! Can you hear me? Lift the others up! Now!

Lan: Do it Dex!

Gutsman.Exe: Dex?

Dex had a thoughtful face about it, but hew decided to trust me.

Dex: …… Right! Gutsman! Lift them up!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts!

Gutsman lifted the others up keeping balance. His strength was powerful enough to carry them.

Aldo: Now run!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts!

Gutsman sped up, but his speed was not fast enough to get out in time before the walls would squash them.

Dex: Not fast enough!

Aldo: Use this Chip Dex!

Dex: Right! This is what we need! Speed up! Battlechip in! Download!

As Dex inserted the chip, Gutsman's speed increased greatly. He turned into an orange bolt heading out of the walls. He made it in time saving everybody.

Gutsman.Exe: Guts! What was that?!?

Dex: What has this chip?!?

Aldo: My speed up chip increases the Navi's speed up to light speed depending to the Navi's agility. Cool uh?

Lan: Of course!

Viktor: Damn! You got lucky! Anubis! Now use your abilities granted by Osiris!!

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe: Master Osiris! Give me the power to bring the forgotten ones y the barriers of death and aid me in my battle! Now my minions! Rise from your graves and finish these foolish mortals!

Suddenly there were hands coming from the ground. Deleted Navis and Viruses with deformed bodies came to fight us, but their speed was very slow.

Iceman.Exe: What the hell is that?!? The night of the living dead?!?

Megaman.Exe: Zombies! And this is not a classical horror thrill!

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe: Now my minions! Destroy them on my behalf!

Thori: What now?!? We got Zombies, Necromancers and psycho operators!

Dex: Let's use ice wave combination!

Thori: Got it! Iceman!

Iceman.Exe: Right! Cyber blizzard!

With the wild heavy cold winds, the zombies became heavy blocks of ice, but this wasn't all.

Gutsman.Exe: Now! Guts wave!

Gutsman's hands turned into a big hammer that produces a wave heading to the frozen zombies, when the wave hit the blocks of ice, They shattered into pieces destroying the zombies.

Dex: Good! Let's keep going!

Lan: Let me help! Spreader! Battlechip in! Download!

Megaman.Exe: Oh yeah!

Megaman lifted the blaster up and fired a large energy blast to the air. The energy blast shattered into a rain of energy causing multiple explosions to the Zombies area.

Aldo: That was good! Now! Long sword! Battlechip in! Download!

Frogashi.Exe: Heads up!

Frogashi's left arm turned into a laser sword base and a light bar came out in the shape if a wide blade. Frogashi swinged the sword cutting the Zombies heads off.

Viktor: Damn you all!

Lan: Got anything else?

Viktor: Well then. Anubis! Use your Spear of Osiris now!

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe: Now is time to finish this!

Anubis lifted his big long rod and the stone at the end of it shone with a powerful energy.

Lan: He's gonna blast us off!

Aldo: Frogashi! Scatter to distract him!

Frogashi.Exe: Sure thing! Hey you skinny! I'm here! You stink like a corpse!

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe: Argh! Nobody calls me that! I'm gonna fry you off you Amphibian!

Frogashi.Exe: That's right! Get me!

Frogashi ran away attracting the attention of the necromancer.

Viktor: What are you doing Anubis?!?

Anubis' rod shone even brighter meaning that the beam would fire at any moment. I placed my strategy in play hoping it would work.

Aldo: Now! Speed up! Battlechip in! Download!

Frogashi moved fast enough to dodge the deadly beam.

Aldo: Thori!

Thori: Got it! Iceman! Use your Cyber blizzard on Anubis' feet!

Iceman.Exe: Right! Cyber blizzard!

The blizzard locked Anubis' feet into a hard block of ice immobilizing him from any movement.

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe: What?!? My feet!!! Viktor!!!

Viktor: What?!? You little runt!!!

Aldo: He he, Good one Frogashi!

Frogashi.Exe: You came with that prank off your sleeve!

Lan: Are you that good in pulling strategies at desperate moments?

Aldo: I saved a couple of lives back then with those. But let's cut the talk and add some action to it!

Lan: Let's do it now!

Aldo: Frogashi! Megaman! Opposite sides now!

Frogashi.Exe, Megaman.Exe: Right! Program advance!

Frogashi and Megaman rushed to the sides of Anubis ready to deal a deadly sword blaster program advance.

Viktor: No! Anubis! Log out now!

But the cyber ice trapping Anubis' feet prevented Anubis from logging out.

Viktor: No!

Lan, Aldo: Let's do it! Cybersword!

At the same time, the cyber swords appeared in both navis left arm.

Lan, Aldo: Widesword!

Another sword appeared in their right hand.

Viktor: No!!!

Lan, Aldo: Longsword!

Both swords turned into a single energy sword when they lifted their hands. They gathered strength to swing the heavy blades and finish the dreadful virus.

Lan, Aldo, Megaman.Exe, and Frogashi.Exe: Sword Blaster Program Advance!

Both Navis swinged the heavy blades releasing a deadly wave attack. A fear face was visible on Anubis' face second by second. The two energies hit Anubis turning his surroundings into a pillar of energy as his shadow disappeared in it.

"Netnavi Deleted"

Viktor Ishtar was even angrier that before the comm. link broke

Viktor: Anubis!!! You'll pay for this!!! The time will come when Master Xavier will crush both of you!

Lan: If you see your master, give him a message! Nobody messes with my Network! And if he dares to appear, my friends and me will crush him and make him be sorry for showing his evil ass!!!

Viktor: I don't think so young man! No one has ever placed a finger on Master Xavier's skin! You shall die very slowly and painfully as your Navis get deleted one by one! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!

His voice faded away. As the shadow of Anubis faded, the remaining Zombies disappeared

Aldo: Good job guys!

Lan: The first time I see you Netbattling and you're good!

Aldo: Thanks. Also that ice wave strategy was good Dex, Thori.

Dex: No problem with that!

Thori: Thanks.

Lan: Now we have to find Viktor!

Aldo: He must be inside!

Dex: All right everybody! Scatter and inspect the entire museum!

Thori: Roger!

In other part of the museum, Viktor was running trying to avoid us, he hid in the closet near to him. When he closed the door, the darkness covered him ad the single light from his PET screen unlighted his face.

He opened a comm. link with four shadows.

Viktor: This is Ishtar. Where's Master Xavier? I wish to speak to him!

The Two of the shadows looked female and the other two looked male. The first female shadow spoke, her voice sounded like a wise ruthless woman.

Shadow 1: You failed Ishtar…

Viktor: I'm sorry master Harpuia. I will not make the same mistake.

The second shadow sounded like a guy with a lot of honor.

Shadow 2: Losing is a shame for every one of us Ishtar… and for Master Xavier…

Viktor: I know master Phantom. But I will try again if I get Master Xavier's wish. That why I wish to speak to him!

The third shadow sounded like he wanted to fight.

Shadow 3: Master Xavier would never speak to or forgive a loser like you! Besides, I want to fight against those who defeated one of us!

Viktor: Please Master Fenrir!

The fourth shadow had a sweet voice, but her words expressed s dread soul.

Shadow 4: I think you better quit this life. See ya in hell sweetie!

Viktor: What? Wait! One more chance!

The link broke leaving a dark screen.

Viktor: Damn it! But what master Leviathan meant with quitting my life?

Suddenly a red light came from the screen intensifying. This only meant one thing.

Viktor: NO!!! YOU MANIACS!!!

The door to the closet blew throwing it away with a raging orange red explosion. The sound was hearable in the whole museum.

Aldo: What was that?

Suddenly there was a comm. link to my PET. I grabbed it, it was Lan who also heard the explosion.

Lan: This is Lan! Are you all right?

Aldo: Yes! I'm fine. What was that anyways?

Lan: Only one-way to find out! Dex and Thori are on their way!

Aldo: Right! I'll meet you there! Over and out!

I pushed the comm. out button on my PET buttons panel leaving the main screen with Frogashi on it.

Frogashi: What would that be? It could be a bomb.

Aldo: We better check it out!

We rushed to the explosion place and looked at the scene. The body was burned, but the deformed face was recognizable. Mr. Ishtar was dead, and his PET was blasted, his PET exploded by mysterious ways.

Aldo: Mr. Ishtar?

Lan: This happened before during the Netmafia attack.

Aldo: Before?

Lan: Megaman and me deleted his Navi, and his master blew his PET up like this.

Aldo: Who can be doing this?

Dex: We're gonna find out when the time comes…

Lan: I hate to admit it, but Dex's right.

Thori: Let's go out, Maylu and the others must be worried to death.

Aldo: Thori's right. We already have done our part here. Let's leave the rest to the authorities.

Suddenly the silence broke with Mr.Ishtar's faintful voice. He was dying.

Viktor: Lan… Lan…

Lan: Mr. Ishtar?? Are you all right?

Viktor: Looks like… I'm not gonna make it…

Aldo: Who did this to you?

Viktor: I tried to contact Master Xavier… But his four loyal generals were there… They activated a detonator in my PET that I didn't knew that was there all the time…

Dex: Four generals?

Viktor: Harpuia… Phantom… Fenrir… and Leviathan… the four most powerful Navis I ever seen… You have to be careful… You don't stand a chance…

Lan: Mr. Ishtar? Viktor!

Aldo: ……… He's gone…

Thori: What kind of monster can do this?

Aldo: Harpuia… Phantom… Fenrir… Leviathan… Xavier…

Megaman.Exe: I got a bad feeling about this…

Frogashi.Exe: You're not the only one…

We went out of the museum, and the entire police station, ambulance and fire department was outside. Maylu and Yai rushed to us worried to death.

Maylu: Are you OK guys? What happened?

Lan: Virus battle, we won and operator's PET exploded.

Yai: Again?

Chaud: So Lan, You're alive.

Lan: Chaud?

Chaud was coming on our right.

Lan: What are you doing here?

Chaud showed a plaque of the police station that authorized that he was a detective.

Chaud: I'm the newest detective of the Dencity Police Station. I'm going to be investigating this. You know anything what happened here?

Lan: Just the same stuff.

Chaud: I see. We'll take care of the rest. You can go home now.

Lan: But!

Chaud: Just be careful next time. Your cooperation was excellent. No let us take care of this.

Lan: Right.

Chaud: Lan… I know you can handle this, so don't push yourself too hard. You got friends who need you. And there is not a replacement leader in case that you're gone.

Lan: I don't know what you mean. But you're right.

Lan turned his head looking at us in a proud way.

Lan: I got friends who count on us. Right Megaman!

Megaman.Exe: But I got a strange feeling about this… For a moment I felt a strange presence in the battle. A very familiar one inside of me… Like of that presence and I are bound to be together… I don't know what I felt, but I'm afraid… afraid of turning my back against you guys and… and…

Lan: It's OK. Megaman. You don't have to speak about it if you feel uncomfortable.

Megaman.Exe: Lan…

Lan: We'll be buddies forever right? With that there's nothing to worry about!

Megaman.Exe: That's the spirit! We rock when we work together!

When I saw Lan bowing to Megaman, I felt a feeling that Lan was an honorable warrior who knew what he was fighting for… Admirable… Sometimes I didn't even knew what was I was fighting for…

But Frogashi had a strange feeling about this.

Frogashi.Exe: Aldo.

Aldo: What is it?

Frogashi.Exe: Just between us, when I was running away to attract Anubis' attention, I saw someone very far away looking at the fight. He had a sword on his hand and the wind playing with his hair. Like a warrior in crimson red cover looking at me with those penetrating eyes. But when we crossed sights, he disappeared in thin air. Then you used the speed up chip returning my mind to the battle.

Aldo: And you have any idea of who's this warrior?

Frogashi.Exe: Nope, no idea. Maybe we can check in the School's library network tomorrow.

Aldo: Are you sure that it isn't Protoman?

Frogashi.Exe: No. He had this powerful aura that Protoman doesn't have…

Aldo: I also got the feeling of this individual. Frogashi, I think this is not over yet, that this is the beginning of something great that will change the fate of everybody…

Frogashi.Exe: You sound like if you're writing a book… Cut it out and return to the real world.

Aldo: Sorry. It's because this feeling is deep… and why is Megaman on it? Is this an Omen? a bad Omen?

We just went away and returned to ACDC. The museum incident was in the news late afternoon during dinner.

We still had thousands of question in our heads about who can this new enemy be.

Four shadows who are under the control of a supposed Master Xavier…

And an Omen about Lan and Megaman…

A Bad Omen…


	6. Brandon is here

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

The cause of the attack in the museum was a Netnavi called Anubis-Necromancees.Exe and his operator Viktor Ishtar.

After he was defeated, his PET exploded after a mysterious comm. link, and he warned us about four individuals, Harpuia, Phantom, Fenrir and Leviathan.

Also Frogashi saw a person during the fight. The description fitted Protoman greatly, but he didn't have shades.

Also in that moment, a mysterious Omen got to me about Lan and Megaman, a close future? Is it good or bad?

Chapter 6. - Brandon is here.

Three days have passed since the museum incident. Everything was normal with the guys, school, square and other places.

Today I was in my room drawing trying to relieve the stress I was feeling.

I stopped my hand for a moment and looked thru the window. I was able to hear the birds outside and see the passing clouds. It was about to get cloudy, the clouds were getting quite dark, but the sun was still out.

I turned to my PET looking at Frogashi who was getting asleep. He was about to snore.

Aldo: Hey Frogashi.

Frogashi tilted his head quickly looking at me yawning.

Frogashi.Exe: "Yawn" Yes? What is it?

Aldo: I'm bored.

Frogashi.Exe: What about me? I'm also bored.

Aldo: Wanna go to the square?

Frogashi.Exe: The network is out for today for repairs and updates related to the museum incident. Where are Lan and Megaman?

Aldo: Lan is taking a shower and Megaman is checking Lan's PC For firewall configurations.

Frogashi.Exe So what can we do?

Aldo: Clueless…

Frogashi.Exe: Yeah.

Aldo, Frogashi.Exe: "Sight"

We were getting even way bored, I was able to hear Lan singing "Macho Macho Men" in the shower When I thought that My Day was getting even worse, Mrs. Hikari knocked at my door asking for me.

Mrs. Hikari: Aldo? Are you there?

Aldo: Yes Mrs. Hikari? What is it?

Mrs. Hikari: There's someone looking for you. He says that he knows you.

Aldo: Knows me? Let him in please.

I looked at the person who was getting thru the door. His description was very familiar, golden-red hair and a green sweater. His description made me scream in that moment.

Aldo: Brandon?!?

Brandon: Yup, it's me. Hi.

Aldo: Oh my god!

I stood from my bed in excitement of looking at a familiar face in a new world.

Aldo: You're here!

Brandon: Yup, and I'll be staying like you.

Aldo: I first didn't believe your E-Mail. But I always believed that you would get here! How was the trip?

Brandon: Well, everything was going boring, but then a virus attacked the airline network. So Foxman and me deleted that scum and returned peace to the heavens.

Aldo: Whoa, My trip wasn't fun like that, besides of the live TV.

Brandon: Live TV? All I had was peanuts!

Aldo: Peanuts are good, especially Japanese style, the perfect lunch: They don't spill and you can eat them with your hands.

Brandon: That sounds like a brand…

Aldo: I just came with that.

Brandon: Oh.

Aldo: So? How's Foxman doing?

Brandon: As always.

Aldo: I can say the same with Frogashi. He already made a lot of friends.

Brandon: You know? Is it the airplane song I can't keep out of my head? Or someone is singing "Macho Macho Men"?

Aldo: That's Lan. He's one of my friends. His Netnavi is Megaman.

Brandon: Do people here have Netnavis?

Aldo: A lot of people. You have to see the square! You can find millions of Netnavis from this area! Also you two have to meet the rest of the gang! Gutsman, Roll, Iceman and Glyde! There are also others you won't like to meet like Protoman. He's just a Lunch stealer.

Brandon: Matt and the others are doing OK. Back in Longmont, Casey was celebrating that I was going away.

Aldo: Whoa, I can picture that… Sick…

Brandon: But she was kinda sad though…

Aldo: I won't say why.

Brandon: Uh?

Aldo: You'll understand later.

Suddenly I heard someone running without shoes thru the hall heading to my door, it was Lan wrapped in a dripping towel still wet from the shower looking for me.

Lan: Aldo! You have to come! Yai has great news… Hi… Who are you?

Brandon: I'm Brandon. And you're supposed to be Lan… right?

Lan: So you're Brandon?

Brandon: Yes. I heard you singing.

Lan: Sorry, it's that I like that song.

Aldo: I can say it. You sing it each time you take a shower.

Lan: Yeah… Oh! Yai is on my PET! She has good news!

Aldo: Let's go!

Brandon: Wait for me!

We rushed to Lan's room where Megaman was shouting at us. I took my PET if the news were Navi related. Brandon also was carrying his PET with Foxman in it.

Megaman.Exe: Lan! Guys! Where were you? Do I look like a phone operator or something to hold your calls?

Lan: Sorry Megaman. You can resume the call.

Megaman.Exe: Right away.

The small screen displayed Yai. Glyde was being the server of the cal, which brought a question to my head.

Aldo: Question.

Lan: Uh?

Aldo: The network is closed because of the update. How can be Yai communicating with us?

Yai: Because I own the Ayano network. That Network is not down, so as a favor for you guys, if you want to send an E-Mail or communicate, you're free to link to my server for your needs.

Lan: Way to go Yai!

Brandon: Who is she?

Yai: "Who is she" Who are you that you don't know me!

Aldo: Sorry Yai. He's Brandon. He's my friend and also a trade student.

Yai: That explains why. Anyways, I have great news for everybody. Glyde? Link the others to this link.

Glyde.Exe: Right away Lady Yai!

Glyde waved his hand to an icon in the screen bringing other three screens with Maylu, Dex and Thori. Whatever it was, it was going to be good with that people.

Brandon: Hi Dex.

Dex: Hey Brandon.

Aldo: You already know Dex?

Brandon: I'll be staying with him. We already now each other, even his room look like mine! Quite a mess.

Aldo: You'll do fine there.

Yai: Hum hum! Let me tell you all guys, you're lucky of knowing this before everybody else.

Glyde.Exe: What she's trying to say is…

Yai: Ayano tech. is opening the next competition of the Ayano Racer Grand Prix Sponsored by Ayano tech. And you're officially invited to participate! Don't you feel special?

Lan: You kidding? We're in!

Maylu: Really? I missed speed for a long time!

Dex: We'll be there and crush our competitors!

Thori: Good idea, and a good chance of using Scilab's new racer.

Aldo: Racing? Count me in!

Brandon: Can I be in?

Yai: Of course! Friends of my friends are my friends.

Brandon: Can you repeat that slowly?

Aldo: She meant that she likes you…

Brandon: Really? I'm on!

Yai: I got an update of the cybervehicle designer software, transferring files to your PETs now.

Our screen popped with a transfer bar and a list of files. After that the windows closed.

Yai: Done, now there are new parts and vehicles for your racers.

Everybody was muttering about new possibilities of vehicles.

Dex: Hey Brandon, you better come back home. Mom is about to finish dinner.

Brandon: Dinner? All right! Gotta go!

Aldo: See ya tomorrow at school. Just follow Dex.

Brandon: I'll do. See ya.

Aldo: See ya.

Brandon went to the hall going to the stairs. I turned to Lan who was still wrapped in the towel.

Aldo: So you're gonna work on you racer?

Lan: I guess so.

Aldo: Me too. Well, I'll be going to work on my racer.

Lan: Right then.

Aldo: Oh Lan! Next time, try lowering your pitch when singing.

Lan: I'll try.

I went to my room where I plugged my PET to my Laptop and executed the racer customization program. I executed the tutorial where I learned the basics of how to make a racer unit and tried many experiments. Of course, Frogashi was there to check them and test them.

After twenty-five trials, I knew enough to make a powerful racer. I first started with the basic engine, after choosing it and making the changes and touches; I chose a chassis and shape process. Tires, brake system, boosters, tricks, weapons, paint and other stuff.

After some hours, I finished the racer. I named the file: "Neo-Wave-X"

Just in that moment, Lan called me for dinner. He already finished his "Megamobile-II" and was ready anytime for testing. The dinner was California sushi roll.

After dinner we went to our rooms where I was placing everything for tomorrow.

I was asleep and dreaming, but in that dream, there was a part of my Omen. We were in a dark place, Megaman, Frogashi, Protoman, Foxman and a fifth figure. We were standing in front of a throne, there was no sound and the Navis were moving their mouths like if they were talking. Protoman turned to Megaman, and Megaman started running, as fast as he could. But then he collapsed.

He was lying on the ground and the other Navis ran where Megaman was, they were shaking Megaman by the shoulder, and Megaman opened his eyes. His eyes were Red crimson and a red wave covered my sight, then flames and a cloaked figure with Megaman's face.

I woke up after I saw the figure.

Aldo: A bad dream?

I stood up and walked to Lan's room. I opened the door slowly peeking inside. There was Lan asleep muttering about the Racer Grand Prix.

Lan: This is an honor… to receive this cup… mommy… zzzzzzzzzz

I faced Lan and smiled. He was decided to win the cup, and then I looked at his PET. The screensaver was on recharging the battery. I closed the door going back to my room. I sat on my bed and looked at the big full moon outside alighting the darkness.

Aldo: That dream… Megaman?


	7. Ayano Racer Opening Ceremony

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

Yesterday was a very boring day. Nothing to do because of the closing of the network for that day and Lan just took a shower. When I thought that my day was getting worse, Brandon stopped by. He's already here!

We talked a lot about how are things here and in Longmont.

When we were about to finish the conversation, Lan wrapped on his towel told us that Yai was on his PET with good news. The Ayano racer Grand Prix is about to open again!

I was pretty excited about racing in a competition. Yai downloaded the racer software to our PETs to create our own racers. After some time, I finished my Neo-Wave-X. Brandon is staying with Dex, so there will be no problem… I think…

And from the look of things, today is the opening ceremony. I can't wait for it!

Chapter 7. – Ayano Racer Grand Prix opening ceremony.

Everything started like a normal day. I woke up and ate breakfast with Lan. Then went to school. We found Maylu, Yai, Dex, Brandon and Thori on our way as always.

After talking before class, Ms. Mari begun the math class. I was able to see Dex counting with his hidden fingers under his desk. But Maylu was doing well. Thori was calculating everything like a supercomputer; of course he's the son of a top mark scientist. I can't say the same about Lan… He doesn't look like the son of a scientist in math…

After that there was Netbattling Fundamentals. Lan did well in the test and Brandon showed some stuff with his Foxfire Battlechip. It allows the Navi to copycat the enemy and use its abilities.

And the hour we have been waiting for. Lunch! A full hour of eating and talking. We gathered around Dex's desk, it was his day. Yai brought the conversation of the grand prix.

Yai: So. I have something to tell you guys.

Lan: Is it about something new you got?

Yai: No. Remember all the conversation we had some days ago about the grand prix?

Maylu: I remember.

Dex: Yep!

Thori: Why forget it?

Brandon: Of course.

Aldo: What about it?

Yai: Today is the opening ceremony, and you're all invited as always for VIP access! Am I not a good person?

Lan: All right! VIP!

Maylu: Thank you Yai!

Dex: Wooha!

Thori: Whoa.

Brandon: Booya!

Aldo: Wohoo! Yeah! Wohoo! Yeah! Wohoo! Yeah!

Everyone kept staring at me…

Aldo: What?

Lan: Never mind. Just say Wohoo.

Aldo: Wohoo!

Lan: That's better.

Aldo: Thanks.

Maylu: So Yai? How is it gonna be?

Yai: Well, we'll gather at my house after class to take the private jet to the stadium.

Brandon: Pri… Private Jet?!?

Aldo: She's the richest girl around here.

Brandon: Oh… I wonder what are the Christmas presents from her?

Aldo: I wonder too…

Lan: Good idea! Count me in!

Maylu: I'm on!

Dex: You know what I say when there's a feast!

Thori: Thank you Yai. I appreciate it.

Brandon: Feast!!!

Aldo: You never stop amazing me Yai.

Yai: Then it's settled! I already got a VIP room in the stadium to rest before the race.

Lan: VIP room! Yeah!

We changed the topic from the race to the new enemy.

Lan: So… Do you guys have any information about the new enemy?

Dex: The thing I have is a strange feeling that I already heard the Xavier name before…

Thori: I investigated in the Net and I got some information.

Maylu: Well, what is it?

Thori: The name matches with a software company, Xavier corp. They have been one of the major software corporations of there areas. The president's name is Charles Xavier.

Author's note.

This doesn't say that there will be X-Men in this story. I was looking for a name and that came to my head for Xavier. Now back to our story.

Yai: I think my father mentioned him some times before…

Thori: But the company is still young. It just opened some time after the Zero virus attack six years ago.

Lan: And that's why it isn't so famous?

Thori: Still hasn't expanded worldwide.

Yai: If you wanna be famous somewhere, your company must be worldwide like Ayano tech.

Aldo: Of course, I brought my Laptop, and it is an Ayano's.

Dex: What about those four programs?

Aldo: Harpuia, Phantom, Fenrir and Leviathan.

Maylu: I read some books and found that Leviathan is a mythical sea serpent.

Aldo: And that Fenrir is a wolf god of earth in Final Fantasy XI.

Everyone turned to me again.

Aldo: … Never mind.

Lan: But still they keep bugging me.

Lunch ended and we returned to class schedule.

In Dencity, lots of buildings stand proud representing powerful corporations like Sony and Ayano tech. there's one bearing an X symbol, Xavier Corp. Major software developer.

There is a man in executive suit like a tuxedo with Black hair and blue eyes walking followed by two persons. They look like assistants.

Assistant 1: Mr. Xavier, selling amount is increasing due to the season sir. We getting closer to winter season, so more persons are ordering packets of our software.

Assistant 2: Yes sir, this means that our income increases giving more chances for worldwide expansion.

The one in the executive tuxedo was Charles Xavier, president and founder of Xavier Corporation. He lowered his head and replied back to his loyal assistants.

Xavier: I told you before! We're not ready yet for the Global market! I still have some unfinished business here in Dentech.

Assistant 1: But sir…

Xavier: Just let me be for a few minutes. I need to think about this…

Assistant 2: Yes sir.

Xavier: And… both of you are fired. Dismissed!

Assistant 1 & 2: Yes sir!

The two men turned and walked away as Xavier closed the doors of his big office. The office was a room with a big window. Whole Dencity was visible thru that window, the clouds covering the sky and the sun high in the air.

Xavier made an expression and pushed a button closing the window. He sat on his leather chair and pushed a button. A mini screen came out of the desk displaying four warriors. The warrior had the same complexion as the shadows on Ishtar's PET.

Xavier: Tell me. How is everything doing?

Harpuia: Master, We managed to get the information you desired. But Ishtar was defeated during battle against some Navis and their Netops.

Xavier: Did you execute the bomb?

Harpuia: Yes sir, now Ishtar isn't a bump on our road.

Xavier: Good. Hand me the data.

Harpuia: Transmitting now.

A pop up window appeared on Xavier's screen. When the bar filled, a window opened displaying information about a single Netnavi.

Xavier: Good job Harpuia. Where is "he" gonna be?

Harpuia: As we used the network closing to investigate, he's gonna be at the Ayano Racer Grand Prix today sir. He'll be racing with his friends.

Xavier: Good. Send the racing team. We're heading to the races today, and getting something more than a cup.

Harpuia: Yes sir! Breaking contact!

The window closed leaving the info window alone. The schematics displayed all the information about the Netnavi. Xavier looked at them and smiled.

Xavier: …… Megaman… We finally meet…

Back to ACDC.

School just finished and we went to Yai's house. I never been there before, so I was astonished of her "House" It was a big mansion! Bigger than the Playboy mansion and Bruce Wayne's mansion combined! Even Richey Rich looks like a poor rat compared with Yai!

Aldo: Is this a house?!? It looks like…… like a BIG house!

Yai: Yup! Welcome to the Ayano Manor. I guess that Brandon and Aldo are the only ones new here.

Brandon: That's why everybody else is calm?

Lan: Yes. You get used to this.

Yai: Now, if you follow me, we'll reach the private jet faster than we'll be staying here.

We followed Yai, but my curious sense was looking at the statues around the way displaying Yai during her life, also BIG gardens and a large tennis court. We kept following Yai, and we got to the front door. We entered and sat on the living room. It was a large room with a big screen TV.

Yai: Glyde?

Glyde.Exe: Right Lady Yai.

Suddenly I felt a strange shake on my butt. Was it my butt? Or the sofa is moving? Lan got closer to me and told me something on low voice.

Lan: Get ready for the ride.

Aldo: Ride? What Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide!!!!!!!

The sofa went underground at incredible speed. Going down thru a tunnel and then it turned left. I was digging my fingers on the cushions as the sofa kept going faster and faster. I was able to hear some excitement screams from Maylu at my left. There was an intersection at my front and Maylu appeared from that one. We were on different lanes, but very close.

Maylu: Wohoo! Isn't this fun?

I turned to Maylu with a shrieked face.

Aldo: Are you sure that this is fun?

Maylu: Trust me. You'll get used to it. Yahoo!

Aldo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dex came from my right.

Dex: Hey guys.

Aldo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dex: Sorry. I sometimes scare myself.

Maylu: He's never been on this before. It's his first time.

Dex: Really? You'll get used to it when you stop screaming.

Aldo: HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hey! I'm not screaming anymore! I like this! Wohoo!

Maylu: See? I told you!

Aldo, Maylu: Wohoo!

I felt something strange when Maylu told me to trust her. Something strange like a feeling, Very deep. Not related to my bad omen, something different. Like… a deep feeling in my heart…

The never-ending tunnel came to an end when we got to a strange room. It had windows showing an underground hangar with red lights everywhere. People around were checking the surroundings for maximum safety.

The other just got there when we got there.

Lan: I ALWAYS LOVE THIS RIDE!

Thori: Good speed. But are you planning to add more spinning?

Yai: Well, my allowance can afford the opening of the tunnels and remodeling of them and I still have enough money for a roller coaster. Maybe… Let me think about it.

Brandon: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Let's do it again!

Yai: Not now, we're almost about to take off!

Aldo: What?

Suddenly a recorded voice sounded everywhere informing a message.

"Attention! Ayano one ready for take off! Clearing path! Activating elevator!"

Suddenly, a little shake lifted the jet up an up. The ceiling opened revealing the ground.

"Garden path opening!"

The big gardens split revealing a jet road.

Yai: Well then! Ayano one! Take off!

The whole body of the jet sped up going faster and faster as it took height heading to cross the blue sky.

Aldo: Whoa! I can see the whole town!

Yai: We'll take short time to get to the stadium. Please stay seated and fasten your seatbelts. If you want to, you can activate the individual TVs for different shows. Now relax and enjoy the flight!

Aldo: Whoa! TV!

I pushed the button revealing a screen in front of me. I turned it on and the amazing feature surprised me.

Aldo: A THOUSAND CHANNELS! OH MY GOD! I'M SURPRISED!

After a little while ago, the cruel truth about a lot of channels revealed to me.

Aldo: Dang. A thousand channels and nothing to see…

Lan: Welcome to my world…

Aldo, Lan: Sight…

Brandon: I can see something thru the window Yai…

Yai: Please remain seated in vertical position while we manage to land.

The Ayano one landed softly while it decreased its speed. After it was still, we got up and headed for the exit.

Yai: Thank you for choosing the Ayano one as your transportation for today. We hope that you do well in the race. Have a nice day! And my role here is over. Thank you Cadbury!

The pilot was Yai's most loyal servant, Cadbury. He had served her since she was born and he's like a best friend for her.

Cadbury: You're welcome Lady Yai. Good luck in the race.

Yai: Thanks Cadbury. See ya later.

We walked to the main hall, Yai of course told us to go to the VIP seats, because she had to give the opening speech because her father was busy in Europe. We walked to the VIP seats very close to Yai's place. There were lots of people from around the world gathered in the Ayano stadium for the race. There were nobles from England and politicians from Poland. A little from around the world gathered here for the race.

Yai stepped on the podium adjusting the microphone.

Yai: Hello? Testing? 1 2 3? Good.

Yai cleared her throat about to speak for real.

Yai: Welcome all to the Ayano Racer Grand Prix today sponsored by Ayano Tech here in the Ayano stadium. My father wasn't able to assist here today due to his important business in Europe, but he gave me this message for al of you. It is an honor to have so many people here from the worldwide world. I know that many racers that will compete here are competing for the pride of their countries and teams, but the most important thing to race for, is our hearts. If we put our heart in our Netnavis and vehicles, we are able to do things that we normally can't. The heart is the major player here in this competition. With all of our hearts as one, we can beat anything! Racers, I would like to meet you all one by one, but I can feel your resolve burning hotter than the hottest flame. And I'm happy of that. Now trust in you hearts, and you'll prevail! Now! I declare the Ayano Racer Grand Prix officially open!

Roars of the people in the entire stadium were sounding louder with each second. That speech was motivating and thought everyone of us a lesson. If we trust in our hearts, we can beat anything.

With the speech over, the Ayano Racer Grand Prix was definitively open. Just a few hours before the race we have been waiting for.

But also another feeling bugs me up.

That feeling of Maylu… I feel something warm in my heart…

Is it… Love?


	8. The countodwn before the race

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

Today was the opening ceremony of the Ayano Racer Grand Prix. Yai invited all of us for the competition representing Ayano Corp. First she took us to her house, Brandon and I were surprised of her mansion.

Then she took us to the living room where the couches dug deep into underground tunnels like a roller coaster. They took us to the Ayano one, Yai's personal private jet.

After flying for a few minutes, we got to Ayano Stadium, place for the Ayano Racer Grand Prix. Yai told us to head to the VIP seats to listen to her speech; she had to do it because her dad had very important businesses in Europe.

Yai's speech was awesome and everybody roared in emotion.

But remembering the roller coaster part, I was very close to Maylu we talked about it, and the conversation gave something to me, a new feeling for Maylu… Love?

Chapter 8. – The countdown before the race.

We were walking in the main hall after the speech. Of course, everyone was talking about it and the motivation everyone felt with Yai's words.

Lan: I think the speech was awesome!

Aldo: You're not the only one.

Maylu: I know that Yai can be selfish sometimes, but she has a big heart.

Lan: Especially when I helped her with the potty problem.

Brandon: Potty problem?

Lan: Yes, I won't like to talk about it…

Brandon: Oh… Ok.

Lan: Since then Yai is a friend to us. We have saved her life two times now, From Colorman and Airman.

Maylu: Remember I also in trouble by Colorman?

Lan: Yes, two lives saved that day. Potty Yai and Speed Bus Maylu without the "Go under 80 and the bus goes boom!"

Maylu: You still remember that movie?

Lan: What? Remember we made that whole racket when it was out on theatres!

Dex: Yes! I wanted to see Sandra Bullock!

Lan: Yes! Don't blame us! We were just eight! Even before we met Thori!

Thori: You saw Speed?

Lan: Yes. Why?

Thori: I never seen that movie in my life… I have seen Speed 2.

Aldo: The one with the boat?

Dex: And Sandra Bullock?

Lan: Dex… It's enough Sandra Bullock for you…

Dex: Aw… But I love Sandra Bullock!

Maylu: You want me to smack you?

Dex: Okay… No more Sandra Bullock…

Maylu: Thank you Dex.

Thori: We must be getting closer to the VIP Room. Yai told us to wait there.

Aldo: And talking about the king of Rome. Isn't that Yai with all those reporters?

Lan: Yes! She's Yai! And they're killing her!

Maylu: They're just microphones that you think they're stabbing her with.

Lan: I don't wanna see! The blood! The gore! Resident Evil!

Aldo: Hey! Resident Evil is a good game!

Lan: I know… It's just that you feel very different with real gory scenes than Resident Evil's.

Aldo: Hey, it's true. Somehow you feel something very different between Resident Evil and real life… I wonder why?

Maylu: Isn't it obvious? Well, I'm going ahead to help Yai.

Lan: Hey! Wait for us!

We followed Maylu getting closer to the herd of reporters wrapped around Yai like a bunch of Zombies eating a single human still creaming of the agony and pain due to the deadly T-Virus…

Frogashi: That's it! This is Megaman Battle Network! Not Resident Evil!

Aldo: What? I like it! Besides, I heard some good things of the upcoming Resident Evil 4. And nobody has reviewed my Resident Evil "Survivor" Story.

Frogashi: The one where you put all the Resident Evil main characters locked in a big mansion?

Aldo: Yup! That one.

Frogashi: I wonder why…

Aldo: Attention any readers who are reading this and like Resident Evil, Look for my Penname in the search spot at and you'll find it. I want at least one review!!! Now back to our story.

As I was saying, we followed Maylu to where the reporters where interviewing Yai. We tried to take some pressure out of her.

Reporter 1: Lady Yai, what are your expectations for the outcome of the race?

Reporter 2: Is it true that you're gonna participate in the race as a racer for Ayano Corp?

Reporter 3: We already notified Ayano Corp, Scilab, and Xavier Corp. as participant teams. There will be anymore participants for the race?

Yai: First question, I think that everyone has a chance of doing well in the race. Second question, Yes, I'll be participating in the race and Third question, yes, all those corporations will be in the race, as other local businesses like Higsby's shop and Sal's restaurant. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go get ready for the race.

We saw Yai sneaking thru the reporters and caught up with her. We talked about the different reporters.

Aldo: So… Who are those reporters?

Yai: Sight… They are the reporters of the different TV Stations in Dentech. Some of them are famous, other not…

Lan: Like Ribitta!

Aldo: Ribitta?

Lan: She's the most famous female reporter in the entire Dentech area. She has this very… kinda attractive look.

Aldo: You mean "Her"?

I pointed to a lady wearing a strange frog hat and orange hair. Her eyes were as a black-eyed pea.

Aldo: She… Her eyes… She is beautiful! Look at that Frog hat!

Maylu: She is very busy for guys anyways… After all her whole attention is concentrated to Toadman.Exe Her Netnavi. It is the cutest of the Netnavis ever!

Megaman.Exe: I'm even cuter…

Roll.Exe: Who asked you to speak about Toadman!

Megaman.Exe: Fine, Geez…

Yai: Anyway, let's head to the VIP room, I got everything ready for us.

We took the elevator at the end of the hall. The elevator interiors were transparent glass revealing the entire surroundings of the area of the stadium.

Brandon: This place surely is big.

Yai: And you haven't seen the VIP Room! I prepared everything for all of you! I even got a surprise for the guys…

Aldo: That's something I need to see…

Yai: And here we are!

The doors of the elevator opened revealing a BIG room with a view of the entire stadium. The stuff inside kept us surprised of Yai's efforts of cheering us up before the race.

Brandon: A FEAST!

Aldo: Sushi!

Lan: Fried Chicken!

Dex: Burgers and fries!

Thori: This is heaven!

Maylu: A big screen TV with MTV!

Yai: I want you guys to enjoy every minute before the race, so I also got this!

Aldo: A FOUR-PLAYER DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION MACHINE!!! Let's DDR!

Brandon: (With food muffling his words.) Sorry, but I'll pass. I think the feast sounds better than Dancing.

Aldo: What did you said?

Brandon swallows the BIG amount of food in his mouth.

Brandon: I said, Sorry, but I'll pass. I think the feast sounds better than Dancing.

Aldo: Okay, more for Lan. Dex, Thori and Me!

Time passed, and it was about to be sunset. We spent like four hours playing Dance Dance Revolution and eating. Even the Netnavis got their entertainment.

We were dancing the CRASH! Song, I was doing well, Lan was learning but Dex was doing terrible. Thori was doing EXCELLENT due to his genius kid reactions. (Think Amy Mizuno from Sailor Moon playing Sailor V.) Brandon devastated the entire table. (Think the Terminator post-Apocalyptic future environment on a table with food.) And Maylu was basically singing Karaoke with the MTV Channel.

Aldo: "1, 2 ,3 4 5 Break the doll and get out of there!"

Lan: I'm getting the hang of this! This is fun!

Dex: I think that I'm like a fish off the water!

Thori: Just calculate the electronic equations of the CPU by the amount of beats per second generated by the song.

Aldo: Just get the beat and dance it!

Thori: That works too!

Maylu: "What a girl wants! What a girl needs!"

Brandon: "Munch munch munch munch munch munch munch"

Yai came back to the room with some folders filled with papers and profiles.

Yai: Well, if you excuse me, Here I got a whole bunch of info in your opponent racers. This might be handy for you guys.

Lan: The other racers? Let me check it out!

Everyone got close to Yai who opened the folders passing different pages of info of the fellow racers.

Yai: As you see, some racers represent different corporations. And others are from local businesses.

Maylu: I get why; Higsby and Numberman are on the race…

Thori: And as well, other racers I never have seen before.

Dex: Hey guys! Check this out!

We got closer to Dex who had a strange fellow profile on his hands.

Lan: Yeah, what about it?

Dex: Have you seen whom he represents?

Maylu: That "X", Xavier Corporation!

Thori: Alexander Hernandez, one of the best racers in the world.

Aldo: I know that last name in racing! Some time ago, there was a famous Mexican racer, Adrian Hernandez!

Lan: Here it says that Alexander is the grandson of Adrian!

Maylu: That's why he's famous! And gorgeous!

Lan: Would you quit that Maylu?

Maylu: Oh, sorry Mr. I-got-no-idols-in-life Hikari! At least you must have someone you love, you don't?

Lan: Whoa! Yeah… I do… But…

Maylu: Just don't spit it out and you'll be fine.

Lan: I'll keep that in mind.

Aldo: Anymore information on Alexander?

Brandon: His Netnavi's name is Huitzil.Exe; he also has another nickname as the Aztec Falcon.

Aldo: Quite a nickname for him.

Maylu: Don't you get it guys? He's working for Xavier corp.! And Xavier corp. is one of our main suspects about who's the enemy!

Dex: Maylu's right. We better be careful of him.

Lan: But until we know of he's a bad guy, let's just race like if he's just a racer!

Yai: I hate to say it, But Lan's right. We still got no proof that Xavier corp. is the one who we shall call enemy.

Aldo: Well, just race fair and square, right?

Brandon: Sounds like it.

For now we got Alexander Hernandez on our list of suspects, but for now let's just race like if he is no bad guy.

The countdown to the race is about to reach Zero and the engines are now roaring ready for the green light to go!


	9. Meeting the racers

My own Battle Network story.

"Quick author's note"

Before we begin this chapter, Chapter nine, I would like to thank all the readers who have read the story and reviewed. And hoped to recommend this story to others. The self-review I made for the story made me feel good like a real author sharing my ideas with all of you, and that gave me a very neat idea.

Chapter ten is going to be a special chapter where I will be answering questions or improvements from all of you about the story that YOU will send me via E-Mail to " Please leave your question with your Penname on it, so I can know to who answer. I will publish and answer the questions that attract my attention or any questions that get to me. This is a good chance to get your voice heard and for me to meet your expectations of this story as well to improve it and make it a better experience for me at writing something creative and for you to have a better experience in this story.

This will be for each tenth chapter in the story; so next chapter will be it and then chapters 11-19 will be the normal story and chapter 20 will be the special one again and keep going for the rest of the story so far. So… Waiting for your questions! Cooperate with me! ()

Now back to our story.

My dairy.

Reporters ATTACKED Yai after her speech, well… I thought that she was being killed… Anyways, I was this Ribitta, and she was god dammed pretty… Well, not as much as Maylu… I don't know why I keep thinking of her…

We caught up with Yai and went to the awaited VIP room; it was a heaven for each one of us! Sushi! Fried Chicken! Burgers and fries! A big screen TV with lost of channels! And even a four-player dance dance revolution machine!

We spent like four or five hours goofing around before the race, but of course, Yai got us on course even before we were done. She brought info on the other racers of the competition. One of them brought our attention, Alexander Hernandez, grandson of the greatest Mexican racer Adrian Hernandez. He was going to be a tough one, but that was not what attracted our attention.

He was representing Xavier Corp. our main suspect of the enemy's identity. But we got no proof for now; so we're just going to race fair and square! The lights are about to go green! And we're gonna burn the wheels up!

Chapter 9. – Meeting the racers.

We were walking discussing some racing strategies for the race, we were going to the racers spot before the race to meet out competitors.

The room was full of racers bearing racing uniforms with different companies and brands on their jackets. Lan walked close to me and placed his arm over my shoulder.

Lan: Hey!

Aldo: Hey what?

Lan: Come with me. Remember that Dream sword chip you used the first day of school?

Aldo: Yes, is there anything wrong with it?

Lan: You come with me; I need to introduce you with someone.

Aldo: Someone?

Lan: Just come here.

I followed Lan to a spot of the room where a weird looking man with a brownish Goku like hair was talking with his cell phone, he looked kinda concerned.

Bgm: "Wakka's theme." from Final Fantasy X.

"Quick author's note."

Yes! Now you will be able to get the feeling of the moment due to my selection of background music for certain moments or areas! From this part of the story I'll be using the BGM's for the entire story and increase the feeling and for the people who can picture the story in their little heads to make it even a better experience!

Now back to our story.

Man: What?!? How do you expect to cancel that order of Battlechips? Look, after I win the race… I mean, Numberman and I win the race; my store will be full of willing customers hoping to get very rare Battlechips! So I recommend you to keep the order in and wait… Ok…. Ok…. Yeah… Sounds cool… Alrighty! That's why you're my best friend! See ya then.

After he slapped the antenna in, a nerd Netnavi in his PET called him about how he was doing.

Numberman.Exe: So Mr. Higsby… How was business? Do we get a new load of Battlechips for the store?

Higsby: Well, That if we win the race… How are my economic statuses?

Numberman.Exe: Well, if you consider the fact of paying a 5 percent of you actual balance due to your debts to the Battlechips distributors, I can say that your actual balance is about Z500.00.

Higsby: At least that's something to live today… At least we have to get a second or third place to attract people to the store!

Numberman.Exe: Well, have you trained the Yoga relaxation program?

Higsby: Yes, yes I have…

Numberman.Exe: Good! The maybe we can get a third place!

Higsby: Yeah, you're right. Anyways, life isn't very exciting today…

Numberman.Exe: May I know why?

Higsby: It has been like… three years without Lan and friends… Pretty busy with the high school life…

Numberman.Exe: Nah! Things get lighter in eleventh grade.

Higsby: I hope to see Lan here today… I miss the adventures!

Lan: So… Saying pretty things about me?

Higsby: Wh… What?!?

Higsby turned to his back in a split of a second.

Lan: So? Still trying to sell at least one Battlechip?

Higsby: I told ya! I'm gonna be the greatest Battlechip merchant in the entire world! Gosh! You haven't changed a bit Lan!

Both kept a moment of silence, but after five seconds, they broke in laughter.

Lan: Higsby!

Higsby: Lan! My god! You have grown up!

Lan: And you still are in the business!

Higsby: Yes! And I'm gonna get a good place here! How are the others doing?

Lan: They will be in the race too, Dex has reduced his chubbiness a little, Maylu… Well, she's pretty! Thori, He's even smarter than you! Yai, Still dripping money!

Higsby: I can imagine that.

Lan: Oh yeah! We also got two new friends! Aldo, This is Mr. Higsby.

Aldo: Hi Higsby.

Higsby: Hiya.

Aldo: Lan has told me some things about you…

Higsby: Were they good?

Aldo: Well, he said that you're a Battlechip Geek.

Higsby: And I'm proud of that!

Lan: Aldo! Show him the Battlechip!

Aldo: Oh! That! Here.

I pulled the small Battlechip from my pocket and showed it to Higsby… Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all… He kept staring at it, and broke into madness…

Higsby: Is… it… it is….

Aldo: Hello?

Higsby: It is… it is a Dream Sword!!!

Aldo: Yeah… It is mine…

Higsby: I'll give you Z500.00 for it! I gotta have it!

Numberman.Exe: Hello? That's all the money you got!

Higsby: Well then… How about all this rare Battlechips?

Aldo: Well, surely they're all rare, but I'm keeping my Dream Sword. Do yourself a favor and save that money.

Higsby: I'll take any order from the user of a Dream Sword my master!

Aldo: Just… Live your life.

Higsby: And I will my noble sir!

Lan: Well, gotta go. Good luck in the race.

Higsby: I'm gonna be a tough opponent you know!

Lan: Yeah sure…

We were walking back to the spot where everybody was waiting for us and prepare for the race, but a deep penetrating familiar voice stopped us from any movement.

Chaud: Lan.

Lan: Chaud? What are you doing here?

Chaud: To keep an eye to the competition. I'll also be racing with Protoman in the Ragnarok.

Lan: Like if I would care.

Chaud: Look, We have detected a virus of the same frequency as Necromancees.

Aldo: You mean?

Chaud: This stadium will be attacked, and we still don't know who's the virus between everybody in the stadium.

Lan: Well, we have a clue.

Chaud: Yes?

Aldo: Viktor Ishtar mentioned something about a Master Xavier before dying that day, we also found that there's a corporation of the same name, Xavier Corp. and the leader is Charles Xavier. Their racing team is racing here too with Alexander Hernandez and his Netnavi Huitzil.

Chaud: Hmm… Good perception… Anymore proof?

Lan: Well, that's all we got.

Chaud: Great, I'll keep an eye on their racing team. If you find something, let me know.

Aldo: We will.

Chaud: Good luck to all of you in the race.

Chaud turned with his hands in his pocket and walked away.

Lan: Well, Chaud said it.

Aldo: A virus? Here? But if it attacks, then it would be…

Lan: Disastrous…

Aldo: No, Catastrophic!

Lan: How about being on our guard?

Aldo: Sounds good to me.

For now we would try to gibe our best, even knowing that there was a deadly virus in the Stadium network. Anyways, after that, a young voice recalled Lan's memories of the past bringing joy to him in that moment; he had to be a very good friends to be that excited.

Kaita: Whassup Lan?

Lan: Kaita?!? Is that you?

Kaita: Yup! The same Kaita who left or the mountains about five years ago!

Bgm: "My mind" From Final Fantasy VIII.

Kaita was an old friend of Lan, he talked about him sometimes, one of the competitors of the Battlechip Challenge tournament to finish the unfinished N-1 Grand Prix due to the WWW attack.

Lan: Look at you! You left Dentech as a kid, and know you're back as a young man!

Kaita: I know, even I got new tricks. Wanna see?

Lan: I won't like to see those tricks… So, how's your grandma doing?

Kaita: She's doing well if you ask me, same thing for Turboman!

Turboman.Exe: Today we're taking the cup for Nana!

Lan: So you're here for you Grandma?

Kaita: Yup! We wanna make her proud, besides. Sal asked me to represent her restaurant when I swinged by to eat on my way here.

Lan: Sal? Now that's even better Kaita!

Kaita: Yeah, but I'm not that happy. I have to win the money price at all cost!

Lan: Why? Is it something bad? You can tell me.

Kaita: Well, my grandma is not doing well honestly… She is very sick, her heart is not working very well, and if I don't get the money for the transplant operation… She's going to die… And she's the only family I got after my parents died in that accident…

Lan: Kaita… Don't worry… If I win, I'll give the money to you.

Kaita: No Lan! I have to do this on my own!

Lan: But Kaita…

Kaita: Listen! I have trained all these years there to prove that I don't need you to be strong! I don't need to be like you!

Lan: But Kaita! We're talking about someone's life here! You need help!

Kaita: You know Lan… you haven't changed a bit… Still peeking into other's businesses. Even not knowing the consequences and letting your friends suffer.

In that moment, Kaita's words entered into my heart, and it transferred the words in my memories. Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling, like a rush of blood below Zero invading my spine reminding me that dreadful feeling I had… My bad omen… Kaita's words were somehow related… But I still didn't knew how or why… Lan's curiosity? Consequences? It didn't had any sense…

Lan: Kaita!

Kaita: That's enough! I don't need you!

Kaita turned very angry and walked away.

Lan: Kaita! Wait!

Aldo: Let him go… He just has a lot in his mind…

Lan: Maybe… Maybe you're right. "Sigh" just give him time to think about it…

We turned and went back to the others waiting for us, they were talking to a person, his uniform basically told us "I'm a racer" His jacket had a lot of brands on it, including a big "X" on his back.

Maylu: Hey Lan! Alex came all the way here to see you! He doesn't look like a bad man.

Lan: To see me?

The man turned to Lan; he was a blond-haired man bearing a competitive smile.

Alex: You must be Lan. I heard a lot about you man, how you saved the world from the WWW like four times. I just wanted to meet ya before the race!

Lan: Well, nice to meet you too.

Alex: Especially the hero of the network, Megaman!

Megaman.Exe: What? A hero? Me?

Alex: Everyone talk about you on the foreign networks, you are very famous in some places! Even you got five videogame series based on you!

Megaman.Exe: Really?

Alex: Just kidding. You still are not famous enough.

Megaman.Exe: I felt that the greatest illusion of my life has vanished like smoke in the air…

Alex: Anyways, with that virus around, you better be careful of what might happen to Megaman. Maybe like kidnapping…

Lan: I'll be careful…

Alex: Well then, good luck in the race!

Alex turned away and went to his spot to make the last touches to his Cybervehicle.

Maylu: Well, he doesn't look like a bad man.

Dex: We said the same of Viktor Ishtar.

Thori: Dex's right, he might be lying…

Aldo: What the hell! Let's just race!

Dex: He's right! The moment of truth is coming! We better put our guts in it and enjoy the speed!

Brandon: Booya!

Lan: Kaita… Will he accept our help?

Aldo: Just give him some time. You'll see.

Lan: Well, I'm thinking… In giving him some advantage…

Aldo: Well, do if you want to, remove the obstacles off his way. I'll concentrate in helping you.

Lan: Thanks.

Aldo: No problem.

So it was decided, if Kaita didn't ask for help, we were going to give it to him. So he can win the price and save his grandma.

But his words…

Kept bugging me…

Strange…

Isn't it?


	10. Special Chapter 1

My own Battle Network story.

Chapter 10. – Special chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is it! The special chapter celebrating the first ten chapters! We made it this far, and I hope we can even make it to chapter 20 or 30! (This is gonna be a loooooooong story.) Old relationships will reach their climax and hardships will invade this story. And some more characters to the story like the strange blond-haired red warrior (Ring any bells?) and the meaning of the bad omen that will lead to the greatest test of survival and the meanest evil ever, and a sacrifice will bring peace. And Megaman's role in this omen will be revealed in the final chapters.

I want to thank Dimitri for his cooperation in this story. (He even made me a badass character in his story "Megaman Battle Network: Unforgiving nights"!) Go Dimitri! Tell everybody about this story like I'm telling everybody about yours!

Before going to the part that everyone has been waiting for, your questions. I will give some info on some things to give even more personality to the story, Musical themes for the characters!

Main theme: "Simple and clean intro version" From Kingdom Hearts

Aldo's theme: "It doesn't matter/ Sonic's theme" From Sonic Adventure 2

Frogashi's theme: "Crawling" By Linkin Park.

Lan's theme: "Team Sonic/ Together we can" From Sonic Heroes.

Megaman's theme: "One more time" By Daft Punk

Maylu's theme: "Team Rose/ Follow me" From Sonic Heroes.

Roll's theme: "Complicated" By Avril Lavigne

Brandon's theme: "It doesn't matter/ Sonic's theme" From Sonic Adventure (He really likes it, so… It's his.)

Foxman's theme: "Tidus's theme" From Final Fantasy X

Dex's theme: "Falling for the first time"

Yai's theme: "Rikku's theme" From Final Fantasy X

Higsby's theme: "Wakka's theme" From Final Fantasy X

Kaita's theme: "I wanna fly high/ Tails's theme" From Sonic Adventure 2

Chaud's theme: "Goth Forever"

Protoman's theme: "Team Dark/ This Machine" From Sonic Heroes

Thori's theme: "Sugar called"

Lan and Maylu's love theme: "First love" From Fushigi Yuugi.

Xavier's theme: "Kuja's theme" From Final Fantasy IX

Harpuia's theme: "Woman fighters team's theme" From KOF 98

Leviathan's theme: "Shermie: Bolt of deep sorrow" From KOF 98

Fenrir's theme: "Otherworld" From Final Fantasy X

Phantom's Theme: "Shadow's theme" From Sonic Adventure 2

The four guardians theme: "Yashiro: Earth of permanent grief" From KOF 98

Now the BGM for different places.

ACDC Town: "ACDC Town remix" From different Battle Networks.

Dencity metropolis: "Grand Metropolis Zone" From Sonic Heroes.

If I get more ideas on my mind, I'll place those new themes on the next special chapter.

Oh! By the way, Frogashi is a humanoid looking frog wearing a samurai outfit like Kenshin's but with a black shirt with no sleeves and bears our logo over his heart on the shirt. (Think a mix of appearance and personalities of Crono, Frog and Kenshin.)

Foxman is a very Shippo looking Netnavi very happy and slick in combat, Foxfire chip allows him to basically take the form of the enemy like Shippo's transformation mushroom. (I didn't made him, Brandon made him.)

If you liked Viktor Ishtar, he will be back in a prequel to this story that will tell how he became like he was and his story when he was growing up. Stay around for "The Viktor Ishtar and Anubis-Necromancees Chronicles"

Character profiles.

Aldo. Age: 17

He went to ACDC as a trade student of the trade program between America and Dentech. His surface can be kinda quiet, but he is really a sugar bomb when the time calls. But his energetic and cheerful personality hides a gentle heart and a great care for family and friends that sometimes can fool him for evil plans. Talk about being naive.

Frogashi.Exe.

A slick samurai based in the mythical Japanese animal, the frog. He with Aldo has saved the neighborhood from any viruses' attacks since Aldo was 12. Together with their mutual cooperation motto and teamwork are almost invincible. But sometimes they fight.

Brandon. Age: 16

One of Aldo's best friends, he also was chosen for the trade program. He can be like two years younger than Aldo, but what he lack in age, he uses in charisma. Sometimes a real comedian, but sometimes his jokes and attitude can piss people off. But he's still a good guy though. When they are together, they can be worse than the atomic bomb or a Michael Jackson concert.

Foxman.Exe.

A cheerful humanoid ninja fox. His slick abilities and ninja tricks make him perfect for fast battles. He and Brandon share their moments like brothers, but sometimes they don't agree with each other very well.

Lan. Age: 17

An agile boy from ACDC Town, he has saved the world lots of times with the help of his friends. He is really cheerful, but sometimes he misses the picture in the situation. He has some strange feelings about Maylu… But soon they will be revealed.

Megaman.Exe.

One of the three ultimate programs, he is cheerful and ready to fight evil with his partner and best friend, Lan. Once his power saved the world, but also almost destroys it at the same time. Xavier wants him alive, and if he succeeds, the world will face the greatest evil. Megaman just mocks and waits for him to get him and kick his ass.

Dex. Age: 17

The big bones of the group, he thinks that he is the champ at everything, but as they say, a big strong tough body hides a small gentle and kind heart. He has been one of Lan's best friends since first grade and ready to support him any time he needs to.

Gutsman.Exe.

As the name says, he is full of guts and bravery. Sometimes his overconfidence make him to be deleted very fast, but Dex is stuffed with back-ups for those cases. He has loved Roll since a long time, but when Megaman arrived, he realized that he was better for her and is very decided to protect Roll when Megaman's gone.

Maylu. Age: 17

Maylu can be sometimes very tomboy, but she is the kindest girl Lan has ever met. She has been one of Lan's best friends since first grade. She also feels something with Lan, maybe the need of helping him during those situations with the aid of her Netnavi, Roll.Exe

Roll.Exe

Maylu's loyal Netnavi, she is beautiful and deadly, kind with her friends, but rough and strong against the enemy. She has loved Megaman since a long time, but he doesn't seem to get it. But Roll's resolve for Megaman's sake is greater than anyone else.

Thori. Age: 17

His outlook can be kinda cute, but his interior houses a fierce soul and a prodigious brain. He is the genius of the group according to his dad, a top mark scientist from Scilab. Can't say the same about Lan…

Iceman.Exe

Thori's cute Netnavi, When Thori was kidnapped by WWW, Iceman had no choice but to obey Colorman's orders if his father and Iceman wanted to see him again. Lan and Megaman rescued Thori reuniting both. Iceman can be small and cute, but he gets really mad when people call him "Kiddy" Or "Chump" and he just unleashed his fiery blizzards. He can be sometimes mean and cold, but he is really gentle and has a warm heart.

Yai. Age: 16

The rich portion of the group, she is the only daughter of Lord and Lady Ayano owners of Ayano corp. She was selfish at first, but after Lan and his friends helped her during the WWW attack, she learned that friendship is best than lots of money, but she would never quit her money no matter what. She helps the group with her fortune.

Glyde.Exe

Yai's loyal Netnavi, he first was mean to the others at first, but when Megaman helped him to rescue a lost program and when Lan helped Yai on her "Potty" problem, he learned that he was able to have friends. His state of the art Hacking programs make him the perfect hacker for infiltration in tough areas.

Eugene Chaud Age: 19

An official Netbattler in the past that always acting as the avenger of justice and prevailing the peace in the "Official" way, after his high school graduation he decided to enter in criminal justice in Dencity college where he graduated with honors. Now he's the slickest detective of Dencity Police Department working in the case of the recent viruses attacks.

Protoman.Exe

One of the ultimate programs, he is very loyal to Chaud and even will give is life for him. He is also very strong and earned the title of "Unbeatable" Most of his arsenal include Cyberswords and other swords. A real master of the Sword Blaster Program Advance.

Charles Xavier. Age: between 25 and 30.

The main president and founder of Xavier corp. for now the evidence about the enemy points to him. He has a strange interest in capturing Megaman alive. He also seems to act kinda weird sometimes and locks himself in his dark office and stares at his screen. What can his evil schemes be? What is he hiding?

Harpuia.Exe

One Xavier's guardians, She I sometimes known as the Dominatrix with viruses, she is tough leader of the four guardians and protects Xavier with her life. She is the most devoted one in granting Master Xavier's wish by capturing Megaman alive.

Phantom.Exe

One Xavier's guardians second to command and the known as the fierce ninja, he doesn't have any mercy against his opponents and uses his ninja abilities to defeat the enemy and complete the mission.

Fenrir.Exe

One Xavier's guardians and the one who loves to fight strong opponents. His passion or fighting has made him a tough opponent who uses his powerful fists. Even Gutsman looks like a little bug against Fenrir's strength.

Viktor Ishtar Age: 27

One of the servants of Master Xavier. He grew up in Cairo Egypt where he discovered that his father wasn't his real father after he almost killed Viktor's mother Isis. Viktor's mother told him that his real father was Hadji Ishtar, leader of the underground group "Egyptian Gods Gang." Viktor went with his and got his PET and his loyal Netnavi, Anubis-Necromancees.Exe and became second to command of the group. After a mission, he ended up killing his own father and becoming a freelance agent and a killer. Xavier hearing of Ishtar's abilities went with him and offered the job.

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe

Viktor Ishtar's loyal Netnavi. He was part of the five Egyptian Gods Netnavis back to the Egyptian Gods Gang. He has the great ability granted by Hadji's Netnavi, Osiris.Exe to raise the death and use them for his purposes. He even uses the feelings of his opponents related to deleted Netnavis to give them a little of advantage decreasing the Synchronization between Operator and Navigator.

The ask me anything corner.

I still see no cooperation from you readers, so I'll wait for your questions via e-mail to … When I get a question, I'll post it here. The question can be about ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ASK ME like the Ask Akira Toriyama section of the Dragon Ball Manga. Please leave your penname on it so I can know who's asking.

Waiting for your questions…


	11. Burn some wheels

My own Battle Network Story.

My Dairy.

The racers were almost ready for the big event of the day, the race! Lan took me and introduced me with a very weird (Not as weird as me.) guy, Higsby. He has a chip store on Main Street in ACDC town. Lan told me to show him my Dream Sword; he almost reaches the limits of insanity.

Also Lan reencountered with one of his longs past friends, Kaita. Lan first met him during the N-1 Battle Chip Challenge Grand Prix to decide a winner for the N-1 Grand Prix when it was interrupted by the WWW.

Kaita seemed very confident in winning the money prize with his Netnavi, Turboman. But he also told us that confidence was really fear and resolve to save his grandmother who has a defective heart by paying a heart transplant, but it is very expensive.

Lan tried to help, but Kaita knew that he wasn't able to accept everyone's help anymore, so he just ran away.

Chaud also told us that there was a Virus of the same frequency that Necromancees, another virus of the same enemy.

We had to be careful, so Lan and I decided also to help Kaita by taking all obstacles away from his path.

Chapter 11. – Burn some wheels!

All the racers were walking in a hall, all straight hall as a voice was telling us the countdown before the race.

"Attention, five minutes before the race, all racers go to your stations to prepare your Navis and Cybervehicles. Repeat…"

We finally reached a big room with individually placed stations for us to sit, but there also were steer wheels on them, then Yai introduced a new rule in this race.

Yai: Listen very well racer, a new rule came to increase the excitement and teamwork in the race, you'll drive the Cybervehicles personally with the steer on your station. It is more like an arcade driving game, so your Netnavi will be the attacker and you'll be the drivers.

Aldo: This is gonna be even better!

Yai: All right! Everyone! Take your places!

We sat on the seat as we found them somehow comfortable.

Yai: Now jack your Netnavis in!

Aldo: Let's do it! Jack in! Frogashi.Exe! Transmit!

Lan: Jack in! Megaman.Exe! Power up!

Maylu: Jack in! Roll.Exe! Sweet!

Brandon: Jack in! Foxman.Exe! Booya!

Dex: Jack in! Gutsman.Exe! Crush them!

Thori: Jack in! Iceman.Exe! Freeze!

Yai: Jack in! Glyde! Rock on!

Kaita: Jack in! Turboman! Vroom!

Higsby: Jack in! Numberman.Exe! Squared!

Chaud: Jack in! Protoman.Exe! No mercy!

Alex: Jack in! Huitzil.Exe! Ha!

The Netnavis appeared in a bolt of lighting on the race track, each one in a formation placed upon the stations of their operators.

Yai: Good! Now! Download Cybervehicles!

Aldo: Neo-Wave-X! Download!

Lan: Megamobile II! Download!

Maylu: Pink Groove! Download!

Brandon:

Dex: Gutsdozer! Download!

Thori: Blizzaga! Download!

Yai: Ayano racer 1! Download!

Kaita: Turbo racer! Download!

Higsby: Square scooter! Download!

Chaud: Ragnarok! Download!

Alex: Quetzalcoalt! Download!

All the navis jumped as a second bolt of lighting revealed their vehicles; ones as the Gutsdozer were all power to wipe your opponents out, but ones as the Ragnarok were a perfect combination of offense and defense. The navis landed on their seats as they took their positions.

Bgm: "Mute city" From F-Zero GX.

Yai: And three! Two! One!

The Cyberengines were roaring even louder before Yai said…

Yai: GO!

All the racers sped up like a flash including our Neo-Wave-X There was a lot of fierce competition between most of the racers, some crashing and pushing each other like in the movies. But of course, Dex and Gutsman were able to wipe them easily with their powerful Gutsdozer.

Dex: Out of our way you swabbies!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts!

The heavy looking lifter on the front of the Gutsdozer lifted the bunch of cars and threw them away clearing the path.

Lan was doing Ok. He and Megaman were taking the slow racers out of Kaita's way.

Lan: Excuse me.

Megaman.Exe: Coming thru!

I was also helping them.

Aldo: Out of my way!

Frogashi.Exe: I get to say that line!

We raced like one lap and half, they were three laps, this was the current position chart.

1-Kaita, Turboman.Exe

2- Lan, Megaman.Exe

3- Aldo, Frogashi.Exe

4- Alexander, Huitzil.Exe

5- Chaud, Protonan.Exe

6-Brandon, Foxman.Exe

7-Maylu, Roll.Exe

8-Dex. Gutsman.Exe

9-Yai, Glyde.Exe

10- Thori, Iceman.Exe

11- Higsby, Numberman.Exe

Of course, a worldwide renounced racer like Alex wasn't able to accept a little kid in first place.

Huitzil.Exe: Alex! That Kaita kid is in first place and we're about to be in the second lap!

Alex: I know, and I remember our mission.

Huitzil.Exe No other choice but…

Alex: Hang on Huitzil! Activating Nitro!

Quetzalcoalt sped up even at a faster speed leaving Chaud behind.

Protoman.Exe: Did you saw that sir?

Chaud: Yes! Nitro booster! They're illegal in this race!

He kept going faster until he left me behind.

Aldo: What the?!?

Frogashi.Exe: Hurry! Call Lan!

I took my PET and called Lan before Alex made it to Lan.

Lan: This is Lan.

Aldo: It's me! Alex is doing something that is giving him great speed! Stop him before he gets to…

Lan: I see him! He just passed me!

Aldo: What?!?

Alex was fast enough and made it to Kaita, but instead of just going ahead, he decreased his speed at Kaita and turned to him.

Kaita: What?

Turboman.Exe: This gives me a bad spine…

Alex: A kid in first place? I can't take it!

Alex drew something out of his pocket and had an evil look on his face.

Alex: Thunder1! Battlechip in! Download!

Huitzil's right hand turned into an electric blaster and shot a powerful electric blow to the Turbo racer. The overcharge was deadly and made the Turbo racer to lose control.

Kaita: What?!? I can't control it!

Turboman.Exe: You psychos!

Lan: No! Kaita!

Alex: That will teach you a lesson kiddo…

The Turbo racer kept running out of control, and crashed against a wall, the crash made Turboman to log out and destroyed the Turbo racer.

"Turboman.Exe Logging out."

Kaita: No!!! Grandma!!!

Kaita's voice faded from the Cyber world as Turboman logged out, Lan didn't believe that to happen to a very good racer.

Lan: Kaita!

Alex: Ha ha ha! Nobody can't beat Alexander in the races, Nobody!

Lan: You'll pay for this!

Chaud: Lan!

Aldo: I'm here!

Lan: Guys!

Chaud and I caught up with Lan explaining him what happened.

Aldo: Chaud told me! Alex had used illegal equipment for this race to catch up with Kaita! That would disqualify him from the race!

Lan: Then let's get him!

We sped up about to catch up with! We were in the final lap and about to get to the finish line. The four of us, Lan, Chaud, Alec and me were very close.

Aldo: Dammit! Kaita's out and… Lan! I got an idea!

Lan: I hear you!

Aldo: Chaud and I will try to give you advantage by stopping Alex!

Chaud: I have to deal with him!

Lan: Roger! I'll go ahead! Full speed!

Lan's engine roared faster as he passed by Alex, he didn't believed what he saw.

Alex: What? He's defeating me? I'll defeat him and accomplish my mission at the same time!

Aldo: Guess what weirdo. We'll stop you!

Alex: What?

Chaud: DCPD! You are under arrest!

Alex: What?!?

Aldo: Chaud! Now!

We steered at the same time crushing Alex's vehicle to mae it go slower and give enough time to Lan to make it to the finish line.

Alex: NO!

Aldo: Go for it Lan!

Lan's Megamobile II crossed the finish line declaring the winner.

Aldo: Lan made it!

Alex: NO! THERE GOES MY PRIDE!

Lan: Yeehaw!! We did it!

Megaman.Exe: We rock baby!

Lan was all happy about the fact that he won, but Alex… He wasn't happy about it, and if he didn't have a victory, at least accomplishing his mission was going to be enough for him to get a victory.

Alex: Well then, if the cup can't be mine, at least I'll take a hostage! Huitzil! Take the pink girl!

Huitzil.Exe: Roger!

Frogashi.Exe: Hey! Where are you going?

Protoman.Exe Wait! You are under arrest!

Megaman.Exe: What?

Huitzil flew to the pink vehicle coming by ad he drew his claws to the Navi on it.

Roll.Exe: I'm we're almost at the finish line Maylu!

Maylu: Well, at least Lan won. But we can get a good place as well, Right Roll?

Roll.Exe: Right! Wait… Is that Huitzil?

Maylu: What?

Huitzil drew closer and closer giving a dreadful feeling to Roll in that moment.

Roll.Exe: What?!?… MEGA!!!

The claws dug on Roll's shoulders and disappeared into thin air.

Megaman.Exe: ROLL!!!

Frogashi.Exe: What the?!?

The others were coming by at the distance, but they were able to see the dreaful kidnapping at the distance.

Glyde.Exe: Did you see that Lady Yai?

Yai: I saw that! Kidnapping!

Gutsman.Exe: Something happened to Roll! Guts!

Dex: Hurry! We better check it out!

Foxman.Exe: What's going on?

Brandon: I got no idea, but it looks bad…

Iceman.Exe: Roll!

Thori: I'll increase the speed Iceman! I got a bad feeling about this!

The others already got to us where the Netnavis got off their vehicles and discussed about the situation.

Bgm: "Trouble situation" From Battle Network 4

Megaman.Exe: I knew that Huitzil was a bad call!

Protoman.Exe: He even made an illegal action during the race and kidnapped Roll.

Gutsman.Exe: We have to rescue Roll Guts!

Dex: Gutsman's right! We don't know what he can do!

Brandon: I'm afraid to say it… But they're right…

Maylu: We need to rescue Roll!

Lan: Got it. Megaman and the others will search in the net and we'll search for Alex!

Aldo: Uh… Guys… Alex's gone.

Thori: What?!?

We took a quick look at Alex's terminal, but there was no sign of him. His seat was as empty as one of the classrooms after school.

Lan: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

Dex: Thori, Maylu and Yai are coming with me!

Lan: Brandon, Aldo and Chaud with me!

Chaud: NCPD matters. I'm on my own.

Lan: All right… Let's go!

We sped up with a big desperation thru the halls of the stadium. Some minutes passed until…

Roll.Exe: HELP!!!

Megaman.Exe: Roll's scream came from the racing track!

Lan: Roger! I'll meet you there

Aldo: We better hurry!

Megaman, Frogashi and Foxman sped to the central racing track, where Roll was trapped by some kind of energy ropes.

Roll.Exe: Mega! Help!

Megaman.Exe: Hang in there Roll!

Huitzil.Exe: Not so fast blue boy!

Frogashi.Exe: You!

Huitzil was there standing in front of Roll with his wings extended and with an electric aura surrounding him.

Huitzil.Exe: You better listen to my master's deal if you want to see her alive.

Frogashi.Exe: Megaman!

Megaman.Exe: Talk…

Alex: Very well, let's make a trade here. Megaman for Roll. And I'll accomplish my mission of bringing Megaman to Master Xavier!

Foxman.Exe: What?!? What is this! Why you want Megaman?!?

Frogashi.Exe: This might be a trap! Don't do it!

Megaman.Exe: I'll never do that! Then why do you need me?

Huitzil.Exe: If you are not going to cooperate, then I'll take you by force!

Huitzil lifted his arms as the clouds on the Cybersky got dark as the heart of Alex and thunders invaded the sky.

Megaman.Exe: Guess we don't have a choice!

Frogashi.Exe: Count me in!

Foxman.Exe: My first big fight! This is gonna be interesting!

Lan: Well then! Megaman! Battle routine set!

Megaman.Exe: Execute!

Aldo: Ready to rock Frogashi?

Frogashi.Exe: Ready as always.

Brandon: Let's show them what are we made of Foxman!

Foxman.Exe: Sure thing!

Alex: Well then. Aztec Falcon! Shock them to death!

Huitzil.Exe: You will regret being installed!

Now we were going to fight the second lackey of Xavier. His name was kinda frightening, the Aztec Falcon. But this battle was going to reveal that I still haven't discovered Frogashi's full potential yet…

Still very powerful things that Frogashi can do…


	12. New Style

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

The race was somehow tight, but during the half of the final lap, Alex revealed his evil side by using illegal acceleration systems and wiping Kaita out of the race.

After that Lan won the race, but Huitzil flew and kidnapped Roll to lure Megaman's attention.

We found them at the central track, and Alex says that he wants Megaman and his mission is to bring him to his master, Xavier.

The question. Why do they need Megaman for?…

Chapter 12. – New style.

The electrical charge on Huitzil's body was increasing to very high levels. Even the Netnavis were able to feel the shocking pain from distance.

Bgm: "Enemy attack" From Final Fantasy X

Megaman.Exe: All right guys, be on your guard!

Huitzil lifted his left arm as he looked at us with even a more evil look.

Huitzil.Exe: Now it's time for you to suffer! Thunder1!

Megaman.Exe: Move out! He's gonna shock us!

The Netnavis scattered as fast as they could dodging the sudden bolt of lighting from the sky.

Frogashi.Exe: Close call!

Lan: Well then Megaman! Wee battle thunder with water! Is aquateam style available?

Megaman.Exe: No. We need more time to restart that style boot file!

Lan: Well then, let's see some style here! Megaman! Electeam style!

Megaman.Exe: Got it! To fight fire, use fire! Starting style change now!

Suddenly some strange circular layers appeared around Megaman, and with each scan, Megaman's changed slightly to a yellow one.

Megaman.Exe: Ready for a shock?

Aldo: That's… the style change?

Lan: You can increase you Netnavi's potential even without Battlechips depending on the style you use. This style gives Megaman many thunder elemental attacks. Cool uh?

Aldo: Amazing… Just hope that Frogashi can do that.

Lan: Every Netnavi can do it; they just need to find the hidden file in their system.

Brandon: Guys, better cut the words and put some action to it! He's gonna shock us again!

Huitzil.Exe: Thunder1!

Megaman.Exe: Yeah? How about this? Thunder2!

An even more powerful bolt created by Megaman interrupted the bolt created by Huitzil hitting him with a powerful force.

Megaman.Exe: Is he dead?

Huitzil.Exe: He he he…

Frogashi.Exe: What?!? Still alive?!?

Aldo: How?!? That shock was way more powerful!

Alex: He he he. Wretched fool, you only made Huitzil's power even stronger.

Lan: How is that possible?!?

Alex: Huitzil is a thunder elemental Navi, so he's immune to thunder attacks and they heal him and make his power to grow!

Megaman.Exe: Then Electeam is not working!

Lan: Dammit!

Alex: Now thanks to that shock, we upgraded our thunder by two levels!

Huitzil.Exe: Now it's time to die! Thunder3!

Aldo: Guys! Stay close to Frogashi! Barrier! Battlechip in! Download!

Suddenly, a protective barrier appeared around our Netnavis blocking the powerful thunder blast and saving our lives.

Lan: Well, well. Another trick saving our necks!

Aldo: This is getting like a daily activity to me.

Megaman.Exe: Well, you might be right. But of the Electeam style is not working, then what can we do?

Aldo: Megaman's right! If there only was a way to make Frogashi strong enough!

Foxman.Exe: Uh? Frogashi! I feel a strange aura within you!

Frogashi.Exe: What does it mean?

Foxman.Exe: Is the same aura than Megaman's style change!

Aldo: And what's this strange icon on my PET screen?

Lan: You're lucky there! It is a brand new style!

Aldo: A new style?!? Then let's use it!

Somehow I knew the meaning of the icon. It was a scythe surrounded by a dark aura and a pair of bat wings.

Aldo: Well then! Let do it! Frogashi! Deathscythe Style!

Frogashi.Exe: Yeehaw! Let's put some style to it!

Bgm: "House of the sacred remains" From Castlevania: Lament of Innocence.

The same strange layers were covering Frogashi's body than Megaman's, but these ones were as dark as the night. A dark cloak covered Frogashi's body as a pair of bat wings grew on his back and his katana changed into a scythe.

Frogashi.Exe: The grim reaper is here!

Somehow, Frogashi's look made a fright on Huitzil. He was paralyzed due to the terror of Frogashi's look.

Lan: What the?!?

Aldo: Like our style?

Megaman.Exe: I'm impressed!

Lan: Is this the very first style you two achieve?

Aldo: Looks like it.

Lan: Man! You still haven't discovered Frogashi's full potential! Even without a full synchronization you are strong!

That's when I realized that Frogashi still had some tricks I haven't discovered yet.

Huitzil.Exe: What's going on here?!? The frig just changed styles?!?

Alex: Ha! A simple style change won't be able to defeat us! Huitzil! Full power!

Huitzil.Exe: Thunder3!

Aldo: Frogashi! Dodge it quick!

Frogashi.Exe: I know this is not gonna work.

Aldo: Frogashi! Hurry!

But the powerful bolt hit Frogashi.

Aldo: FROGASHI!

Frogashi.Exe: I'm here…

Aldo: What?!?

Frogashi has no scratches or even any injuries.

Lan: I forgot to tell ya! That style is a Dark type. And Dark element absorbs any other elements.

Aldo: Then we're invincible against him! Frogashi, finish him!

Frogashi.Exe: Roger.

Huitzil.Exe: WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU?!?

Alex: Hurry! Log out!

Lan: You won't be able to log out. Every Netbattler knows that this kind of desperation lowers synchronization between Operator and Navigator. And it delays your actions as logging out!

Alex: NO!

Aldo: Well then. let's finish this shall we? Frogashi! Death slash!

Frogashi.Exe: It's your time Aztec Falcon!

Huitzil.Exe: Master!

Alex: HUITZIL!

Frogashi waved his big scythe splitting Huitzil in half as if body portions shattered into thin air.

"Netnavi Deleted"

Megaman.Exe: Roll! Are you al right?

Frogashi.Exe: She's just unconscious. She'll wake up soon.

Foxman.Exe: Anyways, where's Alex?

Alex was watching everything from the satellite server from the roof.

Alex: Dammit! My Netnavi was deleted by those boys?!? I can't accept it! I can always run!

Chaud: But not here sir…

Chaud was standing behind him and quickly used a fast back grab grabbing his arm as he drew his handcuffs.

Chaud: DCPD! You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent! Everything you say can be used against you in a court! If you cannot afford a lawyer, the state will provide you one!

Alex: No! Let me go!

Back with us.

Aldo: Good job Frogashi! That new style was sweet!

Frogashi.Exe: Well, it was our synchronization that revealed it.

Lan: But where's Alex?

Suddenly, Lan's PET beeped in a strange way.

Megaman.Exe: Lan! You got a call! It's from Chaud!

Lan: Lan here.

Chaud: This is Chaud. I caught Alex.

Lan: Good job Chaud!

Chaud: Don't mention it. It was my job as detective of the DCPD.

Lan: I know it.

Chaud: What? I'm picking two powerful reading heading your way in the Cyberworld!

Lan: What?

Megaman.Exe: I think that's one of them.

Frogashi.Exe: I see it! A green female Navi!

The female Navi was standing on the roof watching us. Her silhouette was very familiar like those shadows.

Bgm: "Seymour's Ambition" From Final Fantasy X

Female: So… You defeated my most loyal servant…

Megaman.Exe: You better tell us who you are!

Harpuia.Exe: My apologies. My name is Harpuia, one of the guardians of master Xavier.

Aldo: Great, since when the evil guys have own guardians to protect them?

Lan: Wait! You mean the Harpuia of the four?

Harpuia.Exe: Exactly. My comrades Fenrir, Leviathan and Phantom are taking care of some unfinished businesses. Anyways, that's not what I came here for.

Foxman.Exe: Spit it out!

Harpuia.Exe: Megaman, you're coming with me.

Megaman.Exe: Why is everybody asking me for a ride?

Harpuia.Exe: You're the key to our master plan Megaman. Specialty Master Xavier wants you alive.

Megaman.Exe: Alive for what?

Harpuia.Exe: You know, I'm tired of answering questions. You are coming with me by force!

Harpuia drew an energy whip from her back about to attack Megaman with it. But a strange red warrior used his green saber to stop her.

Bgm: "Assault" From Final Fantasy X

Warrior: NO!

Megaman.Exe: What?!?

Frogashi.Exe: That's the red warrior I saw during the fight against Anubis!

Harpuia.Exe: You again! Haven't you had enough Zero?

Zero.Exe: I won't let you take Megaman to your master!

Harpuia.Exe: Master Xavier's wishes must be granted!

Zero.Exe: Is that the best you can do? That is not his real name! You don't even know what he is!

Harpuia.Exe: Shut up! I know enough!

Zero.Exe: Just wait until the day when he will not need you. Or you discover what he really is!

Harpuia.Exe: You know? I'm leaving! I'll give your Megaman some more time to think about it! And for you to go away when Master Xavier reaches the anger to destroy you!

Harpuia left vanishing into thin air.

Megaman.Exe: Zero?!? That's!

Lan: The Zero Virus?!?

Zero.Exe: Listen to me very carefully Megaman! They need you for the ultimate destruction! If they bring you to Xavier, we're all doomed.

Lan: But of you truly are Zero. Then why are you helping us?

Megaman.Exe: This Zero looks a lot different from the virus.

Zero.Exe: Long story. Ask Dr. Hikari. We'll meet again.

Megaman.Exe: Wait!

Foxman.Exe: He's gone.

Megaman.Exe: Zero?

Before any conclusions, Gutsman and the others already caught with us after they heard the scream.

Gutsman.Exe: I hear Roll's scream guts! Is Roll all right guts?

Megaman.Exe: Yes. She's fine.

Glyde.Exe: Megaman! You better get to the main hall! Everyone is looking for you!

Lan: Oh yeah! The prize!

Megaman.Exe: Gotta go! We'll meet later!

"Megaman.Exe Logging out"

Everything went by smoothly. Lan got his cup and the money prize for Z20, 000.00 More than enough to pay Kaita's grandmother operation.

Lan: Great, w got the money… But how do we get Kaita with it?

Aldo: He has been crying like for three hours at the roof.

Lan: Then what can we do?

Aldo: I think I got an idea.

(Whisper, whisper)

Lan: That's a great Idea!

Aldo: Well then. Distract Kaita while Yai gets everything ready!

Lan: Right! Thanks man!

Lan rushed to the roof where Kaita was facing to the mountains crying at the same time.

Lan: Hi Kaita.

Kaita: Lan… Go away…

Lan: Just give me a chance to… talk for a while.

Lan walked closer to Kaita and sat next to Kaita.

Lan: So… You got out of the race.

Kaita: …………

Lan: Listen. I know you're mad at me, but I tell you. Sometimes being alone doesn't work out well if you think about it.

Kaita: Like when?

Lan: Well, during the first WWW attack. I wouldn't be able to deal with Willy alone, my friends.

Kaita: Really?

Lan: Yes. They were my friends who kept us in not giving up. They didn't gave up in the fight, so we did not gave up, no matter how hopeless the situation looked like.

Kaita: …………

Lan: Kaita. You have learned not to give up. Even if now looks impossible to save your grandma.

Kaita: I guess you're right… As long as I remember her in my heart, she'll be always with me…

Lan: True. But not right.

Kaita: What?

Lan looked at his PET timer marking just five o'clock PM.

Lan: Because you have a chance from all of us! Look at there!

Kaita: What?

Bgm: "I wanna fly high/ Tails's theme" From Sonic Adventure 2

Suddenly, a helicopter bearing the Ayano corp. logo ascended from the ground with Maylu and me throwing a ladder to Lan and Kaita.

Maylu: Come on you two! You don't wanna be late for her operation!

Aldo: Just hang from the ladder and there we go!

Kaita: What the?!? Lan?

Lan: Surprise! Your grandma has the chance to live! Now get on! You don't wanna be late for her!

Kaita: you are the best friends someone can have!

Lan: Right! Here we go!

Lan and Kaita grabbed from the rope ladder as Cadbury flew higher to the helipad of the Dencity hospital in Electown, one of the best hospitals in the region.

Lower he flew as he landed on the helipad at the roof of the hospital.

Yai: We made it on time!

Lan: Follow me Kaita! Hurry!

Kaita: Here I come grandma!

We rushed with them to the room 150 where Kaita's grandma, Mariko. Was waiting for the operation.

Bgm: "Where's Shadow?" from Sonic Adventure 2

Kaita: Grandma!

Mariko: Kaita. Good to see you.

Kaita: I'm sorry Grandma…

Mariko: What are you talking about sweetie? You won the race for me. That's what your friends told me.

Kaita: What? Lan?

Kaita turned to Lan, but Lan closed one of his eyes and lifted his right thumb ad the others smiled. Including me.

Kaita: I mean… Yes. I won.

Grandma: It wasn't necessary for me; I was ready to leave knowing that you were in my life and my heart.

Kaita: I know grandma… But I just didn't wanted to lose you… Sniff…

Mariko: Kaita… You have grown so much since the last time you were here. And you were ready for the world… But you also needed the help of everybody else you loved as your friends to survive in this world. You might still be fourteen years old. But you are an adult in your mind. And I'm proud of that.

Turboman.Exe: What about me Nana?

Mariko: You too Turbo…

Kaita: Grandma… I love you…

Mariko: I also love you sweetie…

Both Grandmother and Grandson hugged each other really tight. That moment was really lovely, a bond of love between two beings that reaches the highest of the skies and lights the darkest corner of the world…

But the scene was interrupted by one of the doctors who had everything ready.

Doctor: The operating room is ready for you ma'am.

Kaita: Good luck grandma.

Mariko: Good luck to you Kaita.

The nurses took the bed using the wheels on it taking Kaita's grandma to the intensive care room where the heart transplant would take place. Kaita had a concerned look on his face, but the only thing we could do is sit and wait.

The time passed like an eternal pause, but suddenly the red light turned off leaving a white shade as the doctor opened the door removing his gloves off. Kaita stood up with an even way more concerned look on his face.

Kaita: So… Is she Ok?

Doctor: ………… There was a little complication during the operation…

All: No…

Doctor: But the new program was able to solve it within a second and the transplant was successful. The new heart is beating at normal rate. She'll be Ok in a few hours.

Kaita: Yes! She made it!

Maylu: My goodness! Congratulations Kaita!

Yai: I knew that the doctors of Ayano corp. were the ones for this.

Dex: Way to go small man!

Lan: See Kaita? You can't always work things out by yourself.

Kaita: Trust in your friends and you shall prevail.

Aldo: Good for you Kaita.

Brandon: Looks like this story had a happy ending.

Kaita: Yes. You are truly my friends… I don't deserve you guys… Sniff.

Lan: That's not true. You deserve the best friends in the world and the best grandmother.

Maylu: Lan's right Kaita. Now show me a happy face.

Kaita smiled with tears still on his cheeks.

Maylu: Here, let me get those tears.

She drew her handkerchief cleaning Kaita's cheeks.

Maylu: Now it looks better.

Kaita: Thank you all…

Some hours passed and Kaita's grandma was till on bed, but much better. Like if she would eat two whole horses. Lan and me decided to leave them alone for a few minutes, the others came with us.

Maylu: I'm happy for Kaita.

Lan: Yeah, me too. What can we do for a friend in need.

Dex: I know Lan.

Aldo: Still, Harpuia keeps bugging me.

Megaman.Exe: And that Zero…

Aldo: Lan, you said something about that you already know that Zero.

Lan: Yes, it was after the WWW first attack. Lord Wily had a secret plan using his top-secret program, Zero.Exe. Code-named: Zero Virus. It was the toughest opponent ever, but we beat him

Megaman.Exe: But this Zero was there to protect me…

Lan: And looks like he knows something about my dad…

Aldo: Maybe we can ask him about him when we return home.

Lan: Maybe your right. He'll know something.

Of course, Dr, Hikari would know something.

But what he'll know was going to change our whole purpose.

He had to tell us what it was.


	13. Dr Hikari's secret dairies

My own Battle Network story.

My Dairy.

Last battle was a really tough one. Even the powerful Electeam style wasn't enough to deal with Huitzil. But suddenly, a brand new style for Frogashi opened, the Deathscythe style.

We were able to defeat Huitzil with no problem, but after him, the famous Harpuia revealed herself.

She was about to take Megaman, when a mysterious red warrior appeared to protect him. Apparently Lan and the others already knew him as Zero, a virus from some time ago.

His face somehow recalled my bad omen… Maybe he's the fifth warrior…

He just warned Megaman that if Xavier caught him, great destruction would be unleashed.

He also said to ask Dr. Hikari, and then he left.

Does Dr. Hikari know something?

Chapter 13. – Dr. Hikari's secret dairies.

After we went out of the hospital, we went directly to Lan's house where Dr. Hikari might be. But Mrs. Hikari was in the kitchen as always making dinner. Lan stepped closer to her and asked her…

Lan: Hey mom! Where's dad?

Mrs. Hikari: Your father? He's at Scilab. He is about to have an important meeting with Joom-bo electronics.

Lan: We need to talk to him. We really need.

Mrs. Hikari: Well, grab the phone. I think he still has five minutes before the meeting.

Lan grabbed the videophone and dialed the number of Dr. Hikari's cell phone.

At Scilab.

Mr. Hikari was making some last minute touches to his tie before stepping to the meeting room filled with executives from Jo-Mon and various corporations, Ayano corp. among them.

Mr. Hikari: The room's full, looks like this will be a very good meeting encouraging Xavier corp. to ally with other corporations.

But before he could finish the sentence, the cell phone in his right pocket beeped with a pleasant familiar tune.

Mr. Hikari: What now? Hello?

Lan: Dad! It's me!

Mr. Hikari: Hi Lan! How was the race!

Lan: There's no time for that now dad. We need to talk!

Mr. Hikari: Can't it wait? I'm about to give a meeting.

Lan: I mean NOW.

Mr. Hikari: Lan…

Lan: It's about Zero.

Mr. Hikari kept a little moment of silence like if all the breath was taken out of his body.

Lan: Dad?

Mr. Hikari: You said… Zero?

Lan: Yes, I said Zero.

Mr. Hikari: ………………… I'm on my way there…………

Dr. Hikari pushed the finish button closing communication between father and son.

Aldo: Is he coming?

Lan: Yes he is… But he sounded kinda guilty…

Dex: Your old man? Why he would feel like that?

Maylu: Maybe he knows something that we don't… Something…

Lan: Would my dad ever hide us a secret?

After a while, Dr. Hikari opened the front door with a concerned face. Very concerned on what we wanted to ask…

Lan: Dad.

Mr. Hikari: What exactly you know about Zero?

Lan: Well, he saved Megaman from that Harpuia lady…

Mr. Hikari: Then he is not evil…

Lan: Uh?

Mr. Hikari: Everyone to the living room, I need to bring some stuff.

We walked and sat on the couches. Like five minutes passed until Dr. Hikari bought a box filled with paperwork and data disks.

Mr. Hikari: Everyone please grab a paper.

I grabbed an old looking journal while the others grabbed disks and paperwork.

Lan: What's all this?

Mr. Hikari: My secret work.

Maylu: You ever had a secret work Mr. Hikari?

Mr. Hikari: Well, it happened after the Zero virus…

Lan: Is this related to the Zero we saw?

Mr. Hikari: Yes. I… I created that Zero…

All: What?!?

Lan: And this is the stuff of that Zero?

Mr. Hikari: Yes… I even wrote it on that journal.

Aldo: Uh? Let me see…

I opened the old looking journal, the first page had some notes on it and little sketches of…

Aldo: These are sketches of the Zero we saw!

Mr. Hikari: Wait until you read the journals…

Aldo: Hey guys, check this out…

I took hold of the journal as I read the following out loud…

April 14 200X

The battle against the Zero virus didn't made any mess. But Megaman and Lan were still tired. I just let them sleep for a couple of hours. The Zero virus was apparently a very powerful program. So I'm off to the area where Megaman and the Zero virus had their final battle.

April 22 200X

After inspecting the entire area, my hopes were vanishing like smoke in the air. But there was something that attracted my attention, a piece of the frame of the virus. It was so powerful that even a little sample would create an entire frame for a brand new Navi.

April 25 200X

After a deep investigation, the sample was still perfect for rebuilding the entire frame, but it would take a very long time due to the small amount and the simplexes of the frame. I need something to speed the building rate up.

May 4 200X

I figured out how to increase the recovery rate. I took a sample of Megaman's frame when I worked on his power up program. Just hope that this works…

May 8 200X

It worked! The building rate became up to ten times faster than before! If I keep in the project, I could be able to make an entire frame suitable for a program.

May 17 200X

The recovery rate is at 100 percent. Everything is almost ready… Just need a little more time for the soul frame…

June 20 200X

I made it! Everything is ready for activation! The Soul frame fits perfectly in the physical frame. Now I just need to activate it.

July 3 200X

Activation successful. I name this program… Zero.Exe based in the frame of the Zero Virus and Megaman's combined. Still need dome more time to test its capabilities and mental comprehension. Time to start second project…

The rest of the pages were ripped, but there were some writings on the remains of the papers.

Lan: What happened after that?

Mr. Hikari: Well, all the data was deleted from the pc and the main system crashed. All the files were deleted from the computer and the data lost… I thought that Zero and the sample were erased with it… But looks like he made it out before the crash…

Aldo: Not even a backup?

Mr. Hikari: Maybe there's a clue in those disks.

Lan: I know who can handle them!

Obviously Lan knew what kind of computer hacker nerd would be able to unlock that kind of data.

Bgm: "Higsby's theme"

Higsby: You want me to analyze this data?

Lan: Yes! This is very rare data after all!

Higsby: Well, well. I don't know… Normally I won't work very well at all without a Dream Sword to help me on…

Aldo: I told ya before! I ain't giving my Dream Sword!

Higsby: Just kidding fellas. Of course I'll work on this. After all, this is very rare data.

Dex: Really? Thanks man.

Higsby: My pleasure. But I still want that Dream Sword!

Aldo: Right, whatever…

Higsby: If I get any interesting information, I'll let you know.

Lan: Thanx man.

We walked out of Higsby's store and split up on our way. After al it was getting dark. A super nerd like Higsby would be able to decipher the information in those disks that might give us a little hint on Zero.

Of course, next battle against the enemy wouldn't be until near Christmas.


	14. New girl here, watch out Maylu

My own Battle Network story.

My Dairy.

Mr. Hikari knew a lot of that Zero. He created him from a sample of the Zero Virus frame and mixed it with a sample of Megaman's frame.

He finished the two main frames for a Netnavi, physical frame for the body and soul frame for the heart and soul of the Netnavi.

When he got the entire program finished, there was a crash on his PC erasing the entire data of the project with it. But looks like Zero survived somehow.

There also were other pages in his journal, but they ere ripped. Mr. Hikari also had some data disks with that stuff, but they were locked. So we took them with Higsby, the nearest computer nerd-hacker available.

He accepted very easily, and when he gets something, he'll let us know.

Time passed smoothly without an attack and the entire fall season passed. We were now in winter season and in December just a few weeks away from Christmas.

I heard that there's a new student today for the class, and that student surely will give Maylu a headache.

Chapter 14. – New girl here, Watch out Maylu.

It was a normal morning of December. No virus attacks or Xavier's from a long time.

Bgm: "Chocobo forest" from Final Fantasy IX

We still had an hour and half before school. We sat on the table and ate a very delicious breakfast from Mrs. Hikari and drank hot chocolate. If you looked outside the window, you were able to se the snowflakes descending to the ground. It was snowing outside due to the winter season.

Lan: So. I wonder about that new student.

Aldo: Me too…

Mr. Hikari: Is there a new student at school?

Lan: He or she will show up today.

Mr. Hikari: I still remember when I was a student there. There was a new student one day, and I was pretty nervous. I had a very good purpose to be nervous. You know why?

Lan: Why?

Mr. Hikari: Because that new student was your mother.

Lan: Mom?

Mrs. Hikari: Yes, I was. I still remember your father all-nervous when he tried to talk to me.

Lan: Is that true dad?

Mr. Hikari: Well… Yeah. I still have some moments today… When…

Lan: When "when"?

Mr. Hikari: Well… Ummm… Don't you two have to go to school?

Lan: Well, yeah. But when "when" you get nervous?

Mrs. Hikari: just do what your father says Lan (Chuckles.)

Lan: Oh… Okay…

Aldo: She's right. We better hurry.

We stood up and headed to the stairs.

Mrs. Hikari: You think they get it?

Mr. Hikari: I don't think so… But it's getting kinda cold in here…

Mrs. Hikari: I get it you stud…

Lan and I were upstairs changing our pajamas Lan was changing his typical clear blue pajamas and I was going to change my Mickey pajamas I bought when we went to the Electopia mall.

Once we where ready, we went down and grabbed our coats. It was cold outside, so we had to wear our coats.

The road outside was snowy and the cars passing by were going slow to avoid an accident. Just on the corner of the road, the others were rushing to catch with us.

Maylu: Hey Lan!

Dex: Wait man!

Brandon: Wait up!

Lan: Maylu! Dex! Brandon! Good morning.

Aldo: Hi guys.

Maylu: Good morning.

Brandon: What's up?

Dex: Cold morning.

Lan: Dex, are you still complaining?

Dex: What? I hate cold!

Brandon: I also hate cold!

Maylu: But look at the snow. It's pretty.

Aldo: I say that too. It is pretty.

Dex: Then what are we doing here?!? It's freezing out here!

Lan: Dex's right. We better get to school.

Brandon: Please! Let's get going!

Looks like Dex just hated cold, but he was right in getting to school.

It was a lot warmer inside of the classroom. Some students were carrying their personal mugs filled with coffee, coffee with cream and hot chocolate. Some mugs had the names of the students on them and others had cartoon characters and Christmas decorations on them. They were grabbing them with care with both hands.

Thori already got there before us.

Lan: Yo Thori! Good morning!

Thori: Hi guys. Nice day outside isn't it?

Maylu: Very pretty day indeed.

Dex: Say whatever you want. I hate cold.

Brandon: Yeah! Dex's right! I hate cold!

Thori: Well, I cannot judge you guys. Iceman just lives these days.

Iceman.Exe: I feel like one with the world!

Megaman.Exe: Well. Whatever you say Iceman.

Thori: Anyways, have you figured who is the new student?

Aldo: Nope. Still don't know. But I heard that he has sent some students to the nursery and made some philological traumas for lifetime.

All: Uh?……

Aldo: Just kidding guys.

Dex: Phew… you were scaring me for a moment.

Lan: What did you say Dex?…

Dex: Uh? I said that he would be no problem for me! Ha ha ha ha!

Lan: Gimme a break…

Yai: Well, we better sit on our desks because bell is about to ring.

"Ding dong ding dong"

Dex: Eeek! Ms. Mari's here!

Everyone took normal positions in the classrooms as Ms. Mari stepped inside of the classroom looking outside for a second like giving an instruction like "Wait here a second." The same kind of instruction when I got here for the first time (Back in Chapter 2.)

Ms. Mari: Good morning class.

All: Good morning Ms. Mari.

Ms. Mari: Well, looks like everyone heard the rumors about a new student. Yes. They are 100 percent true, new student coming right now.

Ms. Mari turned to the front door leading to the hall as she waved her hand like "Come in." Then a girl came in walking slowly. Her hair was golden pink kinda straight and she was wearing a schoolgirl uniform. Her look was kinda straight like if she always gets what she wants.

Ms. Mari: Class, meet our new student: Ginger Fujiwara.

Lan: So she's the new student?

Aldo: She looks kinda… Kinda.

Ms. Mari: Ginger is the daughter of the president of Jo-Mon corp. She moved to ACDC from Electopia. She's staying for a couple of years and will be assisting here.

Ginger: My name is Ginger Fujiwara, nice to meet you all.

She wrote her name on the board.

Ginger: And my Netnavi's name is Tron.Exe.

Lan: Tron? I got a feeling about it.

Ms. Mari: Well, looks like there's a free spot behind Kyosuke. Why don't you sit there?

Ginger: Thank you Ms. Mari.

She walked behind Kyosuke with a greedy face.

Lan: Well, I got a feeling that she will be like Yai before she met us.

Aldo: Well, as you told me she was a headache… She might be…

Some minutes passed after the daily announcements and Ms. Mari was already in "History of the network" class.

Ms. Mari: Well, after reading chapter 12, you all should know about the main characters in the creation of the actual network. Can anybody tell me who created the original network known as Arpanet?

Of course, Thori was to raise his hand because he was a genius. But another person was going to raise it.

Ms. Mari: Yes Ginger?

Ginger: Originally Arpa was a special American division for science research during the 50's. But the new NASA took their projects and Arpa was reduced to a small organization. NASA concentrated in trying to reach the Russians in getting to outer space, but the original boss of Arpa decided to gather his original team and create a big network for computers to communicate.

Ms. Mari: Well, well, aren't we torturing the books here? Nice job Ginger!

Ginger: My pleasure.

Thori: "My pleasure" She sounds like a parasite.

Maylu: But is her first day here. How does she know that?

Ms. Mari: Well Maylu, we can find it out later when you pay attention!

Maylu: Sorry Ms. Mari.

Ginger: He he he he…

Time passed smoothly with Ginger answering all the questions until we got to Study hall. We jacked our Netnavis in the school network, so we can talk to each other easily.

Megaman.Exe: So what you think about that new Ginger girl?

Thori: She thinks she can take my Genius reputation like that.

Maylu: She sounds like a parasite.

Aldo: But we gotta admit it. She is hell intelligent.

Dex: Even kinda reminds me of You-Know-Who before the potty situation.

Yai: Dex, if you say anything else about it, I will kick you leg

Dex: Geez, sorry.

Brandon: But I got a feeling about her.

Frogashi.Exe: And we still haven't met that Tron Netnavi.

Tron.Exe: Um… Excuse me.

Megaman.Exe: Frogashi, behind you.

Frogashi.Exe: Eeek! Don't scare me like that!

Tron.Exe: Well, excuse me Mr. Kermit. I just came to introduce myself in name of Ginger. My name is…

Megaman.Exe: Tron. We know.

Tron.Exe was a female Netnavi with black hair like a strange triangle with a pink jacket bearing her playful skull logo on her belt. Her personality was much like Draco Malfoy's from Harry Potter.

Roll.Exe: Well, I am…

Tron.Exe: Oops! Sorry, gotta go.

Roll.Exe: I can't even introduce myself!

Frogashi.Exe: And she called me Kermit!

Megaman.Exe: Calm down Frogashi.

Frogashi.Exe: How do you expect me to calm down after she called me like a cheap puppet!

Aldo: Frogashi, calm down. That's an order.

Frogashi.Exe: Argh! Okay. Just for you Aldo.

Brandon: Still getting angry when someone calls him like a famous frog?

Aldo: Just depending.

Brandon: Oh…

Maylu: Well, just hope that something spices this day up…

But suddenly Ms. Mari screamed like hell. Something was wrong in the Net.

Bgm: "Run!!" From Final Fantasy X

Ms. Mari: The Metool viruses are on the loose!

Lan: What?

Megaman.Exe: Doesn't matter! This sounds like fun!

Lan: You got me there Megaman!

Aldo: I'll support you!

Frogashi.Exe: I need to slay some evil viruses to calm down after she called me Kermit!

Aldo: You can destroy all the viruses you want until you feel better.

Frogashi.Exe: Thanks for the pleasure.

Dex: I think you two are enough here! We'll help the ones on the other grades!

Maylu: Roll will help in the nursery!

Yai: Glyde! Inspect the entire school Network for the source of the virus!

Glyde.Exe: Roger Lady Yai!

Brandon: I'll help Dex against the viruses in the other grades!

Thori: I will help them too!

Lan: All right people! Move out!

Megaman.Exe: Big load coming here!

Lan: Right! Spreader! Battlechip in! Download!

Megaman.Exe: Today's weather: Heavy rain!

Megaman shot the energy shot from the spreader buster as the energy shattered in the air into a rain of energy blasting the Metools out of commission.

Aldo: Right then! Vulcan1! Battlechip in! Download!

Frogashi.Exe: Say cheese!

The Vulcan cannon on Frogashi's left arm fired a rage of blasts deleting all the Metools on its way.

Frogashi.Exe: Those should be some out. Uh? What's this hole?

There was a weird looking hole on the ground. But suddenly, something came out of it and hopped on Frogashi's head. It was some kind of weird puppy.

Frogashi.Exe: What the hell is this thing?!?

Megaman.Exe: Rush! Good timing! Can you give us a little support here?

Rush.Exe: "Roof!"

The dog Rush hoped to the ground and basically summoned a wave of Metools to fight the other ones. When Rush waved his paw, all the Metools attacked into one unified shockwave attack blasting the Metools out.

Megaman.Exe: Thanks Rush!

Rush.Exe: "Howl!"

Rush disappeared into another hole.

Aldo: Weird.

Lan: We said that the first time.

But suddenly, there was a girlish scream coming from the teacher's lounge area.

Frogashi.Exe: Is there still a Netnavi here?!?

Megaman.Exe: All the viruses here have been wiped out! Let's check the teacher's lounge!

Megaman and Frogashi rushed to the Teachers lounge in the Network. There was a very familiar girl Netnavi filled with fear as she saw a very BIG virus.

Megaman.Exe: Tron! What are you doing here?

Tron.Exe: I tried to get away, but those viruses chased me and I ended up here! Watch out for that Virus!

Frogashi.Exe: That one? Sure it's big!

It was a huge Virus with a drill penetrating the network walls. There was also a strange looking device on its back, but a familiar counter revealed its identity to us.

Megaman.Exe: This is no normal virus! It's a Kamikaze Virus!

Frogashi.Exe: And it's planning to blow the entire school Network!

Lan: Well, let's take care of it! Lilbomb! Battlechip in! Download!

A small spherical bomb appeared on Megaman's hand.

Megaman.Exe: Fire in the hole!

Megaman threw the bomb to the Virus, but the explosion made no damage to it.

Megaman.Exe: Dang! Not even a scratch!

Aldo: Well, let's use melee combat with it! Cybersword! Battlechip in! Download!

Lan: Roger then! Cybersword! Battlechip in! Download!

Megaman.Exe: Let's do some Virus busting!

Frogashi.Exe: Let me cover you!

Both Netnavis rushed to the Virus and started slashing the hard surface of the virus, but still no scratch.

Megaman.Exe: What are we gonna do?

Suddenly a red warrior appeared behind us to help.

Zero.Exe: Still clueless.

Megaman.Exe: Zero!

Frogashi: We already know about you. How Dr. Hikari created you and…

Zero.Exe: No time to talk! This bomb can explode at any minute! Do you know a Network big enough for this thing?

Megaman.Exe: the Park Network. Nobody's there right now.

Zero.Exe: Just what I needed. We'll meet again!

Zero jumped on the back of the virus and slashed the bomb with his saber and stabbed the chest of the virus.

Zero.Exe: Get out of here! Now!

Zero vanished into thin air taking the bomb with him. The injury made it explode. The explosion was even lesser than the bomb, but it was making a mess in the teachers lounge.

Megaman.Exe: Let's get out of here!

Frogashi.Exe: What about Tron?

Tron was paralyzed with fear on the wall.

Megaman.Exe: Tron! Dammit!

Megaman rushed to Tron and lifted carrying her.

Megaman.Exe: Let's get out now!

Megaman, Frogashi and Tron rushed out of the network to the ACDC network where the others went for safety. Everyone was Ok. No injured people on the way out.

Bgm: "Rikku's theme" From Final Fantasy X.

Ms. Mari: Well, looks like everything is under control again. Good thing that there were no injured people.

Lan: Well, looks like Tron's better now

Megaman.Exe: You okay Tron?

Tron.Exe: Y… Yes. I'm fine………… Thank you…

Megaman.Exe: Don't mention it. It was my mission.

Tron.Exe: I… I know… (Blushed.)

Lan: Tron's gonna be fine Ginger. She just was terrified. Maybe you should talk to her.

Ginger: Well, thanks for saving Tron… Lan… I don't know how to repay you.

Lan: You can always be our friend if you want to!

Ginger: Well, I will think about it.

Lan: Good. Hoping to hear good news from it.

Lan leaved Ginger alone to speak with Tron. But Ginger had something else on her mind.

Ginger: Do you see him Tron?

Tron.Exe: And that Netnavi…

Ginger: Of course I want to be his friend. But something more than friend…

Tron.Exe: We always get what we want. And they're no exception.

Ginger: You're right Tron! Lan will be mine! My romeo!

Tron.Exe: My Cyber Romeo!

This doesn't sound good… Ginger. A rich girl who gets what she wants no matter what. Tron. a very manipulative Navi. Both want Operator and Navigator for themselves.

This means that Maylu would have to use even better strategies if she wants to keep Lan.

We were outside of the school discussing about the virus. It didn't seemed like any virus we have seen before.

Lan: Surely it was a close one.

Aldo: Yeah, but thanks to Zero we were able to escape.

Maylu: Was Zero there?

Yai: Did he said something about the enemy?

Lan: Nope. He just took the bomb and made it out of there.

Aldo: But why Zero would have helped us?

???: Well well. You really know how to get out from a risky one…

There was a strange voice coming from Lan's PET. It was an unknown Comm. Link.

Megaman.Exe: Who are you?!?

Fenrir: My apologies. My name is Fenrir, one of the Netnavi guardians of Master Xavier.

Lan: So you were the one who sent the virus?!?

Fenrir: Exactly. Looks like Zero helped you back there. Let me tell you one thing tough, you will never touch Master Xavier as long as I protect him! Megaman!

Megaman.Exe: What do you want?!?

Fenrir: I'm waiting to fight against you… Until then…

The comm. link broke leaving the PET silent.

Lan: Fenrir?

Aldo: The Fenrir from the four. Remember? Harpuia, Fenrir, Leviathan and Phantom.

Brandon: But why would he just challenge Megaman like that?

Lan: Sounds like this Fenrir has a very strict code of honor.

Frogashi.Exe: I know how it feels like to fight without it. It lets you fight using your full strength and your honor in battle. Like if you don't want your life to be that easy.

Dex: But when are we going to fight this Fenrir?

Aldo: I got the feeling that we're going to meet them all at the same time…

Fenrir… We already got two of the guardians.

Meanwhile, Christmas day is coming very close to us!


	15. Dance at the snow moon pagoda

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

No attacks happened during most of the fall. And time passed until it was the cold winter. In a normal day of December, three weeks before Christmas, a new student arrived to the school.

Her name is Ginger Fujiwara. She looks rich like Yai, but she has a bad personality.

Anyways, the first classes with her were a headache. But kinda a relief for Dex during math. She was answering everything before anyone would even breathe air to say any words. Of course, Thori was angry of that because he is the class genius.

But our prayers were answered during Study hall. Viruses attacked the School Network.

Frogashi and Megaman fought while the others were helping in the other classrooms. But a voice came from the teacher's lounge, it was Ginger's Netnavi, Tron who got lost and trapped by a kamikaze virus that was going to destroy the School Network.

Zero showed up and took the bomb away, but the virus explosion made some mess in the Network, but it was still stable.

Tron was rescued by Megaman and looks like those two have something bad going on…

Good thing is that time passed and it was the 24. Yai invited the whole school to a Christmas party she is making today. So we can have a little of good time after the virus attack.

Chapter 15. – Dance at the snow moon pagoda.

Today is December 24. We are already in holiday vacation and we are getting ready for Christmas. Mr. Hikari bought a big tree on his way home and Lan helped him to get it ready. Mrs. Hikari is "Training" to make the best turkey ever.

Everybody is doing stuff for Christmas; Mr. Hikari took Lan and me to the Electopia Mall to buy the presents for the others.

And we are right now getting ready to go to Yai's mansion where the party is going to be.

I also heard that some famous people would be going because her father, but let's keep that away from our businesses.

I was looking for a nice looking shirt for the party. And of course, Frogashi was there to help me.

Aldo: So. The blue dragon one, or the black with red designs and wooden buttons one?

Frogashi.Exe: Tricky… You would have to wear a black t-shirt with the blue one and a red T-Shirt with the black one.

Aldo: How about the T-Shirt with you on?

Frogashi.Exe: Well, I say yes. Besides, I'm a handsome frog.

Aldo: Maybe you're right. But not right about the handsome.

Frogashi.Exe: Excuse me?

Aldo: Just kidding. I'll take them.

I stretched my arm to get both T-Shirt and Shirt from the closet at my right.

Aldo: And I think the blue jeans should be all right with this.

Frogashi.Exe: Of course, you don't wanna go outside without pants on. Don't you?

Aldo: Of course not. Who do you think I am? Johnny Bravo?

Frogashi.Exe: For a second I thought that.

In a second after that, I was almost ready to go. I just has to grab my hairbrush and brush my hair.

Aldo: Frogashi, can you ask Megaman if Lan is ready?

Frogashi.Exe: Right away.

Frogashi opened a comm. Link to Lan's PET where Megaman answered.

Megaman.Exe: Yes?

Frogashi.Exe: Hey Megaman. Is Lan ready?

Megaman.Exe: Well, if you ask me, he is way far from ready.

Lan's standing with only his underwear on pulling any piece of clothes, and checking it in front of the mirror.

Lan: No. No. NO!! I NEED SOMETHING!

Megaman.Exe: You sure you don't need my help?

Lan: Way sure.

Megaman.Exe: He's gonna take a little longer.

Frogashi.Exe: Roger that. Breaking out.

Frogashi closed the link.

Aldo: So?

Frogashi.Exe: Not even with something else than his underwear on.

Aldo: Geez… He's even like that when we have to go to school.

Frogashi.Exe: Should I call Glyde to tell him that we might be a "Little" late?

Aldo: Well, I think so…

But suddenly Lan broke thru the door ready to go.

Lan: I'M READY!

Aldo: Already? But you were only on your underwear a minute ago.

Lan: I found something to put on.

Aldo: Well, at least is passable.

Lan: Hey! Is that Frogashi on your T-Shirt?

Aldo: Yup! I had it made. Like it?

Lan: Well, It is like making clothes with you logo on it, like my Bandana.

Aldo: That's why I always have the pin on.

I pulled a little pin out of the drawer on the desk. It was a little pin of our Logo and put it on my shirt.

Aldo: Well, I think I'm ready.

Lan: Me too.

Aldo: Shall we be going?

Lan: Dex called, everybody is there already.

Aldo: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go.

We walked to the living room and grabbed our coat before going out. Is stopped snowing, but it still was cold outside.

Bgm: "Dance with the Balamb fish" From Final Fantasy VIII

Once we were in front of the Ayano manor gate, we saw expensive looking cars getting in after a security check. We were waiting on the line of people waiting for admission in the grounds, when Cadbury, Yai's personal butler recognized us.

Cadbury: Mr. Lan. Mr. Aldo. Welcome.

Lan: Hi Cadbury.

Cadbury: Lady Yai is expecting you. Please follow me.

Aldo: Following your lead.

We followed Cadbury inside of the mansion to the big hall where the party was taking place. Lots of people from school were there in very nice looking clothes and some nice dresses. There was also a wicked girl between them who recognized Lan at distance. Her evil voice instantly drew Lan's attention.

Ginger: Lan!

Lan: Is it Ginger?

Aldo: Looks like it…

Ginger: Good to see you here Lan. Would you like to dance with me?

Lan: Uh… I don't know how to dance very well…

Ginger: I don't care! You're going to dance with me!

Aldo: Hey! He said that he doesn't want to!

Ginger: Who asked you to talk Mr. Kermit T-shirt?

Aldo: Grrr…

Ginger: Well, you're gonna dance with me now!

Lan: Hum…

Obviously Lan was all nervous of dancing with a girl he didn't even liked, but fortunately there was someone to take her away from him dressed in a pretty green dress with her dark pink hair.

Maylu: Excuse me, he said that he doesn't want to dance.

Ginger: Maylu? Look, I'm even prettier and richer than you and…

Maylu: I don't care! Just leave him alone!

Ginger: Grrr… I'm tired of this! Hush!

Ginger turned all pissed and walked away with her arms as a straight line in a gesture of "I can't believe it!"

Maylu: Did that harpy hurt you?

Lan: I'm okay. Thanks for pulling me out of that one.

Aldo: She… She called me "Mr. Kermit!"

Maylu: Just ignore her.

Lan: After I we saved Tron.

Maylu: Well, she might be completely irrational, but she deserves a chance.

Aldo: Well. Maybe she deserves it. Anyways, where are the others?

Maylu: They're up waiting for us. We better get going.

We turned to the big stairs and walked there. But there was a man, a single man wearing a black tuxedo watching us at the distance. He had a little pin bearing an "X" as a symbol.

???: Well, two candidates for the plan.

We followed Maylu to a big room where Yai and the others were waiting for us. They were sharing some snacks with Yai.

Aldo: Hi guys.

Yai: Oh! You two are finally here.

Brandon: You are almost never late Aldo. What took you so long?

Aldo: Well, Lan had some troubles back there.

Lan: Well, you really got me there.

Maylu: Still having troubles looking for a pair of clothes for a party?

Lan: Maylu, you really seem to know me very well.

Maylu: He he. It's because I have been your first friend since first grade.

Dex: Now that you remind me, I still remember how we met in third grade.

Lan: Of course, you were the bad guy of the class. You used to steal the lunch money of the other kids.

Maylu: But Lan refused and you felt pity. So you cried all day long.

Dex: Yes, and Lan came to my house and made me feel better. Since then he has been my best bud! Right Lan?

Lan: Am I your best buddy?

Dex: Lan!

Lan: Just kidding. Of course I am! You all are my best buddies!

Aldo: Excuse me sir, Brandon and Me have just met you all for a couple of months and now you call us best buddies?

Maylu: Of course!

Thori: Who was the one who taught us how to play Dance Dance Revolution?

Dex: Who have been helping us against Xavier and his evil minions?

Lan: And after all, who helped me in letting Kaita win the race?

Aldo: Well… Us?

Yai: Of course! Those are great things I expect from a person!

Brandon: Well, that means you also are my best buddies! Right Aldo?

Aldo: Well, I say yes… This is very heartouching…

Brandon: Oh… You're gonna cry. You always cry in moments like this. You see? You're crying.

Aldo: No… Sob… I got a little dirt in my eye. That's all.

Brandon: Oh come on!

Maylu: Well, looks like the party is going well down there.

Yai: But we might be a little alert. There is a guest who attracted my attention in the guest list.

Lan: Who?

Yai: I checked this person.

Yai drew a profile of a person from the guest list of the party. His complexion was skinny with white hair as the snow outside. A little detail on his outfit drew out attention.

Yai: His name is John Frost. Do you recognize the pin on his coat?

Maylu: It's an X!

Dex: The same one of the racing team.

Yai: It indicates that he is from Xavier Corporation.

Thori: If he's from Xavier corp. Then why don't we basically tell everybody?

Yai: We still don't have enough proof to declare that they are the enemy. Besides, it's us against a corporation.

Lan: But that doesn't means that we can't be ready for anything. Right?

Maylu: Lan has a point there. Anyways, there is no more punch. I'll go get more.

Dex: You sure you don't need help?

Maylu: I'm fine, thanks.

Lan: In that case, can you bring me pink lemonade?

Maylu: Sure thing. I want too. I'll be back.

There was someone outside of the door before Maylu opened it. When this person heard the sound of the doorknob being turned, the person quickly hid behind of the door.

Maylu went out and softly closed the door and headed downstairs. The person softly breathed out as she placed her hand on her chest.

Ginger: That was close. Who do she think she is?

Tron.Exe: Well, looks like I got some info on both Lan and Megaman with the sound detector.

Ginger: Well?

Tron.Exe: Lan likes pink lemonade. That's all I got.

Ginger: Well then, I will make a pool of Pink Lemonade just for him! Then we will swim all day long and then when we feel tired, we'll spend the greatest time ever! Ho ho ho ho!

Tron.Exe: You're kinda overexciting here Ginger.

Ginger: What? Is a session of scrabble so bad?

Tron.Exe: I thought you were talking about something else.

Ginger: Maybe that when we get along a little.

Tron.Exe: Roger. I'll put that on schedule.

???: excuse me lady.

Ginger: Yes?

The man behind Ginger looked kinda handsome. His complexion was skinny, but his handsome face was attractive with his hair as white as snow wearing a deep black tuxedo.

John: Let me introduce myself first. My name is John Frost. And you are?

Ginger: Ginger Fujiwara.

John: The same Fujiwara as the president of Jo-Mon corp.?

Ginger: Yes, daughter of Seijuro Fujiwara.

John: Nice to meet you. Anyways I got a little lost here, and if you can help me out…

Ginger: sure, just follow me to the main stairs.

John: Following your lead Ms. Fujiwara…

Some minutes passed as we talked some more. Maylu still hadn't returned yet. She was filling some cups with punch and placing them on a silver plate.

Maylu: Well, looks like I got enough for everybody. Time to go back. Hope I didn't missed anything interesting.

Maylu walked carefully carrying the silver plate as she walked up the main stairs of the mansion. But when she got to the hall leading to the different rooms, a hand covered in a black clove covered her mouth with a cloth with chloroform. Maylu tried to fight the individual, but the chemical took effect. Her eyes closed slowly as her body felt light as a feather.

The shinning silver plate fell on the ground pouring the fine red carpet with the liquid punch on the cups.

The shadow took Maylu into darkness.

Time passed as a boring moment. And Maylu still didn't returned.

Lan: And that moment when we were at the school play in Romeo and Juliet.

Dex: I remember I was Mercutio.

Thori: A very chubby one.

Dex: You were Benvolio.

Thori: I remember.

Lan: But lucky me got Romeo!

Yai: And I was about to be Juliet…

Lan: Don't feel bad Yai, you got to be the nurse.

Yai: Well, but I didn't got to be rich!

Brandon: You know, there are some things money can't buy Yai.

Aldo: For everything else there's Mastercard!

Brandon: Are they paying you to advertise them?

Aldo: Nah. Just felt like it.

Lan: But Maylu got to be Juliet.

Dex: I still remember your face when you got to dance with her.

Lan: Hey! Do not remind me that!

Thori: But you love her, right?

Lan: Well… I think I'm gay and I love Dex.

Dex: SAY WHAT?!?

Lan: Just kidding there buddy.

Dex: You better be dude, you scared the hell out of me!

Lan: Well, about Maylu… Hey! Where's Maylu? She still isn't back!

Aldo: Yeah! Where's Maylu?

Suddenly a beep came from Lan's PET. It was a sudden Comm. link.

Lan: Uh? Who is it Megaman?

Megaman.Exe: Well, looks like it's Roll. Hey Roll! Where are you? We're waiting for you and…

But Roll interrupted Megaman's voice with a very rushed one. She was really concerned about it.

Roll.Exe: It's Maylu! She got kidnapped!

Lan: What?

Roll.Exe: She was going back with you and then a strange guy took her away! I can't say where because looks like her PET fell to the ground!

Lan: Don't worry Roll! We'll be right there!

Megaman.Exe: Just calm down.

Roll.Exe: I trust you Mega. I will calm down. Breaking out!

The Comm. link broke leaving the PET silent.

Lan: Let's check it out!

Aldo: I got a strange feeling about this.

So we stood up and rushed out of the room. Who could kidnap Maylu? And why today?

Looking in the main hall, we found a single small device on the ground. The pinkness covering it was a signature. It was Maylu's PET.

Lan: Hey guys! Check this out!

We walked closer to Lan as I bended my knees crouching to see.

Aldo: Is that Maylu's PET?

Lan: Gotcha. Roll. Can you hear me?

The frightened Netnavi appeared from the left of the screen with her hands holding the borders of the screen.

Roll.Exe: Lan? Mega? Thank goodness you're here.

Megaman.Exe: Roll. You know how Maylu was kidnapped?

Roll.Exe: I just got this recording I made with the PET integrated video camera.

Roll lifted her arm touching an icon on the PET screen. A black screen displayed turning into the main hall, then a hard shake dropping the PET to the ground. There was Maylu struggling trying to scream, but a black hands covered her mouth with a piece of cloth. After a few seconds she went motionless and her eyes closed slowly and her body retracted to the darkness behind.

Aldo: Who could have done that?!?

Thori: Even she was caught behind!

Lan: Wait! There's a small face in the shadow. Roll! Can you rewind it?

Roll.Exe: Sure, just a second here.

The image was being rewind at a faster speed.

Lan: Stop!

The image stopped and a small face was visible behind Maylu.

Aldo: There is a face. But it is small.

Dex: Can you magnify the face Roll?

Roll.Exe: No problem guys.

A squared grid surrounded the small face as it expanded expanding the image and refining the magnification. From the small squares, a fine picture image was being produced. A fine looking face was displayed at the screen. That face quickly brought our minds into one single individual.

Dex: He is…

Brandon: John Frost! The guy from Xavier Corp!

Aldo: He even has the "X" pin!

Megaman.Exe: I knew he was a bad call!

Aldo: Question. Why he wants Maylu?

Lan: …… He will… Pay for this…

Dex: Calm down dude, we need to relax for now and look for her.

Thori: Best strategy, split up and stay in contact.

Lan: Maylu… Please be fine…

But even before we would split up, a deep voice resonated thru the entire house speaker system for the music of the party. It was a deep voice.

???: there is no need for that Mr. Hikari.

Lan: What?!?

As Lan turned everywhere looking for the source of the voice, screams came from the main hall downstairs.

Lan: What?

Glyde.Exe: Lady Yai! The door system is jammed! We're locked inside of the mansion!

Yai: In my own mansion?!? This is ridiculous!

Dex: Anyways, are you feeling a little cold breeze in here?

Thori: Yeah. I can feel it.

Yai: Oh great. Someone is messing up with the air conditioning system.

Brandon: Not just the Air conditioning! Look!

We looked downstairs to the main hall. A cold blizzard was basically freezing the people down there. We weren't able to go down, or we would get frozen in a few seconds due to the big blizzard.

Brandon: Freezing Shiva! All those people are being frozen solid!

Lan: Enough! Who are you?!?

???: Everything at its moment Mr. Hikari.

Aldo: You freaking maniac!

Brandon: Guys, the blizzard is going away.

Yai: Stop messing with my expensive air conditioning system!

Lan: This is no time for complaining. Whoever he is, I think he is related with Maylu's kidnapping.

The cold blizzard became a cold breeze thru the main hall. We went downstairs slowly looking at the frozen people in their ice blocks. Some had faces of pain and fear and some were as the door. the pink punch now was a pink block of ice.

Lan: This is horrible…

Yai: These were the people of my party! Someone ruined my party!

Brandon: I can feel the people yelling for help just looking at them. This is a mess…

Dex: I just want to find who is responsible for this and kick his ass!

???: Well, I'm here Mr. Airhead.

Dex: Hey! Watch your mouth!

We turned backwards where there was a man in a black tuxedo with a cold looking expression. He was standing on the stairs looking at us with his hands inside of his coat pockets.

Lan: You!

John: Yes, John Frost to serve you Mr. Hikari. I heard so many things about you… like the defeat of Viktor and Alex.

Aldo: You know them? Then you are!

John: Oh! Quiet deductive fellow we got here.

Aldo: What are you scheming?!?

John: Well, I want to make some businesses with Mr. Hikari here.

Lan: Uh? What do you mean?

John: Just quiet simple. Hand you Netnavi Megaman very nicely without resistance. Or else…

Dex: Or else what?

John: I will trigger a ultrasonic device to break the ice. You know what will happen if I do.

Yai: The people! They will be shattered into pieces!

Brandon: Say what?!? Freako is crazy here!

John: And It will be very nice to take two more hostages here. Like her…

John stretched his right arm to the darkness behind him and pulled a single maiden tied with thick ropes.

Lan: Maylu!

Maylu: Lan! Help me!

John: I said two, so you better hand him. Or else…

John pulled a second maiden from his left behind him.

Ginger: Let me go! I'm gonna demand you if you don't do!

Aldo: Ginger?

John: Well then, what will it be? Megaman? Or your girls you love and the people you protect?

Lan lowered his head and took a few seconds. But his thoughts were set on a single thing…

Lan: ………

Aldo: Lan!

Megaman.Exe: Hey man! What are we going to do?

Lan: ……… Megaman…… We have been partners since a long time… But when there's a moment that only one decision determines anything, we always have agreed. Right?

Megaman.Exe: …… Yes… Yes we have.

Lan: And there's only one choice here.

Megaman.Exe: …… Yes…

Lan: Are you sure Megaman?

Megaman.Exe: I…… Trust you…

Lan: Well then.

John: Well then, what will it be?

Lan: ……… Ok. I'll hand Megaman…

Aldo: What?!?

Dex: No way!

Thori: Are you out of your mind?

Yai: You're crazy!

Brandon: You're acting wacko!

Lan: This is the only choice we have… Or all these people………… will die…

Lan turned away from us and walked slowly to John.

John: Good. Stagroff! Ger Megaman.

John's Netnavi, Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe was ready within John's PET to connect to Lan's

Impossible! Is he really going to hand Megaman to Xavier? Will anything stop this evil moment?


	16. Mistress of the sea

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

Tomorrow is Christmas day. But still felt a strange feeling that night.

Yai invited us to her Christmas party at her mansion. We accepted and went there. But for incredible to believe, Maylu got kidnapped by a guy named John Frost, one of the bad guys from Xavier corp.

He also commanded his Netnavi, Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe to manipulate the air conditioning system with his ice powers to freeze the people downstairs. And he also got Ginger with him.

Now it is Megaman, or losing that entire people…

Lan took the choice to giving Megaman. It looks like that Megaman agrees with that too.

Zero told us that if they got Megaman alive, they would get the greatest power of destruction ever.

Don't do this Lan! We might find another way! Now looks like even praying won't help us this time…

Chapter 16. – Mistress of the sea.

Lan walked slowly to John on the frozen ground. Each step made a silent crack on the ground, as he got closer to him.

John: That's it young man. Now hand your PET slowly and I will take it.

Lan got even closer moving his right hand to his PET pocked on his belt looking inside of it.

Dex: No! Lan!

Thori: No Dex!

Brandon: It is Lan's decision! We mustn't interfere!

Dex: But…

Aldo: Look. I don't know, but I gotta think of something right now…

Yai: If you are gonna think of something, make it fast.

Of course, thousands of ways of saving both the people and Megaman came to my mind, but all of them were risky.

When I tough nothing was going to save us, when I felt the flames of destruction dancing on my skin, a last hope showed up. Three strange kinds of boomerang cutters flew thru the hall cutting the ropes that restrained Maylu and Ginger and slashed John's arm.

John: HAAAAA!!!!

Lan: What?!?

Aldo: Who?

Dex: Uh?

Thori: What the…

Yai: Who on the money's sake?!?

The blades came from the deep shadow at our right. A weird looking dude appeared from that shadow and two female shapes came from behind. They were on our side apparently.

Bgm: "Lucca's theme." From Chrono Trigger.

Lan: Commander Beef!

He was commander Beef, an old school super hero who was with the Netagents. I heard about him in the when we went to the museum before Viktor's attack.

Beef: Lan! Long time no see!

John: My arm! You'll pay for this old timer!

John turned holding his bleeding arm running away.

Aldo: He's leaving!

I ran following the trace of blood left by John, but Commander Beef extended his right arm stopping me from getting him.

Beef: Whoa! Hold it there! We gotta first de-freeze these people first!

Yai: We would need a Netnavi to use a fire attack on the Air Conditioning system.

Beef: Of course before he make it there. Yai! Where's the main server?

Yai: At the basement!

Beef: Well then, let's get them!

Lan: Wait! What about Maylu and Ginger?

Beef: My partners will take care of them. Now let's go!

Following Commander Beef, we rushed to the basement of the mansion where the main server was. We would be able to get to the Air Conditioning system if we jacked in from there.

The main server was a big black box with multiple screens displaying the current statuses.

Aldo: Well, only four people can jack in here.

Beef: Net agents businesses. I'm going!

Lan: We gotta solve this right? We'll take care of it!

Thori: Playing with ice? Use ice! We're ready anytime!

Aldo: I'm going too. I'm quite curious about this guy.

Lan: Right then! Jack in! Megaman.Exe! Power up!

Aldo: Jack in! Frogashi.Exe! Transmit!

Thori: Jack in! Iceman.Exe! Freeze!

Beef: Jack in! Sharkman.Exe! Beef it up!

The four Netnavis teleported like a bolt of lighting into the A/C system. It was a real blizzard there. There was a single Netnavi operating the devices making the blizzard go away.

Megaman.Exe: Lan! Unknown Netnavi at twelve o' clock!

Lan: I see it!

The Netnavi turned to us. Those ice horns were recognizable at distance.

Frogashi.Exe: Stagroff!

Bgm: "Seymour's Ambition" From Final Fantasy X.

Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe: So you've come Megaman. And your friends…

Sharkman.Exe: What in the world are you doing?!?

Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe: Well, if we aren't getting what we want, why not making a palace for our mistress?

Lan: Who?

???: Me…

A female blue Navi stepped out of the shadows behind Stagroff. She looked kinda innocent. But her soul was a very deadly and dreadful one.

Bgm: "Shermie: Bolt of deep sorrow" From KOF 98.

Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe: My master…

John: Master Leviathan…

Leviathan.Exe: Well, I like hat you've done to this place. The perfect palace for the perfect mistress…

Megaman.Exe: You're Leviathan!

Leviathan.Exe: And you must be Megaman, quite a name to stand for after defeating two of our servants. I gotta admit it. They at least gave a good fight. Not like this loser here.

Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe: What?!?

John: But mistress! We gave our best! You can give us another chance!

Leviathan.Exe: Quite a good job here, but Master Xavier gave me a message for you two. You have served me well John and Stagroff. But I'm afraid that you know too much about my secret plan… And it's time for you to rest… Good bye Stagroff…

Leviathan lifted her left hand placing it on Stagroff's face. She frowned her forehead and a heavy blizzard came from her hand. Stagroff froze to a deep ice block in a few seconds. Then she pushed the block with a single finger and the block broke shattering the poor Stagroff into thousands of pieces that vanished in the air.

"Netnavi Deleted"

John: STAGROFF!

Leviathan.Exe: Now the weaklings are out of the way. Well Megaman. Now it's up to me to take you to Master Xavier.

Bgm fades lightly…

Megaman.Exe: Well, let's see if you can do it!

Bgm: "Enemy attack" From Final Fantasy X

Lan: Right! Megaman! Fireteam style!

Megaman changed styles again. This time the layers spinning around him made him change into a red armor that radiated heat from distance.

Leviathan.Exe: Well, looks like we're getting hot in here! I like that!

Megaman.Exe: You're gonna like it even better! Fire shot!

Megaman lifted his heavy looking fire cannon and fired a fierce blaze of red fire straight to Leviathan. The fire hit her and she was basically covered in flames.

Megaman.Exe: Looks like we're making it!

Lan: And she calls herself a guardian? Don't make me laugh!

Aldo: Wait! I detect high cold activity under the fire!

Lan: What?!?

Megaman.Exe: No way!

The fire-surrounding Leviathan froze layer per layer. The fire kept freezing to its source, the fire cannon.

Lan: Megaman!

Megaman.Exe: My cannon! My arm! It's frozen!

Leviathan.Exe: Well, gotta admit. This is was a very nice tropical breeze.

The ice shattered slowly revealing Leviathan with a cold aura around her.

Iceman.Exe: Brrr… Is it just me? Or is cold in here.

Thori: What?!? Is Iceman cold? How cold is she?

Leviathan: I mastered the power of freezing at even lower degrees than your chubby tiny friend here. Even freezing that fire was no sweat.

Iceman.Exe: No way! None is colder than my ice! Cyber blizzard!

The rushing blizzards froze in front of the guardian and the soft blizzard turned into snow that fell on the ground.

Iceman.Exe: Wh… What?!?

Leviathan.Exe: You're out of your league Kiddo. Now this is ice!

Leviathan lifted her lance swifting a light breeze that turned into a heavy blizzard going to Iceman.

Thori: Iceman!

The blizzard hit Iceman freezing him solid.

Thori: NO! ICEMAN!

Megaman.Exe: She even could freeze an ice elemental Navi with no problem!

Aldo: This sucks! How can we beat that!

Beef: Looks like things are getting complicated here!

Aldo: Beef! Sharkman! Take Megaman now!

Beef, Sharkman.Exe: Roger!

Sharkman.Exe: Come on Megaman. Gotta take you to a safe place.

Sharkman lifted Megaman's left arm taking him to a safer place.

Leviathan.Exe: Hey! He is my prey!

Frogashi.Exe: You want him? Well, you gotta get past us!

Aldo: Yeah! Now get ready Chilly Willy!

Leviathan.Exe: Argh! I hate that! Now you will pay insignificant Frog! HYAAAA!

Aldo: Flamesword! Battlechip in! Download!

Frogashi lifted the fire blazing sword blocking the fierce impact from Leviathan's lance.

Leviathan.Exe: Well, quite good here.

Frogashi.Exe: Thanks.

Leviathan.Exe: Let's add some ferocity here!

Leviathan lifted her right foot and placed it on Frogashi's chest as she pushed hard throwing him away. She jumped with her lance ready for a one hit kill. But Frogashi rolled right dodging the incoming hit.

Frogashi.Exe: Ha! Missed!

Leviathan.Exe: Yeah?

Leviathan pulled the lance off the ground and made fast down move taking Frogashi down as she jumped on his. Before Frogashi could counter attack, the pointy end of the lance was already on Frogashi's neck.

Leviathan.Exe: Well, looks like I won.

Frogashi.Exe: Yeah right.

Leviathan.Exe: Well, any last words?

Frogashi.Exe: When hell freezes.

Leviathan.Exe: I froze hell a long time ago. And you shall live in a world of ice after you're deleted!

Aldo: Frogashi!

I was able to feel the lance in my neck piercing me and taking the life out of me. But a quick action saved our necks that time.

A green slash marked Leviathan's back as the red shadow took physical form.

Frogashi.Exe: Zero!

Zero.Exe: Missed me?

Leviathan.Exe: Zero! Argh!

Zero.Exe: You cannot fight with that wounded back Leviathan. Get out of here now!

Leviathan.Exe: Always ruining my playtime Zero! Well. We'll meet again. And frog!

Frogashi.Exe: ……

Leviathan.Exe: Our battle is still not over!

"Leviathan.Exe logging out."

Bgm fades out…

Frogashi.Exe: That was close!

Zero.Exe: Can you stand up? Here. Let me give you a hand.

Zero helped Frogashi to stand up.

Zero.Exe: Quite impressive moves back there Frogashi.

Frogashi.Exe: Thanks.

Lan: Um... Hello? There are still frozen people out here guys. Can you get it on?

Aldo: Sure. Frogashi? Would you do the honors?

Frogashi.Exe: My pleasure.

Frogashi stabbed the Flamesword in the control panel enabling the heating system. A warm breeze invaded the main hall melting the ice covering the people.

After a while, voices of people upstairs were wondering what happened.

After logging out we went out of the mansion. Everyone went out to get some fresh air.

Bgm: "Megaman X5 Credits" From Megaman X5

Lan: Megaman. You okay?

Megaman.Exe: Yes. My arm is better now.

Thori: What about you Iceman?

Iceman.Exe: My legs still don't move, but I can sit here.

Thori: Good. You had me real worried there.

Iceman.Exe: It's my fault. I was overconfident back there.

Lan: Well, looks like everything is better here.

Maylu: Lan!

Maylu came running from the mansion with Commander Beef.

Lan: Maylu! Are you all right?

Lan hugged Maylu very tight.

Maylu: Yes. I'm fine.

Lan: Here, your PET.

Maylu: Thanks.

Beef: We didn't find anything about John Frost. Not even a body. It is like if he disappeared in the air.

Lan: Well, maybe we can find out later.

Beef: Anyways, gotta go back to the investigation. Merry Christmas to all of you.

Lan: Merry Christmas Commander Beef.

Beef turned to where the cops where and went away.

Lan: Well, look like we had a kind of a Christmas here.

Maylu: Yes, a very hot one.

Dex: I would say cold one.

Thori: Yeah right.

Aldo: Well. What are you doing now Zero?

Zero.Exe: I will check around for more info about Xavier and the guardians. I will be in touch for now.

Aldo: Wait, before you go…

Zero.Exe: Yes?

Aldo: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from all of us.

Zero.Exe: …… Thanks… This is the first time someone treats me like a friend…

Aldo: We are your friends. And if you need something, just give us a call.

Zero.Exe: I will. Breaking out.

The signal broke.

Now we had Zero as our ally for the fight against Xavier corp.

We went back inside of Yai's mansion to continue the party. Everything was doing great… except for one thing…

Lan: Hey guys, where's Maylu?

Yai: She said she wanted some fresh air. She might be on the balcony.

Lan: I'm going.

Yai: But…

Dex: Yai…

Yai: Ooh… Okay…

So Lan went to the third floor balcony. It was covered by white snow being lit up by the moonlight, really beautiful landscape. Maylu was looking at the sky as she breathed deeply. Lan got to her right watching the sky too.

Lan: Pretty sky… Isn't it?

Maylu: Yes…

Lan: Are you okay? You don't seem to be so good.

Maylu: …… I'm hopeless…

Lan: ?

Maylu: Just look at me. Getting kidnapped every once in a wile begging for your help… and you were about to hand Megaman to Frost even knowing that ultimate destruction would come…

Lan: And I would… after all I know we would come with a plan to get Megaman back.

Maylu: Lan?

Lan: You know, when Megaman was deleted, I thought I lost all hope… but it was you… you were the one who kept me up and never let me down until we found a way to bring him back…

Maylu: Lan…

Lan: What I mean is… Thank you… You are very special to me… since my childhood…

Maylu: I… I wanna thank you too… for saving me… and… I'll try to do things by myself once… it I get the chance.

Lan: Promise.

Maylu: Yes.

Suddenly, there was a beginning of a melody coming from inside the manor. It started with a soft Christmas tune… the song was recognizable.

BGM: "Share this day" from Mickey's twice upon a Christmas.

Maylu: I love this song.

Lan: Well, shall we dance?

Maylu: Lan…

Maylu took Lan's right hand; they got close together and hold both left hands. Then they dance is a quiet pace for the song. Both of them were smiling and enjoying the moment.

At the same time, flashbacks of the past passed through their minds. When they et the first time in first grade, Lan saving Maylu from the fire, when Lan and Maylu fought and became friends again, When both of them went to Castillo the first time, When Maylu helped Lan get over Megaman's deletion, Various times during middle school, the first day of High school. Many moments that marked their relationship as friends… going to something else…

After the song finished, they got even closer. Then separated a little as they looked into their faces.

Maylu: Lan…

Lan: Yes?

Maylu: This has been the best Christmas I ever had…

Lan: I feel the same way… warm… in the inside…

Maylu: Is this?

Lan: ………..

Maylu kissed Lan on his right cheek as Lan blushed with eyes wide open. Then Maylu walked away as she turned to Lan.

Maylu: Thanks for the dance.

Lan looked at the leaving Maylu as she smiled.

We had a special Christmas and it was the best I've had in my life.

Now just five days before New Year, and in New Year, Lan would discover his real feelings.

For Maylu…


	17. New Year Hearts

My own Battle Network story.

My Dairy.

John Frost and his Netnavi Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe interrupted Yai's party; When Lan was about to hand Megaman to him, the famous super hero Netagent Commander Beef appeared to give us a hand.

We went to the main server of the mansion to activate the heating system, but Stagroff was already there to freeze the entire mansion. But, a strange female Netnavi appeared. She was Leviathan, one of the Netnavi guardians of Xavier.

She was even colder than the coldest ice and froze Iceman with no problem. Even she was able to freeze the fierce fire of the Fireteam style.

Megaman wasn't able to fight with a frozen arm. Sharkman, Beef's Netnavi took Megaman to a safer place while we fought her. She was a very strong one, but when we thought that everything was over, Zero appeared to save us. Leviathan had no choice but to leave.

Then we executed the heating system defrosting the frozen people.

When Zero was about to leave, I wished him a merry Christmas. It looked like it was the first time someone showed friendship to him.

Now the New Year is about to come, and this day will be a very crucial day for Lan and Maylu.

Chapter 17. – New Year Hearts.

It was a normal day. It was December 31st and the day for New Year.

Lan and I went to Higsby's store two blocks at the back. His shop was filled with Battlechip and program merchandise. Even a rug with Numberman's face saying, "Welcome to Higsby's shop." It looked kinda cute.

There was also a Battlechip trade machine, insert three Battlechips, the machine detects the value of the chips and gives you a Battlechip of that value.

We walked to the main corner where Higsby was as always looking at his private collection of rare Battlechips.

Lan: Hey Higsby!

Higsby: Whoa! Lan! Do not scare me like that! It can be a thief you know?

Lan: Yeah right. So, how are you doing?

Higsby: Well you know. Sunday and almost none people here.

Lan: I see.

Higsby: So, you needed something? Maybe a Battlechip?

Lan: I think my main folder needs an update.

Higsby: Well then, come here to see the new selection.

Lan: New selection? Whoa! This sounds neat!

So we followed Higsby to the new selection corner. They were some neat Battlechips. Even some new ones.

Aldo: This is a very neat new selection Higsby.

Higsby: He he. I know. And New Year's offer: Buy two Battlechips and get the third one for free.

Aldo: Well, I don't think I need something new.

Lan: Well, I'm getting this, this and this.

Higsby: Quite a good selection Lan. Well, it will be Z1200.00

Lan: Well, here's the money.

Higsby: Thank you for shopping at Higsby's, your place for all your Netbattling needs.

Lan: Anyways, how's the data we gave you doing?

Higsby: Oh, that. Well, come on and take a look at the back.

Higsby lifted the corner access to let us pass and go to the back of the store that was his house. Quiet convenient having your store as your house. There was his room. There was a plain bed on the floor with some posters and some Ramen cups everywhere.

Aldo: I think this needs a little order.

Higsby: Hello? I have a shop to look after!

Aldo: Well then. What about the data?

Higsby: Well. Here. Look at the screen.

Higsby also had a PC on a desk with more Ramen cups on it. He used the mouse to access the first disk. It was info about Zero.Exe.

Higsby: There is plenty of info about Zero here, but not enough to know about his full potential.

Lan: We already know about Zero. He is helping us against the enemy.

Aldo: What about the second disk?

Lan: Uh?

Aldo: Remember the dairy? Dr. Hikari said about a second project after finishing Zero. But the rest of the pages were ripped.

Lan: He's right! Did you check that disk yet?

Higsby: That one! Let me check.

Higsby inserted the second disk and accessed it. But what we saw was a mystery.

Lan: What the?!?

Aldo: Is this the Matrix?

Higsby: Hmm… as I expected.

Lan: What?

Higsby: This program is protected by an unknown code. Looks like Dr. Hikari wanted to keep this in secret.

Aldo: Can you decipher it?

Higsby: It would take some time to Numberman and me to scan the entire code and look for a possible order for it.

Aldo: Like how much?

Higsby: Depends on the density of the code, it might take an hour, a day, a week, a month or maybe a year. But Numberman's super calculator ability might make it faster.

Lan: Hope you decipher it.

Higsby: I will be in contact if I discover something.

Lan: Right then, we gotta go. Mom is making some New Year snacks for the night.

Higsby: And I gotta stay for New Year's inventory. Gotta keep the shop in top shape for the New Year!

Aldo: Well then. See ya later.

Higsby: Come back soon!

We left Higsby alone letting him count his actual in store stock. When we went out, a familiar girl suddenly popped in front of Lan.

Ginger: Hi Lan.

Lan: Eeek! Ginger?

Ginger: I… I just wanted to thank you for saving me the other day…

Lan: I just had to.

Ginger: So, wanna come alone to my big house and have some pink lemonade?

Aldo: Ah, sorry Ginger, but he has some other businesses in mind.

Lan: Do I?

Aldo: Remember? You gotta help mom make some New Year snacks.

Lan: Oh! "That"! well, sorry Ginger. Maybe another day.

Aldo: Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up later.

Lan: Okay, see ya.

Lan went away walking ands then running. Ginger just looked at faraway Lan.

Ginger: But I… It is… Argh! Why you have to ruin my chances with him!

Aldo: Look, he doesn't love you.

Ginger: Shut up! I know how to make a man to love me!

Aldo: Then why don't you make me love you?

Ginger: Because I feel lazy right now…

Aldo: See? You can't make someone love you just like that.

Ginger: But I will! I will never give up! Lan Hikari will love me! And no one is gonna stop me! Not even you… and Kermit! Now excuse me, I have some pink lemonade to make. Out of my way!

I made a little step to the left letting Ginger pass heading to her mansion. She looked very pissed and almost cried.

Aldo: Well, she really loves him… But it looks like it is not real.

Frogashi.Exe: What about you and Maylu?

Aldo: M… Ma… Maylu?!? How did you know?!?

Frogashi.Exe: I've just read your Dairy.

Aldo: What?!? You read my Dairy?!? How could you?!?

Frogashi.Exe: Hey! I manage your files.

Aldo: Remind me of buying a journal book.

Frogashi.Exe: So you think that Maylu would say yes?

Aldo: I don't know…

Suddenly, the girl I had in my mind suddenly materialized in front of me. Maybe I was very distracted and I didn't see her coming.

Maylu: Hey, did the depression bug bit ya?

Aldo: Ma- Ma- Ma- Ma- Maylu!

Maylu: Why so nervous? Were you thinking of the girl you like?

Aldo: I- I- I- I…

Maylu: Oooh… Don't tell me that you like Ginger?

Aldo: What?!? Of course not!

Maylu: Well, whom do you like? Yai?

Aldo: Not her… It's…

Maylu: Anyways, where's Lan? I saw him with you a while ago.

Aldo: Yes, her was. He went to his house to help his mom make some New Year's snacks.

Maylu: I need to talk to him. He has been very depressed lately about giving Megaman to the enemy to stop the suffering of more people.

Aldo: But he was happy a while ago. How can you tell?

Maylu: Well, when you are deeply bounded to a friend, you can feel whether he's close or far. And also how he feels.

Aldo: …………

Maylu: Anyways, I better see him. See ya later!

Aldo: Right… See ya…

Maylu turned and ran to Lan's house. I just lowered my head thinking about her words.

Frogashi.Exe: Hello? Earth to Aldo? Are you conscious?

Aldo: Yes… Her words… She seems to know Lan pretty well…

Frogashi.Exe: And you think that's…

Aldo: ……… She really loves him… in a different way than Ginger does…

Frogashi.Exe: And you feel depressed because of that?

Aldo: …… No……… I know what to do…

Frogashi.Exe: So? What's the master plan?

Aldo: Lan really needs support right now… And the least thing I can do is bring them together!

Frogashi.Exe: What?!? Are you cupid or what? You love Maylu!

Aldo: And I want the best for her. That's why I'm doing that.

Frogashi.Exe: Give me a break. Well, I will assist you. What should I do?

Aldo: Here's the plan. I'll tell Lan that Maylu wants to see him at 11:55 PM at the hill over the park. And you will contact Roll and tell her that Lan wants to see her at the same time, same place. The celebration will be awesome and they will surely confess there.

Frogashi.Exe: Geez, is that the best plan you got?

Aldo: Better than dressing up as Maylu and kiss Lan.

Frogashi.Exe: Yup… The best plan you've got.

Aldo: Let's head back home and do it after Maylu left.

Frogashi.Exe: Will I need to wear camouflage?

Aldo: I don't think so G.I. Joe.

Frogashi.Exe: Dammit! I wanted to use this new make up set! (Drops the make up.)

So we headed back to Lan's house. Once we got back, Maylu was already at the door talking to Lan. After a few seconds she turned around and headed back to her house.

So we got in.

Aldo: Hey Lan!

Lan: Hey.

Aldo: So, how are you feeling?

Lan: Better, Thanks.

Aldo: Anyways, before coming Maylu told me something to tell ya.

Lan: What?

Aldo: She was very shy and she told me to tell ya that she wanted to see you at the hill of the park at 11:55 Pm. She wants to tell you something.

Lan: Really? I wonder what?

Aldo: If I was you, I would get ready for that.

Lan: You're right! I need to take a shower!

Lan turned and rushed to the bathroom upstairs. He really was excited.

Aldo: Well, now go contact Roll.

Frogashi.Exe: No problem. I'll contact her now.

Frogashi opened a Comm. link to Maylu's PET. Roll answered the call.

Roll.Exe: Hello? Maylu's PET.

Frogashi.Exe: Hi Roll.

Roll.Exe Oh! Hi Frogashi! this is a rare occasion! Did you needed something?

Frogashi.Exe: Just a message from Lan to Maylu.

Roll.Exe: A message from Lan? Then why Megaman doesn't call?

Frogashi.Exe: He's a a little busy managing Lan's program for a PC update.

Roll.Exe: Well, what is the message?

Frogashi.Exe: He wants to meet Maylu at the hill of the park at 11:55Pm. He wants to tell her something very important.

Roll.Exe: Did you hear that Maylu?

Maylu: Yes I did. I wonder what he wants to tell me?

Roll.Exe: If I was you, I would get ready for that.

Maylu: You're right! I need to take a shower!

Roll.Exe: Thanks Frogashi.

Frogashi.Exe: No problem.

Frogashi broke the link cutting communication.

Frogashi.Exe: Everything ready.

Aldo: Cool. Now we have to wait…

So time passed until it was night almost midnight when it was going to be 2010. I was far away with my binoculars on looking at the hill of the park. There was Maylu waiting and everybody was at the other side of the park with Mrs. Hikari sharing some snacks.

The time came. Lan finally got with Maylu.

Lan: Hi Maylu.

Maylu: Hi Lan.

Lan: So, you wanted to see me?

Maylu: I wanted to? I thought you wanted to see me!

Lan: Wait a second… I thin I know who did this…

Maylu: Me too…

Lan, Maylu: ALDO!

Aldo: Whoops… I'm busted…

Lan: Why would he do this?

Maylu: I don't know… But this gives us a chance to talk…

Lan: Yeah, I think so.

So Lan sat down with Maylu watching the golden moon along with the stars in the dark sky.

Maylu: Lan…

Lan: Yes?

Maylu: Can I ask you a question?

Lan: Go ahead.

Maylu: You are very loyal to Megaman… Why were you going to hand him to John?

Lan: Because… Well… I… Well…

Obviously Lan has his reasons of giving Megaman to him in that moment.

Maylu: Was it to save that people?

Lan: No… I was because…

Maylu: Ginger?

Lan: …… No…

Maylu: Then for…

Back with the others, Ginger came looking for Lan. She looked very serious.

Ginger: Well, then where's Lan?

Dex: He said he was going to the hill. Something pretty important.

Ginger: (Yes! A hill! Very Romantic indeed.)

Brandon: You okay?

Ginger: Of course I am. Now I need to go!

Ginger turned and ran.

Back with Lan and Maylu.

Maylu: Because of…

Lan: …… Maylu… I…

Maylu: No. Just show it to me.

Bgm: "First Love" From Fushigi Yugi.

Lan: I… I love you…

Maylu: Lan… I… I also… love you…

They got close to each other. Their faces faced each other as they drew closer and closer. Both closed their eyes as their lips made contact. It was a real love kiss.

Aldo: Yes! We made it!

Ginger: May I know what are you doing here?

Aldo: Ginger! Aah…

Ginger: What are you watching with that? Looking at windows you little pervert? Gimme those!

Aldo: Hey! Wait! No! ACK!

Ginger took the binoculars from my hands and placed them on her face. What she saw was impossible to describe.

Ginger: W… What?!? Lan and Maylu?!?

Aldo: Look. They have been together since the first grade and supported each other so many times that they can feel each other. You only want Lan to satisfy a superficial lust. But you also have to love them in the inside Ginger.

Ginger: ………

Aldo: Listen, I know you're mad at me. But Lan is going thru hard times now… And this might be the only thing for him to make him feel better. Please understand.

Ginger: Love them in the inside… I never knew how to do that… I feel something… Like if my chest hurts…

Aldo: It is the true feeling of love Ginger.

Ginger: You... Thanks… You have taught me how to love…

Aldo: Did I?

Ginger: Of course… I think Lan deserves Maylu and Maylu deserves Lan…

Aldo: Ginger.

Ginger: And maybe, I would think of you.

Aldo: What? You and me?

Ginger: You have renewed my heart.

Aldo: But I have…

Ginger: People counting on you? No problem. I'll give you some time to think about it. I'll be waiting…

Ginger walked past me, but she stopped at my right and turned to my ear.

Ginger: You really are sweet… Mr. Froggy.

Now she walked away. Mr. Froggy… I felt blushed…

Frogashi.Exe: Hello? You okay?

Aldo: Ginger… Maybe she isn't so bad after all…

Frogashi.Exe: Hey! Can you hear me?

Aldo: Uh? Yes, I can hear you.

Frogashi.Exe: Great, first Maylu and now Ginger?

Aldo: I… I don't know…

Frogashi.Exe: Relax. You have all the time in the world to think about it.

Aldo: Frogashi…

Frogashi.Exe: Besides, just ten seconds until New Year.

I was able to hear all the people of ACDC in the countdown for New Year.

10… 9… 8… 7…6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!

Lan and Maylu were hugged at each other looking at the moon. Suddenly, fireworks flew to the sky as they blew with beautiful colors like a fire rain. It was very beautiful.

Lan: Happy New year Maylu.

Maylu: Happy New year Lan.

I watched them as they hugged each other again.

Aldo: Happy New year Frogashi.

Frogashi.Exe: Happy New year Aldo.

Aldo: Let's hope that this New Year brings new experiences to us.

Frogashi.Exe: You stole my words.

The rain of fireworks kept on until ten minutes after midnight. Some people had Camcorders and most couples were down the hill. As I turned, I saw Chaud at the other side of the hill looking at the sky. He just turned and walked away.

Aldo: Chaud… Maybe he also isn't so cold hearted after all…

Next morning I was having a great time sleeping. It was a very nice dream. I was at the beach watching the waves and the seagulls in the sky. Of course, a little kid, Dex's brother passed by running being chased by his older brother. I just relaxed back. Wee were all in a little trip to the beach. Just when I was relaxing Lan ran to me and shacked me.

Lan: Wake up! Come on!

Aldo: What?!? I'm already awake! We're in the beach! Just relax!

Lan: The beach? You're in your bed!

Aldo: What?!?

The dream popped up as I opened my eyes.

Aldo: Geez, why did you do that? I was having a god dream.

Lan: Sorry for that. Look!

Lan showed me his PET. It was a newsletter from the Netbattling committee. The message read like this:

"Attention all Netbattlers!

The Netbattling committee of hosting in commemoration of the New Year of 2020 the second edition of the N-1 Grand Prix!

Thanks to popular demand, the greatest competition in the world of Netbattles is back!

Please register before February of this year to apply in the competition. We are waiting for your participation and to find out who is the strongest team around!

At: The Netbattling committee"

Lan: Isn't this sweet? A new N-1 Grand Prix!

Aldo: You kidding me? I'm signing up right away!

Lan: I am too! I gotta tell Maylu!

Aldo: I'll tell Brandon and Dex!

Sweet! A new N-1 Grand Prix! This is gonna be real tight! Time to show the entire Dencity who we are!


	18. Is not a dream

My own Battle Network Story.

My Dairy.

Everything went smoothly after Christmas. Good thing that I got a new PET model from my mom by mail. Thanks mom. It is that new vertical model that flips like a cell phone.

I just transferred my files there and moved Frogashi.

In New Year day, my plan worked fine and finally Lan and Maylu love each other like bears and honey. I also taught Ginger a lesson about REAL love. She finally learned… But looks like I taught her HARD and now she loves me!

Ginger and me? I can't believe it! I'm still thinking about it…

Anyways, Lan told me that there is a new N-1 Grand Prix getting ready for March of this year. I'm definitively getting in!

Chapter 18. – It is not a dream…

Well, a normal day and everyone gathered in Lan's house to go to Electopia. We were going to make some buys and to have our fortunes read by a girl named Miu.

According to Lan, this girl is a psychic with mental powers that can predict the future and some other stuff. Like in how much time a battle will finish.

He told me he had a big trouble with her in the previous N-1 Grand Prix and her Netnavi Skullman. Mr. Hikari is also inviting us to Sal's restaurant. She sponsored Kaita in the Ayano Racer Grand Prix and sounds like a very proud owner of a business.

We were already in front of Lan's house as Mr. Hikari pulled Mrs. Hikari's SUV out. We were a lot of people, so we needed a big vehicle to fit in.

Aldo: So Lan, what are we gonna do there after we check our fortunes with that Miu girl?

Lan: Maybe we can go to the mall to spend some good time and then go to Sal's restaurant. I wonder how have they been?

Brandon: You seem to know them since a long time.

Lan: Of course.

Thori: I just wish that Miu already got rid of those pigmy's heads. They scare me each time I go there…

Maylu: Oh, come on Thori. They're not to scare you! They bring a good aura to the businesses like the Neko cats in Sal's restaurant!

Brandon: Cats… I despise them because I'm a Dog person…

Aldo: Here boy, get the stick!

Brandon: Stick? Stick? Where?!? Wait a minute… Don't do that again!

Aldo: Gotcha.

Dex: I will not ask about it…

Yai: Well, what are you guys planning to spend your ridiculous amounts of money on?

Lan: Well, Maybe an upgrade program for Megaman.

Megaman.Exe: We need to get ready for the tournament!

Dex: I believe a Back-up for Gutsman.

Gutsman.Exe: You're already stuffed with them, Guts!

Dex: Well, a Power-up program!

Gutsman.Exe: Sounds fine to me, Guts!

Aldo: Well I don't know. Maybe a soundtrack…

Frogashi.Exe: Sonic Heroes?

Aldo: Maybe…

Frogashi.Exe: I remember that I love that music.

Aldo: Maybe… I would have to check…

Brandon: I'm saving money for that Restaurant.

Foxman.Exe: He has the feeling that he will eat a lot there…

Brandon: That's not predictable. Everybody knows!

All:………

Brandon: See?

Foxman.Exe: You have surpassed the intelligence of a program.

Brandon: Thank you Foxman.

Maylu: I remember seen those new commercials of boutiques there. Mind if you come with me Lan?

Lan: Sure Maylu. I'll help you.

Maylu: Just what I expected from you dumpling.

Lan: My pleasure helping you julieta.

Dex: Eew, since when these two finally confessed their love?

Aldo: It was when…

Brandon: When?…

Aldo: ……… Never mind. Anyways, what are you going to buy Thori?

Thori: Hmmm. I guess that new book by Sarah Brown…

Lan: Not reading material!

Thori: Just kidding guys. I guess an upgrade for Iceman.

Iceman.Exe: You got me frozen there for a minute…

Thori: Really? I'm sorry Iceman.

Iceman.Exe: No prob.

Yai: Well, with my actual balance of Z 1,000,000,000.00 maybe I can buy an entire store to fill my closet.

All: What?!?

Yai: Just kidding there. Something not too shabby, maybe I'll go with Maylu and buy some new clothes.

Maylu: Well, I agree with that.

Mr. Hikari: Ok guys, our transport is ready!

Mr. Hikari was inside of the SUV on the driver's seat and went on reverse out of the garage. It was a big blue SUV.

Mr. Hikari: All aboard!

Lan: I'll take the front seat!

Maylu: Hmm, Hmm!

Lan: Never mind. Guess going on the back with Maylu.

Aldo: I'll be on front!

Brandon: Go ahead.

Everyone got in the SUV. We fitted in perfectly and just had to wait until we got to Electopia.

All: The man was drinking lots of beer beer beer beer. The man was drinking lots of beer beer beer beer. The man was drinking lots of beer beer beer beer. And the maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan just fainted out.

Aldo: Oh man, I seriously love these songs.

Lan: I have loved them since I was seven.

Dex: Even the same song we sang when we went to the summer camp after WWW first attack.

Maylu: And Lan had to jack in on the bear's…

Lan: I prefer not to talk about it…

Maylu: Sure thing…

Thori: I still didn't met you well guys. I just remember when Lan got me out of that orange buggy.

Lan: When there was no water on town.

Dex: I almost died there…

Maylu: Then Lan messed things up by turning the flow of water but now turning the filter on.

Dex: I brushed my teeth for an entire week after that…

Aldo: Did you really do that Lan?

Lan: What? Even heroes make mistakes.

Aldo: Oh yes. Like the Superman movie.

Dex: When he flew making the earth to turn the opposite way?

Aldo: Yes.

Dex: I still remember that movie!

Maylu: Please, let's not talk about movies here.

Dex: Aaw…

We just talked the rest of the way… and sang some more songs. Then we reached Electopia. Last time we got here by subway, but now we saw the suburbs turning into a big city.

Bgm: "Grand Metropolis Zone" From Sonic Heroes.

Aldo: Whoa! I never expected this city to be so big!

Lan: It is like Dentech. But bigger!

Maylu: And the got a jumbo TV on that building!

Dex: Look! We're on the jumbo TV helicopter!

Lan: Hi!

TV. Reporter: And looks like there is some kind of maniac waving his arms at the screen because he's on it.

Lan: I better quit that…

Dex: Isn't that Miu's house?

Maylu: That's where we're going.

Aldo: It will be hard with all these cars here.

Lan: Just wait a second.

After a few seconds when the line of cars on our way went on green, a strange ray of light emerged from the posts on our sides creating a safe path to cross by.

Aldo: Whoa!

Lan: Behold technology!

Aldo: This is awesome!

Maylu: And we better cross it before it fades away.

We crossed the street and headed to the place with a hind on it. It had a small rug outside with a little skull. "Welcome to Miu's fortune house. No evil vibes allowed."

Bgm fades

There was a kind of mystic environment inside. Like if you entered into another dimension… There was also another thing that Thori got scared off…

Thori: AAAHH! PIGMY HEADS!

???: Do not get scared young man. They will not bite you unless your soul commands them to. Just wash your soul of any fear.

Lan: Still with those words Miu.

Bgm: "Stage of Nakoruru from Samurai Spirits" From Capcom vs. SNK 2.

Miu: Long time no see Lan. And friends. Welcome to my fortune house.

Brandon: Look at her…

Aldo: She reminds me of Lulu…

Miu: I heard that…

Aldo: Yikes! (Then I think I will have to think it.)

Miu: (I know what you are thinking Aldo…)

Aldo: AAAAH! You know my name!

Miu: I know the name of everyone the steps in this store. So… you all want your fortune told?

Maylu: If possible.

Maylu: Come here with me…

We stepped in the back of the lobby where was a room with different kinds of incenses. All kind of scents in the room from cinnamon to strawberry to give a nice warmth to the place. Lan sat on the chair in front of Miu and she drew some air to say these words.

Miu: Give me your left hand.

Lan: Like this?

Miu grabbed Lan's left hand as she closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, this is what she told to everyone who sat on front of her.

Miu: Lan, I see easy fights on your way to victory, one fight will be against a long time friend, then a warrior of white hair and the warrior who wields a blade. But the hardest will be fought in your heart. Are you ready for it?

Dex, I see your Netnavi sending the opponents away as a baseball player with a baseball bat making home runs. But a friend will put you out. But still, you will have victory in your heart.

Maylu, Someone you never expected will face you… and you will earn a lesson from that opponent. But still, your heart will have to assist the heart of the one in need, the greatest of all needs.

Yai, Money can buy anything, but money will not give you an easy victory. Even the smallest David can defeat the greatest Goliath.

Brandon, Cheerful victory, but a fight where the friendship is fought is the hardest of all fights. Facing our opponents is hard, but facing our friends is even harder.

Aldo, victories one by one a fight for Friendship and Love and a fight for supreme victory, your heart is strong and you shall prevail if you trust in Frogashi… and… and…

Bgm fades

Aldo: And?

Miu: …… something… I need to talk to you in the back…

Aldo: ???

Miu: Come with me.

Aldo: Is this good or bad?

Lan: Just go with her and check it out!

Aldo: Right. I'll be back.

I followed Miu to the back room. It looked like another room of the place. It was filled with incenses and skulls. Also different kinds of herbs and books like a magical place of a Chinese herbs store. There were different kinds of marks on the floor in the middle of the room. Like from magic books and other stuff.

Miu: Sit.

I sat on the floor in one of the markings. Miu also sat in front of me.

Aldo: So… What's up?

Miu: I recognize every image I see when I read the fortune… and I felt a trace of fire in your mind. Have you been having visions lately?

Aldo: Well…

I remembered that dream I had back in chapter five. That one and the bad omen I got.

Aldo: There was one… a dream… that also penetrated the dream world and also got me bugged up when I saw some persons.

Miu: I'm going to use a secret ritual to open your mind and reveal me that vision. I need to see what it is. I seriously felt my blood flowing cold in my spine there. Are you ready?

Aldo: Yes… I need to know what it is…

Miu: Then close your eyes and concentrate.

Bgm: "We're all the same mitochondria/ Parasite Eve ending" From Parasite Eve. The one of the neat piano and the shinny eyes.

I closed my eyes slowly as I saw the darkness of my eyelids. Miu moved her hands to the sides of my head as I felt her cold fingers slipping thru my hair touching my skull. I felt a cold wind in the room as Miu concentrated even harder than me.

The darkness turned into an scene like a movie from different angles. There were Frogashi, Protoman, Foxman, Zero and Megaman standing. There was a little of sound as Protoman turned to Megaman.

Protoman.Exe: Run!!!

Megaman turned and ran as fast as he could, then the mysterious component of my Vision. A strange blue aura flew fast and penetrated Megaman making him to collapse and fall to the ground. Then the others ran to check Megaman.

Frogashi.Exe: Megaman! Wake up!

Then Megaman opened his eyes. But they were red crimson like if they were on fire. Then a red wave turned the scene to a place on fire. Looked like a city… or what it was… Then on the top of the biggest building, a building with an X on it, there was a strange Netnavi with Megaman's face. He had a red crimson cape and was looking at the destruction. Then the Navi turned at us.

???: You will never stop me…

His voice sounded both kind and dreadful…

He lifted his left arm as a burst of energy from his palm. Then the X of the building was on fire… That X was quite familiar…

Miu removed her hands as she screamed and breathed for air.

Miu: Pant, pant…

Aldo: This time… it was even clearer to me!

Miu: This ritual filters unclear visions.

Aldo: And what it means? Megaman? That Navi with Megaman's face?

Miu: ……… Have you heard of people who have visions in their dreams?

Aldo: Yes.

Miu: The ones that happened before and the ones that are currently happening?

Aldo: Yes…

Miu: ……… For the grade of this vision and the unclearness, this is a vision of what will happen…

Aldo: When?

Miu: Both near and far…

Aldo: And that X…

Miu: Sometimes, people have to find the meaning of their dreams by themselves. I'm afraid that I can't help you on this…

Aldo: I understand…

Miu: And whatever happens… Don't tell anyone about this… Specially Lan and Megaman…

Aldo: I get it.

Miu: It would make a real problem on Lan's mind…

Aldo: I know…

Miu: Well, you have been here long enough. Go with them… You will make them to worry…

Aldo: Then I'm leaving… Thanks Miu…

Miu: Don't tell Lan…

Aldo: I won't…

I stepped out of the room where the others were waiting for me with a concerned face.

Brandon: So? What happened inside? We heard a scream.

Aldo: It's…

Lan: What's up?

Aldo: (I can't tell Lan about it! It will make him even worse when he was depressed!)

Maylu: Uh?

Aldo: It's… It's that we will enjoy the restaurant!

Lan: Are you sure everything is all right?

Aldo: Yeah, very sure.

Brandon: Fine, whatever you say…

Bgm fades.

Lan: Well then. Let's go t the restaurant!

So I just had to lie to Lan… That vision…

So we headed to Sal's restaurant. It was a few blocks away. It was a typical Japanese food restaurant untouched by the progress of technology excepting electrical service.

Lan: Sal! You in here?

Kaita: Hi Lan! What can I get ya?

Lan: Kaita? What are you doing here?

Kaita: I work here you dummy. Don't you see?

Kaita had a sticker on his t-shirt that said "Hi! My name is Kaita."

Lan: So… How's your Grandma?

Kaita: She feels like new with that new heart. She's even going to the gym and beating the tough guys in running, swimming and some Yoga.

Lan: Looks like that heart belonged to someone very healthy…

Kaita: So I decided to come here and work to avoid going with Grandma to run in the park. She can make the mile like three of four times in less than ten minutes.

Lan: Whoa!

???: Kaita. Are those customers?

Kaita: Sal!

Lan: What's up Sal?

Sal was a girl with a red bandanna and green hair. Her sleeves were short and looked like a very hard cook.

Sal: Oh hi Lan! And looks like everyone came along! But I haven't seen you two before.

Aldo: My name is Aldo.

Brandon: Nyah! Brandon.

Sal: Well, nice to meet you guys. So, what will it be?

Lan: I will have the Sushi plate!

Maylu: Maybe a Hana-Zushi.

Dex: The biggest Kani-Zushi you've got!

Thori: I'll have a Sakura Chirashi.

Yai: Something small. I'm watching my diet… Who cares! A Gomoku-Zushi.

Brandon: A Wakana-Zushi please!

Aldo: I think an earth, heaven and sea fried roll.

Sal: Would you all like the O-Cha tea of the house?

All: Yes.

Sal: Well then. Shushi plate, Hana-Zushi, Kani-Zushi, Sakura Chirashi, Gomoku-Zushi. Wakana-Zushi big, an earth, heaven and sea fried roll and all O-Cha tea. I'll be right back! Kaita! Help me out! We got work to do!

Kaita: Yes ma'am!

Sal: How many times have I told you?

Kaita: Oh… Yes Miss!

Sal: Much better.

Sal and Kaita went to the kitchen and started working on our orders. But suddenly Sal's phone ringed.

Sal: Kaita, can you take care of these orders?

Kaita: Sure thing.

Sal: Thanks.

Sal placed her hands in the back of her hair and pushed it backwards as she walked to the wall where the phone was. She stretched her hand and grabbed the speaker as she placed it on her right ear.

Sal: Sal's traditional Japanese food restaurant, how may I help you?

Miu: Sal. It's me…

Sal: Hi Miu! How can I help you?

Miu: We need to talk now.

Sal: Now? But I'm working.

Miu: This is far more important than your job and I already know that you will stay in that job for your entire life and you will not get any progress in life.

Sal: Okay, I'm going right now. Just hang in there a minute. Why do you use your psychic stuff on me?

Miu: Well, I'll be waiting. Anyways, that was not the psychic stuff, just feminine intuition.

Sal placed the speaker back to its resting place as she grabbed her coat.

Sal: Kaita, I need to go. I'll be back in a few minutes, Think you can handle the orders by yourself?

Kaita: No problem there Sal.

Sal: Thanks. I'll be back.

After a little, our orders were ready. Everything was delicious and after paying, we went returned back to ACDC. Still, during Bedtime that moment with Miu kept bugging me…

I stood up with my Mickey Pajamas on and looked at the moon again.

Frogashi.Exe: Still can't sleep?

Aldo: It's that vision… Will happen both near and far…

Frogashi.Exe: Why don't you just forget it for now and rest? We need to train hard for the N-1 Grand Prix soon…

Aldo: ………… Maybe you're right… Just close my eyes and try to get s bit of sleep.

So I just went back to my bed and tried to sleep.

Meanwhile, there were three shadows outside of the house looking at my window. There were two female and one male. The male had a weird looking helmet and shades. The others were a girl of green hair and a helmet with white eyes and the other was a girl of pale skin and purple hair.

???: So he might have a clue?

???: According to his vision, looks like Xavier Corp. has something to do with the previous Virus attacks in the museum, the race and the party.

???: Shall we capture him?

???: No… We'll wait until all the pieces of the puzzle are set. Meanwhile, we'll be on standby.

???, ???: Yes sir!

So the night went on smoothly and the morning arrived for the training.

We have to train real hard with the tournament coming soon.

That vision………

Who is the Netnavi with Megaman's face?

……… That X………

……X……


	19. Enter Ninja of Darkness

My own Battle Network Story.

My Dairy.

The city was big, but it was even bigger with all the time we had than the field trip. We got our fortune told with Miu, a physic girl who has a fortune house.

Everyone's fortunes were about the N-1 Grand Prix. Of course, she used the mind language. The warrior of white hair of course is Chaud. Friendship battle, maybe Lan vs. Dex and me vs. Brandon. Of course, knowing Gutsman's strength, he was going to throw his opponents like a baseball player making home runs.

But then, she felt something with me…

She asked me to go to the back with her where she used a secret rite to open my mind and clear my dream. After reviewing the dream, she told me that it isn't a dream… it is a vision of the future… something that will happen… both near and far.

She told me to not tell anyone about it… specially Lan…

So we went to Sal's restaurant to eat a good taste of Traditional Japanese food.

After that, we just went back home and watched TV. After that we ate dinner and went to bed… But I wasn't able to sleep. I just closed my eyes and tried not to think about it.

Still… Megaman?… Netnavi with his face? …"You will not stop me"… The X… Xavier corp?

Chapter 19. – Enter Ninja of Darkness

Next morning was a pretty normal day. We still were in Christmas vacation and very close to returning to school. Everyone was doing their stuff. Megaman and Lan were training for the N-1 Grand Prix. Of course, they were fighting against us. A friendly battle to improve our strategies.

Lan: I guess I need to improve that combo I'm working on.

Aldo: Looks so. You are a good training mate.

Lan: Thanks.

Aldo: No problem.

Yai and Maylu were training together at Yai's mansion in the Netnavi trainer program she got.

Yai: Well, It is Roll's turn. How hard you want the simulator?

Maylu: How about level 7 Roll?

Roll.Exe: Sounds great to me!

Yai: Well then, level 7 it is!

Maylu: Right Roll! Attack!

Roll.Exe: Roll Blast!

Brandon and Dex were training together at Dex's house. Brandon has improved a lot during these last days of training, so he of course will be a tough one to beat.

Foxman.Exe: Foxdolls!

As Foxman wave his left hand, a bunch of copies of him appeared from nowhere moving around to distract the opponent.

Brandon: Well, looks like you managed to increase the number of Fox dolls.

Foxman.Exe: Thanks, now let's practice Fox dolls-Shuriken combo.

Dex: Hey! Good one! You ain't bad Kid.

Dex lifted his right hand and smacked Brandon's back. He used to much strength on that, so he ended up smacking Brandon.

Brandon: Ouchies!

Dex: Oops! Sorry about that.

Brandon: It's Ok.

Thori was training with the Virus simulator at his house.

So everyone was getting ready for it. But one person was getting ready… for an infiltration…

Tron.Exe: Are you sure this is going to work?

Ginger: Of course it will! We just infiltrate into Aldo's server and check what's he's doing.

Tron.Exe: Isn't that illegal?

Ginger: Hmmm… You got me there. Did you brought the Servbot programs?

Tron.Exe: Ready and packed.

Ginger: Good! They will work as maintenance programs saying "Detour. Working on area." Wearing their construction helmets.

Tron.Exe: Good plan Ginger!

Ginger: Ho ho ho! I am a genius!

Tron.Exe: How are we gonna get there?

Ginger: Easy. We get to the square and take a Cyber bus to ACDC 1. Then we just walk to the Hikari main server and get into Aldo's server!

Tron.Exe: You have been studying those blueprints very carefully, haven't you?

Ginger: Study your target carefully and you might success!

Tron.Exe: Well, if you say so.

Ginger: All right then! Jack in! Tron.Exe! Charm!

So Ginger's evil plan to spy me was being executed.

_**Good thing… Now you will face justice by the bad guys… Ironic. Isn't it?**_

Meanwhile in the square.

Bgm: "Luca" From Final Fantasy X.

It was a normal day for the people at the square, Navis everywhere and programs doing their stuff.

Between all the navis ad programs walking around, there was one in a dark blue cloak. Only his mouth and his left arm were visible. He was walking on the third floor of the shopping mall area. When he turned down and saw Tron heading to the transport bay.

???: Hmm… Fujiwara's Netnavi… Sounds like nice bait…

So he turned and went to the stairs to follow Tron.

Tron was waiting for the Cyber Bus on area 27 heading to ACDC 1. It looked mostly like a New York subway station with posters everywhere. There were posters of new drinks and products, and an update of the news board. "Wanna test your skills as a Netbattler? Want to be the best? Then Sign up for the N-1 Grand Prix coming soon!"

There were also other Navis waiting for the bus. Some looked big and tough and others were tiny and cute, almost childish like Iceman. There were also pets for the programs. Rush was sitting at Tron's left. Rush turned to her and smelled her.

Tron.Exe: What the? Oh… You like me?

Rush.Exe: Woof!

Bgm: "Yuna's theme" From Final Fantasy X.

There was a sound coming from Tron's backpack. It sounded like someone laughing.

Servbot: Hee hee hee. It tickles!

Tron.Exe: He just likes us.

Servbot: But it tickles!

Rush.Exe: Woof!

Tron.Exe: Anyways, what's your name little fellah?

Tron checked the medal on Rush's neck. It was silver medal that had the name "Rush.Exe: carved on it.

Tron.Exe: So your name is Rush uh?

Rush.Exe: Woof!

Tron.Exe: Nice to meet you! I'm Tron. And He's one of my Servbots.

Rush.Exe: Woof!

Well, now Tron had a new friend. She didn't had so many friends, so she felt quite uneasy, but also happy of having a new friend.

Suddenly, the Navi in the dark blue coat appeared on her right and asked her a simple question.

???: Mind if I sit here miss?

Tron.Exe: Of course not. Go ahead.

The Navi sat on Tron's right. Tron and Rush felt a strange feeling from that Navi. But maybe it was just a cold of something.

The Cyber Bus arrived from the left of the station. It had big letters saying: "ACDC 1" That bus was going to ACDC 1.

Tron stood up, and Rush followed her.

Tron.Exe: You're coming too? Well then, let's go together!

Rush.Exe: Woof!

Both went together to the same spot of the bus. It was a big three-floor knight bus like the ones in England, and like the one from "Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban." The mysterious Netnavi sat near to the driver's area.

Tron and Rush sat near to the window where you were able to see a good view of the Net city network, big buildings and Cybervehicles everywhere. Also the Network locals of some good stores and shops including Higsby's shop.

Ginger: Well then. looks like we got a friend here Tron.

Tron.Exe: I know. And he's cute! Even friendly!

Rush.Exe: Woof!

The other Netnavis were talking about daily stuff. "How's the weather?" "How's your NetOp. doing? Are you ready for the N-1 Grand Prix?" Stuff like that.

Suddenly, a strange shake shook the entire bus as it drifted away from the road.

Bgm: "Peril" From Final Fantasy X

Tron.Exe: What? What's going on here? Ginger? Can you hear me?

But there was no answer. Whatever was controlling the bus surely cut the communications between NetOps. And Netnavis.

Tron.Exe: Where is the bus going?

Suddenly, The entire landscape turned into darkness as the Bus was being teleported somewhere. Then the darkness turned into a empty storage somewhere in the network.

Tron.Exe: Where are we?

All the other Netnavis were screaming and wondering where they were. Of course, Tron's curious natures made her do the first thing when you're lost. Check your surroundings.

Tron.Exe: Well, if we want to know where we are, we need to check the area. You with me Rush?

Rush: Woof!

Tron.Exe: Servbots! Come out!

Tron opened her backpack as the tiny Servbots turned into small sized programs. They looked like Lego-men.

Servbot34.Exe: Yes miss Tron?

Tron.Exe: We're lost. Please investigate the area! All of you!

Servbot35.Exe: Yes miss Tron!

The forty Servbots scattered as they scanned the surroundings. That had to be a big warehouse for holding a bus like that. Suddenly, one of the Servbots found a clue.

Servbot25.Exe: Miss Tron! We found a clue!

Tron ran to Servbot25 as she looked at the thing he found.

Tron.Exe: What is it?

Servbot25 rubbed the dusty wall revealing a crystal hole. It was a window leading outside, but there was no way to open it.

Tron.Exe: Looks like the Netnavis won't be able to use Battlechips in here due to the communications cut. Wait a second!

But she also looked at something outside. It was the Cyber Sea! And another warehouse lied on the right of that one, and a big billboard on the dock. "Welcome to Net city" It was Net city's Harbor!

Tron.Exe: Great! Now we know where we are… How are we gonna get out of here?

Rush.Exe: Woof! Woof!

Tron.Exe: What you say? You can get help?

Rush.Exe: Woof!

Tron.Exe: Good! Go get help! Please!

Rush.Exe: Woof!

Rush opened a hole on the ground as he sank in it. The cartoonist hole closed leaving Tron in the darkness of the warehouse.

Tron.Exe: Good luck little fellah…

Meanwhile in Lan's house.

Dex and Brandon already got done with their training and went to Lan's house to check our new skills.

Dex: Yo man!

Lan: Hi guys!

Brandon: Foxman became a lot stronger than before. How's Frogashi?

Aldo: Well, he also became stronger! Megaman is a great Training mate!

Dex: But also Gutsman gave a little of problem to Foxman!

Brandon: Gutsman is stronger than I expected! I had to use some ticks to defeat him.

Dex: Which of course caused me a headache guessing who was the real Foxman.

Lan: And we had a great sword battle.

Aldo: I guess we're almost ready for any opponent now!

Brandon: Bring them to me!

Suddenly, a hole appeared on Gutsman's chest.

Gutsman.Exe: Guts! Rush?

Rush came out of Gutsman's hole. He looked really worried.

Rush.Exe: Woof! Woof!

Megaman.Exe: Rush? What is it buddy?

Rush.Exe: Woof! Woof!

Bgm: "Bad situation" from Megaman Battle Network 4

Megaman.Exe: What? captive Netnavis in the Bay harbor area of Net city?

Rush.Exe: Woof! Woof!

Megaman.Exe: Tron is with them?!?

Aldo: Ginger!

There was a hard knocking on the door. It was Ginger worried to death.

Ginger: You have to help me! I suddenly lost contact of Tron and…

Aldo: She's captive at the bay harbor area of Net city!

Ginger: What?!? How?!?

Lan: Doesn't matter! We need to rescue them!

Foxman.Exe: This sounds like a trap guys.

Frogashi.Exe: Trap… or no trap. We need to save them!

Megaman.Exe: Frogashi is absolutely right! We need to get busy!

Lan: Let's go to Scilab! That's the closest spot!

Aldo: And bring Battlechips! This might be a trap as Foxman said!

Brandon: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

So we rushed to the subway station and went to Scilab. Scilab was a big research institute at the bay close to the Square central computer central.

Brandon: Question. How are we gonna get in?

Lan: I'm allowed by Dad… but what about all of you?

Aldo: Damn! This is when we need official permission like from…

Chaud: So you too are here for the Captive Netnavis?

Chaud rushed from our backs. He also knew about it and as the slickest DCPD Detective, he rushed to the action.

Lan: Chaud!

Chaud: Miss Fujiwara's Netnavi is also with them. If we wait here any longer, we don't know what might happen! Follow me! I will need the most support I can get!

Lan: On your lead!

We followed Chaud to the Water division o Scilab. We got thru the labs thanks to Chaud's Official Netbattler Title. So there we were, the Harbor main server. We just had to Jack in and check it out.

Aldo: Let's do it! Jack in! Frogashi.Exe! Transmit!

Lan: Jack in! Megaman.Exe! Power up!

Brandon: Jack in! Foxman.Exe! Booya!

Dex: Jack in! Gutsman.Exe! Crush them!

Chaud: Jack in! Protoman.Exe! No mercy!

Our Netnavis reached the Harbor area like bolts of lightings. It was a dense place and it was night already.

Aldo: I guess is already night here.

Chaud: Time passed differently from the real world and the cyber world in here. Maybe it just took a night time environment to make this place even creepier.

Lan: Well then! Let's search those Netnavis!

But when the Netnavis took the first step, Foxman's ears got pointy meaning a bad feeling.

Foxman.Exe: Guys! Stand back!

A few shurikens landed very close to the Netnavis feet. The Netnavis turned up. There was a shadow in the top of one of the warehouses. It was a Netnavi covered in a dark clue cloak and he had a shuriken on his hand.

???: Well. The great Megaman is here, and his friends tough enough to defeat my comrades.

Megaman.Exe: Comrades? You mean the guardians?

Bgm: "Seymour's ambition" From Final Fantasy X

???: Correct. Made Harpuia to run away, defeated Leviathan for now and destroyed Fenrir's kamikaze virus.

Frogashi.Exe: Enough about them! Who the hell are you?

???: Oh, the frog who defeated Leviathan. But I do not want you. I shall answer your question.

The Netnavi lifted his left arm and grabbed his coat. He pulled it throwing it away as the air played with it as it fell.

Phantom.Exe: My name is Phantom. The fourth guardian of Master Xavier, they call me the Ninja of Darkness.

Foxman.Exe: A ninja Uh?

Megaman.Exe: You're the one who captured those Netnavis!

Ginger: Tron…

Aldo: Enough! Free them! Or else!

Phantom.Exe: Do not try my patience. I planted a set of bombs thru the Warehouse where they are. And I will activate them if you don't hand Megaman to me now! I am not as merciful as the others.

Gutsman.Exe: You are not taking Megaman with you Guts!

Frogashi.Exe: Zero is not here, so we gotta protect you!

Foxman.Exe: Stop guys! We will handle this one!

Frogashi.Exe: Foxman?

Aldo: Brandon! Are you sure about this?

Brandon: Ha! He's a Ninja! This should be fair and square! Besides, I wanna test Foxman's new abilities!

Lan: If you say so.

Megaman.Exe: Well then,, we will look for the captive Netnavis!

Frogashi.Exe: You seem pretty determined Foxman… Good luck. Kick his ass!

Foxman.Exe: I will.

Frogashi and the others turned and ran away searching thru the Harbor.

Phantom.Exe: So you will fight against me? Fox?

Foxman.Exe: This should be a ninja Battle you creep!

Brandon: Guess we're up now! Foxman! Ready to show him what we're made of?

Foxman.Exe: Ready anytime!

Phantom.Exe: You will have a slow and painful death!

Brandon's real battle is about to begin. Now we shall see how strong Foxman has become.


	20. Special Chapter 2

My own Battle Network story.

Chapter 20. - Special Chapter 2.

Now we've done it! Chapter 20! I feel awesome that we made it this far! I wanna thank Dimitri, Bookman, Mage of Water and many other readers for their cooperation reading and liking this story. I really feel great! Sniff… Just crying of happiness. (Group hug guys! We're awesome!)

I have introduced new characters for chapters 11-19. If some people still wonder about them, I will give you their profiles.

First of all, Ginger Fujiwara wasn't planned in the beginning. But then when I got to be member of Megaman Network Transmission HeadQuarters, I wondered "Capcom is remaking characters from many Megaman series for Battle Network. Zero from Megaman X and Glyde from Megaman Legends and many robot masters from the original Megaman series". So I wondered "What about a Tron Bonne to give the story a better role for the Lan-Maylu relationship?"

So she basically popped ready in my mind. Including Tron.Exe. And the name came like a big billboard falling over my head, Ginger Fujiwara: Princess of the Jo-Mon corporation. Then placed her in ACDC high to force Maylu to make deeper moves to Lan who is suffering from a great depression after about to hand Megaman.

Of course he would be very depressed, after all Megaman is the reincarnation of Lan's deceased twin brother.

But I never expected to suddenly turn the tables by making Ginger to fall in love with me.

Well, in upcoming chapters, everything will be revealed.

But just let me tell you something before the final Chapters… Something will happen to Megaman that will leave you Jaw Dropped and breathless. Something you will never expect is on its way. (I already got the Final Chapters planned, but I still don't write them.)

Now new musical themes for new characters!

Ginger's theme: "Dias de Memorias" From Parasite Eve.

Tron's theme: "Amy's theme/My sweet passion" From Sonic Adventure 2.

Zero's theme: "Zero's theme" from Megaman X5

John's theme: "Forever life isn't long enough." By Live from The Mummy Returns.

Miu's theme: "Stage of Nakoruru from Samurai Spirits" From Capcom vs. SNK 2.

Sal's theme: "Chao Karate" From Sonic Adventure 2

Commander Beef's theme: "Frog's first appearance/ This is the Gate key!" From Chrono Trigger.

Ms. Mari's theme: "Mini Game: CHAO Race" From Sonic Adventure DX director's cut"

Deathscythe style theme: "House of the Sacred Remains" From Castlevania Lament of

Innocence.

BGMs for places and areas.

Sal's restaurant: "Chao Karate: Entrance"

Ayano Manor: "Dance with the Balamb fish" From Final Fantasy VIII

Character Profiles.

Ginger Fujiwara. Age: 17.

She is the daughter of the president of Jo-Mon Corporation. Her personality is very passionate and greedy. She falls in love with Lan after They save Tron from the Kamikaze virus. She felt competition from Maylu since the first day she saw her with Lan and tried to get her out of the way. After I reunited them, Ginger learned the real value of love and basically fell in love with me. Still thinking about it…

Tron.Exe.

The perfect Princess Navi for the perfect princess. Both are greedy and evil, but Tron sometimes feels when Ginger is doing wrong and puts her in the right path. She hates Roll, but learns to respect her after seeing her strength. But of course, she will not be left behind and will try to get stronger to get Megaman only for her.

Alexander Hernandez Age 25

A worldwide know racer. He is the grandson of famous racer Alejandro Hernandez. He is the lead for Xavier corp. racing team. His fame hides a loyal evil self to accomplish his master's orders.

Huitzil.Exe.

Also known as the Aztec Falcon. His personality is like Alex's, but shocking. Being a thunder elemental Navi, thunder attacks doesn't work on him. They heal him and make him stronger.

John Frost Age 27

He is the lead of Xavier Corp's software division. He has a cold personality with snow-white hair and ice blue eyes. His deep black suit gives an even colder appearance as his voice transmits.

Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe

John's loyal Netnavi, he resembles a big stag with ice horns. Even getting close to him makes you feel cold, completely loyal to Master Leviathan and John.

Commander Beef Age 37

He is an old super hero from a TV. Show: "The adventures of Commander Beef." After retiring, he really missed action and joined the Netagents with a high combat level, which made him to be the leader of the Netagents. His secret identity is really Maysa, the Fish Pastries seller, but looks like Lan and friends can't figure it out…

Sharkman.Exe.

Beef's loyal Netnavi, he is cheerful and dedicated to his job at keeping peace. He is a Water elemental Navi, which gives him a huge advantage after Navis that use Water attacks.

Miu age 26

She was born with the gift of being a girl with psychic powers. And uses them to help people by reading their fortunes and foreseeing their futures. She is a secret member of the Netagents, but nobody knows. Her Netnavi is the mysterious Skullman.Exe.

Sal age 27

A tough restaurant owner who devotes her life in making the best traditional Japanese food around, she always had troubles in making everything with touch in time, but looks like that with Kaita around, everything will be fine. She is also a secret member of the Netagents. Her Netnavi is the big Woodman.Exe.

Kaita Age 14

He was a kid who admired Lan a long time ago, but learned that everything was better at his own way and went to the mountains with his Grandmother. His parents died in a car accident when he was 5, and the only family he has is his grandmother Mariko. He returned to ACDC for the Ayano Racer Grand Prix and almost won the money prize for her Grandmother's heart transplant. Lan used the money to pay it and Kaita learned that sometimes being alone just doesn't work well. He now works at Sal's restaurant where he avoids exercising with his Brand new energic Grandmother.

Turboman.Exe

Known as the fastest Netnavi around. He is loyal like a brother to Kaita and also looks after Kaita's Grandmother. Both are united to the end and will never give up in anything. He calls Kaita's Grandmother "Nana."

Ms. Mari age: 35

She has dedicated her life in teaching since she graduated from High school. She has been teaching in ACDC elementary since she was 23 and lucky her she got promoted to follow Lan and Friends to Middle and High school. She always tries to help and encourage her students when they feel happy or sad. The perfect teacher, but with a strong policy of no Netbattles during school time. She is kinda interested in Maysa, but he is very shy with her… This might last a little longer…

Mr. Hikari age: 35

He is the greatest scientist ACDC has ever met. His revolutionary creation, the PETs gave him great fame and credit. He also designed some of the programs we use today. If you ask me, I would say that he is the Albus Dumbledore of ACDC. He has a son, Lan Hikari, but also had another son. Saito Hikari, who was Lan's twin brother. Saito was born with a strong disease and was very weak and was going to die in a few minutes after being born. Dr. Hikari collected a DNA sample from Saito before dying to improve the Synchronization system between Operator and Navigator. Basically he made Saito reborn into Megaman.Exe and made Lan his Operator. Sometimes he spends late nighttime in his study crying about it, but Lan always is there to comfort him and that Saito lives within Megaman. And that Lan and Megaman will always never give up to keep that bound and to honor Saito's name. A loving father and a caring husband.

Zero.Exe

Created by Dr. Hikari by combining a sample of the Zero virus and a sample of Megaman's frame. He is a mysterious Netnavi who has wondered like a lonely warrior that belongs to nowhere. He protected Megaman from Harpuia and seems to know a lot about Xavier… Something that we don't know… Even his guardians…

Second Project.

In Dr. Hikari's journals of the Zero.Exe project, there's also a second project mentioned, but the rest of the pages in the journals were ripped. Still, there might be some info in one of the disks that Dr, Hikari had. The disk of this project is protected by some kind of code that we still can't figure out, but with Higsby on it, we might be able to figure it out sooner than we expected.

Mysterious Netnavi.

The Netnavi that appeared in my Dream Vision standing at the top of Xavier Corp's cyberspace building, somehow he has Megaman's face. That's all I can remember about him. Still, I have an odd feeling we might meet him sooner than we expected… or that he is among us right now… Watching us…


	21. Ninja Showdown

My own Battle Network story.

-Quick author's note-

I'm kinda getting tired of putting "My Dairy" as the telling of last chapter and a little of this one. This time, I will change it for a character quote ala' Sonic Adventure.

Hey! I'm Frogashi.Exe!

It was a normal day of training before the N-1 Grand Prix. But Rush arrived with us telling us that Tron and many other navis were kidnapped by someone and they were in the bay area.

Ginger also called telling us that Tron was kidnapped. We had no choice but to go there and investigate.

Chaud caught with us and we went together with Protoman.

But the bay area was mysteriously in night… an Omen… maybe.

Then this creepy looking Netnavi appeared. His name is Phantom. The same phantom of Xavier's guardians.

I bet he was after Megaman, so we were going to fight him.

A second before the fight, Foxman offered himself to fight against him. What are you thinking Foxman?!?

He will buy us some time to find the Navis before Phantom blows them up. Hang in there Foxman! We'll aid you when we have found the captive Navis!

Chapter 21. – Ninja Showdown.

Frogashi, Megaman, Gutsman and Protoman scattered looking for the Storage bay where Tron and the others were. Meanwhile, Foxman is about to fight Phantom.

Both of them didn't moved and inch after the conversation. The wind playing with Foxman's scarf as soft breaths came from the two ninjas.

Phantom.Exe: Well well… The Fox is trying to be brave.

Foxman.Exe: Well you know. It is our turn to fight. Right Brandon?

Brandon: Duh! The others have fought hard to protect Megaman. Now it is our turn!

Phantom.Exe: Stupid duo. Do you really think both of you stand a chance against a guardian?

Brandon: There's only one way to find out! Let's show him what were made of Foxman!

Foxman.Exe: Sure thing!

Phantom.Exe: Insolent fools… You shall be deleted slowly…

Both of them stood quietly on their grounds… a Metool in the darkness of the alley looking for some Bugfrags to feed himself… tumbled a trash data can. As the sound of the metal resonated, both ninjas jumped from their grounds and lifted themselves in the air.

Bgm: "Challenge" from Final Fantasy X

Both sped to each other as their fists waved through with a fast speed.

Both landed on a roof as they sprung in opposite directions landing softly.

Phantom.Exe: You're quite good for a Fox.

Foxman.Exe: He! Thanks.

Phantom.Exe: But now is time to finish you! Shadow Replication!

Phantom jumped high in the sky until his body was covered by the moonlight. He was now a shadow that divided in multiple. Then the shadows landed back on the roof as they took solid shape. There were four Phantoms now.

Foxman.Exe: Shoot!

Brandon: He used Shadow replication! One of them is the real one!

Foxman.Exe: I know! But the question is which one?

The Phantom sped quickly to Foxman ready to strike at any moment.

Brandon: I got an idea! Areasteal! Battlechip in! Download!

Foxman teleported fast before the first fist hit him. He was now in the sky seeing the Phantoms.

Foxman.Exe: Thanks for that! Shuriken rain!

Foxman waved his arms at an incredible speed throwing shurikens hitting the phantoms. After a few seconds, something weird happened.

Foxman.Exe: What the?!?

Brandon: What happened Foxman?

Foxman.Exe: All of them were fake!

Brandon: What?!?

Phantom: Quite a good one Fox…

The voice came from behind Foxman.

Foxman.Exe: What?!?

Phantom made a quick spin which allowed him to hit Foxman with a fierce kick. Foxman went like a meteor crashing on one of the roofs. His body felt a quick rush of pain like a body ache.

Foxman.Exe: Argh!

Brandon: Are you Okay?!?

Foxman.Exe: Yes I am… just a little bruise.

Brandon: That's it! Get ready Foxman! Boybomb1! Boomer1! Airhoc1! Battlechips in! Giga-Shuriken Program Advance! Download!

Suddenly, the combination of those three Battlechips turned into a BIG shuriken on Foxman's hands. Foxman leaned back as his body twisted getting strength to throw the deadly weapon.

Foxman.Exe: Eat this!

Foxman threw the shuriken as it spin at high speeds towards Phantom. Phantom didn't moved, and the shuriken hit him. On contact, a big explosion resonated in the air.

Foxman.Exe: I he dead already?!?

Brandon: He is a guardian! Do not get so cocky yet!

Foxman.Exe: I understand! Leviathan was also a headache for Frogashi.

Brandon: The smoke is dissipating! Look out!

Foxman stood on guard as the smoke in the air dissipated. There was a figure within the smoke…

Foxman.Exe: What?!? It didn't make a little scratch!

Brandon: This isn't real!

Phantom.Exe: He he… It tickles…

Foxman.Exe: What are we gonna do now?!?

Brandon: Try to distract him! We need to give them time!

Foxman.Exe: Got it! Hey you! You look like an MS-Dos Program!

Phantom.Exe: You only will prolong your deletion with that attitude…

Brandon: Just hang in there! (I hope we get them enough time…)

So Foxman will keep fighting Phantom.

Meanwhile, Frogashi and Megaman followed Rush to the place where he remembered the smell with his powerful dog nose. He pointed at a storage unit big enough for a ship to fit in.

Megaman.Exe: Is this the place Rush?

Rush.Exe: Woof!

Lan: Then let's open this!

Aldo: Wait!

Lan: What is it?

Frogashi.Exe: An analysis indicates that this is a Blast door… Even Gutsman won't be able to open this thing.

Megaman.Exe: Then stand back!

Lan: Right! Time for Soul Unison!

Aldo: Soul Unison?

Lan: Just watch.

Megaman stood quietly as Frogashi and Rush backed away.

Lan, Megaman.Exe: Metalman… If you can hears us… lend us your strength… your soul… Activate MetalSoul!

Quite strange indeed. Frogashi felt another presence in the place, then a strange Metallic looking Netnavi aura surrounded Megaman as a bright light covered Megaman. Then the light broke, and Megaman looked completely different… Resembling that Netnavi… So this was Soul Unison…

Aldo: Did you see the same thing that I saw?

Frogashi.Exe: Yes…

Lan: Now Megaman! You know what to do!

Megaman.Exe: Right away! Metalfist!

Megaman's right fist grew in a big powerful looking fist as he punched the blast door. At the moment of impact, various cracks grew along the door as it shattered in pieces creating a dust layer.

Tron stood concerned about Rush… After all, he was her first friend in Dencity.

Tron.Exe: Rush has taken too long… I'm worried… What if a Virus got him after he got help and he was already deleted?

A single crystal tear sprouted from her right eye as she sobbed softly. One of the Servbots handed a Handkerchief to her as he tried to calm her down.

Servbot27.Exe: Please Miss Tron… I know that pooch will make it. Please try to cheer up!

Tron.Exe: Are you sure?

Servbot34.Exe: Of course he's sure!

Tron.Exe: Now that you say it… I wish that Megaman and Frogashi were here to save me…

Then a heavy crash smashed the door. From the cloud of dust, two Netnavis came. One was a Frog wearing a Samurai outfit and the other one was a Red-Blue Navi with silver gears. Their symbols were easy to identify.

Tron.Exe: Megaman! Frogashi!

Frogashi.Exe: Tron!

Megaman.Exe: Good job Rush! Good boy!

Rush.Exe: Woof!

Tron stood up and rushed to Megaman and Frogashi hugging both.

Tron.Exe: I was so worried! There was this weird Netnavi and…

Frogashi.Exe: We know. We better get out! I don't think Foxman is doing good!

Megaman.Exe: Foxman! I almost completely forgot about him!

Frogashi.Exe: Megaman! Help the ones here! I will help Foxman!

Aldo: Wait Frogashi! Are you sure we can handle it?

Frogashi.Exe: Hey! We got a guardian for a while! Besides, they need help!

Aldo: … Right… Go! What are you waiting for?

Megaman.Exe: Wait!

Frogashi.Exe: Yes?

Megaman.Exe: … Kick his ass…

Frogashi.Exe: Count on it…

Tron.Exe: Good luck…

Frogashi.Exe: ……… Thanks Tron…

Frogashi turned and ran out of the storage warehouse.

Back to Foxman, he wasn't doing good.

Foxman and Phantom had been fighting for along time, but Foxman was doing terrible.

Full of bruises and with a critical level, Foxman would be deleted at any moment.

Foxman.Exe: Argh!

Brandon: Foxman! You must jack out now!

Foxman.Exe: No… I can take it! We need to give them time! Trust me!

Brandon: Foxman! Don't be foolish!

Phantom.Exe: Enough. It is time to delete you.

Phantom raised his right hand as a Katana appeared on his hand. Foxman closed his eyes tight knowing he was going to be deleted.

Frogashi.Exe: Hold it right there! you piece of junk!

Frogashi appeared at a great speed blocking the incoming slash with his sword.

Foxman.Exe: Frogashi!

Frogashi.Exe: Sorry for the delay. We had a little obstacle on the way.

Phantom backed away with a high jump as he stood at the two Netnavis.

Foxman.Exe: I thought that you were not gonna make it for a second.

Frogashi.Exe: Foxman… You fought putting your trust on us… and fought to the end… Even knowing you were going to be deleted… I feel the blue fire of your soul..

Brandon: We were fried there for a second!

Aldo: But looks like he didn't made it.

Brandon: Thanks.

Aldo: We're friends. Wee gotta help each other…

Brandon: You're right!

Suddenly, a strange new icon appeared near of Frogashi's status screen.

Aldo: What's this? Is this Foxman's symbol? Is this…?

Lan: You got it! Frogashi's soul has harmonized with Foxman's soul creating a Soul Unison bound!

Aldo: Soul Unison?!?

Lan: Yes! If you use it, your Netnavi gets the strength of the Netnavi's soul and increases his powers! Also gaining his abilities as they work as one!

Brandon: What are you waiting for? Activate it!

Aldo: Right! Activate! FoxSoul! Unite!

As I activated the program, the same light that surrounded Megaman surrounded Frogashi, Then the light broke revealing a Foxman like Frogashi.

Aldo: FoxSoul Activated!

Frogashi.Exe: All systems normal!

Phantom.Exe: Hmm… you think a little make-up will help you?

Frogashi.Exe: Just come and get me…

Phantom.Exe: Time to be deleted.

Phantom dashed thru the air as he wielded his katana. Frogashi swiftly evaded the slash as his elbow smacked Phantom's back. Then a swift spin unleashed an upward kick. Phantom went upward as he tried to recover balance, but Frogashi was already there using Foxman's ability to transport. Frogashi had his katana ready and slashed. Phantom dodged the slash, but his left arm was cut.

Both landed on their feet, but Phantom's wound was great. He had no choice but to flee.

Phantom.Exe: Look, you two might have won this battle, but we will win the incoming war!

Frogashi.Exe: What war?

Phantom.Exe: Master's Xavier master plan… of course, if you live ling enough to see it!

"Phantom.Exe Logging out."

Frogashi.Exe: Incoming war?

Aldo: Never mind. Wee gotta see the others!

Frogashi.Exe: Right!

Frogashi rushed to Foxman.

Foxman.Exe: Good job there.

Frogashi.Exe: There's nothing left to do for you here. You better jack out to recover your health.

Foxman.Exe: I knew that our bound of friendship was going to help.

"Foxman.Exe Logging out"

Frogashi rushed to Megaman and the others.

Megaman.Exe: Frogashi! Lan told me. Good one with the FoxSoul!

Frogashi.Exe: Thanks. We better get them out.

Megaman.Exe: Right.

So Phantom was defeated for now and the captive Netnavis were returned to where they belong.

Xavier Corp. HQ.

In the Cyberworld, Phantom stood looking at Net city from the roof of the Cyberworld's Xavier building. Fenrir came from behind.

Fenrir.Exe: I heard what happened Phantom, quite a pity losing against the one who gave a hard time to Leviathan.

Phantom.Exe: …… Not of your business…

Fenrir.Exe: Anyways, You still know why Master Xavier wants that Megaman Navi?

Phantom.Exe: Master Xavier told us that it is not necessary for us to know…

Fenrir.Exe: Geez. Why are you so stiff? I better get going. Someone has to help Harpuia with her businesses. See ya.

Fenrir turned away leaving Phantom alone.

Phantom.Exe: ……… Why all this? Why master Xavier is making us do all this? Just for a single Netnavi? What is so special about him? ……… I guess the master has his secrets…

Phantom now was intrigued by Xavier's REAL purpose…

Phantom.Exe: … I better find out what's REALLY going on here…


	22. Musical madness act 1

My own Battle Network story.

Chapter 22. – Musical Madness.

Everyone who is going to read this stands in a line to enter into the Venice opera theater. Posters of the story hanging around the outside and the inside of the place. That only meant one thing, the musical of the story! The main characters including myself standing outside on the red carpet as we sign photos, posters, soundtracks and many other stuff of the story.

I just signed Bookman's book. "To Bookman, a dear advisor, Wiseman, reader and friend. Finalzidane-X"

Lan posing with Maylu for DenTeens magazine, Dex being interviewed by Ribitta for the events section of her show and Yai attending calls with her PET. Megaman being interviewed for Popular Mechanics magazine as the perfect Netnavi.

Viktor Ishtar who was really alive in real life and the Xavier corp group. Even Chaud trying to sneak between the hordes of girls about to rip his clothes off.

Ginger giving some details of her progress for the Gustaff Battle Ride Armor for Tron.

Brandon got lucky of being with three super models… Anyways, everyone was getting inside and taking their seats.

I stand on a stage and I bow to welcome the readers to this event.

Finalzidane-X: Welcome Everyone! In a few minutes, the special musical chapter of "My own Battle Network" will begin. Musical madness is about… everyone singing and dancing! We have been rehearsing the songs and choreography for some weeks, and looks like Dex lost some weight. Anyways, this will also be about Ginger and me opening our feelings as I take the choice of saying yes or no.

Ginger: Is it time? Can I go out?

Finalzidane-X: Too early! Get back there! Hm hm! I wanna thank many people who have gave me the motivation to continue this story and surpass the max number of Chapters for an entire story. For "Megaman X: Rondo of blood" there were 15 chapters. I hope that Windrider is here today, and I can see Bookman on the first row! Hi Bookman! Well, we are ready to begin. Hope you enjoy the musical as I enjoyed writing it!

I run to the back of the stage as the curtains raised.

Act 1

I was about to Jack in to check the surrounding Network area.

Aldo: All right! Jack in! Frogashi.Exe! Transmit!

Frogashi got out of the Hikari house server and walked to the Network road.

Song: "Going through the motions." ("Going through the motions from Buffy the vampire slayer Once more with feeling episode.)

Frogashi.Exe:

Every single day

The same arrangement

We go out and fight the fight

Still we always feel this strange estrangement

Nothing here is real

Nothing here is right

"Smacks Metool virus."

He's been making shows of Battlechips

Just hoping no one finds

That we've been

Going through the motions

Walking through the part

Nothing seems to delete our hearts

We were always brave

And kind of righteous

Now I find we're wavering

"Finds Bass.Exe"

Appear from nowhere

You'll find this fight just

Doesn't mean a thing

"Tries to slash Bass with a Cybersword"

Bass.Exe:

They ain't got that swing

"Punches Frogashi back and falls to the ground."

Frogashi.Exe:

Thanks for noticing

"Bass, Pharaohman and Shadowman start dancing"

Bass.Exe, Pharaohman.Exe, Shadowman.Exe:

They do pretty well with network fiends

But lately we can tell

That they're just going through the motions

Faking it somehow

"Frogashi deletes Bass and Pharaohman and stabs Shadowman.

Shadowman.Exe:

They're not even half the team they're--- ow…

Frogashi.Exe:

Will we stay this way forever?

Sleepwalk through our life's endeavor

Beautiful female rich looking Navi:

How can we repay you---

Frogashi.Exe:

-Buzz off

We don't wanna be

Going through the motions

Losing our drives

We can't even see

Our full synchro

And we just wanna be

Alive

"Song ends."

Next day at school.

Aldo: So that got pretty weird. Suddenly we were singing and three evil viruses started singing and dancing.

Lan: That's weird… Megaman started dancing too during our training.

Gutsman.Exe: And wait to hear what Dex was singing…

Dex: Gutsman…

Gutsman.Exe: Sorry…

Maylu: I never heard Roll singing so nice

Roll.Exe: I was like a diva!

Thori: But you don't wanna hear Iceman singing.

Iceman.Exe: What? I placed all my feelings there!

Thori: He he. Just kidding Iceman!

Brandon: … I heard How Dex sang. He was…

Dex raised his big fist.

Brandon: You know what, Never mind…

Ginger: So… Thanks for the other day.

Aldo: No problem. It was our duty.

Ginger: So… Have you been thinking about my proposal?

Aldo: What? Oh… that…

Ginger: You don't need to answer right away. I'll see ya!

Ginger turned away.

Aldo: Geez…

Lan: Don't tell me that…

Aldo: What?!? It… It isn't what you think!

Dex: Yeah right…

Brandon: Hello? Go back to the topic! Why are we singing and dancing?

Song: "I got a theory/ Cyber Bunnies" ("I've got a theory/ Bunnies/ If we're together" from Buffy the vampire slayer Once more with feeling episode.)

Thori:

I got a theory

That is a virus

A dancing virus –nyehh, something isn't right there

Maylu:

I got a theory

Some kid is dreamin'

And we're all stuck inside this wacky Broadway nightmare

Dex:

I got a theory we should work this out

Maylu, Dex Yai:

It's getting eerie

What's this cheery singing all about?

Dex:

It could be witches!

"Points at Myu who appeared from nowhere and she has a face like "What am I doing here?"

Dex:

Some evil witches

Which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were persecuted Wicca good and love the earth and woman power and I'll be over here

Brandon:

I got a theory

Cyber bunnies

"Cricket silence"

Yai:

I got a---

Lights turn at Brandon's side with heavy electric guitar beats and a single spotlight.

Brandon:

Cyber bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes

They got them hoppy legs and zappy electric rings

And what's with all the viruses

What do they need such electricity for anyway?

Bunnies, bunnies

Cyber bunnies

"Extended silence as everyone stares at Brandon"

Brandon:

Or maybe Metools

Aldo:

I got a theory we should work this fast

Thori, Aldo:

Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed

"Soft Acoustic guitar beat"

Lan:

I got a theory

It doesn't matter

What can we face if we're together

What's in this place that we can't weather

WWW

We've all been there

The same old trips

Why should we care?

Group:

What can't we do if we get in it?

We'll work it through within a minute

We have to try

We'll pay the price

It's do or die

Megaman.Exe:

I got deleted once

Group:

What can't face if we're together

Thori:

-What can we face

Group:

What's in this place that we can't weather

Thori:

-If we're together

Group:

There's nothing we can't face

Brandon: Except for Cyber bunnies…

"Song ends."

Aldo: Whoa…

Lan: Again…

Brandon: And I don't know where the hell I got that idea of the bunnies.

Dex: Anyways, what about Myu?

Myu was gone.

Dex: Oh…

Maylu: What can be causing this mess?

Thori: But surely it was moving.

Aldo: You got that one right.

Lan: We better stay in contact in just something happens.

Aldo: Got it.

Maylu: Right.

Thori: Got you.

Dex: Yes.

Brandon: Hmm… Fine.

Yai: Okay.

Aldo: Question. What happens to the ones who can't sing?

Meanwhile in the Undernet…

There was a Healnavi dancing tap. It wasn't able to sing anymore, so it danced and danced.

"Warning, Data overload. Warning, Data overload… Netnavi Deleted"

A dark green Navi stepped out of the darkness looking at the remains of the trash data that was the Healnavi.

???: Hmmm. That's more like it… Dancing with style.

The greenish Navi grinned as he chuckled.

End of Act 1.

Everyone on the seats claps as I go out the curtain.

Finalzidane-X: Huff! That was tiring… Anyways, short break until Act 2. So you can go get some snacks, go to the restroom, or leave your opinion at the posting board. (Post it here.) Next act will have more choreography. I still remember Lan with those pink tights.

Lan: You promised you wouldn't tell!

Finalzidane-X: Oops! "Uses author powers and puffs Lan from the stage" Now he won't remember a thing. Anyways, stick close for Act 2.


	23. Musical madness act 2

My own Battle Network story

Chapter 23. – Musical madness act 2.

After a while, I stand in front of the people on stage again.

Finalzidane-X: Sorry for the little delay. We had a few technical problems.

Dex: Hey! I need more calories! My belly still doesn't reach my last measurement!

Finalzidane-X: Get inside! Hm hm. Nice of you people to still stay here. I talked to Bookman a while ago… everyone stood at him weirdly… Don't feel like an idiot Bookman. I have a worshipping fan in for my Megaman X Rondo of blood story, so stop trying to duck like you are ding right now, so relax and drink your soda. Well, is everyone ready? Here we go! Act 2! Enjoy!

I ran behind the curtain as before. The curtains rose up revealing the same place where we were at the end of act 1.

ACT 2

Aldo: Still, maybe we need to check if it is just us…

Lan: Why don't you check outside of the window to the street?

Aldo: Good idea.

So I went by the window at the wall on my right and peeked outside… my eyes won't believe what I saw…

Song: "The mustard" ("The mustard from Buffy the vampire slayer O.M.W.F. musical episode)

Man:

They got the mustard out

Chorus:

They got the mustard out!

Song ends.

I peeked my head back inside as I turned with a disturbed face to the others.

Aldo: ……… It's not just us.

After a while, Chisao who got home after school rushed inside of Dex's house with a happy face.

Chisao: Brudder! You won't believe what happened at school today!

Dex: Everybody started singing and dancing?

Chisao: …… and I gave birth to a pterodactyl…

Brandon: Oh my god! Did it sing?

Chisao: This seems to happen everywhere brudder. Did you sing too?

Dex: What do you expect?

Chisao: I see…

Thori: I got an idea. I will check the Virus database in my laptop from Scilab's server to see if a Virus s responsible for this.

Brandon: I wanna help. Can I?

Thori: Sure Brandon.

Maylu: I better stay… I don't wanna see everyone dancing.

Yai: Me too, you might need Glyde.

Lan: Then I guess that Aldo, Dex and me will go around. Wanna come guys?

Dex: Sure. I don't like this tetchy stuff.

Aldo: We might find a clue. Okay.

Lan: Then see ya later guys.

Maylu: See ya.

Dex, Lan and me left Dex's house to tale a walk around ACDC to find some clues of what's going on. We were going just in front of Higsby's store.

Aldo: So what is causing this? I can hear Higsby singing… and I don't wanna know…

Lan: Yeah, he sings like a dying cat.

Dex: Can we go now? Or we're gonna listen to this all day?

So finally we took more steps to avoid Higsby's singing.

Aldo: So, any plans to find out what's really going on?

Dex: I got a plan!

Suddenly, a Gloria Stefan type old song resonated in the air as Dex started dancing shaking his hips and waving his arms as he closed his eyes.

Aldo: Should we leave him?

Lan: Yes. He's hopeless…

So we left Dex behind.

As we walked away, the song faded from our ears.

Aldo: That was close…

Lan: That's a disturbing image I want to erase from my memory right now…

Aldo: I understand…

We kept walking, and as we walked, our little chat faded in the air as a girl was being given a parking ticket.

Song: "Parking ticket" ("Parking ticket" from Buffy the vampire slayer O.M.W.F. musical episode)

Girl:

I've been having a bad, bad day

Come on, won't you put hat PET away

I'm asking you please no

It isn't right it isn't fair

There was no parking anywhere

I think that hydrant wasn't there

Why can't you let it go?

I think I paid more than my share

I'm just a poor girl don't you care

Hey I'm not wearing underwear

Song ends.

Meanwhile, with Ginger and Tron…

Ginger: I guess this is some kind of thing going on that everyone is singing…

Tron.Exe: Yeah, the Servbots suddenly gathered and started a musical number right now.

There were Servbots inside of Ginger's PC singing and dancing a number from CATS, even with a chibi version of the cat's costumes.

Ginger: Hope you can deal with it Tron.

Tron.Exe: What? "Removes an earpiece from her ears."

Ginger: Never mind… "Sighs"

Tron.Exe: What is it? You look sad…

Ginger: No… it is about Aldo. What is he singing right now?

Tron.Exe: Uh? Why would you even bother?

Ginger: You know Tron, maybe there's something more than spoil love relationships at will just for fun.

Song: "I think I'm in love" ("I'm under your spell" from Buffy the vampire slayer O.M.W.F. musical episode)

Ginger:

I lived my life in fortune

Always so cold on my face

It seemed so sad, though

I figured out that was my place

Now I'm bathed in warmth

Something just isn't right

I think I'm in love

How else could it be

Anyone would notice me

It's magic I can tell

How he set me free

Brought me in so easily

I saw a world of wealthy

Pennies and quarters in the air

I always took for granted

I wasn't going anywhere

But his resolve shone

Brighter than any I've known

I think I'm in love

Nothing I can do

He just took my soul with his

He worked his charm so well

Finally I knew

Everything I wanted was true

He made me believe

The moon to the tide

I can feel him inside

I think I'm in love

Surging like the sea

Pulled to him so helplessly

I break with every swell

Lost into my dreams

Spread thru a garden maze

He made me believe

He made me complete

He made me complete

He made me complete

Song ends.

Tron.Exe: Whoa! I never knew you would sing so well!

Ginger I know… I just thought of him and it came like my breaths.

Tron.Exe: So what are you going to do?

Ginger: I will call him tonight to meet me in the park. Then we can talk there. Now I need that yes or no.

Meanwhile at the Hikari residence…

Mr. Hikari was reading the newspaper. The headline was "ACDC a Broadway musical?" a full report by Ribitta. Mrs. Hikari stepped in front of him with a cup of coffee.

Mr. Hikari: Oh! Thanks honey. I need it.

Mrs. Hikari: So my scientist, still any logical reason of why everyone is singing?

Mr. Hikari: But you sound really nice when you sing.

Mrs. Hikari: That was when I was cleaning Lan's room.

Mr. Hikari: Still you are good.

Song: "Sing with me" ("See ya in hell" from Buffy the vampire slayer O.M.W.F. musical episode)

Mr. Hikari:

Look at how much fun

We had in our past

And there's not a one

Who can say we can't have fun

All those strophes you have inside

Release them now

Once more with feeling

Well we gotta sing

So how about

If you sing with me

If you sing with me

Song ends.

Mrs. Hikari: Well, I might sing with you… Which song?

Mr. Hikari: Uh?

Mrs. Hikari grinned with an evil looking face.

Mr. Hikari: Oh uh…

Meanwhile with Lan and me…

Lan: Then that's when Dex screamed like a little girl when we went to the Vampire manor.

Aldo: Is it that scary? I gotta try it someday.

Lan: You're gonna like Castillo!

Aldo: I bet it.

Megaman.Exe: But the Toyrobos Cyberworlds are not so nice.

Frogashi.Exe: I'll take the advice. So many things to do when you're alive.

Megaman.Exe: Yeah… when you're alive…

Lan: What's wrong Megaman?

Megaman.Exe: Uh? Nothing.

Lan: Are you sure?

Megaman.Exe: Yeah!

Lan: If you say so.

Aldo: Something wrong with Megaman?

Lan: I have the feeling that something has been going on since we recovered him when he was deleted.

Aldo: Isn't that for a single backup?

Lan: The deletion level was so advanced that a single backup wasn't enough. We had to use the only copy of his basic frame to regenerate him to fight Pharaohman. I still remember the moment… When Megaman woke up, he was like senseless… then Roll found him…

"Flashback'

Roll.Exe: Megaman! That was awesome! Megaman?

Megaman turned to Roll with a sad face…

Megaman.Exe: ………Is this Hell?

Roll.Exe: I don't know what you're talking about… but I'm glad you're back!

Roll ran and hugged Megaman so hard…

Roll.Exe: All of us thought you were gone!

She said these words with tears on her cheeks.

"Back to the present"

Aldo: I see…

Lan: But I still keep it as a secret…

Aldo: Then I'll keep it as a secret.

Lan: Thanks…

Aldo: No problem.

It was a promise… but Megaman's secret was going to be revealed later…

Meanwhile at the Dencity Police Department…

Chaud was sitting on his desk checking the numerous cases of criminals singing.

Protoman.Exe: Still can't take it sir?

Chaud: Of course… they're annoying…

Protoman.Exe: As you say sir.

Suddenly, chief Oda came to Chaud's office.

Oda: Chaud!

Chaud: Sir?

Oda: We have been informed by an anonymous e-mail about what's going on here. Something's up at the Sharo space research center.

Chaud: And you want me to handle the case?

Oda: You are the only officer available, just look at the others…

All the other cops were singing YMCA…

Chaud: Right. I'll handle it.

Oda: I can always count on you Chaud.

Protoman.Exe: Looks like a mission sir.

Chaud: Still, who is responsible for this musical madness? Besides the author of this story…

Finalzidane-X: Follow your script!

Chaud: Sheez… Anyways, we better investigate the place.

Protoman.Exe: Sir! Viruses heavily guard the entire Sharo space network! And they're all Melody virus sir!

Chaud: his could be bad… we need help…

Protoman.Exe: and all reinforcements are singing…

Chaud: I know who can help…

A few hours later…

We went back to Dex's house.

Aldo: We're back.

Dex: I got here already.

Lan: How long did you sing?

Dex: like for fifteen minutes…

Aldo: Ouch…

Maylu: Any clues?

Lan: Nope.

Thori: We found some info that might help.

Brandon: The only type of virus that is related to this is Melody. That's what the database says.

Aldo: Oh! Brandon knows!

Brandon: What? I'm not an idiot! I'm very cunning when I really get into it!

Aldo: I know… Sheez…

Suddenly, the front door knocked.

Lan: I'll see who it is.

Lan went to the front door and peeked thru the peeking hole on the door… it was Chaud. Lan opened the door.

Lan: Chaud! What's going on?

Chaud: I'm here for information. And I need help.

Maylu: What's going on?

Suddenly, a drum roll with an upbeat of an upcoming song resonated in the air inside of the house.

Aldo: Oh no… Chaud's gonna sing!

Megaman.Exe: what?!? I need to hear this!

Lan: Hey everyone! Chaud's gonna sing!

All: What?!?

Song:…

Chaud: There is a virus invading the Sharo space research center and it's using the satellite to send subliminal signals to make everyone sing and dance. We need to jack into the signal of the satellite and eliminate the virus to stop this Broadway mania.

Lan: What?

Chaud: I know it is a risky mission, but it is the only choice.

Lan: No! You didn't sing!

Chaud: I'm not mentally weak to succumb to simple subliminal signals.

Aldo: Whoa… Chaud's like a Jedi…

Chaud: Not close enough.

Brandon: So we jack in and stop it, right?

Chaud: We can use a this link.

Chaud handed us the banners of the space research center.

Chaud: Everyone go to your PC and access this link. We'll meet in the main network of the Sharo Space research center at 1900 sharp.

Brandon: Uh?

Aldo: He means 7:00 pm…

Brandon: Oh…

Chaud: Don't be late.

End of act 2.

Curtains fall and I walk to the stage with the same outfit of that moment.

Finalzidane-X: Well, Act 2 had more songs than Act 1. I really wanted to use the songs from Buffy the vampire slayer Once more with feeling soundtrack because they already had a basic outline. I just changed a few stuff like adding PET to "the parking ticket" I wanna thank the people that has read the story, because I have almost 400 views in the topic! The story with most views at the Fanfiction section! Yay!! I see that bookman is jaw opened for seeing that Chaud was about to sing… but it will wear away soon. Now you may do the same thing you did during the first break until the final act of the musical. Please relax as we try to catch our breaths and get ready for Act 3! Anyways, act 3 will have Megaman's secret… which will bring more drama to the relationship to Megaman.


	24. Musical Madness act 3

My own Battle Network story

Chapter 24. – Musical Madness final act.

People returned sitting on their seats. I stood on the stage

Final act.

It was 5:43 pm. We had an hour before the mission. We decided to prepare ourselves with the greatest in power, Mrs. Hikari's delicious super duper loaded spaghetti! It tasted very good, and everyone, including Mr. Hikari enjoyed the spaghetti.

Dex: I always knew Mrs. Hikari would make this to get us ready for the mission!

Brandon: Hmmm! Pasta! Food! The fuel for the heart!

Lan: Mom! You are the best in making Curry and spaghetti!

Mrs. Hikari: Well, I know. Thanks for it. I will make more until everyone of you is full!

Yai: Well, I guess I won't eat a lot. I'm watching my diet.

Thori: Yai…

Yai: Just kidding! Let's eat!

Thori: That's the spirit!

Everyone was happy and getting ready for action… but I wasn't…

Maylu: Uh? Are you Okay Aldo?

Aldo: Me? … I'm okay…

Suddenly, the ringing of my PET resonated with an artificial bell ring.

Frogashi.Exe: You got a call from Ginger.

Aldo: Ginger? Just a second.

I stood up and headed to my room. There I was going to be able to talk privately. So I took grip of my PET and pressed the answer button opening a video screen.

Aldo: Ginger?

Ginger: Hi. We need to talk.

Aldo: To… talk?

Ginger: You know what I'm talking about… meet me at ACDC Park at midnight.

Aldo: But…

Ginger: We'll meet there… I'll be waiting.

Aldo: Ginger…

She hang up… she sounded pretty serious…

Aldo: Ginger…

And with Ginger, after she released the hang up button, she placed her PET on her bed. She got closer to the window of her room as she saw the sunset.

Song: "Wish I could love" ("Wish I could stay" from Buffy the vampire slayer O.M.W.F. musical episode)

**Ginger: **

I think I'm in love

God, how can you be?

Playing with my heart's content

You know I've been through hell

Aldo don't you see?

There'll be nothing left of me?

You made me believe

**Aldo:**

Believe me I just want to say

**Ginger/Aldo:**

And it'll grieve me 'cause I love you so

But we both know

**Aldo:**

Wish I could say

The right words to make you understand

Wish we could be together

Together by our hands

**Ginger:**

Wish I could trust that you say yes to me must I must do what I must

I can't adjust this sorrow

Happiness and I just

**Ginger/Aldo:**

Wish I could love

Wish I could love

Wish I could love

Wish I could

Love you

Song ends.

After a while, it was time for the mission. I stood in front of my laptop after I installed the Space Banner.

Frogashi.Exe: Are you ready?

Aldo: … Uh? Yes.

Frogashi.Exe: It is Ginger, isn't it?

Aldo: ……

Frogashi.Exe: Look, I'm no councilor, but I wanna tell you something. Just do what your heart tells you.

Aldo: … Thank you…

Frogashi.Exe: Whoa! Don't get all sentimental on me. Anyways, are you gonna jack me in?

Aldo: Sorry, I forgot. Jack in! Frogashi.Exe! Transmit!

I pulled the jack plug in my PET and plugged it jacking Frogashi in. Then he went to the link, where all the others were waiting.

Megaman.Exe: Hey Frogashi! What happened?

Lan: Is there something wrong?

Aldo: Nothing. Nothing's wrong.

Lan: If you say so…

Meanwhile at Xavier corp.

Xavier was looking at the big window of his office. The entire city was like a Broadway musical. He closed the curtains as he sat on his desk.

Suddenly, a pop up window popped on his screen with Harpuia on screen.

Harpuia.Exe: Master Xavier.

Xavier: How is the plan going?

Harpuia.Exe: Musicman's plan is working. Megaman and is friends are being lured into the Sharo satellite network.

Xavier: Good… Megaman and I… we will be one…

Harpuia.Exe: Master?

Xavier: Just a thought… Keep me updated.

Harpuia.Exe: Yes sir!

The link broke leaving Xavier in the darkness of his office.

But Harpuia, going through the network, had this weird feeling.

Harpuia.Exe: The master and Megaman? Being one? Phantom's right… there's something going on here… the REAL cause of why the master wants Megaman… Can it be?

Back to the Sharo Network.

We made it fine. The entire place was infested by viruses.

Frogashi.Exe: Virus madness update! Melodies everywhere!

Aldo: Get ready everyone!

Lan: Right! Megaman! Spreader! Battlechip in! Download!

Megaman.Exe: Take this!

Megaman fired the spreader in a rain of energy blasting the melodies.

Iceman.Exe: Cyber-Blizzard!

The melodies froze solid.

Gutsman.Exe: Gutshammer!

The shockwave created by the Gutshammer shattered the ice blocks to pieces deleting the melodies.

Roll.Exe: Rollarrow!

Roll fired an arrow piercing the melodies into one place.

Chaud: Protoman! Mamasume! Battlechip In! Download!

Protoman used Mamasume and slashed the gathered melodies.

Brandon: Foxman! Use FoxDolls!

Foxman scattered Kunais around the battlefield, and the Kunais turned into copies of himself that rushed to attack the melodies.

Aldo: Frogashi! Fightersword! Battlechip in! Download!

Frogashi's right arm turned into a thick blade slashing multiple melodies.

All the melodies were gone… but it was way to easy…

Chaud: It isn't over yet…

Lan: That was too easy…

???: Bravo, bravo! An excellent performance!

A green Netnavi came from the darkness clapping his hands and grinning. Golden musical notes covered his body armor.

Megaman.Exe: Are you the responsible for this?

???: just let me introduce myself. My name is Musicman.Exe.

Frogashi.Exe: Musicman? You are the making us dance!

Musicman.Exe: I have seen the feelings of people through their ways to sing and dance, and let me tell you. I have quite some delightful secrets of all of you… Love… Happiness… and Sorrow…

Megaman.Exe: … Shut up!

Lan: Megaman?!?

Megaman.Exe: You wanna see? Then let's battle!

Musicman.Exe: That sounds like a challenge blue boy. Show me what you got.

Megaman stepped forward as he stood facing Musicman… suddenly, a soft piano beat resonated… a music battle.

Song: "Something to sing about" ("Something to sing about" from Buffy the vampire slayer O.M.W.F. musical episode.)

Megaman.Exe:

Life's a show and we all play our parts

And when the music starts

We open up our hearts

It's all right if some things come out wrong

We'll sing a happy song

And you can sing along

"Musicman waved his right arm summoning Melodies to attack Megaman. Lan used a Cybersword to help Megaman as he slashed the melodies singing. Megaman wasn't able to do it alone, so Roll and Glyde stood behind Megaman as he sang"

Megaman.Exe:

Where there's life, there's hope

Every day's a gift

Wishes can come true

Whistle while you work

So hard

All day

To be like other guys

To fit in this glittering world

Don't give me songs

Don't give me songs

Give me something to sing about

Roll.Exe/Glyde.Exe:

"Chorus"

About

Megaman.Exe:

I need something to sing about

"Musicman looked at Megaman with a face like "Nope. No ideas" and Megaman danced fast with a fast electric guitar beat, but it returned to a normal guitar beat as he sang."

Megaman.Exe:

Life's a song you don't get to rehearse

And every single verse

Can make it that much worse

Still my friends don't know why I ignore

The million things or more

I should be dancing for

All the joy life sends

Family and friends

All the twist and bends

Knowing that it ends

Well that

Depends

On if they let you go

On if they know enough to know

That when you bowed

You leave the crowd

"Megaman was about to continue, but suddenly, the nice beat stopped and changed for a single slow sad piano ad Musicman grinned. Megaman's face changed into a concerned one… as he sang… we stood in a new feeling… his sorrow…"

Megaman.Exe:

There was no pain

No fear no doubt

Till they pulled me out of heaven

So that's my refrain

I live in hell

'Cause I've been expelled from heaven

I think I was in heaven…

"The sad tune returned to the one when Megaman was asking for what to sing."

Megaman.Exe:

So give me something to sing about

"Musicman still had the look"

Megaman.Exe:

Please give me something…

"The others stood to Megaman with a face of guilt… Megaman had no choice but to dance… he didn't have anything to sing about. He danced faster and faster as smoke started coming from him… the automated voice informed Megaman's state: "Warning, Data overload" it repeated it faster and faster… Megaman was going to be… But before that, Protoman stepped in and took grip of Megaman's forearm stopping him."

Protoman.Exe:

Life's not a song

Life isn't bliss

Life is just this: it's living

You'll get along

The pain that you feel

You only can heal by living

You have to go on living

So one of us is living

Song ends.

Musicman clapped his hands.

Musicman.Exe: Bravo again! That was emotive!

Roll.Exe: Get out of here! You see that Megaman has suffered enough?!?

Musicman.Exe: Whoa! Take it easy missy! I just want to tell you… your emotive song is stronger than any other I have heard during this musical madness…

Frogashi.Exe: Explain yourself!

Musicman.Exe: Guess what, you beat the bad guy. Melodies! Leave this place!

The rest of the melodies disappeared in the air.

Musicman.Exe: And I'll be going. There will be still a few signals after I leave, so the singing will be gone in a while. And Megaman, I know your sorrow. If you change your mind, Master Xavier will be waiting for you.

Megaman.Exe: ………

Musicman.Exe:

What a lot of fun

You guys have been swell

And there's not a one

Who can say this ended well

All those secrets you've been concealing

Say you're happy now

Once more with feeling

Well I gotta run

See ya all in hell

"Musicman.Exe, Logging out"

Roll.Exe: He's gone…

Song: "Where do we go from here?"("Where do we go from here" from Buffy the vampire slayer O.M.W.F. musical episode)

Roll.Exe/Maylu:

Where do we go from here?

Lan/Megaman.Exe:

Where do we go from here?

Aldo/Frogashi.Exe:

The battle's done and we kind of won

Yai/Glyde.Exe/Brandon/Foxman.Exe:

So we sound our victory cheer

Where do we go from here?

Dex/Gutsman.Exe/Thori/Iceman.Exe:

Why is the path unclear?

When we know home is near?

Group:

Understand we'll go hand by hand

But we'll walk alone in fear

Aldo/Frogashi.Exe:

Tell me

Group:

Where do we go from here?

When does "The End" appear?

When do the trumpets cheer?

The curtains close on a kiss---

God knows

We can tell the end is near

Where do we go from here?

Where do we go from here?

Where do we go…

From here?

Song ends.

After jacking out, we went back to our daily routines… but I had unfinished businesses with Ginger… Midnight at ACDC Park it was time…

Ginger was at the park with a very concerned face…

Aldo: Ginger…

Ginger: Aldo…

Song: "I just wanna feel"("Coda" from Buffy the vampire slayer O.M.W.F. musical episode)

Aldo:

I touch my heart and it freezes me…

Ginger:

I thought… My heart was all the same…

Aldo:

I look into it and it's black

This isn't real but I just want to…

Ginger:

But you can make me…

Aldo/Ginger:

Feel…

" I felt Ginger's warm hand on my cheek as we got closer… my first kiss with Ginger… it felt…"

Song ends.

Ginger: So?…

Aldo: Ginger… I… I cannot love you…

Ginger: What?

Aldo: I can protect those ones in need, but I cannot protect those one I love forever…

Ginger: Aldo…

Aldo: Please Ginger… Understand…

Ginger: I… I understand… "Sniff"

Ginger turned away and ran to the darkness of the street going away from the park's light.

Aldo: Ginger…

Song: ………

Group:

Where do we go from here?

The curtains dropped leaving me in the park in darkness…

My own Battle Network story: Musical madness special

-The end-

After that, the entire cast stood in front of the audiences as we hold hands and bowed to the people in gratitude as the people clapped in applauses and cheered for the cast.

Cast:

-Aldo Della Rocca

-Frogashi.Exe

-Lan Hikari

-Megaman.Exe

-Maylu Sakurai

-Roll.Exe

-Dex Oyama

-Gutsman.Exe

-Yai Ayanokouji

-Glyde.Exe

-Thori Ikawa

-Iceman.Exe

-Eugene Chaud

-Protoman.Exe

-Ginger Fujiwara

-Tron.Exe

-Brandon Breher

-Foxman.Exe

-Mr. Hikari

-Mrs. Hikari

-Chisao Oyama

-Musicman.Exe

-Xavier

-Harpuia.Exe


	25. The forest haven

My own Battle Network story

Hey! I'm Lan Hikari! But please call me Lan.

It was a normal day when everyone started singing ad dancing. Even my friends were singing and dancing, the entire town was singing and dancing. Chaud learned that there was a Virus in the Sharo satellite controlling our minds to sing.

But Megaman's song revealed that when Pharaohman deleted him, we pulled him out of heaven when we brought him back.

I can feel Megaman's sorrow, and we're trying to make him feel better. Feel at home…

Chapter 25. – The forest haven.

A week passed after the musical event… and Megaman still feels his sorrow. Lan has left him be for a few hours, but still, Megaman feels worse. Lan stopped him from taking his life away a few times, but Lan still tries to make Megaman to feel better.

We are also trying to help Lan, but he tries to do it by himself. Even Maylu who is Lan's Girlfriend tries to help more than us.

Lan was in his room trying to ease Megaman, as we waited downstairs in the living room worried about both…

Maylu: Do you guys think Megaman will be all right?

Dex: Megaman is the only Netnavi that has managed to defeat us, and I have respect for him. I really hope he gets better.

Roll.Exe: But the fact that we pulled him from heaven… we made a terrible mistake…

Thori: Still, we needed of Megaman's help. Remember that no one was able to fight Pharaohman.

Iceman.Exe: True… but knowing Megaman, he wouldn't ease is emotional wounds so easily.

Frogashi.Exe: Yes. He needs our full support right now.

Aldo: And Lan also. As he and Megaman are one, both must feel the same way for each other.

Brandon: Maybe if they find the why they are still here? What are they fighting for?

Aldo: Maylu.

Maylu: Yes?

Aldo: What was that E-Mail Lan got? A little after the musical incident.

Maylu: Oh, it's from Sal. She said she wanted to show us something.

Aldo: Maybe we can take Lan to Sal's restaurant for a quick meal and check it out.

Dex: Knowing Lan, he would feel better if we all made a little party for him.

Maylu: He'll definitively feel better.

Yai: Then it's settled! I will call Sal to arrange the party at her restaurant!

Brandon: A food party! Yay!

Aldo: Lan will feel better, and Megaman too!

So next day, Maylu took Lan to Electown to "show him" something. They were heading to the restaurant. Just a few stores away.

Lan: What is this about Maylu?

Maylu: Just wait and you'll see the surprise.

Lan: What surprise?

Maylu and Lan reached the front door of Sal's restaurant. Maylu opened the door slowly as we all cheered for Lan and Megaman as they arrived.

All: Surprise!

Lan: What?

Maylu: We have notice that you two are hardly having fun.

Aldo: So all of us agreed in making a party for you and Megaman to cheer you up!

Dex: Just forget the grief and rock on!

Megaman.Exe: Guys…

Roll.Exe: Don't worry Megaman, just have fun!

Sal: She's right! This was everyone's idea, but Yai gave the monetary help.

Lan: You did Yai?

Yai: Well, what is an amount of 100,000 Zenny to me? Nothing! Besides, there are people in need.

Lan: Thanks guys.

Megaman.Exe: I can't believe we have such friends, I feel a little better… Thanks

Kaita: Well, looks like the restaurant is all yours for the rest of the day! Let's all have fun!

Yai: All right then! Bring on the Revolution machines!

Three of Yai's servants pushed two machines, Dance Dance Revolution Extreme and Karaoke Revolution vol. 3.

Lan: Whoa! DDR and KR Vol. 3! Right on!

Megaman.Exe: Yay! Let's have fun!

Dex, Thori and Lan were dancing and singing, as Maylu and I discussed about our plan.

Aldo: What do you think?

Maylu: This is surely working great. I've never seen Lan so happy after these kinds of situations.

Aldo: It's good to see Lan happy. And Megaman too. But let's party!

Maylu: I almost forgot! Let's party!

The party was fun. There was typical Japanese food and games! Everyone had fun, but suddenly, Sal asked us to go with her.

Sal: Well, I'm afraid to turn the fun down, but I wanted to show you something guys.

Lan: Oh yes. You said something about it in the E-mail.

Sal: Yes. Everyone, please jack into the PC on the corner and I'll show you all.

Aldo: Right then!

So everyone jacked in. The most beautiful thing we ever seen was the entire place. It was a BIG green forest. Even I was able to smell the scent of the trees and the breeze of nature.

BGM: "Hattori Hanzo's swords" from Kill Bill Vol. 1

Megaman.Exe: What is this place?

Roll.Exe: It's beautiful!

Frogashi.Exe: It's a macro-sized forest!

Woodman.Exe: Welcome all.

Woodman was the big wooden Netnavi. His expression in the forest was a kind one.

Sal: Welcome all to the Forest Haven.

Aldo: Forest Haven?

Sal: Let me explain. Lan, do you remember that I'm the leader of a nature keepers group?

Lan: Yes.

Sal: Our voice reached the big guys of the network, and as they joined our cause, we created this sanctuary known as the Forest Haven to preserve Nature's kindness forever for the future generations. Woodman offered himself as guardian of the Forest Haven. What do you think?

All: Whoa!

Sal: Looks like explanations aren't enough. Woodman, would you show them the entire forest?

Woodman.Exe: No problem miss Sal. Everyone please follow me.

So we followed Woodman. The forest was even bigger than we expected.

Megaman.Exe: Guys! Look!

Suddenly, a tiny white figure appeared from one of the trees. Its face was kinda cute, and other like those appeared from the trees. All looking at us with those white hollow faces.

Woodman.Exe: These are the programs that keep the trees life. Also called, Tree spirits. Without them, the trees would die fast.

As Woodman finished his words, one of the spirits turned his head to the left and released the pressure making a nut sound. Like a bell made of nuts and seeds.

Woodman.Exe Everything here lives in balance. This balance keeps the forest in a perfect state of harmony. That's why this forest is so special to the world. If the world takes a good glance of this forest, with the time Humans will learn about nature's kindness and create a big forest where humans and nature will live together… that's our dream.

Megaman.Exe: And it will come true.

Woodman.Exe: Megaman…

Megaman.Exe: A world where man and nature work together to suppress evil and live in harmony… a perfect world… Elysium… a world where evil will be a past memory. A new golden era for the world.

Woodman.Exe: I didn't know you had such illusions Megaman.

Megaman.Exe: I also wish for a better world.

Woodman.Exe: That means we aren't so different…

Suddenly, an explosion resonated far away. Smoke coming from the west and animals and spirits running away.

Frogashi.Exe: Look! There's something wrong in the west!

Megaman.Exe: Let's get moving!

Woodman.Exe: The forest!

Everyone rushed to the west, just to see a dreadful face at the distance… Fenrir was destroying the forest.

BGM: "Fenrir's theme" ("Underworld" from Final Fantasy X)

Fenrir.Exe: Look out! Here comes Fenrir the lumber!

Fenrir was equipped with a deadly chainsaw cutting trees and his powerful punch smashed trees through. He was also commanding fire viruses to create a big fire.

Woodman.Exe: He is killing the trees! I can feel their pain! I must stop him!

Megaman.Exe: Wait! He is a guardian of Xavier! You won't survive!

Woodman.Exe: I'm the guardian of this forest! I must stand and protect it from any hazard!

Megaman.Exe: You can't do it……… Alone.

Frogashi.Exe: We will try to stop those viruses! You two go and take care of Fenrir!

Woodman.Exe: Thank you… Now! Let's go defeat him!

The first one in the attack was Dex, who never thinking always goes for the attack.

Dex: Leave Sal's forest alone!

Lan: Wait! Dex!

Gutsman.Exe: Feel the power of my fist! GutsPunch!

Gutsman fist grew into a macro-sized fist, but Fenrir's strength was greater that his small fist stopped Gutsman's from going any far.

Fenrir.Exe: Most impressive!

Fenrir backed his fist a little and pushed Gutsman's away tossing Gutsman into the air. Gutsman's body hitting trees at blinding speeds as finally his body hit the ground. Gutsman's body covered of wounds and bruises as he tried to catch his weak breath.

Dex: Gutsman!!! Are you okay?!?

Gutsman.Exe: He… He's strong…

Gutsman passed out with a weak breath. Rage invaded Megaman as he opened his eyes wide open and bared his teeth with rage.

Megaman.Exe: Gutsman! I will never forgive you for this Fenrir!

Fenrir.Exe: Well well, looks like I'll fight the famous Megaman. And here are the ones who defeated my partners. Foxman defeated Phantom, Frogashi defeated Leviathan, and Zero is not here yet. Well, shall we get this fight started? I'm sure I will enjoy it Megaman!

Lan: That sounds like a challenge! Let's do this for Sal and Gutsman! Doublecrack! BattleChip in! Unite! Gutsoul! Activate!

A blinding light with the silhouette of Gutsman covered Megaman's body, then the light faded away revealing a Gutsman-like Megaman.

Megaman.Exe: Oh yeah baby! Time to rock!

Fenrir.Exe: Well! This will make it more interesting! Now gimme a good fight like you always do!

Megaman.Exe: GutsVulcan!

Megaman's buster turned into a Gutsbuster releasing continuous blasts like a machine gun. Fenrir backed away with swift jumps dodging the incoming blasts.

Fenrir.Exe: Is that all you got? Here I come then!

With the last jump, Fenrir propelled himself forward raising his fist as it grew four times its original size. Megaman's grew the same size too, and when Megaman and Fenrir came into contact, both fists impacted each other. With a thunderous sound, both fists were in a competition of strength.

Fenrir.Exe: Oh yeah baby! I'm enjoying this!

Fenrir grinned as he applied more strength.

Lan: Think you can be as strong as Megaman? Megaman! Give it all you got!

Megaman.Exe: Aye aye! Captain!

Megaman also applied more strength. As both were giving all they got, the pressure was so great that both repelled each other backing away with a swift jump as they grunted both.

Megaman.Exe: "Pant" "Pant" You are strong!

Fenrir.Exe: "Pant" "pant" You really bring pride to your reputation Megaman! I'm really enjoying this fight!

Fenrir grinned even more as he chuckled.

Fenrir.Exe: You know? Master Xavier has some plans for this forest, but my cause of getting into this was to fight you! And I'm not disappointed at all with you. Not like that Gutsman friend of yours. You got power, and if you want to use it, join us! Use your full power at will and show the world what are you made of!

Megaman.Exe: I said this before! I will not join your group of whacko and destroy the world of any other cause your Master wants me alive!

Fenrir.Exe: But let me tell you something… we don't even know why Master Xavier wants you… but Harpuia hear this… Master Xavier said: "Soon… we'll be one…"

Megaman.Exe: What?!?

Fenrir.Exe: I don't even get it, but I'll follow his orders to the end!

???: Not even if you know what he really is?

Megaman.Exe: Zero!

Zero was standing on one of the tree branches. He jumped off landing on Megaman's left.

Zero.Exe: You got no idea of Xavier's real purpose… I even fear that "He" is still alive…

Megaman.Exe: "He" who?

Zero.Exe: No time to talk! The fire is spreading this way!

Lan: The viruses!

Meanwhile, with us…

Aldo: AquaBlade! BattleChip in! Download!

Frogashi slashed some viruses.

Glyde.Exe: Disaster update! The fire is spreading away!

Brandon: We would need something like rain to extinguish a fire like this!

Thori: Question, What? Even Iceman's Cyber Blizzard isn't enough!

Back to Megaman and Zero…

The fire spread around them. The green landscape turned into a crimson burning landscape. The forest was dying…

Woodman.Exe: The forest! It will be gone in a few minutes!

Fenrir.Exe: I didn't expect you to come Zero… well, time for me to go. Think about it Megaman! We're waiting for your decision!

"Fenrir.Exe Logging out"

Zero.Exe" Fenrir's gone…

Megaman.Exe: But the fire is still on!

Woodman.Exe: only a miracle could save us!

???: Did you asked for a miracle? "Whoosh"

A squeaky childish resonated as a Log in beam came from the sky. It was a small Netnavi with his head inside of an aquarium sphere filled with water.

Megaman.Exe: Aquaman! How did you?

Aquaman.Exe: Remember that our souls are connected! I felt your need of help, so I came here to help you!

Shuko: This looks like a fire, Aquaman! A single Water cannon won't be enough!

Lan: I get it Shuko! Bubbler1! Battlechip In! Unite! Aquasoul! Activate!

Megaman turned onto an Aquaman- like form as he raised his AquaBuster alongside Aquaman.

Lan: Guys! If you can hear me, cover yourselves!

Aldo: Got it! Barrier 200! BattleChip in! Download!

Everyone used protective Chips as Megaman and Aquaman prepared for a double Aqua attack.

Megaman.Exe, Aquaman.Exe: Double Water Cannon!

Both fired a massive load of water to the sky. The water split into rain, a heavy rain that extinguished the fire slowly with a hissing sound. After a minute, the only thing left was a forest of ashes and smoke. Woodman stood with a neutral face as Megaman walked close to him.

BGM: "The truth revealed" from Final Fantasy X

Megaman.Exe: I'm sorry Woodman… I… I wasn't able to avoid this…

Woodman turned to Megaman… but with a happy face.

Woodman.Exe: You did everything you could… and you saved the forest.

Megaman.Exe: What?

Woodman.Exe: You are only looking at the surface of the forest, but you have to look in its soul. Here,

Woodman crouched as his hand swiped some ash dust off the ground revealing a small sprout growing with such innocence

Megaman.Exe: Woodman!

Woodman.Exe: This is the first of the seeds of the new future. A future with our wishes under one same fate, one same sky. And someday, our dreams for a better world will come true. Don't you think so Megaman?

Megaman.Exe: Yeah of course!

Sal: Quite emotive guys. But this proved that the forest is vulnerable… how can we protect it?

Yai: Sal… I love your forest… really.

Sal: You do?

Yai: Yes! So much that Ayano Corp. will protect it from any harm!

Sal: Yai…

Yai: From now on, this is the Natural sanctuary of nature protected by Ayano corp.! Every one will come, look and think about giving Nature a second chance!

Sal: Thank you…

Yai: By a small price of course.

Lan: Yai!

Yai: Just kidding!

All: Ha ha ha ha!

Zero also laughed, but lighter than the others, he turned away. As he was about to walk, Megaman asked him something.

Megaman.Exe: Zero…

Zero.Exe: Yes?

Megaman.Exe: What do you mean with "He" Is there a greater enemy we are facing?

Zero.Exe: Just let me give you a clue… "Someone isn't who he appears to be…"

Zero walked away to the deepness of the ash forest. After he was pretty far away, he turned to Megaman and friends. Looking straight to Megaman…

Zero.Exe: It is still very early for you to know the truth… I truly don't know if "He" is among us…

Mr. Hikari: You're right…

Zero.Exe: Father…

Mr. Hikari: I honestly don't know, but I feel "him"…

Zero.Exe: Let's just hope he never returns… and he never finds Megaman…

Mr. Hikari: The results would be disastrous if "He" finds Megaman…

Zero.Exe: I'll try to find more info about his whereabouts before something happens/

Mr. Hikari: You know, you are what I expected when I created you… no doubt.

Zero.Exe: You think I would be like the last "Me"?

Mr. Hikari: But still, you have the Zero Virus's frame within you.

Zero.Exe: Just cut the crap out… I have to go.

Zero rushed through the forest as he left the place…

Mr. Hikari: Zero…

More question about this "Him" popped in our heads…


	26. Thori's Rival

My own Battle Network Story

Hello. My name is Woodman.

Miss Sal finished her dream, a cyber forest for the world to see. She invited Lan and his friends to check it, but a Netnavi called Fenrir interrupted our peaceful tour.

Megaman fought against him, but Fenrir was there only to deliver a message from Harpuia. But still, he burned our entire forest… Thanks to Megaman and Aquaman, the fire was extinguished.

The entire forest was a valley of ashes, but the seeds of the trees survived, and the sprouts are growing peacefully.

Miss Yai offered Ayano corp. to protect the forest, our dream is reaching the humans, and it will soon reach the world. I have hope on Megaman and friends to discover who is really behind everything and who is that "He" Zero told Fenrir about.

I have faith… I believe…

Chapter 26. – Thori's rival.

A few days passed after the Forest fire. And the worst day of the school year arrived… the regional exams. The regional exams are the ones that decide who is the best student in the entire Dencity region.

As always, Thori is more than ready to show that he is the brain of ACDC!

We were in the classroom waiting for the bell to ring. As always, we stood this time at Maylu's desk next to the window. It was kinda cloudy outside.

BGM: "NYPD 17th precinct" from "Parasite Eve"

Maylu: So, is everyone ready for the regional exams?

Lan: Don't ask me about it…

Dex: Yes… This is all a dream… I'm gonna pinch myself and I will wake up from this nightmare! "Pinch" Ouch! It isn't a dream!

Aldo: At least you two have to put an effort into it. Look at Yai! She is even ready!

Yai: Well, look what money can by like the ultimate encyclopedia for PET to study before the exam.

Brandon: I won't even care about it.

Yai: You wanna get an average grade Brandon?

Brandon: Anything to get this over with.

Aldo: He's been like that from a loooooong time.

Brandon: Listen to him! He's right!

Maylu: That's… very probable. But I bet Thori is more than ready!

Thori: Of course I am! I have been waiting for this an entire year!

Lan: He will show that he's got the brains!

Thori: I could say that… but it is fine.

Megaman.Exe: So Lan, finally going to show that you're the son of Dr. Hikari finally?

Lan: Megaman, I cannot be like dad. He's all-smart, but I got more like mom. More spontaneous and energetic than brains!

Megaman.Exe: But Lan, Mom's smart too.

Lan: Then what do I look like? Adopted?

All: ………

Lan: I knew it! I am adopted!

Maylu: Lan… always with your stupidities. We've seen the video of how you were born.

Lan: WHAT?!?

Dex: Yes dude, your mom showed that video to us when you went to save the world from the asteroid.

Lan: I'M GONNA KILL MOM!!!

Maylu: Gotcha! Just kidding! HA HA HA!

Lan: Don't be so rude on me! I got an exam to do!

Aldo: Well, enough with the humor. Ms. Mari is here already.

We settled on our seats as Ms. Mari stepped on her desk.

Ms. Mari: Good morning class.

Class: Good morning Ms. Mari!

Ms. Mari: As you know, all school schedule for today has been cancelled.

Lan, Dex: Yeah!

Ms. Mari: For the Dencity regional exam.

Lan, Dex: Oooh…

Ms. Mari: I'll be downloading the test into your computer desks, you may discuss the exam with your Netnavis for assistance, but you have to take the decisions by yourselves. Got it? Then you have three hours to finis the test. And it begins… now!

So everyone stared at their screen as they got the different pages of the test. I was doing quite fine, with Frogashi's assistance.

I was able to hear Dex's voice during the Math part of the test.

Dex: 7… 8… 9… 10… Gutsman! Help me! I'm out of fingers!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts! 11… 12… 13…

Maylu was doing fine. Discussing with Roll, she was doing just fine.

Yai was doing fine also with Glyde.

Lan… he got asleep during science test… but Megaman woke him up.

Brandon had a few problems in English, but he was doing fine with Foxman's assistance.

Thori… Thori was like an answering machine. I was able to hear him.

Thori: And the Mitochondria created adenosine triphosphate by gathering electrons and oxygen elements from the product of Photosynthesis…

Iceman.Exe: Let me see that… You're right!

Thori: Iceman! I need to concentrate!

Iceman.Exe: I think you don't need to concentrate, but if you want so.

Time passed like a turtle race… sloooooooow… until…

Ms. Mari: Okay class! Time's up! If you finished your exam, well for you! If you didn't finish it, you may make it up for class credits. I'm taking the data.

The finished exam disappeared from our screens.

Ms. Mari: The results will be posted tomorrow. And I think I know who will get first place…

She looked at Thori with a very predictable smile.

Thori: He he…

BGM fades.

So after waiting one day, the next day was on, and the results were posted on the news board in the School's main hall. Everyone was there…

BGM: "Resistance Base" from Megaman Zero.

Aldo: Look! I'm in 834th place!

Lan: Too bad! 827th!

Dex: I just knew it. 874th.

Maylu: It was a good idea for us to study together Yai! 412th!

Yai: But I still beat you by one place! 411th!

Brandon: Quite average… 845th.

Thori: Time for the truth! …… 2nd. Place?!? By one single point?!?

BGM fades.

Lan: Who is the one in first place?

Thori: Some Oscar from this school…

Dex: I think I heard of him… he's the boy genius from 12-B.

Thori: I… I can't believe this… I never got second place in these kind of tests…

There was a blue haired boy trying to look at the exam scores.

BGM: "Seymour's ambition" from Final Fantasy X

???: Excuse me…

Thori: Oh! Sorry.

The boy looked at the test scores.

???: Hmm…

The boy turned around keeping his same emotionless expression.

Lan: Geez, stiffer than the stiff back home…

Thori: He looked at the top ten… I wonder…

But we were able to hear a couple of boys around muttering about that boy.

Boy: Have you heard? He is the one who got first place!

Boy 2: Yes! His name is Oscar! They was he is the smartest kid in the whole school since he got here.

Boy: Yeah, before that it was Thori Ikawa from 12-A.

Thori: So he's Oscar!

Lan: What are you gonna do?

Thori: It is a manner of pride now! Gotta settle this!

Maylu: Wait! Thori!

Thori ran to catch Oscar.

Lan: Do you believe?

Dex: That he's gonna NetBattle him?

Aldo: Thori's pride is at risk, of course he will.

Maylu: I just hope he knows what he's doing…

Thori caught up with Oscar.

Thori: Oscar!

Oscar turned around keeping his emotionless expression.

Oscar: Yes?

Thori: I, Thori Ikawa! The one who got second place by a single point! I challenge you to a NetBattle!

Oscar: Choose the place where you want to be deleted…

Oscar sounded serious…

Thori: The old gym during lunchtime!

Oscar: Be there…

Oscar turned around as he walked through the halls.

Maylu: Are you sure about this?

Thori: He might be smarter than me, but maybe he's not so good at Netbattling!

Aldo: Still… I got a bad feeling about this…

Brandon: Yeah… he sounded creepy…

Lan: Still, better be careful…

BGM Fades.

Time passed, and it was lunchtime. We had an hour before next class, so it was going to be enough time for the match. We accompanied Thori to the old gym… where Oscar was waiting sitting on a box in the darkness.

Oscar: You're late…

Thori: Sorry… I had to…

Oscar: Cut the crap… let's finish this…

Thori: What?!? Grr…

Iceman.Exe: Hey! Cool it! I guarantee I'll finish this fast!

Thori: Right…

Oscar: We'll jack into that old treadmill machine, My Netnavi is waiting there. No one will bother us there.

Thori: As you wish. Jack In! Iceman.Exe! Freeze!

Iceman jacked into the old treadmill machine… the network inside of it looked old and dusty…

Iceman.Exe: Whoa! Someone needs a decorator here!

Thori: Stay on guard! Oscar's Netnavi is around here somewhere!

???: Welcome… I have been waiting Iceman…

A Netnavi revealed himself from the darkness.

Iceman.Exe: Who are you?

Bookman.Exe: My name is Bookman. The one who will defeat you…

Thori: You think so? Ready Iceman?

Iceman.Exe: I'll keep it cool!

BGM: "Challenge" from Final Fantasy X

Oscar: Bookman… Activate battle program.

Bookman.Exe: Program activation… complete. Ready to battle.

Thori: First thing first! Iceman! Bubbler1! BattleChip in! Download!

Iceman's right arm turned into an aqua buster as it fired a sudden burst of bubbles.

Oscar: Bookman! Activate AquaTrap!

Suddenly, a barrier surrounded Bookman absorbing the bubbles and returning them to Iceman.

Thori: Iceman! Dodge it!

Iceman made a quick roll to the left, but one of the bubbles hit his shoulder.

Iceman.Exe: ARGH!

Thori: Iceman! Are you alright?

Iceman.Exe: Just a bruise! What the heck was that?!?

Oscar: By judging on your Netnavi's name, I knew he was an aqua elemental. So I took the freedom of preparing some Aqua counter Chips. Also this! Bookman! MagBolt3! BattleChip in! Download!

Bookman's left arm turned into a magnet attracting Iceman slowly.

Iceman.Exe: Whoa! Help!

Thori: Iceman! Hold on!

Iceman's wound was grave, he wasn't able to hold his grip, and he was lifted being attracted by the magnetic field. When his body hit the magnet, a sudden charge of electricity invaded Iceman's body. Plus it was double damage because of the elements.

Iceman's body fell on the ground as he tried to stand up.

Iceman.Exe: Why you?!? Cyber-Blizzard!

Iceman aimed his Cyber Blizzard to Bookman's feet. Bookman had a neutral face, not moving.

Thori: This is weird…

Iceman.Exe: Who cares?!? Hurry and use a close range BattleChip!

Thori: Right! AquaBlade! BattleChip in! Download!

Iceman.Exe: RAAAAAR!

Iceman ran faster and faster, but before anything could happen. Bookman smiled as a sudden explosion burst from the ground below Iceman. Iceman's body feel on the ground with burn marks and wounds.

Iceman.Exe: HAAAAA!

Thori: Iceman!

Oscar: Your Netnavi concentrated on a direct attack unaware of the Mine Bookman planted during the bubble counter attack.

Thori: What?!?

Oscar: Bookman is also known as the Trapmaster… before you know it, there's a trap already set for anything you might do.

Thori: !

Oscar: It is time to finish this. Bookman! Thunder3! BattleChip in! Download!

Before the sudden thunder blow would hit Iceman, Iceman's body disappeared within a beam light.

"Iceman.Exe logging out."

Thori: You win….

Lan: What?!?

BGM Fades.

Dex: I never expected those traps!

Aldo: Bloody hell!

Oscar: How predictable… Bookman! Jack out!

"Bookman.Exe logging out."

Oscar: You will never win with such state. No one has ever defeated Bookman in less than a minute. I'll spare your Netnavi's life for now… but next time, there'll be no mercy…

Oscar turned away exiting the gym… Thori bent his knees as he lowered his head and a single tear feel to the ground.

BGM: "All a same Mitochondria" from Parasite Eve

Maylu: Thori!

Thori: I can't… I'm just an amateur…

Lan: That's not true! You have improved over the years!

Dex: And we make an excellent team with our Blizzard-Wave combo!

Thori: I just do well with the help of people… but never on my own…

Aldo: Thori…

Thori: I… I just need to be alone…

Thori was never this worried before… is this Oscar that strong as smart?

But soon, a real life or death battle would prove who was stronger…


	27. I believe

My own Battle Network story.

Yo! My name is Dex Oyama! The best Netbattler in ACDC!

Last time, it was the worst time of the year for Gutsman and me… The Dencity regional exam. I had my bets on Thori for first place, but looks like that new boy Oscar showed up having first place by a single point!

Thori wanted to show that He was better at Netbattling, so he challenged Oscar. Oscar's Netnavi, Bookman looked easy, but he is a complete badass! He was setting traps in the blink of an eye!

Iceman fought hard, but Bookman's traps left Iceman in the worst condition ever! Thori logged Iceman out before the final blow… He admitted defeat.

Thori just asked us to leave him alone for a while… I felt a need to help him… but Lan and the others left him alone too…

Damn that Oscar! Just who the hell he thinks he is? But he is powerful…

Chapter 27. – "I believe"

A day passed after the exam results and Thori's battle against Oscar and Bookman. Thori hasn't been talking for a while, but he just tries to avoid contact with Oscar. I never seen him this depressed.

He hasn't been paying attention to class lately… can this be that he is giving up on his studies?

BGM: "Wandering" from Final Fantasy X

I stood next to him as he looked to the window. I was early, Lan was still asleep and the others weren't there yet.

Thori is the first one of us who gets to school. So it was my chance to talk to him.

Aldo: Thori?

Thori: ………

Aldo: Thori… Is it because Oscar?

Thori: …… Leave me alone…

Aldo: Oh no young man! Look, I may not be a long time friend like Lan and the others, but I know when a friend needs some encouragement!

Thori: …… How?

Aldo: I dunno… I just… I remember I was in your place a long time ago. I was also a Rookie Netbattler in my 12's. I was completely bad, my folder sucked and everyone kept beating me. Of course it was a beating for Frogashi, but you now what he said?

Thori: …… What did Frogashi said? Did he… complained… or something?

Aldo: No… He said…

Frogashi.Exe: …I told him to never give up and always try again.

Aldo: I guess he told me that.

Frogashi.Exe: Yes. With each defeat, he learned from his mistakes. And each thing he learned made us stronger. And with the time, we were beating Netnavis and saving lives.

Aldo: Yeah! Frogashi's right! You just gotta keep trying, never give up and believe!

Iceman.Exe: Listen to them Thori! We can do it too! Don't give up! The Thori I know never gives up in tests, so why not doing the same in Netbattles? We'll become stronger and you'll have the same Netbattling skills as your intellect!

Thori: …… Just believe… Thank you Aldo, Frogashi, Iceman… I now what to do…

Thori stood thoughtful for a second reviewing Bookman's strategy.

Thori: Bookman uses every available moment to set a trap… like a counter attack when a Netnavi is busy doing something… we need something to avoid those interruptions…

Iceman.Exe: I think I know what might help…

Thori: That's it! Everything makes sense now! Iceman! Get ready to activate the Navi Customizer for the rematch! I think I know what to use!

Iceman.Exe: Copy that! Activating now!

Thori: Good night Iceman.

Iceman.Exe: Good night Thori… program me well…

Iceman fell asleep into stand by mode for Navi Customizer programming.

Thori: I think I need some time to finish this programming. Can I have a second?

Aldo: Sure! I gotta check some files on my PC-Desk.

I turned leaving Thori alone to do his programming alone… Maybe he figured something out…

I sat and typed on the Keyboard as I searched through files.

Frogashi.Exe: Do you really think Thori figured it out?

Aldo: He's very clever. He surely figured it out already… now its all up to his programming skills.

Frogashi.Exe: Oh! I just got a newsletter from the N-1 Grand Prix committee!

Aldo: Could you read it?

Frogashi.Exe: Sure. It says, "Dear contestant, just a friendly reminder that the eliminatory will begin in three weeks. Please assist to the Dendome in that time. You'll be given further instructions by then. Hope to see you there."

Aldo: Well, at least the N-1 Grand Prix is getting closer.

Frogashi.Exe: I know! Aren't you excited?

Aldo: So excited I can kill myself right now.

Frogashi.Exe: Geez, crude humor.

A little after that, Lan and the others got here.

Lan: Hey! Why didn't you woke me up if you woke up earlier?

Aldo: I tried… but with all that snoring…

Megaman.Exe: Cruel truth Lan, he tried to help me… but I thought you were dead, so…

Lan: Why are you two picking on me?

Aldo: We aren't!

Megaman.Exe: Just trying to make you see the truth!

Lan: Geez…

Dex: It isn't your fault Lan… it is the twilight zone midnight marathon!

Maylu: Still watching those midnight shows, Dex?

Dex: They're fun!

Lan: How about the Drew Carry show?

Dex: Oh man! That's hilarious!

Maylu: Right… Hey! What's with Thori?

Aldo: I had a little encouragement speech with him. He feels better know, he knows what to do and he's programming Iceman for a rematch with Oscar and Bookman.

Dex: Isn't that too much? I mean, Bookman almost deleted Iceman last time…

Aldo: Thori's a clever boy. I bet he already figured a strategy based in Bookman's moves.

Lan: Right!

Maylu: He will surely do it!

BGM fades

So we have faith in Thori that he would do well. And class time was there… during the middle of Math class, the A.P. resonated with a female voice.

Speaker: "All top 20 student of ACDC elementary of the Dencity regional exam, please go to the special conference room.

Ms. Mari: Well, looks like Thori will be missing the pop quiz we got on trigonometric angles.

All: Oooh…

Thori stood up as he went through the door. Thori was on his way to the special conference room. But Iceman was quite nervous.

Iceman.Exe: Thori…

Thori: What's wrong Iceman?

Iceman.Exe: I don't know… but I got a bad feeling about this…

Thori: What can be wrong?

Thori reached the room, all the nineteen students were there… but the only available spot was at the right of Thori's nemesis… Oscar. Thori stepped to the available seat as he pulled it over to sit.

Thori: Mind if I sit here?

Oscar: …… I don't mind…

Thori: Hey, I'm not whining about yesterday, but I can challenge you to a rematch!

Oscar: Another lost for you? Your Netnavi can't even control his emotions during battle…

Thori: Hey! Iceman's not perfect like Bookman, but at least he is himself!

Oscar: As you say…

The room's light faded away as the main big screen flickered to life showing the shadow of a face… Thori had bad memories of such moment when Mr. Higsby worked for World Three.

Thori: There's something weird here…

???: Good morning, the brightest minds of ACDC are gathered here. You have been called for the chance of a lifetime… Join Xavier corp. and you shall prove your brightness to the lower minds behind you!

Thori: That voice! It's Harpuia!

BGM: "Trouble" from Megaman Battle Network 4

Harpuia.Exe: Look what we got here. One of Megaman's friends… then in that case, you shall be locked here forever!

The kids in the room turned from confusion to panic as they screamed.

Iceman.Exe: Harpuia will leave us locked here if we don't do something!

Thori: Get ready Iceman! We gotta fight her! Remember, she's a guardian, so stay in guard!

Iceman.Exe: Got it!

Oscar: Ikawa…

Thori: Yes?

Oscar: …… You'll need Bookman's help.

For the first time, Oscar sounded friendly and ready to offer really good assistance.

Thori: Right! Let's do it! Jack in! Iceman.Exe! Freeze!

Oscar: Jack In! Bookman.Exe! Execute!

Both Netnavis got into the door mechanism network. It didn't have a scratch, besides a gel-like virus splattered on the lock system.

BGM fades

Iceman.Exe: That is the virus messing with the door system!

Bookman.Exe: We have to delete him to open the door!

Harpuia.Exe: Nice of you two to stop by…

BGM: "Seymour's ambition" from Final Fantasy X

Iceman and Bookman stood in guard as Harpuia's feet touched the ground. Looking straight to both Netnavis. Harpuia raised her arms releasing pulse blades from her wrists.

Iceman.Exe: What are you scheming?!?

Harpuia.Exe: This is the perfect bait to get Megaman. And looks like I'll have to delete you my icy friend to attract his attention…

Iceman.Exe: In your dreams!

Bookman.Exe: She is no normal Netnavi… she has a special code that makes her faster, stronger and more powerful than any other Netnavi. Her scan reveals that she has the power of Virus summoning…

Iceman.Exe: And you tell me that?

Harpuia.Exe: So you can check and analyze data? Can you analyze the way you are going to be deleted?

BGM fades

Harpuia lifted her arms, and the pulse blades turned into energy whips. She slapped the whips against the ground. Each hit made viruses appear from the impact areas. In a few seconds, there was an army of viruses ready to attack.

Iceman.Exe: Oh boy…

BGM: "Festival of Servants" from Castlevania" Symphony of the night

Harpuia.Exe: Go! Delete them!

The multitude of viruses rushed against Iceman and Bookman.

Thori: Right! GrabBnsh! BattleChip in! Download!

Suddenly, the squares of floor under the incoming viruses flashed as the energy being releases raised the viruses and slammed them on the ground. The slammed viruses were instantly deleted.

Oscar: Bookman! Activate Mine!

The sudden underground burst expanded in a wide area deleting incoming viruses.

Thori: Is that all you got? Viruses to fight for you?

Harpuia.Exe: Very impressive… let's see how you do with me!

Harpuia leaned forward ad she sped up in a swift move for Iceman.

Thori: Areasteal! BattleChip in! Download!

Iceman disappeared in a flash, but Harpuia followed the data trace of Areasteal, and when Iceman appeared she delivered a fast kick-launching Iceman away to a wall.

Thori: Iceman!!!

Then, Harpuia wielded her blades about to slice Bookman.

Oscar: Activate AntiSword!

Bookman's hands were covered by a special strength enhancing energy that stopped the blades.

Harpuia.Exe: Impressive… bu you cannot see this one coming!

Harpuia was fast too, so she delivered a quick hit against Bookman's stomach with her knee.

Oscar: Bookman!

Harpuia kicked Bookman's face as he rolled backwards.

Harpuia.Exe: No one stops my blades. Now your deletion will be nice and slow…

Bookman's status after that fierce kick was unstable. He wasn't able to counter attack at all. Harpuia was too fast.

Harpuia walked slowly with a sexy pace as grabbed Bookman's neck curling her fist and hitting Bookman on the stomach a few times. Bookman's expression was eyes wide open as he tried to muffle the pain.

Harpuia.Exe: Now time for deletion…

Harpuia curled her fist as she charged her pulse blade… but before she could, Iceman stood holding his left arm behind her.

Iceman.Exe: You forgot about me!

Harpuia.Exe: Uh?

Harpuia turned, but the first thing she felt was the wet slashing of an AquaBlade on her right arm. Her right arm fell to the ground releasing Bookman from her left arm as she backed away holding her de-razzing arm.

Harpuia.Exe: You little…

Iceman.Exe: Are you all right Bookman?

Bookman.Exe: Uh… Yes…

Oscar: Ikawa… I…

Thori: Later! We gotta take care of her first!

Harpuia.Exe: You did wrong in treating a lady like this! Next time we meet, I won't be so merciful by letting you live!

"Harpuia.Exe logging out."

Thori: Now! You know what to for the lock virus!

Iceman.Exe: Cyber Blizzard!

Iceman's blizzard attack froze the gel virus solid.

Thori: And Cannon! BattleChip in! Download!

The cannon blast shattered the gel virus into shards of dust, which vanished in deletion. By doing so, the lock system went back to normal. The door opened to the hall where the entire school was waiting for response.

BGM fades

Ms. Mari: Oh my god! What happened there inside?!?

Thori: A virus appeared… and I… no. Oscar and I took care of it.

Dex: Say what?!? You teaming up with Oscar?!?

Lan: That's a good beginning…

Aldo: I'm glad you gave him a chance to know him better.

Thori: But the virus that invaded the lock system… Harpuia was there…

Maylu: Harpuia? How did you?

Thori: She was distracted… but she wasn't giving her full potential…

Lan: And Bookman…

Thori: He'll fine. Also Iceman will be fine. So Oscar, should we have our rematch?

Oscar: You saved Bookman's life… but we know who's going to win the rematch… You.

Thori: Uh? Why you say so?

Oscar: Bookman made a scan of Iceman during the battle. Synchro point increased during your attack, and you were equipped with AirShoes, right?

Thori: Well yes!

Oscar: That was Bookman's weakness. Basically, most of his power is based on traps, mostly ground traps. And how would be Iceman able to activate them if he floated with AirShoes?

Thori: Oh…

Oscar: You might not say so, but you are an experienced Netbattler. And of course I'll fight with you someday… I learned from you that sometimes you have to believe in hope and in your Netnavi. Bookman! We'll start from Zero! From now on, we'll believe.

Bookman.Exe: Quite illogical, but it works. Thanks Iceman.

Iceman.Exe: No problem!

So Bookman and Oscar learned the real meaning of a Netbattler team. Now Thori has a rival, but a friendly rival who will make a very good friend.

Meanwhile at Xavier corp.

Xavier stares at the window blocking him from the Electown nighttime landscape. Buildings surrounded by blinding lights trying to compete with the moonlight.

As he stares, a window pops on his desk screen. It is Harpuia. Without turning, Xavier greets his guardian… maybe not.

Xavier: …… You failed…

Harpuia.Exe: I'm sorry master. He was stronger than I thought.

Xavier: Harpuia, you are the best of my guardians. You can try again when you are ready. But still, I cannot stand being here anymore. Get me Megaman… Soon.

Harpuia.Exe: Maybe we should get ready for that tournament…

Xavier: Yes… it shall be quite fine…

Harpuia.Exe: … Just a question if I may…

Xavier: Yes?

Harpuia.Exe: The other time you said something about Megaman… something about "Being One…" What did you meant exac…

Just by hearing these words, Xavier curled his right fist as he turned to the screen with rage in his system.

Xavier: That is no concern of you of the other guardians! The only concern for you is to bring me Megaman alive!

Harpuia.Exe: Yes sir!

No concern? Why is Xavier so obsessed with Megaman? What s his real plan with Megaman?

Next day, it was weekend, so we didn't go to school. We decided to spend some money in some BattleChips and new PET Software at Higsby's shop. For our surprise, we found someone familiar… besides Higsby.

Aldo: Look at this! This increases the loading speed!

Lan: Check it out! There's a new PET Model coming next year!

Maylu: There's in interview with Lan's dad in this month's Netbattler magazine!

Brandon: There's a candy machine that only needs quarters!

Aldo: That's the only thing you figured out?

Brandon: What? It is food!

Aldo: Give me a break…

Dex: Back-ups at 50 percent discount!

Maylu: Dex… Gutsman will be overloaded with Back-ups if you buy one more…

Dex: Aww…

Yai: I'm gonna buy this while store…

Thori: Please don't!

Yai: Just kidding! Not too shabby. A new wallpaper for my HP.

When we were going to pay our new stuff, there ws a new face at the register. But it was familiar for Thori.

Thori: Oscar?

Oscar: Oh! Hi guys.

Bookman.Exe: Good morning.

Thori: What are you doing here? And why do you have a pin that says, "Hi! My name is Oscar. How may I help you?" on your shirt?

Higsby: Let me explain. Oscar decided to use his skills to help and to learn about people in harmony with their Netnavis not by learning it by books. So he asked me for a job. He's now my assistant.

Thori: Wonderful!

Oscar: I already helped a few customers today and fixed some stuff. So, my break will be in five minutes. And Bookman has been tuning up the Netbattle Machine for the free tournaments. Would you like to Netbattle?

Thori: Sure!

Oscar: Mr. Higsby, mind if I take my break?

Higsby: There are no customers right now, so why not? I can take care of the rest of you.

Oscar: Thank you! So Thori, Shall we?

Thori: You're on! Jack in! Iceman.Exe! Freeze!

Oscar: You're going down! Jack in! Bookman.Exe! Execute!

OCC: Well, this makes it for Bookman's appearance in the story. But don't worry! Oscar and Bookman.Exe will keep appearing in further chapters as Higsby's assistants and maybe a few Netbattles, and of course Oscar learning about mutual feelings of NetOp-Netnavi.

From now on, these will be their musical themes!

Oscar's theme: "Angel intro song" from Angel.

Bookman.Exe's theme: "Beautiful Day" by U2

So this is a reason to make Bookman happy for his birthday! ! This chapter was written in November 7 2004, so Happy Birthday Bookman!

Everyone brings a cake for Bookman's birthday.

Aldo: Hope your wishes come true!

Frogashi.Exe: Have a nice day!

Lan: Keep up the good work!

Megaman.Exe: Yeah! Enjoy your day!

Maylu: Happy birthday! "Kisses Bookman on the cheek"

Roll.Exe: Yeah! Let's Rock and Roll!

Brandon: Are you gonna eat that cake?

Foxman.Exe: Oh please… Happy birthday!

Dex: You might look wimpy… but I have respect for ya!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts guts guts!

Yai: I wasn't able to get a gift… Aldo! Give him some Zenny!

Aldo: Uh? Why me?

Yai: please?

Aldo: Sheez… Okay.

Yai: Thanks!

Glyde.Exe: I feel as Lady Yai does. We're very grateful of having you around.

Thori: You surely are some competition with the brains!

Iceman.Exe: Why don't we turn that cake into an Ice Cream cake?

Thori: Iceman…

Iceman.Exe: Okay… No Ice Cream cake…


	28. My past

My own Battle Network Story.

Whassup! I'm Iceman.Exe! The coolest Netnavi ever!

Last time, Thori felt all down. But thanks to Aldo, he felt a sudden rush of hope in not giving up. So he went directly into programming me!

But in math class, Thori and the other top 20 students of the Dencity regional exam got called to the special meeting room. There wasn't anything planned according to the school schedule… this was bad.

Indeed, Harpuia, one of Xavier's guardians was behind everything. We had to fight her, and Oscar and Bookman offered their help.

After a rough battle, we defeated Harpuia. And Bookman realized that we were going to win the next battle. So Thori and Oscar became good friends! Talk about nice endings!

And to make it better! Oscar now works at Higsby's shop as his assistant! Now Higsby's shop will be the best store ever!

Chapter 28. – My past.

It was a cloudy Sunday. And the guys and me were in Lan's house watching a movie Lan got from the video store. It was…

Lan: Star wars Episode VII: The Jedi Academy.

Aldo: Is it any serious and cool like Episode III?

OCC: I already saw a preview… it's gonna be awesome! A final duel of Anakin Skywalker vs. Obi-Wan Kenobi!

Dex: No. Let the movie wiseman explain, Episode VII is a parody of the Star Wars future.

Maylu: A parody? This better be good.

Brandon: I still say that SpaceBalls is the best Star Wars parody.

Dex: Oh my god! I love that movie!

Brandon: You do? We should watch it sometime!

Dex: Yeah!

Aldo: And here they go with their SpaceBalls…

Yai: So what are you waiting for Lan? We got Popcorn, Soda, candy. Snacks and need to see this movie!

Lan: Right! Megaman! Please push play!

Megaman.Exe: Since when I'm operating the DVD Player?

Lan: Since I jacked you into it…

Megaman.Exe: All right, I'm waiting for a reward after this…

So Megaman pushed the big button that said "Play" in the DVD Player network.

STAR

WARS

EPISODE VII

THE JEDI ACADEMY

It has been three years since Luke Skywalker and the rebels defeated the Galactic Empire. But still, some order is to be set back to normal in the galaxy.

Luke Skywalker decided to aid the recovering republic by organizing a JEDI ACADEMY where Jedi aspirants learn about the Jedi Knight arts.

Now, with the help of the republic, Luke hopes that the new generation of Jedi will bring balance to the universe… at least that's what he thinks…

When a student of the first generation, Will arrives, his stay at the JEDI ACADEMY will turn from a school years into a frickin' madness.

Maylu: This better be good…

The movie passed by, and it was a scene of an open field of the academy with a master and a group of Padawans.

Master: Okay my young padawans, welcome to Lightsaber arts 101. I hope everyone brought your Lightsabers to practice with. Now turn your lightsabers on and swing them a little to get used to them.

So the young kids activated their lightsabers and swinged them around… but a little scream was heard between them.

Padawan: Umm… Master?

Master: Yes my young Padawan?

Padawan: I think I cut my left arm with my Lightsaber.

Pointing to his twitching left arm on the ground.

Master: Just put a band-aid on it.

Padawan: Yes master.

So the boy bulled a little band-aid and stacked it on the wound.

Master: So, shall we continue?

The other Padawans kept their stare at the master with mistrust.

And another scene was with Will in a classroom with a female Jedi.

Master: Good morning Padawans, and welcome to Knowledge of the force 101. Now please put your Lightsabers turned off on your desk.

Will placed his Cheap looking Lightsaber on his desk.

Master: Now stretch your right hand to it. Don't take it, just concentrate with it having it on your hand. This is called, "Telekinesis" You can move physical objects I the air by doing this, but this is the most basic use for it by a Jedi knight. So concentrate and it should be on your hand in a while.

Will kept concentrating.

Will: Concentrating… I got a headache…

Suddenly, his Lightsaber moved a little.

Will: Uh? Look! My Lightsaber is moving! My Lightsaber is mov…

His Lightsaber moved, but it went directly to his forehead instead of his hand with a swift hit.

Master: Oh my god! Are you all right Will?

Will: Yes… I'm fine.

Will pulled his notebook and a pencil writing a memo.

Will: Note to self: The force isn't trustable…

So the rest of the movie went by until the ending when his first year finished and his two friends, the nerd girl and an idiot gay boy defeated the evil successor of the Dark Side who was studying there and the three of them got congratulated by Principal Luke Skywalker. Like Harry Potter, but with Star Wars.

Lan: Look at me! I'm Will! "Zoinks" Oh! My forehead!

All: Ha ha ha!

Aldo: Dude, this was funny!

Maylu: It is like Harry Potter.

Yai: True, but with Star Wars.

Dex: Did anyone hat the janitor was a Wookie?

All: ………

Dex: No? Uh…

Brandon: Whoa! Look at the time! It is late already!

Yai: Right! We should go!

Yai opened the door and when they were about to go out, a heavy rain fell like instantly.

Dex: This could be bad…!

Maylu: I don't wanna catch a cold! OO!

Yai: I don't wanna mess my new dress! !

Brandon: Water… I hate water… --…

Thori: I don't wanna get went! !

Lan: Looks like they'll have to stay here a little longer. After all, there's no school tomorrow.

Aldo: Sounds good to me.

So everyone went inside to avoid a close H20 contact. We sat on the loving room in front of the TV trying to find something useful to do.

Lan: Let me see the movies… Speed, Batman and Robin, Resident Evil Apocalypse, Chasing Liberty, Terminator 3, Kingdom Hearts, The nightmare before Christmas, Street Fighter Alpha, Metoolman, Superman, DareDevil, home videos, nothing interesting around here…

Dex: Aw man! I hoped you had something good besides Sandra Bullock…

Maylu: Dex, we've been through this before…

Dex: We do?

Aldo: Yeah, remember? Chapter 9?

Dex: Oh yeah…

Brandon: Why don't we tell stories?

Thori: Hey! Aldo told me he was like me before!

Aldo: I did? Oh yeah! Before I got Frogashi.

Lan: So, aren't you gonna tell us how did you got Frogashi?

Aldo: Well…

All: Please?

Aldo: All right, all right.

All: Yay! !

Lan: I'll get some popcorn!

Yai: And I'll get the sodas!

Dex: Let's make a circle!

Thori: This is gonna be good!

Brandon: Whoo! You never told me before! This is exciting!

Frogashi.Exe: Are you sure about this?

Aldo: Don't worry. Quite a merry story.

So after five minutes, everyone was ready for the little tale of mine.

Aldo: Well, we begin exactly six years ago when I was 11 years old… I was like any other normal boy…

So the whole place suddenly turned into a flashback twister…

Dex: Flashback twister?!? HAAAA! I'M GONNA THROW OUT!

So… Flashback twister into the past. It was a Middle school of any kind. There were kids coming out the school. Schoolz out for the summer!

By birthday was in April 11th. So my birthday gist was my first PET. It already had a normal Navi installed inside… but…

Aldo: And I think I press this button to…

"Tap tap" "E-MAIL erased.

Aldo: What?!? I think I read the instructions…

I pulled a book out of my backpack. It had the title "PET instruction booklet" Yeah, Booklet I thought…

I got home where my mom, my aunt and my sister were there. Of course, My sister had a PET since three years ago… so she knew how to use it, and she had her custom Netnavi: Wing.Exe. My sister's name is Karen.

Karen: So, still getting used to the PET?

Aldo: Don't mock at me! I'm still learning how to use this thing…

She is my older sister, but by our heights, it looks like I'm older… She's just a year older than me.

Karen: So, I heard that your first year in Middle School was pretty tight.

Aldo: Yeah, everyone with their Custom Netnavis… and me with this piece of junk. It can't even speak of display emotions!

Karen: Well, just save money for a custom program to create your Netnavi.

Aldo: But they're expensive!

Karen: Well, what can I say. Wing being a customized Netnavi works better than other Netnavis. Right wing?

Wing.Exe: Yeah Karen.

Wing was the angel inside of Karen's blue PET.

Aldo: Yeah… if I had my own personal Netnavi, he would be the most powerful Netnavi in the world!

For that moment, I had a vision of a strong warrior, a heroic looking strong warrior beating every Netnavi coming. Even with a cape like a comic Superhero.

Aldo: But until I can afford a Custom program…

So I went to the arcade next day as always… I was playing Dance Dance Revolution trying to relieve the feeling I had… but it was still there…

So I went to the restrooms area where the water fountains were to get a drink. But a strange man in a white coat passed by, and he dropped something.

I picked it up… it was a CD Rom.

Aldo: Excuse me sir!

???: Yes?

The sir had shades, and light brown hair. He looked very professional.

Aldo: Um… this fell from your pocket sir.

The sir stood at the CD.

???: Oh! This! I don't need it anymore. You can keep it.

Aldo: But what is it?

???: Is a Navi Customizer program.

Aldo: A what?!?

It looked like a dream. Just what I needed for my personal Custom Netnavi!

???: Yes. You can make your own custom Netnavi. I don't need it, so you can keep it.

Aldo: But sir, what's your name?

Famous: Just call me Famous.

Aldo: Well, Thanks Mr. Famous!

Mr. Famous looked friendly. So I took the disc home and installed the program at home. It was very different from other programs… it had a lot of questions, like a personality quiz. I answered all of them like "Your favorite animal: Frog" "Your favorite warrior: Samurai" Bla bla bla… and then it took all the answers and processed them into a file.

Aldo: What? 12 hours before the program is complete? "Yawn"

So I fell asleep… in the night, a bar was filling out, and my Old Netnavi was being replaced by a new one… I was asleep, so I didn't noticed it…

Next morning…

BGM: "Yuna's theme" from Final Fantasy X

???: Hey! Wake up! Am I supposed to have you as my NetOp? HELLO!

Aldo: ZZZZZ

???: Guess I have no choice…

So the Netnavi went into my PC and accessed the speakers.

???: Hello? Testing, 1… 2… 3… Well here it goes…

The Netnavi took a deep breath, and he released them in the words of…

???: WAKE UP!!!!!!

Aldo: WHAAA!!!

I hit my head against the floor, and still rubbing it I asked to who was there.

Aldo: Mom, it is still to early to wake me up…

???: Mom? What are you talking about?

Aldo: Uh?

The voice was coming from somewhere…

???: Here! In your PET!

Aldo: What?

I turned to my PET… My old Netnavi was replaced by a weird looking Netnavi… It was a…

Aldo: HAAA! A TALKING FROG WITH A SAMURAI OUTFIT! HELP!

???: Relax! I'm your custom Netnavi!

Aldo: My what?

I looked to the Netnavi's dogi… it had my logo on it…

Aldo: My logo! You're my Custom Netnavi!

???: Finally you get it, don't you? I'm Frogashi.Exe. But you can call me Frogashi.

Aldo: Frogashi? … I don't get it!

Frogashi.Exe: What? What do you…

Aldo: I wanted a tough looking Netnavi!

Frogashi.Exe: Yeah? Get a load of this!

Aldo: Whoa! A katana!

Frogashi.Exe: I can be tough, just wait until I get the chance to bust some viruses!

Aldo: If you say so…

So after a while, I spent some time in the free tournaments with my friends at the mall… but the results were…

Aldo: Oh great… 8 Netbattles and I lost straight… Maybe I should give up…

Frogashi.Exe: Don't even try to do it!

Aldo: What?

Frogashi.Exe: Listen, if I was you, I would never give up.

Aldo: Never give up?

Frogashi.Exe: You think Karen and Wing ever gave up during their first battles?

Aldo: Well, no…

Frogashi.Exe: So? I analyzed your BattleChip usage data for an entire folder. You mostly concentrate on distance and defense. We need more close range and support to compensate it. Try adding a few more swords to the folder because Sword Chips are my specialty.

Aldo: Hey! You're right! I just switch this and this… There! Complete!

And after that, we started to win battles and even Rarer BattleChips. We busted a lot of viruses, and during most if my first High School year, I teamed up with two guys and their Netnavis. Of course, Karen and Wing gave us troubles, but those were awesome fights.

So we lived like that for a time… and then I got chosen for the trade students program and came here.

Lan: Aren't you gonna tell us the story until now?

Aldo: I don't want to…

Lan: Okay.

Yai: Look guys! It isn't cloudy anymore!

The rain was gone, and the shiny sun shone outside with white clouds in the sapphire blue sky.

Dex: I guess this is our cue. Well guys. Later.

Brandon: See ya.

Maylu: Tomorrow.

Yai: Adieu.

Thori: See ya tomorrow guys.

So with my little tale told, our day was great.

Meanwhile, at Xavier Corp…

Xavier reading a book: "The forgotten lore" as he listened to some classical music in his office. Suddenly, his desk screen flickered with Leviathan from the Undernet.

Leviathan.Exe: Master.

Xavier: …… Is recollections complete?

Leviathan.Exe: Yes sir. It was heavily guarded, but we were able to get it.

Xavier: Good. The soul of the denizen of the dark inside of that coffin will give us power to bring the souls of the Dark Navis to aid our cause, and to bring Megaman.

Leviathan.Exe: Excellent plan Sir.

Coffin with the soul of the denizen of the dark… somehow, it sounded familiar…


	29. Denizens of the dark

My own Battle Network Story

Hi! I'm Aldo.

In a cloudy Sunday, we gathered at Lan's house to watch a movie. But what was a cloudy day, turned into a rainy day.

To spend time, I told the guys the little tale of how I got Frogashi.

But now, looks like some enemies of the past are coming back…

Chapter 29. – Denizens of the Dark

BGM: "Denizen of the dark" from Megaman Battle Network 4

A dark day in the Undernet. Leviathan stands in front of the "Coffin". She raises her spear as she closes her eyes.

Leviathan.Exe: Soul of the Dark Denizen, listen to my words. I request your power to aid our cause.

The coffin with a strange dark Netnavi logo, an upside down triangle with a yellow line shone as a dark purple aura came out of the coffin's edges.

Leviathan.Exe: Yes! Deleted servants of Xavier! Arise in your Dark forms to fulfill Master Xavier's wish!

The dark auras went in different directions.

BGM fades.

Later at ACDC.

BGM: "The network" from Megaman Battle Network 4

The day turned from cloudy to sunny. I was in the Net busting some viruses with Frogashi as always.

Aldo: HeroSword! BattleChip in! Download!

Frogashi.Exe: I know this workout is good. But why are we doing this?

Aldo: Remember. We got three weeks until the N-1 Grand Prix. Gotta get ready!

Megaman.Exe: Not if we delete that virus first!

BGM: "Lan's theme"( "We can" from Sonic Heroes)

Lan: Shotgun! BattleChip in! Download!

Megaman.Exe: Time to do a little Virus Busting!

Megaman fired the heavy blast from the Shotgun Buster deleting the Metool virus.

Frogashi.Exe: Aw come on Megaman! That virus was mine.

Frogashi's HeroSword turned back into his hand.

Megaman.Exe: Do you think we're gonna let you have all the fun?

Lan: We gotta get ready for the N-1 Grand Prix too you know?

Aldo: Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to delete the viruses we have spotted first.

Dex: Don't count me out!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts!

Brandon: Here I come!

Foxman.Exe: Let's get this party started!

Gutsman and Foxman came from the intersection of behind running. Gutsman ran like an idiot, but Foxman ran faster like a Ninja.

Frogashi.Exe: Hey guys! How you've been?

Foxman.Exe: Still trying to be beaten by Gutsman, but looks like he isn't able to win against me.

Dex: It's because you're frickin' fast!

Brandon: I don't blame you. Installing speed programs in the Navi Custom. Increases your chances for victory.

Dex: No no no! Power programs like Attack1 are the way to go!

Brandon: Speed!

Dex: Power!

Gutsman.Exe: Relax Dex, Guts!

Foxman.Exe: Gutsman is right. Is not your fault Dex.

Roll.Exe: Hey guys!

Glyde.Exe: Good morning fellas.

Iceman.Exe: Are we being cool today?

Megaman.Exe: Hi guys! You here training too for the N-1 Grand Prix?

Maylu: Yes. It was Iceman's idea to gather up and train.

Yai: But then Glyde saw you. So why not sticking together?

Thori: Is better when you train with more friends! The more the merrier!

Lan: Which gives me the idea, why not jacking out and heading with Oscar for a training session at the Netbattle Machine of Higsby's store?

All: Yeah!

Aldo: Right! Frogashi.Exe! Jack…

???: Megaman…

Megaman.Exe: Uh? What's that?

It was a shady looking Netnavi… His complexion was recognizable from our worst memories of the Museum field trip back to Chapter 4.

BGM: "Denizens of the Dark" from Megaman Battle Network 4.

Megaman.Exe: Its!

Frogashi.Exe: Anubis-Necromancees!

Anubis's expression was more like lifeless, but his colors were darker than before…

Lan: This can't be! We deleted you!

Aldo: Whatever he is, he's back… and worse than before…

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe: Megaman…

Anubis withdrew in the darkness of the shadow of a higher-level corridor road.

Aldo: What?

Lan: Whatever it is, this could be bad.

Lan typed a few numbers on his PET… The phone dial line resonated with someone's voice.

Lan: Chaud, it's me. Lan.

Chaud: Don't tell me. You found one of the Dark Netnavis.

Lan: I guess so.

Chaud: Protoman is investigating in the Maximum Security Cyber Jail. Maybe he knows something about this.

Lan: You mean…

DenCity Network Maximum security prison.

Protoman follows a group of cyber cops through a hall of cells. In one of the cells, Shadowman stares outside a he reads a book. Protoman arrives to a secret room where the cops enter multiple access codes in different terminals. Then, a single door opens leading into a room with a statue. The statue had a marrow cloak. The only thing alive was the head. A combination of black and yellow with a blue crystal.

Protoman.Exe: Leave us.

Cyber Cops: Yes sir.

The cyber cops closed the door leaving Protoman and the Netnavi alone.

Protoman.Exe: You already know what's going on… Don't you Bass?

Bass was the third ultimate program trying to destroy the world, but the great disaster stopped his schemes, and he got sealed into a statue body for the rest of his life. Now he lies in the M.S.C.P. OF Dencity Network.

Bass.Exe: I know… what happened before, what happens now…and what will happen in the future…

Protoman.Exe: So you know what's going on. Don't you?

Bass.Exe: The power of the Denizen of the Dark has been released… His power is being used by someone to bring the souls of deleted Navis in their dark forms…

Protoman.Exe: That explains it… Can you see who's using it?

Bass.Exe: Why should I help you anyways? I'm just a statue.

Protoman.Exe: You have the gift of foresight. Right now, you are the only one who can see who's doing this.

Bass.Exe: I just give you a clue… Undernet…

Protoman.Exe: You got that sir?

Chaud: Undernet. Got it. Protoman.Exe! Jack out!

Protoman.Exe: If you keep helping us, we might think about shortening your stay here.

Bass.Exe: And I will try to destroy you all again…

Protoman.Exe: As you say…

"Protoman.Exe, Logging out"

Bass.Exe: I also see… one of Megaman friends… will be seduced by the Dark…

At Higsby's shop.

Lan: Look at this! Now this is what I call a training session!

Megaman.Exe: This is a better workout than the Net!

Thori: You have done it again Oscar.

Oscar: Glad I can help guys.

Bookman.Exe: Now if you don't mind, I'll be increasing the difficulty level by one.

Bookman waved his right hand sweeping a control panel in the air as a red bar increased one level.

Thori: So, Bookman is pretty good. Why don't you enter the N-1 Grand Prix Oscar? You would be a very good opponent.

Oscar: Someone must help Mr. Higsby with his stuff. Without an assistant, he was driven nuts.

Thori: Oh, too bad.

Oscar: But we will have a stand for the shop there! So I will watch guys.

Thori: That's good.

Aldo: Anyways, how's the second project data doing?

Oscar: This frickin' disc's security system is the most complex system I have ever seen. It even gives me a headache!

Bookman.Exe: This kind of code is a very tricky one… the access codes change every five minutes… and it takes four minutes to find a fragment of a single code… This could mean trouble.

Lan: So besides Zero, what do you guys think the second project could be?

All: …

Lan: Any suggestions?

All: ………

Lan: That's it. I give up. And dad won't give his access codes very easily…

Dex: We need to get him drunk and ask him for the access codes!

Lan: Get him drunk?

Dex: It works like that in the movies!

All: …

Dex: Okay… this is the moment when I shut up.

Maylu: Thank you Dex.

Dex: You're welcome.

Aldo: Anyways, what about that Anubis?

A sudden flashback of Anubis appeared in our minds like a multiple angle movie.

Lan: Yeah… He was deleted by us when Viktor Ishtar attacked…

Maylu: I wasn't there.

Thori: But if you saw him, his colors were darker than before…

Lan: Which reminds me…

Lan had a sudden flashback when Protoman was captured by Nebula and turned into Dark Protoman.

Lan: You think that was Dark Anubis?

Aldo: Dark?

Thori: Do you know about DarkChips and DarkEnergy?

Aldo: Never heard of it.

Lan: Look. There is an evil force called DarkEnergy. This force invades the core of the BattleChips and turns them into DarkChips. When a Netnavi souls calls for hope in a battle, DarkChips appear. And…

"Briiiing!" Lan's PET resonated with the phone tune.

Lan: Hello?

Chaud: Lan, Bass got some clues. Meet us at the Undernet.

Lan: Right! I guess I'll tell you more about it later.

Aldo: And what's the Undernet?

Thori: The Undernet is a place where the junk data gathers. This junk data created the Undernet. It is a Network full of vice and crime where the shady Netnavis and evil Navis hang out. We can access it with a link in Town4.

Lan: the let's go! Mind if we Cyberlink here Oscar?

Oscar: That sounds like trouble. But I trust you guys. Go ahead.

Lan: Right! Guys! Cyberlink to the Undernet's entrance!

Megaman.Exe: You got it!

So our Netnavis Cyberlinked to the Undernet entrance where Protoman was waiting for us. He stood leaning away from the wall as he unfolded his crossed arms.

Protoman.Exe: Here's the uplink guys. A big amount of EvilEnergy has been detected in this point.

Megaman.Exe: That point is where… The coffin was!

Aldo: Coffin? What coffin?

Megaman.Exe: Lan! There's no time! We have to get to the Undernet before anything happens!

Lan: Right! Let's stop this Dark Mania!

DarkChips… DarkEnergy… Coffin… One of Megaman's friends will be seduced by the dark…


	30. Special Chapter 3

My own Battle Network story

Chapter 30. –Special Chapter 3.

Oh my god! I cannot believe we're on chapter 30! I beat by record for "Megaman X: Rondo of blood!" This is awesome! Musical madness released and it was my big project! Yeah! And Bookman's introduction to the rest of the story! This Is getting just good!

Hope we can be on the right track for more chapters! Hope we get to Chapter 40 and 50! And maybe 60!

I wanna thank so many people! To start the list, Bookman, Cheezdude, FangYugi and I hope Geoff started reading this thing… (If he got here of course… Maybe he's reading Chapter 4 or 5 of course… )

Bookman's birthday was on November 7th 2004, so happy Birthday Bookman! The one and only! Bookman Sama! (Mind if I call you Bookman Sama, don't you?)

Now the storyline is getting interesting! More mysteries of the second project, the "He" Zero and Dr. Hikari are talking about, Megaman pulled out of heaven and the denizens of the dark! (Of course, you figured who's inside the coffin…) and the one who will get seduced by the dark will be…… I'll never tell! HA HA HA HA! Also Xavier's need… and his "Being One" with Megaman… No concern of the guardians… This is getting interesting. And the clue from Zero. "He's not what he seems…" What is Xavier, anyways? (I know! I know! But I'll not tell!)

Character profiles.

Chisao Oyama Age: 10

Dex's younger brother, he is a cheerful young boy who in on his way of getting his own Netnavi. He has a lot of respect for his older Brudder and will try to be as strong as him when he grows up.

Musicman.Exe

A dancing Netnavi obsessed with music. He controlled the Sharo space satellite to make everyone dance.

Oscar Age: 17

He's a student from 12-A at ACDC High. His intellect and IQ of 300 makes him the perfect rival for Thori. But also, he's an excellent Netbattler with his Netnavi Bookman. After learning the real meaning of Netbattling, he decided to work at Higsby's to help people. His specialty is stock inventory and to tune the Netbattle Machine up.

Bookman.Exe.

Oscar's cool Netnavi. He's also known as the Trapmaster, and he can set traps in a blink of an eye. His abilities defeated Iceman, but he realized that the real meaning of Netbattle increased Iceman's synchro points, if Iceman did that next battle, he was going to win. After an apology, Bookman now assists Oscar at Higsby's in Program set up, Netbattle Machine tune up and security systems check.

Bass.Exe

The third of the three ultimate programs. He is the reincarnation of Pharaohman, and he tried to destroy the entire network during the event known as "The great disaster" He was stopped by Megaman using the forbidden "Bug Style" and almost destroyed the world. Now, he is locked in a statue body and kept in the maximum security Dencity Cyber Prison. He has the power of foresight… but can his predictions be trustable?

Musical Themes:

Oscar's theme: "Bloodlines intro" from Castlevania 64

Bookman.Exe's theme: "Dance of Pales" from Castlevania: Symphony of the night

Bass.Exe's theme: "So cold: by Breakin Benjamin


	31. The return of the dark one

My own Battle Network story.

Me Gutsman, guts! Me number one Netnavi!

We training for N-1 Grand prix, guts. When creepy Anubis appeared from nowhere. He just disappeared, and Protoman and Chaud told us it was a dark power coming from the Undernet, Guts!

The Undernet is a frightening place… but if Dex wants me to go, I'll be ready for anything with my GutsPunch, Guts!

Chapter 31. – The return of the Dark One.

The entrance to the Undernet was a gate made of fleshy looking floors and big bones as a gate. The rest of the visible areas were the same… like a terror ride or haunted house in a park fair. Even I was able to feel the fleshy floor as Frogashi stepped on it… maybe Synchro went up, but back to business.

Megaman.Exe: So from where is the flow of dark energy coming?

Glyde.Exe: My sensors indicate that the flow of energy is coming from a small section of Undernet4. The flow of energy might be small, but its power is now trying to break from the Undernet.

Protoman.Exe: And if we allow that to happen, that dark power will spread throughout the entire worldwide network and cause worldwide chaos.

Frogashi.Exe: So we just step in, destroy the source and go home?

Protoman.Exe: That's the point.

Foxman.Exe: I guess we better get moving… I don't like this place…

Aldo: It creeps me out, and I got a bad feeling about all this… but we gotta keep going.

Lan: We have been through this before! How bad can it be?

So we moved. We followed the route Glyde got from a previous scan of the Undernet. Frogashi was about to step on the floor, when…

Frogashi.Exe: Whoa! This is an automatic floor!

Megaman.Exe: Pretty cool Uh? You step on it and it carries you.

Foxman.Exe: Actually the breeze compensates the scary looking landscape.

Iceman.Exe: Cool? I bet this place needs a little more air conditioning…

Thori: But we are here to get rid of the bug causing this. Not to redecorate the Undernet.

Iceman.Exe: Got that.

Megaman.Exe: Look! End of the trail, go back on foot.

Foxman.Exe: Aw, just when I got used to it…

Protoman.Exe: We got no time for this. We better hurry if we don't wanna attract any atten…

Suddenly, a weird noise… like a footstep resonated lightly around us.

Roll.Exe: Uh? What was that?

Gutsman.Exe: Guts? Me no hear nothing Guts. Maybe Roll's nerves Guts!

Roll.Exe: It is called feminine intuition… there's someone here…

Megaman.Exe: How do you know?

Glyde.Exe: Roll's right! I detect dark energy in this sector!

The dark shadow revealed from between a bone formation… His wings and falcon body revealed who he was.

Megaman.Exe: Huitzil! No… Dark Huitzil!

Huitzil.Exe: We meet again Megaman…

Aldo: It can't be! Our Deathscythe Style deleted you!

Huitzil.Exe: I'm back to life once again thanks to Master Leviathan's master plan. Using the power of the Dark one, all of us who were deleted, are back to life in our Dark Forms.

Lan: That explains why Anubis was back…

Huitzil.Exe: And my mission is to stop you… Master Xavier wants Megaman alive… but that doest mean I can't bring him to Master Xavier completely weak and wounded!

Dark Huitzil lifted his arms opening his wings as an electric charge went through his body.

BGM: "RUN!!!" From Final Fantasy IX

Roll.Exe: Megaman! You and the others go on! Gutsman and I will take care of this!

Iceman.Exe: I wanna help too!

Thori: Iceman! It's dangerous! You'll receive double damage because he's a thunder elemental Navi!

Iceman.Exe: I hate when this happens…

Dex: You guys go on! We'll take care of this!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts! Hurry!

Maylu: We'll hold him! You better hurry to Undernet4!

Lan: Good luck guys! Megaman! Hurry to Undernet4!

Megaman.Exe: Gotcha!

Aldo: Frogashi! Go with Megaman!

Frogashi.Exe: Following his lead!

Thori: You can't fight here Iceman! Go with them!

Iceman.Exe: Just because you say so!

Yai: Glyde! They'll need support on the next areas!

Glyde.Exe: As you command Lady Yai!

Brandon: We won't get away with a fight! Go with them Foxman!

Foxman.Exe: Hey! wait for me!

Chaud: No choice Protoman! Go!

Protoman.Exe: Yes sir!

So Megaman and the others left for the other areas.

Huitzil.Exe: Uh? Where are they going?

Roll: You're staying here with us!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts!

Dex: Let's start things with GutsPunch! BattleChip in! Download!

Gutsman rushed as his fist turned macro-sized. Lifting his heavy looking right fist, Gutsman had his sight on Huitzil.

Roll.Exe: Wait! Gutsman!

Huitzil disappeared like a whistle in the wind ad the heavy GutsPunch reduced a Bone formation into splinters. Little splinters of bone flying as they bounced on Huitzil behind Gutsman.

Dex: What?!?

Gutsman.Exe: Guts?!?

Huitzil.Exe: You really think brute force will finish me?

Huitzil raised his arm calling for a mighty blow of Thunder1. But before the electric attack was ready to be used, a big log rose on Huitzil's back. Huitzil dodged the log as the log saved Gutsman's life. That log was a signature attack.

Roll.Exe: Woodman!

Woodman.Exe: Saved you in a flash.

Gutsman.Exe: Guts! Thanks!

Dex: Miss Sal!

Sal: Commander Beef informed me about this. I'm here to help!

Woodman.Exe: We'll reduce that bird into seeds!

Huitzil.Exe: Still, three against one isn't enough to defeat me…

Roll.Exe: Oh yeah? Let's Rock and Roll!

Meanwhile with Megaman and the others…

Glyde.Exe: Looks like we made it to Undernet2 easily.

Megaman.Exe: I do hope Roll and Gutsman are all right.

Lan: Don't worry! Those two have been in worse!

Megaman.Exe: If you say so…

I realized, as we were getting deeper into the Undernet, the dark power I felt was getting greater. And the designs of the Undernet were getting even more complicated.

Glyde.Exe: This is the most complicated part of the Undernet. We can get lost easily if we don't watch our step.

Foxman.Exe: Being lost sounds worse than staying here longer.

Obviously Foxman doesn't like the Undernet at all.

Frogashi.Exe: Foxman has never liked spooky places. If he was human, he would "Wet his pants"

Foxman.Exe: That's… That's not funny Frogashi!

Frogashi.Exe: Geez, Just kidding.

Brandon: Aldo, Why is Frogashi speaking like that?

Aldo: Oops, I forgot to remove the humor program from his settings.

Frogashi.Exe: Yeah, if he forgot that, maybe he forgot to pull the toilet, feed the dog, and eat is breakfast, done his home…

A heavy snoring interrupted Frogashi's black humor speech.

Lan: What did you?

Aldo: That's it! I enter into Navi Customizer mode and removed the humor program real fast. Run systems!

Frogashi.Exe: Uh? What was I saying?

Aldo: Nothing. Let's get moving.

Chaud: I don't know why I chose all of you for this mission…

We kept moving through the Undernet2 area, until we found another familiar face… creepy familiar face…

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe: Nice of you to stop by… Shall we get this started?

Anubis waved his Rod making a group of Zombies to appear on the floor.

Megaman.Exe: Not again!

Brandon: We're battling him this time! Multiple guys mean time to use FoxDolls!

Foxman.Exe: Ready to use FoxDolls!

Thori: We can fight this one!

Iceman.Exe No way I'm running away!

Megaman.Exe: Right! Glyde, Frogashi and I will keep going! Just two more areas to go!

Frogashi.Exe: Good luck guys!

Glyde.Exe: Don't let your guard down!

Protoman.Exe: Stay alert for any move!

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe: So you're going to fight me? Well… Attack my minions!

BGM: "Boss Battle" From Kingdom Hearts

Brandon: FoxDolls! BattleChip in! Download!

Foxman threw some Kunais to both left and right, and with a single flash, the 20 Kunais turned into copies of Foxman.

Foxman.Exe: Yeah baby! Here we go!

Iceman.Exe: Let freeze them! Cyber Blizzard!

With a heavy blizzard, the zombies froze solid.

Iceman.Exe: We set them up!

Foxman and his copies rushed with a swift jump and destroyed the ice cube deleting the zombies in the ice cubes.

Foxman.Exe: And we knock them down!

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe: Impressive… Now! Spear of Osiris!

Anubis leaned his rod, but this time, it fired instantly. Not like before when he needed to charge it.

Foxman.Exe: Oh no! I do believe we're in trouble!

???: InvisiArea! BattleChip in! Download!

The white Netnavi appeared in front of Iceman and Foxman, and his InvisiArea provided an invisible area for them, so Anubis' attack was useless.

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe: What?

Iceman.Exe: Skullman! Nice to see you!

Skullman turned around showing the grinning smile he always has.

Foxman.Exe: ARGH! THE ATTACK OF HALLOWEEN!

Skullman.Exe: I expected something else.

Thori: That means Miss Miyu!

Miyu: Sal and Commander Beef informed me. I also felt this evil presence in my marble. This evil must be stopped!

Brandon: Now she sounds serious!

Miyu: Keep your guard up; this InvisiArea won't last for long!

Thori: And speaking of which…

The InvisiArea wore leaving them vulnerable again.

Skullman.Exe: Split up! He'll have trouble finding us!

Iceman.Exe: Roger!

Foxman.Exe: Bring it on!

And at Undernet3, we made it safely. Underner3 was a squared shaped set of roads leading to Hyperlinks and areas. According to Glyde's scan, we were able to go to Undernet6 and Undernet4. Of course we wanted to go to Undernet4.

Megaman.Exe: Weird… nothing's going on here in Undernet4…

Frogashi.Exe: I got a bad feeling about this…

Aldo: Come on Frogashi! What can be so mysterious about this area?

Lan: You really don't know the real meaning of the Undernet, do you?

Aldo: No…

Chaud: The Undernet is the connection to the Black earth.

Aldo: Black earth?

Protoman.Exe: The Black earth is the world of evil, the world where the dark power comes from. It is an evil world where every life form including Netnavis have a dark twin. A Darksoul: a mirror image of the host representing evil and destruction. The way for the Darksouls to come from the black earth is that their normal world counterparts use a DarkChip, or being seduced by evil.

Aldo: Sounds pretty tight…

Brandon: Don't ask me…

Lan: That's why we should not allow this power to reach the black earth, or all Darksouls will be unleashed in one unified attack.

Aldo: And that would bring…

Chaud: All programs in the worldwide Network will bring chaos and riot, and it will affect the real world. From energy systems, defense mechanisms, and the worse, military satellites. It would mean the biggest nuke ever.

Aldo: "Gulp"

Lan: Now you get it?

Aldo: I'm afraid that I do not need more explanations.

Brandon: So if we don't stop this, we're toast. Right?

Chaud: I would say reduced to smithereens.

Brandon: Okay…

Aldo: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on!

Frogashi.Exe: Yeah!

Yai: Glyde, any possible route?

Glyde.Exe: If we use the Hyperlink of the right, we'll be able to move to the bridge heading to Undernet4, then to the source of the evil power.

Foxman.Exe: Achoo! I think I got a cold…

Megaman.Exe: You're not the only one, it is cold here…

Frogashi.Exe: This isn't normal cold… We're not alone…

???: Yes… Good guessing Frog…

The well built Netnavi came from the darkness ad his footsteps froze small sections of the ground. A light mist coming from his icy horns as he looked at us with his aqua blue eyes.

???: Long time no see guys…

Frogashi.Exe: Stagroff?

Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe: Good guess… Now, time to delete you and use your sacrifices to awaken the dark one…

Protoman.Exe: Not a chance!

Glyde.Exe: Megaman! Take the Hyperlink! Then when you're in Undernet4, take the rails to the lower level! You'll find the source there!

Megaman.Exe: Got it Glyde!

Protoman.Exe: We'll cover you guys! Just go!

Frogashi.Exe: Protoman will be able to hold him! He also has Glyde! So we better hurry!

Megaman.Exe: Right! You two be careful!

Frogashi and Megaman ran through the multiple bridges as they reached the Hyperlink.

Glyde and Protoman stood against Stagroff.

Protoman.Exe: This time you're getting retired for good!

Glyde.Exe: You'll taste the power if my HeroSword!

Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe: Well, I wonder if you can use your HeroSword with both arms frozen…

Yai: Enough chattering! HeroSword! BattleChip in! Download!

Glyde.Exe: HeroSword!!!

The powerful HeroSword, that is also a rare Chip, released a powerful energy wave. But Stagroff froze the wave inches from hitting him. The frozen wave hit the ground shattering into thousands of pieces as they played with the light creating mini rainbows.

Glyde.Exe: What?!? No!

Protoman.Exe: I knew this would happen…

Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe: Well, it is my turn! Blizzard Wave!

Stagroff curled his icy fist, and when he hit the ground, the shockwave he created turned into a powerful Ice Wave traveling along the ground to Protoman and Glyde.

Protoman.Exe: Stand behind me!

Chaud: ProtoShield! BattleChip in! Download!

Protoman's right hand suddenly took the weight of a heavy big shield. The ice wave hit the shield, but instead of deflecting it, the shield was freezing slowly.

Chaud: Protoman! Let go of the shield or you will freeze too!

Protoman shook his hand throwing his shield away as it froze slowly.

Protoman.Exe: This could be bad…

Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe: It is time for both of you to be deleted! IcePunch!

Stagroff was rushing… no… sliding like a professional skier with his fist in the air… and then…

???: AquaTower! BattleChip in! Download!

A sudden rush of water created a big tower under Stagroff. Stagroff jumped away to avoid the attack. The one who used the BattleChip was recognizable.

Yai: Commander Beef!

Beef: Missed me?

Sharkman.Exe: Miyu's vision informed us! We're here to kick Forsty's ass!

Glyde.Exe: Good timing!

Chaud: You might be a little lousy commander, but you are respected among us. More than welcome to join the battle.

Beef: Thanks, now. Shall we get this party started?

Sharkman.Exe: Ready when you are!

At Undernet4, the rails weren't hard. I knew buying that C-Slider was a good idea when it was at 200 Zenny. Megaman also had one, so both got to the coordinates said by Glyde. The place had an evil environment. So evil that the static background changed into a dark purple one.

Megaman.Exe: This is gotta be it… The coffin…

Lan: Megaman! That coffin!

Megaman.Exe: Afraid that he is…

Aldo: What's with the coffin?

Lan: Explanations for later! We gotta destroy it now!

Megaman.Exe: Affirmative!

Leviathan.Exe: So soon and you wanna ruin all the fun.

BGM: "Leviathan's theme" ("Shermie: Bolts of deep sorrow" from The King of Fighters 98)

Leviathan walked with a sexy pace from behind the coffin. We stood on guard as she waved her blue hair against her white pale skin.

Frogashi.Exe: There you are…

Leviathan.Exe: Whoa! Froggy's here! You know, our fight really was good. I hope we can fight again, but I don't have time for this. And you're here to kill him before he awakens? Killing someone during his sleep is a very mean thing.

Megaman.Exe: It could be, but it must be stopped!

Leviathan.Exe: Well, you don't leave me other choice but to wake him up.

Leviathan tapped her lance against the coffin twice ad a dark aura came from inside the coffin… but it was weak…

Leviathan.Exe: Still not enough power, you say dear? No problem. Let's use the power of the minions we have around…

Leviathan clapped her fingers as the sound resonated around the entire Undernet…

And with Huitzil..

Roll.Exe: He's tough!

Gutsman.Exe: But we cannot give up guts!

Woodman.Exe: At least we're trying our best!

Huitzil.Exe: That's it! Time to use… What? I… I feel like I'm being torn apart! Master Leviathan! WHY?!? HAAAAA!

Huitzil's body shattered and his soul went away going to a single place…

Roll.Exe: I got a bad feeling about this…

Anubis…

Foxman.Exe: What? Come back! I'm not done with you!

Iceman.Exe: Still, this is very weird…

Skullman.Exe: I feel… evil…

Stagroff…

Protoman.Exe: Illogical!

Glyde.Exe: His soul is going somewhere else!

Sharkman.Exe: Just hope not there…

Back to Megaman and Frogashi…

Leviathan chuckled as three auras screaming like thousands of cursed souls came from nowhere… they basically penetrated the coffin and the ground shook with an incredible power.

Megaman.Exe: This cannot be!

Frogashi.Exe: Bad thing! Bad thing!

Leviathan.Exe: This could get violent… Ciao!

"Leviathan.Exe logging out."

Megaman.Exe: She logged out!

Frogashi.Exe: But why could she log…

???: Hee hee hee hee…

Megaman.Exe: That laugh…

BGM: "Cyber Menace" from Megaman Battle Network 4

Suddenly, the top lid of the coffin broke to pieces, the splinters and shards flying everywhere as a dark silhouette came from inside the coffin.

Megaman.Exe: Not you!

???: Hee hee hee… Long time no see Megaman… Possessor of the Darksoul… Whee!

Lan: Cannot be…

???: Yes. The great Shademan is back! WHEEEE!

Frogashi.Exe: So this is Shademan?!?

Shademan.Exe: The one and only… Whee!

Megaman.Exe: What is your plan?

Shademan.Exe: I will open the door of the Black world and release my fellow brothers denizens of the dark, and create a new world for the one who woke me up! Master Xavier! Whee!

Frogashi.Exe: I don't think So Buddy!

Frogashi pulled his katana out.

Shademan.Exe: Let's see if you two can stop me… Surely you two will be a fine dish! WHEEEEE!

Shademan bared his shinny blood lusting fangs as he opened his arm wings. The great Shademan that once was the master of the DarkChips… This fight was going to be tight… and one single choice is going to be all the difference… for both good… and bad… and Frogashi will know what I mean…


	32. Seduced by the dark

My own Battle Network story

Hi! I'm Megaman.Exe! Nice to meet ya!

The Undernet was invaded by the dark power. And what we found out was that Leviathan was messing with the power of the coffin to bring the three deleted Navis who we fought against before in their Dark forms.

Anubis-Necromancees.Exe, Huitzil.Exe and Blizzard-Stagroff.Exe were brought to life, and the others decided to fight against them. So Frogashi and I got to the source of the Dark power.

But to make it worse, Leviathan summoned the souls of the three Navis deleting them again and using their souls to bring the one inside the coffin, Shademan.Exe back to life!

And if we don't stop Shademan, he'll surely destroy both Cyberworld and real world!

Chapter 32. – Seduced by the dark…

BGM: "Dance of Illusions" from Castlevania Symphony of the night.

Shademan laughed as he extended his arms, which suddenly became dark wings. Megaman and Frogashi stood on their grounds on guard as Shademan opened his mouth and released his breath in a high-pitched shriek.

Megaman.Exe: Huo!

Frogashi.Exe: Argh!

Lan: Megaman! Cover your ears now!

Aldo: Frogashi! You too!

But there was no response, the high-pitched scream basically stunned both and the only thing they heard for a second was nothing.

Shademan waved his right wing releasing a group of flaming bats. Megaman and Frogashi stood on guard with arms crossed as barriers formed in front of them. The bats hitting the barriers simply were deleted, Shademan disappeared in mist as he transported behind them.

Megaman.Exe: Frogashi! Behind you!

Shademan trapped Frogashi from behind between his dark arms as he bared his teeth.

Shademan.Exe: Time for a snack! WHEEE!

Aldo: Areasteal! BattleChip in! Download!

Shademan tried to bite Frogashi's neck, but when his fangs were a few inches close, Frogashi's body disappeared with the wind leaving Shademan biting air.

Frogashi reappeared on Megaman's left.

Frogashi.Exe: That was close! I was able to feel those fangs!

Aldo: No problem.

Lan: Our turn! Cybersword! BattleChip in! Download!

Megaman ran lifting his Cybersword to his left ready to attack, but Shademan opened his left wing shooting a big fireball. The action was so fast that Megaman wasn't able to react and the fireball the arm with the Cybersword. Megaman fell to the ground.

Lan: What?

Lan's PET displayed Megaman status, which of course wasn't good.

PET: Megaman.Exe right arm disabled.

Megaman.Exe: I… I can't move my arm!

The Cybersword wore out revealing Megaman's right arm, it was burned and his fingers looked like twitching Spider legs.

Shademan.Exe: How does revenge tastes like Megaman?

Frogashi.Exe: Why you?!?

Frogashi wielded his Katana as he rushed to Shademan, but Frogashi got trapped by a flock of bats.

Frogashi.Exe: What? I can't move!

Shademan.Exe: Do not interfere in my meal, meddlesome frog! Now, where was I? Yes… about to have a fast food dinner… Whee!

Shademan walked slowly to Megaman licking his lips as he raised both arms.

Megaman.Exe: I cannot attack!

Lan: Megaman! Get out of there!

Shademan.Exe: Sorry, but you cannot move!

Shademan's eyes had a dark glare as Megaman eyes went small and big wide opened.

Megaman.Exe: No good! I cannot move!

Shademan.Exe: Now, shall I?

BGM fades

Shademan lifted Megaman by the neck as Megaman feet stopped touching the ground. Shademan's height was incredible.

Shademan.Exe: Now, von appetite… WHEEEE!!!

Lan: MEGAMAN!!!

Shademan opened his mouth as the spit string connecting his fangs broke. He reached for a section of Megaman's neck and the fangs piercing in… Shademan was drinking…

Lan: MEGAMAN!!!

Megaman.Exe: Ugh! Whua! HAAAA!!!

Frogashi.Exe: Megaman!!!

After a while, Shademan's fangs dug out of Megaman's neck. And Shademan threw Megaman's body to hid right. Shademan raised his hands looking at them feeling a new power… flowing through his veins…

Shademan.Exe: This is it! The great power!!! YES! WHEEE!!!

Lan: Megaman! Please respond!

Megaman was unconscious, the only sign that he was still alive was his weak breathing.

Lan: Megamaaaan!

Aldo: This cannot be… Megaman?

Shademan.Exe: Now! Time to unleash the power of the black earth!

Frogashi.Exe: You're not going anywhere!

The bats were holding Frogashi. But his strength was increasing. He broke from the bats and stood hard as he took his Katana.

Frogashi.Exe: This is for Megaman!

Shademan.Exe: Well, I can always use a little dessert. After all, I'm watching my figure. Fireball!

Shademan shot a fireball at Frogashi, but Frogashi made a quick spin move slashing the fireball in two… somehow, I was able to feel the heat of the Fireball. A blaze from it burned a tip of Frogashi's dogi… and it also burned the same tip of my shirt… I felt that Frogashi and I were being one…

Shademan.Exe: No one has been able to split one of my fireballs! You two must be in Full-Synchro!!!

Suddenly, I felt something… like I was able to see through Frogashi's eyes… and from the sudden, our voices became one…

Aldo, Frogashi.Exe: And you don't know yet…

We rushed with a quick jump and slashed a part of his right wing.

Shademan.Exe: Argh! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS INSOLENCE! WHEEE!!!

Shademan made a quick move grabbing Frogashi's arm and twisting it. There was a heavy crack coming from Frogashi's arm.

Frogashi.Exe: HAAAA!!!

There was a sudden shot of pain through Frogashi's arm as Shademan threw him away. I also felt heavy pain dropping my PET.

Aldo: HAAAA!!! MY ARM!

Lan: Calm down! The broken arm is Frogashi's! You just felt the pain from Full-Synchro!

Shademan.Exe: Now, time to go…

Lan: No! Guys! Hurry to Undernet4! Shademan is trying to leave!

Roll.Exe: On our way!

Dex: Going at it!

The others were on their way as Lan guided them… I looked at my PET seeing as Shademan walked away…

Aldo: Damn! At this rate, the others will be here too late! If there was something I could do!

Suddenly, I looked at my Folder for something I could use… but everything was easily dodge… excepting for a BattleChip I never seen before in my Folder… Its frame was purple and the attack power was pretty high… It was the only choice…

Aldo: Frogashi! How's your other arm!

Frogashi still holding his right arm…

Frogashi.Exe: It's doing fine!

Aldo: Good! I'm going to use a BattleChip!

Frogashi.Exe: Right on!

Aldo: All right! Darkcannon! BattleChip in! Download!

Lan: Darkcannon? WAIT! NO!

Everything became a slow motion plane. Lan trying to stretch his right arm to stop me, Frogashi raising his left arm, and the BattleChip slotting in slowly as both surfaces scratched each other.

Then everything went to normal motion again. Frogashi's left arm turned into a purple-black cannon, and it fired a powerful beam. Shademan turned and saw the beam coming.

Shademan: WHEEE!!!

Shademan was engulfed into the beam, and his screams resonated around the entire Undernet. Then his shadow disappeared in the beam.

"Shademan.Exe deleted"

Shademan was gone.

Aldo: We… we did it!

Lan: FOOL!

Lan grabbed the neck of my T-Shirt as he looked at me with rage.

Lan: What have you done?!?

Aldo: What? What do you mean what have I done?

Lan: You used one!

Aldo: Used one?

Lan: Used a DarkChip!!!

Aldo: What?!? Shademan was deleted! He was about to go and release the Black earth!

Lan: That doesn't mean you had to use a DarkChip to stop him!!!

Maylu: Calm down Lan! He didn't know about the DarkChips! You never explained him! It's not his fault!

Lan: Hmm…

Lan released me as I stared at him with a confused expression…

Lan: You're right… I'm sorry…

Aldo: What… What's going to happen now?

Lan: If you're lucky, nothing will happen… but you two were in Full-Synchro… I hope that doesn't boost the effect of a DarkChip…

Aldo: Then… Frogashi! Can you hear me? Are you okay? Answer me!

There was no response…

Aldo: Frogashi!!!

Suddenly, there was a soft laughter coming from Frogashi…

Frogashi.Exe: Hee hee hee…

For the first time, Frogashi's eyes were open… but in an evil expression…

Lan: No…

The others got to the area in that moment.

Roll.Exe: What happened?

Glyde.Exe: Wait! Don't move! I feel Dark power… coming from Frogashi!

Protoman.Exe: The frog was seduced by the dark!

Aldo: No… No… NOOO!!!

Frogashi.Exe: Hee hee hee…

Aldo: Frogashi! Answer me!!!

Frogashi.Exe: Don't order me anymore you bag of rotten flesh!

Aldo: What?!? You're not Frogashi!

Frogashi.Exe: Dark Frogashi's the name…

BGM: "Eve's piano solo" from Parasite Eve

Aldo: NOOOO!

Foxman.Exe: Wait! Don't you remember us?

Frogashi.Exe: Out of my way!

Foxman.Exe: this cannot be!!!

Frogashi rushed to them with his Katana at hand…but before he could lay his blow, he stopped…

Frogashi.Exe: What? I can't move! You! My stupid NetOp!

I executed a paralyzing program on Frogashi…

Aldo: I'm sorry… but I have to do this…

Frogashi.Exe: No! HAAAA!!!

A sudden charge of electricity ran through Frogashi's body as he lost consciousness.

Aldo: this should settle you down for a few hours. Jack out.

"Frogashi.Exe logging out."

Aldo: So Frogashi was seduced by the dark…

Maylu: Aldo… Is there anything we can do?

Aldo: Lan…

Lan: ……… We have no choice…

Aldo: ……

Brandon: What are you guys going to do?

I tapped a few buttons on my PET, and a small screem was being displayed with a choice on it… Delete Netnavi? Yes or no…

Brandon: Hey! You can't do this! He has been your partner and best friend since a long time!

Aldo: We do not have a choice… Frogashi's been infected by Dark power… and I'm afraid that the Frogashi I know doesn't exist anymore… We do not have much choice…

Brandon: But there be must be a way!

Aldo: ………

Maylu: Please don't do this…

I raised my right index finger between both buttons… My mind drifted away as my finger trembled… and a single tear ran through my cheek…

Aldo: … I'm sorry… Frogashi…


	33. There's a way

My own Battle Network story

Hi. I'm Aldo.

Last time, the one known as Shademan woke from his sleep. He was tough, but we managed to fight. And to make it worse, he disabled Megaman's right arm with a fireball attack. He trapped Frogashi in a flock of bats and bitted Megaman to a certain death.

With his strength recovered, he was about to release the power of the black earth, but Frogashi got free from the bat prison and we entered into Full-Synchro.

But it wasn't enough; Shademan was like 10 times stronger with his full powers. The others would take long time to reach our area, and Shademan was about to release the power of the black earth…

But a weird BattleChip appeared in my folder… I used it, and Shademan was instantly deleted, but Lan told me that I used a DarkChip… and in that moment, Dark Forces engulfed Frogashi and unleashed his dark form, Dark Frogashi…

I executed a paralyzing program before he could go anywhere… and there's a choice now…

Delete Frogashi manually…

What I'm I gonna do…

Please tell me this is a bad dream…

Frogashi…

Chapter 33. – There's way…

I stood about to move my right index as the others were looking at me with concern… Delete my best friend and save the world… or avoid it and ensure worldwide chaos…

Brandon: Please don't…

Lan: …

Chaud: … You know what you have to do…

Aldo: …

I bit my lower lip as I frowned… this was now or never…

Aldo: "If I was you, I wouldn't give up…"

I moved my index finger to the left pressing "No". Frogashi wasn't going to be deleted, but we had to find another way…

Aldo: What am I doing?

Lan: ?

Aldo: Frogashi once told me… "If I was you, I wouldn't give up…" I won't give up just because of the dark powers! There must be a way to save him!

Brandon: Now that's the Aldo I used to know.

Lan: But the question is, How to save him? This infection is greater that Protoman had during the great tournament.

Chaud: In that time, Protoman wasn't able to control his emotions, but Frogashi is able. This means that the infection rate is higher to manifest itself with such accuracy.

Aldo: But how can we save him?

A few hours passed, and everyone was at the Hikari residence living room. I was using my PET for a long distance call. I used manual mode instead of Netnavi mode. I was calling the only person I could trust now… my sister…

Aldo: and that's how it happened.

Karen: Sad story, isn't it?

Aldo: Yes… and now we gotta do something before the effect of the paralyzing program passes out.

Karen: Got it. I'm sending Wing with my NetPass. She might be a little help.

Aldo: Got it. We'll be waiting.

I disconnected and went with the others.

Lan: What did she say?

Aldo: She's sending Wing here. She might be a little help.

Lan: I'm sorry about Frogashi…

Aldo: Do not say that… there's still hope…

Suddenly, Lan's PET chirped with a ringing sound of E-Mail arrival.

Megaman.Exe: Hey Lan! You got new Mail! But it's addressed to Aldo.

Lan: Uh? Who can be sending E-Mails to you through my PET?

Lan checked the header… it was from the priest of the Church of New Hope, a small church in the south of ACDC Town. the name of the sender was Benjamin.

Lan: Looks like father Benjamin wants to talk to you. It says, "Looks like you got involved in Dark forces and now your Netnavi is in infection level 5. Complete host take over… Come with me now, I got a way to get rid of it. Father Benjamin."

Aldo: Well, if it is to save Frogashi, we better get going!

Then, an incoming signal came to my PET. It was Wing who got to my PET. She was as pretty as an angel as always.

Aldo: Wing! Long time no see.

Wing.Exe: Is it true? Did Frogashi was really infected?

Aldo: I'm afraid so… There's a priest who says he has a way to get rid of the infection…

Karen: Don't worry. We'll take care of Frogashi from here; Wing will stay with you just in case. I'll be ready if you need me.

Aldo: Got is Sis. Let's go. Let's see what that priest has to say.

The way to the church of New Hope wasn't hard. We got there with no problem. It was in the mostly quiet section of ACDC town. it was a small modest church. There was a group of kids coming from Sunday school saying goodbye to a man.

BGM: "My mind" from Final Fantasy VIII

The man looked in his mid 20's. Long blond-orange hair and wearing a black mid long trench coat and with a white collar and he had a pin; it was an anime style chibi wing with a blue background. That meant he was a NetOp, A priest NetOp. Something I never heard…

Kids: Goodbye father Benjamin!

Benjamin: Goodbye kids. Have nice day!

He looked completely sincere and had a nice voice. Like he really gives you a hope. I felt a rush of hope from his, so that's why the church was called Church of New Hope…

So we walked to him, and he noticed us.

Benjamin: Oh hello there. I haven't seen to many people here today besides my students of Sunday school. How may I help you? Are you here to pray?

Aldo: We're here to see you father.

Benjamin: Then you must be…

Aldo: Aldo. Aldo Della Rocca. I got E-Mail from you saying that you have a way to get rid of the Dark infection from my Netnavi.

Benjamin: That's right. I'm Benjamin Wheeler. Please come in.

We stepped into the small church. It wasn't much, but people really liked the place. A long main hall with various seats and walls decorated by stained glass windows. The light getting inside was being tainted by the stained glass making the place look like a fantasy of color.

Benjamin stepped in front of a Holy water bowl as he stretched his arms to cover the edges of the bowl.

Benjamin: As I said, there is a way to remove the curse of the Dark Powers from the host.

Aldo: How?

Benjamin: We'll need to place the host inside of the Holy Water comp. My Netnavi has a shrine prepared for these rituals. We just put the host there while he's unconscious and the friends of the host form a circle around him. Then my Netnavi does the rest… but this is a very risky ritual…

Lan: We'll do whatever it takes to do it.

Aldo: Lan…

Lan: To help you, whatever. Frogashi has helped us, now it's time to repay the favor. Right guys?

Dex: Count on me!

Yai: You solved things during my company's race. Why not?

Maylu: You helped me find love. Now I'll help you find Frogashi in the Darkness.

Thori: You made me see my mistakes and become stronger, time to help you on this.

Aldo: …… Thanks guys…

Brandon: I know Frogashi is there somewhere. We'll find him!

Aldo: Then we'll do it! Jack in!

Everyone jacked into the Holy Water comp where the one known as Holy was waiting for us.

Megaman.Exe: You must be Holy. Benjamin's Netnavi…

Holy was the girl with the robe and the energy halo. She looked innocent and pretty with her big emerald green eyes and blonde hair.

Holy.Exe: Yes… You must carry the one with the curse…

Megaman.Exe: Here he is.

Gutsman came carrying Frogashi still unconscious.

Gutsman.Exe: Guts! Here he is. Guts!

Holy.Exe: Good. Please put him in the circle on the floor.

The markings on the floor somehow resembled the ones found in the PileDriver Vampire exorciser formation used by Django, the solar boy in the comics. But this one had many holy symbols in many old tongues of the times of the bible. Gutsman placed Frogashi on the circle, and everyone formed a chain closing the circle for the ritual.

Holy stepped inside of the circle as she lifted her hands… suddenly; all of us felt a warm presence, Holy's powers. Holy had something special…

BGM: "All a same Mitochondria" from Parasite Eve

Then, a swift wind whistled around the Netnavis. Frogashi's body being lifted up by the wind as Holy chanted some old tongue chants.

After the fifth chant, Frogashi woke up in a wild mood. Growling and shouting, his body moved in all directions. While screaming, he looked ad Holy.

Frogashi.Exe: YOU CAN'T HOLD ME FOR LONG!!!

It wasn't Frogashi… it was still Dark Frogashi… He was suffering…

The aggressive force being made by Dark Frogashi trying to break free was pushing our Netnavis.

Benjamin: Don't break the circle! If you break it, you're gonna cut the flow of energy being sent to Holy!

Megaman.Exe: You hear that guys?

Gutsman.Exe: Must not let go!

Roll.Exe: If we let go, then we're toast!

Wing.Exe: whatever Happens, don't let go!

Iceman.Exe: I'll stay like an ice cube!

Foxman.Exe: Must not let go!

Glyde.Exe: If anything happens, I won't let go!

The Netnavis stood with a strong grip of their hands as they leaned forward against the wind.

And after the twentieth chant, Holy shouted a few words as she waved her arms forward.

Holy.Exe: Go back whence you came! Trouble the soul of this Netnavi no more!

Frogashi.Exe: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

And with a last scream, purple and black auras came from Frogashi's mouth, and then, light, a golden light. After that a powerful shockwave broke the circle. Frogashi's body landed on the ground.

The other Netnavis stood up and ran to Frogashi. Holy was crouching on the ground as she breathed to recover her health.

Megaman.Exe: Frogashi! Are you okay?

Gutsman.Exe: Wake up! Guts!

Foxman.Exe: Come on! No time to play sleepyhead!

Roll.Exe: Please wake up!

Iceman.Exe: Don't make me kiss you!

Glyde.Exe: Please awake!

Wing.Exe: Please…

Then, there was a soft moaning from Frogashi.

Frogashi.Exe: Hmmm….

Aldo: My PET signals are back to normal! He's fine now!

Frogashi.Exe: Uh? What happened? The last thing I remember was deleting Shademan…

Aldo: Don't worry. You'll be fine.

Frogashi.Exe: What happened anyways? Why is everyone looking at me so weirdly? And why is Iceman trying to kiss me?

Iceman.Exe: Is he awake already? Whoops…

All: Ha ha ha ha.

Aldo: (I'm glad you're fine now…)

Holt stood in front of them as she recovered. She was fine now.

Holy.Exe: This saved his soul… but next time, he won't be so lucky…

Aldo: I understand…

Lan: Now you know what happens with a DarkChip, don't you?

Aldo: Yes… I learned my lesson.

Frogashi.Exe: I'm sorry for what I did…

Aldo: Is not your fault! Is just…

???: Hmm hmm hmm hmm…

There was an evil chuckling coming from the top of the shrine.

Megaman.Exe: Guys! Is Phantom!

Phantom.Exe: Long time no see… now, let's get this over with…

Phantom waved his right arm creating a smoke screen taking both Megaman and Frogashi…

Aldo: What? Frogashi!

Lan: Megaman!

Both were gone, and phantom was too…

Aldo: They must be somewhere!

Lan: You think Phantom took them both to Xavier?

Aldo: No… my PET detects that they're not at Xavier's.

Lan: Where are they?

Aldo: Nowhere… the reception is horrible. Wherever they are, the reception is a lot to be desired…

Lan: Guys! Let's look for them!

All: Roger!

So all of our friends jacked out and started searching through the entire net. Meanwhile…

Megaman and Frogashi were lying on the ground somewhere. Frogashi woke up, and then Megaman.

Frogashi.Exe: Are you okay Megaman?

Megaman.Exe: Yes. I'm fine.

Frogashi.Exe: Just where the hell are we?

Megaman.Exe: You got me…


	34. Lost in the desert

My own Battle Network story.

My name is Thori Ikawa. I'm a student from 12-B from ACDC High.

Frogashi was infected by dark energy creating Dark Frogashi. There was a man called Benjamin, he's the priest of Church of New Hope.

His Netnavi, Holy.Exe had a hidden power to purge dark powers from a host and send them back to the Black Earth.

The ritual was successful, but Phantom showed up and took Megaman and Frogashi.

But their signals vanished like if they were dropped off somewhere…

The question is… where?

Chapter 34. – Lost in the desert.

BGM: "The Burning Sands" from Final Fantasy X

Megaman was spitting some sand out of his mouth as Frogashi looked around…

Frogashi.Exe: I think we're in some kind of desert…

Spitting the last of sand in his mouth, Megaman stood up shouting for Lan.

Megaman.Exe: Lan! Lan! Laaaan!… No good. There's no communication here…

Frogashi.Exe: The PET signals were cut off in this area…

Megaman.Exe: So what's the plan?

Frogashi.Exe: I say we get going and find a place to get a signal…

Megaman.Exe: that sounds good to me. Let's get going.

Both walked on the red sands as someone was watching them on a big dune. The one on the dune turned as he waved a coat his back and walked away.

Megaman and Frogashi had been walking for hours, but the same thing was visible… sand, sand and more sand.

Megaman.Exe: How long are we gonna keep walking?

Frogashi.Exe: I still don't get a signal from the PET… Maybe we need to check it another few miles ahead…

Megaman.Exe: We'll keep walking? I say we better head to the mountain formation over there. We might get a better reception on top.

Frogashi.Exe: But you might find some strong viruses, and we got no BattleChips due to the PET cut signal.

Megaman.Exe: And who made you leader here?

Frogashi.Exe: I have been through this before!

Megaman.Exe: Yeah? Then I;m going there not caring about that you say!

Frogashi.Exe: Okay!

Megaman.Exe: Fine!

So both turned away from each other and went into different directions… When Megaman got close to the mountain formation, he stopped and turned. Looked at Frogashi walking away…

Megaman.Exe: Hm!

He turned and kept walking.

After a few hours, Frogashi reached something that was expected… More sand…

Frogashi.Exe: Geez… Is this desert endless?

He turned to the right, and he saw something strange…

Frogashi.Exe: Guys?

There were Roll, Gutsman, Foxman, Iceman and Glyde standing there waving their arms.

Frogashi.Exe: Guys! I'm coming!

Frogashi ran and ran, and when he got close to them, they suddenly turned into something Frogashi rammed… there was intense pain after that… and needles…

Frogashi.Exe: A… A cyber cactus… Ouch…

He removed the needles as he looked at the cactus…

Frogashi.Exe: Cannot trust what you see here…

So he kept walking…

Megaman had reached a series of caves around the place, all of them dark and dry. Megaman had to reach the top of the hill to gain a better static…

Megaman.Exe: Just a little more…

He reached the top. He stood as he turned his Helmet side panel to gain a better reception… but still the same buzzing sound…

Megaman.Exe: Man… No reception… Just where the hell am I? If this is the Cyberworld, then inside what am I?

Suddenly, Megaman was able to see a slight Sandstorm in the area where Frogashi went.

Megaman.Exe: I wonder if Frogashi is all right? Wait a second! He went there because he wanted to! Should I care? NO! Just forget about it and find a place to contact Lan. Yes yes! Wait a second… I'm talking to myself! I'm going crazy! Okay… Don't panic… I can do this…

As Megaman spoke, there was a shadow coming behind him. Of course, he wasn't paying attention at all…

Megaman.Exe: And then we're just gonna have a good time. Yes! And…

There was a snarling behind Megaman…

Megaman.Exe: Not now… I'm thinking of something to do here…

The snarling became stronger…

Megaman.Exe: And why are you snarling at me Froga… shi…

When Megaman turned, there was the biggest and meanest thing he ever thought of… a desert jumbo sized Spikey. The Spikey roared at him with a powerful roar.

Megaman.Exe: HAAAAA! HELP! MEGAMAN! HELP ME! Wait a second… I'm Megaman! Mega Buster!

Megaman fired his buster, but the shots were basically deflected by the Spikey's hard skin.

Megaman.Exe: Oh no! HAAAAA!

When the Spikey stopped when it was going to attack. There was some kind of slash behind, and the first thing Megaman thought was…

Megaman.Exe: …Frogashi?

Then, the Spikey broke in half and it was reduced to a bunch of Prime numbers vanishing in the air revealing a Netnavi with a coat and a big sword…

???: You should be more careful with those kid…

The man placed his big sword back on his shoulder

Megaman.Exe: Who are you?

???: I'm Boba, The warrior o the desert. And your name is?

"Quick author's note. That was the only thing I was able to figure out… Boba, the swordsman partner of Claymore. The two who worked for a while with the Bonnes in Megaman Legends 2."

Megaman.Exe: Megaman.

Boba.Exe: You seem lost… I saw you…

There was a sudden roar resonating around the place…

Boba.Exe: Is not safe here. Follow me to my cottage.

Megaman.Exe: Right.

Both ran heading away from the incoming group of Spikeys and they got to a singe cottage over the hill of another place.

Boba.Exe: Come on in.

Boba opened the door revaling a cozy cottage. It wasn't much, but for a man living in the desert, it was enough to have.

Boba.Exe: You can sit.

Megaman.Exe: Thanks.

Megaman sat on the chair behind him. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but you can't ask much in the desert.

Boba.Exe: Do you want a cup of tea?

Megaman.Exe: Yes, please.

Megaman looked at the decorations of the cottage. It wasn't much, but the pictures displayed Boba and another guy… He was well built like Gutsman…

Boba.Exe: Here.

Megaman.Exe: Thanks.

It was a cup of Cyber green tea. Megaman drunk some tea, and asked Boba about the guy in the picture.

Megaman.Exe: Boba…

Boba.Exe: Yup?

Megaman.Exe: Who's that guy in the pictures?

Boba.Exe: Him? He's my partner, Claymore. I call him Clay. We have been together since our original NetOps jacked us in because they wanted to get rid of us when they got stronger Netnavis…

Megaman.Exe: I'm sorry…

Boba.Exe: So what are you doing here? I saw you with someone… He was a samurai, right?

Megaman.Exe: Frogashi? Forget it. We had a fight.

Boba.Exe: You know, Clay and me went through the same thing… try to find a place to get out of here, but it wasn't possible. So we decided to spend the rest of our lives here. And we grew old. Whatever happened, we didn't backed down and always kept it up together.

Megaman.Exe: You did? And you survived this long?

Boba.Exe: If my calculations are correct, our NetOps should be 25 by now… and they got rid of us when they were 10.

Megaman.Exe: 15 years here? Whoa!

Boba.Exe: It isn't so bad. At least Clay and me are still together… when you have a friend, never let go. And you may become stronger.

Somehow, his words sounded like Soul Unison…

Frogashi had his arms in cross in front of his face trying to block the sandstorm.

Frogashi.Exe: Dang… This sandstorm will make it even harder…

Suddenly the sandstorm cleared. He basically was back to the same place where he and Megaman split.

Frogashi.Exe: Dang it! Just where I went after the sandstorm started?

It looked hopeless… Suddenly, there was a strange noise coming from the sand… like something digging under it…

Frogashi.Exe: What the?

Suddenly, a Snake came from the ground. Frogashi drew his Katana out slashing the snake in half.

Frogashi.Exe: I hope that's all…

Suddenly, more snakes came from the sand… but a LOT more… He wasn't able to handle all those snakes… Suddenly, a big fist squashed a big amount of snakes. The big body created a large shadow over Frogashi.

Frogashi.Exe: Who are you?

There was a singe straight answer from the individual.

???: It is not safe here, we better get to the cottage. There will be more snakes in a few seconds.

Both ran to the mountain rock formation to a safer place, the cottage he was talking about.

After a few minutes, they were walking on a road to the top of a hill.

Frogashi.Exe: I'm Frogashi. And you are?

???: It was pretty stupid to fight against a poisonous snake there.

Frogashi.Exe: Well, I didn't knew it was poisonous and… Wait a second, Poisonous?!?

???: They invade this whole land like a curse.

Frogashi.Exe: Well, that was close… One of them almost bit me… if I didn't have my Katana with me…

???: Katana? Then you're a Samurai. You might get along with my friend.

Frogashi.Exe: Your friend?

Suddenly, there was a huge noise from the bottom of the formation… like BIG roar… and then, a huge monster revealed from the darkness… it looked like the Life Virus… of what was left of it… a demonic version from hell…

BGM: "Boss Battle" from Final Fantasy X

Frogashi.Exe: I know this one! It is World Three's Life virus!… of what is left of it…

???: No time for introductions! Left over program resting here for years!

Meanwhile in Boba's cottage…

Boba.Exe: What is that?

It was a heavy noise…

Boba.Exe: I'll go check it out!

Megaman.Exe: I'm going with you!

Boba.Exe: Fine. Just watch your back.

Both went out of the cottage to see what was going on. There were two Netnavis outside in front of a BIG monster…

Boba.Exe: Clay!

Claymore.Exe: Boba! Where were you?

Boba.Exe: I found a kid. He was lost.

Megaman.Exe: Frogashi?

Frogashi.Exe: Is that you Megaman?

Boba.Exe: No time for emotive reunions. Let's handle this first!

Claymore.Exe: Just the same thing we deal with.

Megaman.Exe: This is a leftover code from the life Virus!

Frogashi.Exe: So is that bad?

Megaman.Exe: Very bad indeed… if the leftover program keeps growing, we'll be toast!

Clay.Exe: Then let's do it!

The life virus raised its deformed right hand slapping it on the ground; Clay and Boba dodged it swiftly.

Megaman.Exe: Mega Buster!

The Mega buster was strong, but the aura surrounding the virus was very strong, the Mega Buster was being deflected.

Megaman.Exe: My Mega Buster is no use!

Frogashi.Exe: Is that stupid aura! We gotta get rid of it somehow!

Megaman.Exe: If only Lan was here…

Clay.Exe: Kid!!! Look out!

There was a blast coming from the mouth of the life virus. Megaman was so surprised that he didn't moved. The blast was about to fire… when…

???: AreaSteal! BattleChip in! Download!

Megaman disappeared in a flash just a split of a second before the blast hit him. Then he reappeared with Frogashi.

Megaman.Exe: Is that?

Lan: Sorry if I'm late, but you two weren't able to be found.

Megaman.Exe: Right on time Lan!

Aldo: So this is a leftover program, right? Let's get rid of it!

Frogashi.Exe: Right on!

Lan: M-Cannon! BattleChip in! Download!

Megaman's right arm turned into an orange cannon. A powerful blast built itself in the cannon's mouth, and it screamed a powerful beam. The beam destroyed the aura surrounding the virus.

Lan: Let's do a double LifeSword!

Aldo: Got it!

Megaman and Frogashi stood in position waiting for the coming orders.

Lan, Aldo: CyberSword! BattleChip in! WideSword! BattleChip in! LongSword! BattleChip in! LifeSword Program Advance!

Powerful big sword struck together against the life virus. A strong wind blew around the place as the parts of the virus started blowing on as prime numbers. The Life Virus was finally deleted…

After a while, Megaman and Frogashi stood with Boba and Clay in front of the cottage.

Megaman.Exe: Frogashi…

Frogashi.Exe: Yeah?

Megaman.Exe: I'm sorry… for the fight we had… I was just getting desperate… and sorry for shouting at you like that…

Frogashi.Exe: I'm sorry too… I let carry myself on too much…

Megaman.Exe: So, what are you going to do guys?

Claymore.Exe: I guess we'll stay here. Someone needs to delete those harmful viruses seeking refuge in this area.

Boba.Exe: And this became our home. So we cannot leave it…

Frogashi.Exe: I understand. Home is where the heart is.

Megaman.Exe: You know Frogashi, by all this time, I finally started feeling the honor of your soul.

Frogashi.Exe: You might be a little carried off, but you still care about your friends with the soul.

Suddenly, there was a new icon in Frogashi's status. This one came with a blinding light.

Aldo: Whoa! Is this?

Lan: Hey! There's a new icon in mine too!

Aldo: That means Frogashi got the MegaSoul!

Lan: and Megaman got the FrogSoul!

Megaman.Exe: Right on!

Frogashi.Exe: Now our souls are one.

Boba.Exe: I'm glad for you guys.

Lan: Well, we better jack out. I bet the others are worried about us.

Aldo: You're right. Boba, Clay. thanks for helping them.

"Megaman.Exe logging out"

"Frogashi.Exe logging out"

Aldo: So, looks like our Netnavis became stronger.

Lan: Yup! This tiny… I mean, big desert had its happy ending.

Megaman.Exe: wait a second! Tiny? Just where the hell were we?

Frogashi.Exe: What!?!?

Frogashi looked at the sandbox at ACDC park…

Frogashi.Exe: Were we inside of a kids sandbox?!?

Lan: Looks like they figured that out…

Megaman.Exe: Just please don't tell Roll and the others we were inside of a Sandbox or things will get complicated here!

All: Ha ha ha ha…

MegaSoul… Now Megaman and Frogashi are closer than ever. Clay and Boba will spend more time in the Sandbox desert making justice by themselves, and Megaman and Frogashi learned a lesson from Boba and Clay, Friends until the end.

Meanwhile at Xavier Corp…

Xavier: You failed me Phantom…

Phantom: I had them… but they got free during the way here…

Xavier: I'm getting really disappointed of you four…

Phantom: My apologies master.

Xavier: It's getting close the time to execute "Armageddon X" operation. I want you to stay with the other guardians and protect the place during the operation.

Phantom: Yes sir.

"Armageddon X" operation?


	35. Maylu, the symphony of the night

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

After bringing Frogashi back from the darkness, Phantom appeared and took Megaman and Frogashi… but those two were able to lose Phantom… but they were in a big desert.

After a fight, both of them split up… and both met Boba and Clay, two Netnavis who got dropped by their NetOps various years ago.

After a fight against the remains of the life virus, Megaman and Frogashi learned a lesson from Boba and Clay, and a Soul Unison bound was born between Megaman and Frogashi. The FrogSoul and the MegaSoul.

Chapter 35. – Maylu, the symphony of the night.

Two days passed since the desert experience, and we returned to school after a quick holiday break. Also training for the N-1 Grand Prix in two weeks. And Maylu would do more than training.

Aldo: So has Megaman used the FrogSoul yet?

Lan: Nah. We're waiting until we get a really good chance to use it. You know the suspense of a Soul.

Aldo: Yeah. We haven't done anything with the MegaSoul.

Lan: So are you guys training for the N-1 Grand Prix?

Dex: Oh yeah, Gutsman has been training hard for it. Right Gutsman?

Gutsman.Exe: Guts! More weight lifting guts!

Thori: Iceman has increased his endurance against fire. A request from him.

Iceman.Exe: Yeah, if you guys saw me, you would call me Aquaman, but that name has been taken already.

Iceman changed his outfit temporally for shorts and a t-shirt saying "Too cool for you" and a cap. He's just shy of showing his hair… or he's bald… any of the two…

Yai: We have been using the newest version of daddy's virtual training program. I programmed Navi Dummies of you guys to fight against virtual copies of your Netnavis.

Glyde.Exe: But I think Lady Yai needs a little more experience in the design. You need to draw the appearance of the Dummies, they looks like Picassos.

Yai: He means that in an artistic way.

All: ……….

Yai: Okay… maybe we're not getting the catch here…

Brandon: whatever… Anyways, Foxman has been improving the Fox Dolls.

Foxman.Exe: I almost crowd the entire PC.

Brandon: Experience I don't want to remember…

Foxman.Exe: Me too.

Lan: Just the basic with us. Megaman fought Frogashi a couple of times if we want to make the Soul Unison even stronger

Aldo: But where's Maylu? She isn't here yet.

Yai: She told me the music department teacher wanted to see her.

Dex: Yeah, Maylu is darn good with the Piano.

Lan: Like if she was ready for it when she was young.

Dex: Which I remember she was so distracted with the piano when Fireman started the fires around town.

Lan: Those were good times back then.

Yai: But what does the music department teacher want to talk with Maylu about?

Suddenly, Maylu came from the front door of the classroom. She looked happy with a big smile on her face as she walked to us.

Maylu: God morning everyone!

Lan: Hey Maylu! You look happy. Did something happened?

Maylu: I got picked for the piano solo for tonight's school spring concert!

Lan: That's! great!

Aldo: Congratulations Maylu!

Brandon: Good for you.

Dex: So what are you gonna play?

Maylu: After thinking it for a while, I picked "The moonlight sonata"

Lan: I think I heard that song.

Aldo: But what's the Moonlight Sonata?

Yai: I can't believe you never heard the moonlight sonata! Look, the moonlight sonata is a very complicated, but still very sentimental song. The one who plays it reveals his deep feelings in an expression of music. That's what makes the moonlight sonata so special.

Aldo: But I haven't heard it still!

After school, we decided to go to Higsby's. He decided to open a cyber-café along with the Chips store to increase his popularity.

Higsby: Hey guys.

Lan: What's up Higsby! How's the cyber-café doing?

Higsby: Is doing quiet fine for the third day. People have been coming and various bands have offered themselves to play. I know managing a Chip Store and a cyber café sounds tough, but as long as Oscar works here, it will be fine.

Oscar: Now we handle both Chip Shop and cyber café. Bookman helped me program the computers for people to use.

Bookman.Exe: It isn't so hard actually. But I'm not the one who cleans those cappuccino stains on the desks.

Aldo: Good for you guys. We'll have a round of mochas and cappuccinos.

Oscar: I'll handle this one. Mochas and Cappuccinos coming!

Lan: Thanks Oscar.

Thori: Bookman knows how to make good coffee in that machine.

Bookman.Exe: Thanks Thori.

Higsby: So any good news?

Dex: Maylu got picked for the piano solo in tonight's spring concert.

Oscar: Really? What are you gonna play?

Maylu: The moonlight sonata.

Oscar: Hmmm. One of my favorites.

Bookman.Exe: I have it set in the PET when I'm bored.

Higsby: Moonlight Sonata. A master piece.

Aldo: Why am I the only one who hasn't heard this moonlight sonata?!?

Brandon: Because you're an idiot.

Aldo: Thanks for reminding me…

Higsby: You're serious? Bloody hell! But do not worry. You'll listen to it tonight.

Aldo: Finally at last, someone who encourages me.

Higsby: So can I have that DreamSword of yours?

Aldo: You encouraged me only to get my DreamSword?

Higsby: Just kidding there.

Lan: So, how's the disc of the second project doing?

Oscar: Still the same. This thing keeps changing the password format every 5 seconds. Whatever the password is, there might be 500 passwords for each format the password changes to. Looks like Dr. Hikari really wanted to keep this secret.

Of course… I had this creepy feeling about this "second project".

We finished our coffees and went back home to get ready for the night.

Aldo: So, is there any tuxedo rental place close?

Frogashi.Exe: Is everyone going on tuxedos?

Aldo: All guys are.

I was able to hear Lan in the other room with Mr. Hikari.

Lan: Dad, I can put this on. This isn't my first time.

Mr. Hikari: But this is a very good moment for Maylu. You gotta look good. Now hold still.

Lan: Dad! I'm not 5 years old! So stop trying to touch the zip!

Typical father-son moment when the son is using a tuxedo.

After the moment, we were outside heading to the school Dex and the others caught up with us.

BGM: "Prelude" from Final Fantasy X

Frogashi.Exe: Look at you! You look like 007!

Aldo: Yeah… but 10000 Zenny… my wallet hurts…

Dex: Still, Maylu's gonna like how we look for the best moment of her life!

Lan: That's what matters. And Yai, that's a really nice dress!

Yai: Like it? I had it imported from Netopia.

Glyde.Exe: Packaging is a little complicated there, but the dress got on time.

Brandon: I don't like wearing tuxedos…

Foxman.Exe: But this is for Maylu.

Brandon: Yup. I got no choice.

Thori: I feel quite fine in this tuxedo. Of course, dad can't come because of his work.

Lan: Yeah, mine too.

Aldo: Shouldn't we be getting inside to get some seats? People are getting inside.

Lan: That's a good idea. Let the show begin!

So we went inside the auditorium looking for seats. And a shadowy figure stood outside…

BGM fades

???: Yes. Let the show begin…

Two hours passed, and some presentations were a number of the choir team with a song about a tornado. The female choir team singing about rubber ducks and bubbles in a bath. And after the Sorcerer's apprentice number by the orchestra and drama team, the solo came.

The curtains rose up revealing a sturdy looking black piano. It shined with the artificial light. Our eyes followed the shine, and went to the source of the brightest shine. Maylu in a beautiful black dress standing in front of the piano.

Lan: Maylu! Whooo!

Dex: Maylu rocks!!!

Thori: Go Maylu!!!

Aldo: You can do it Maylu!!!

Brandon: I forgot my line!!!

Some person behind us: Shh! Please sit down!

Yai: I knew this was a bad idea.

Lan: Sorry…

We sat back down, but we were able to see Maylu's funny smile and waving her hand in a gesture of everything is going to be fine.

She pulled a microphone and she spoke.

Maylu: It's an honor to me to be chosen for the piano solo of this year's spring concert. And it's an honor to play one of my favorite melodies of all time. But it is also an honor to be playing having my friends by my side, the group of idiots who stood up cheering for me. Thanks guys. I feel proud.

Maylu walked to the piano and sat on the seat as the placed the microphone on a pedestal on the piano.

Maylu: For this silo, I will play "Moonlight Sonata." One of my and many other people's favorites. I hope you enjoy it.

Maylu placed her fingers on the starting positions… but before she stroke the first key, a beautiful singing broke the silence. With the angelic voice, all men were hypnotized. They looked like zombies.

Maylu: What? What's going on? Who's singing?

???: Ho ho ho! That's it. All men succumb to me!

Yai: Maylu! All men in the room have been hypnotized by that strange music! I cannot help you because Glyde's hypnotized too!

Maylu: What?!?

Roll.Exe: Looks like we are the ones to stop this! Jack me into the sound system!

Maylu: Right!

Maylu took her high hell shoes off and ran to the main sound tech room. The guy from the teach team was hypnotized. Maylu pushed the guy with his chair away from the console as she pulled her jack cord.

Maylu: Let's see what's going on! Jack in! Roll! Sweet!

Roll was in the cyber network of the sound system. A singe program would control the entire sound of everything.

Roll.Exe: Maylu! There's no sight of viruses! But I'm detecting a Netnavi doing this…

Maylu: Find that Netnavi! We have to stop him!

???: Don't you mean "Her"

Maylu: Stay sharp!

A female Netnavi revealed from the darkness of the shadow of a pillar. She had long blonde hair with sky blue eyes, her lips as red as rubies, and a sexy outfit. Whatever a man would drool for. She looked like a goddess.

Roll.Exe: Who are you?

???: They call me many names: Babe, beauty, momma. But my name is Venus.

Roll.Exe: Venus? And you must have a NetOp!

???: Oh yes. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Melissa Pearce. But just call me Melissa my dear.

Maylu: Melissa Pearce? I know you! You are that retired diva!

Melissa: Retired?!? How dare you to call me retired! They never understood the true value of a woman besides physical beauty! They kicked me out of the diva business after a bitch got into the place! They said I was useless! And I'm planning on taking my revenge by controlling all men in the world with my beauty!

Maylu: I know what you mean, but this is no reason to go nuts and try to conquer the world! We got enough with Xavier trying to do it!

Melissa: Nonsense! Everything is possible if you believe!

Maylu: What would your friends say of this?!?

Melissa: I have no friends… And I don't even care! Why should I even be listening to you anyway? Venus! Time to delete that Netnavi and complete the plan!

Venus.Exe: Just don't break a nail darling.

Maylu: We got no choice Roll! Stay sharp!

Roll.Exe: Okay!

BGM: "Female Fatale/ Aya vs. Eve" from Parasite Eve

Venus.Exe: I guess it's time to call my servants. You'll see the power of beauty of a woman!

Venus raised her right hand.

Venus.Exe: Come my servants!

Multiple beams came revealing Netnavis… but the ugly surprise was that hose Netnavis were…

Roll.Exe: Megaman? Gutsman? Iceman? Frogashi? Foxman? Glyde? This cannot be!

Venus.Exe: Yes. This men were seduced by my beautiful song, and now serve me as they admire my beauty as mindless slaves. Now! Delete her!

Yai: Maylu! Use this!

Yai threw a BattleChip to Maylu. It was a rare chip that was going to help her.

Maylu: Thanks Yai! LifeAura! BattleChip in! Download!

A purple aura resonated around Roll giving her a defensive Aura more powerful than the Barrier BattleChips.

Roll.Exe: Guys! Snap out of it!

Gutsman ran and almost hit Roll with his big fist crushing the ground to smithereens.

Roll.Exe: Foxman! Please!

Foxman ran and made a flying kick that almost hit Roll.

Roll.Exe: Iceman! You can't do this!

Iceman unleashed a powerful Cyber Blizzard. But Roll dodged it on time.

Roll.Exe: Frogashi! Don't!

Frogashi almost slashed Roll.

Roll.Exe: Glyde! Please stop!

Glyde fired his cannon. some blasts hit Roll, but he LifeAura was offering an extra defense boost.

Roll.Exe: No… No! Not Megaman!!!

Megaman rushed and unleashed a fast dose of quick punches. Roll was blocking them, but those punches were strong. Megaman finished with a kick, this one hit Roll on her stomach throwing her away landing on the ground.

Roll's LifeAura was wearing out. And the other male Netnavis were walking to her.

Roll.Exe: Please guys… you don't want to do this…

Venus.Exe: Now! Finish her!!!

Suddenly, a rocket came from nowhere and the blast when it hit the ground pushed the Netnavis away. They were unconscious.

Roll.Exe: What?

There was a distant shadow of a girl… a girl with an armor… the hair was familiar…

???: What are you waiting for? Finish her!

Roll.Exe: Right!

Roll stood and started running to Venus.

Venus.Exe: This cannot be!!!

Maylu: Believe it! Roll! Time to blast her!

Roll.Exe: Got it! Roll Blast!

Roll shook her helmet extensions whipping Venus. With a last hit, Venus landed on the ground.

Roll.Exe: Where are your men now?

Melissa: You might won this one. But we'll be back!

"Venus.Exe logging out"

BGM fades.

Maylu: The music's gone!

Roll.Exe: And the guys are waking up!

Yai: Maylu! Melissa is running away!

Maylu: Got it! Roll! Help them! I'll go after Melissa!

Roll.Exe Got it. Be careful.

Maylu ran to catch Melissa who went outside… after a little chase, she ended up in ACDC park. She was sitting on a bench crying. Maylu got close…

Maylu: Melissa…

Melissa: Get away from me!!! I'm not worthy to be seen!

Maylu: But…

Melissa: Just do it!

Melissa turned revealing her face in the spotlight.

Maylu: You're beautiful!

Melissa: But no one cares… I used to sing well, and then… then…

Melissa cried even more. Maylu sat and hugged Melissa to calm her.

Maylu: Someone will know… I know…

Suddenly, a blonde woman with short hair came saying Melissa's name.

???: Melissa! I've been trying to contact you!

Melissa: Aya? What are you doing here?

Aya: Look! There is a school that needs professional divas in Electown! I told them about you, and they are willing to hear you! You gotta hurry!

Melissa: Really?

Maylu: I told you I knew someone was going to notice your skills.

Melissa: I still have friends in the world after all… Thank you Maylu… I learned a lesson from this…

Maylu: Hope your dreams come true.

Melissa: Don't you have a piano solo to attend?

Maylu: Oh gosh! I forgot about it! Thanks! I'll see ya sometime!

Maylu turned and ran.

Aya: That girl… reminds me of you when you were a little girl Melissa.

Melissa: You think so?

Back to the school, the men went back to normal, and everything was ready for the piano solo.

Maylu: I'm sorry for the delay. Now I'm going to play Moonlight Sonata.

Maylu sat and started playing.

It was a beautiful tune that went to more beautiful by Maylu. Even with the keystrokes, I was able to hear the melody flowing through my heart. It was the best melody I ever heard. So that's why they like it…

After the concert, we partied for Maylu's success at Lan's house, and went to bed.

With a perfect night, the N-1 Grand-Prix is getting closer… but meanwhile with Ginger…

Ginger: How was it?

Tron.Exe: She was having troubles. I had to help.

Ginger: You used the Gustaff at 50 of power.

Tron.Exe: I know. The Gustaff is still not complete.

Ginger: But it will… and I will teach Aldo a lesson he will never forget when we delete Frogashi with our maximum power…


	36. Bass's escape

My own Battle Network story.

Hi. I'm Roll. How is it rolling? I'm gonna tell what happened last chapter because the author was also being controlled by Venus.

Last time, Maylu was accepted for the piano solo for the school's spring concert. Everything was going great, when this weird woman interfered by playing a strange song that hypnotized all men in the stage.

After jacking into the sound system, we learned that a Netnavi called Venus was the one responsible for this. She attacked us by controlling our male Netnavi friends. Even Megaman was at her control… but suddenly; a female Netnavi equipped with powerful battle armor appeared to help me.

Venus gave up, and her operator, Melissa got another chance of showing her diva skills in Electown. After learning her lesson, Maylu played the moonlight sonata.

So everything went fine for that night.

Chapter 36. – Bass's escape.

It was a dark place… like a dirty abandoned apartment. There was a guy with white hair… he looked familiar…

He was typing on a laptop, and the windows popping up said "Xavier Corp. Level 5 clearance." He was a hacker… trying to check something on Xavier Corp…

???: So… Planning to betray me all along? We'll see what you got…

So he kept typing.

Dencity Maximum Security Net-Prison.

There were a group of three Net-Cops standing on a clearance point.

CopA: So… any new news about the prisoner?

CopB: Well, I'm almost new here… They say that's the one known as Bass.

CopC: You kids need to learn about history. Bass was the one who tried to cause the great disaster a few years ago. I know about it because I was there helping the Netnavis to escape the area.

CopA: Well, you might be an old geezer, but you are still strong.

CopB: So has been a breach in this prison before?

CopC: As far I know, no. Evil Netnavis we captured as Shadowman still are here for all these years. There can be a breach now? I don't think so.

After the chat, a group of four cloaked Netnavis stepped in.

CopA: Wait. Do you have identification to pass this point?

???: Here's my identification copper.

The Netnavi's big fist hit the cop's stomach as he passed away.

CopB: Hurry! Activate the alarm!

CopC: Attention! We have a breach! A breach!

???: Oh shut up.

The second Netnavi unleashed an energy whip hitting the cops on the neck knocking them out.

???: I knew this was going to be easy.

The four Netnavis threw their coats revealing their identities. They were the four guardians of Xavier.

Leviathan.Exe: This was easy.

Harpuia.Exe: But we are not done. We have to get him.

Phantom.Exe: This is a blast door. My bombs won't work.

Fenrir.Exe: Then step aside! I'll smack it down!

Fenrir's fist grew macro-sized and he unleashed a powerful blow against the door as the door flew away in pieces. Harpuia stepped in the dark room where a single statue laid in darkness.

Bass.Exe: So you've come for me…

Harpuia.Exe: You have seen this before, right? Then we better get you out of here. Master Xavier wants you for his plan. Fenrir!

Fenrir.Exe: Hang tight my friend.

Fenrir grabbed Bass holding him tight.

Leviathan.Exe: Looks like we got company.

A group of Net-Cops stepped in the previous room with busters ready to shoot.

Cop: Don't move!

Leviathan.Exe: We'd like to stay and play, but we got an appointment in another network. See ya. Phantom?

Phantom grabbed a few small balls and threw them to the ground. They were smoke bombs.

Cop: Fire!

The cops fired their busters against the smoke. Their shots cleared the smoke, and they weren't there anymore.

CopA: This isn't good sir.

CopC: Investigate the whole place once! If they get away with Bass, we're doomed!

Cops: Yes sir!

So the rest of the cops scattered around the prison looking for the strangers…

It was a nice day after the musical. There were people still talking about Maylu's performance yesterday at the concert. "That was amazing, incredible, it touched my heart."

But still, we didn't believe that a woman controlled us.

Lan: Maylu, are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?

Maylu: Lan! You're my boyfriend and you don't believe me?

Lan: Just kidding. I remember something when I was controlled…

Maylu: What?

Maylu closed her eyes as she blushed.

Lan: I remember eating fried fish.

Maylu: RARGH! LAN!

Lan: Ha ha ha! Just kidding again!

Yai: You better stop kidding, or you will face my wrath!

Yai lifted her right fist.

Lan: Okay, I'll stop playing around. Geez…

Dex: so a crazy woman controlled us?

Aldo: I guess so.

Thori: That is explainable. She was using specialized subliminal waves in the sing that only affected the main chemical known as testosterone using it as a one-way road to the brain where she controlled every function from the central nervous command center.

Brandon: What? I don't speak Einstein. Can you translate it?

Thori: The song was controlling only male people.

Brandon: That's better.

Thori: Thank you.

Maylu: But I settled her where she belonged. She was just confused. She got a diva teacher at a school in Electown.

Yai: Where I think she will do fine.

Lan: And I guess everything will be fine from now on until the N-1 Grand Prix in two weeks.

Aldo: I hope so…

Megaman.Exe: Hey Lan! You just got E-Mail from Den News.

Lan: Must be the lottery tickets numbers.

All: ……

Lan: What? I wanna win! Anyways, what's it say Megaman?

Megaman.Exe: You're not gonna believe this! There was a breach at Dencity Maximum Security Net Prison!

Lan: Net Prison? What else? Who escaped?

Megaman.Exe: If you believe this, Bass.

All: What?!? Bass escaped?

Dex: But how? Security there is really tough!

Megaman.Exe: Before the escape there were four cloaked Netnavis who went to Bass's High security cell. There's a video from a security camera.

Lan: Right, I'll jack you into the TV so you can play it.

Megaman.Exe: Got it.

Lan jacked Megaman into the TV.

Megaman.Exe: Here it goes.

The video played. The four guardians of Xavier taking Bass and Phantom making his disappearance act.

Aldo: Xavier is behind this…

Lan: But why would they need Bass?

Thori: I got the feeling they need Bass's power somehow…

Aldo: But if it was Xavier, then this is bad…

At Xavier Corp.

BGM: "Seymour's Ambition" from Final Fantasy X

The four guardians stood on their places as a screen uplink opened. Xavier was facing them with his back.

Harpuia.Exe: Mission accomplished master. We got the one known as Bass for your plans.

Bass.Exe: You must be Xavier…… I have seen you…

Xavier: I know you have the power of foresight. And the power I need to execute "Armageddon X" to its fullest power.

Bass.Exe: "Armageddon X?"

Xavier: This is not the time to discuss the details of it. In exchange of your help, I guarantee your freedom from the stone prison.

Bass.Exe: And you believe I will accept? Do you think I will take any orders?

Fenrir.Exe: Shut up already! You're talking to master Xavier!!! You little!

Fenrir raised his fist about to hit Bass. But phantom turned to Fenrir.

Phantom.Exe: This is not the time to get angry Fenrir.

Fenrir.Exe: ARGH!!!

Fenrir stood down again.

Xavier: Do you accept?

Bass.Exe: He he he… I know… I know what you are…

Xavier: ???

Xavier turned and looked at Bass with a weird face.

Bass.Exe: Don't get fooled by your eyes…

Harpuia looked at Xavier's wrist. His wrist was being revealed as his right sleeve was pulled backwards… it was some king of plug… Xavier pulled the sleeve as rage invaded his face.

Xavier: He's trying to play with your minds. Now take him to the place and begin the operation!!!

Harpuia.Exe: Yes sir……

The guardians stood up and took Bass with them. The screen uplink close as the guardians went away.

In a cyber hall, the four guardians walked as Fenrir carried Bass. Harpuia and Phantom were closer, Harpuia got closer and talked to Phantom.

Harpuia.Exe: Did you see that?

Phantom.Exe: Yes… Some kind of external plug on the master's wrist…

Harpuia.Exe: Bass has the power of foresight… and he said something about master Xavier…

Phantom.Exe: Not time to wonder… we need to complete the operation to give enough power to "Armageddon X".

Harpuia.Exe: Still, I'm gonna find out what's going on here…

Xavier sat down on his chair in his dark office. He uncovered his wrist revealing the plug… there were more following all along the arm…

Xavier: I guess I will be discovered soon… Time's running out. I need Megaman… soon… of they will find the truth about me…

Xavier covered his wrist again.

BGM fades

Back to us.

Megaman.Exe: Lan! You got another E-Mail!

Lan: From who?

Megaman.Exe: It just says "a friend…"

Lan: That sounds weird… open it Megaman.

Megaman.Exe: It says, Bass… Bay… That's all.

Lan: Bass? Bay?

Aldo: This is a clue… Bass's in the bay area.

Foxman.Exe: Where we fought Phantom?

Brandon: I guess so…

Lan: We don't have much choice… We better go to the bay area…

Bay area

As a flash, we got to the bay area.

Megaman.Exe: So this is the place that the guy told us.

Lan: This might be a trap… stay sharp…

Megaman.Exe: Got that.

Frogashi.Exe: Hey!

Aldo: What's wrong?

Frogashi.Exe: I hear voices…

Aldo: Voices?

Roll.Exe: He's right! I can hear them too!

Foxman.Exe: There's an scent this way…

Brandon: You now, time to trust Foxman's nose.

Everyone followed Foxman's lead and it took them to the other side of the bay… an abandoned area… storage places about to collapse and greenish posts.

Frogashi.Exe: Are you sure this is the place? I don't trust this place.

Foxman.Exe: Come on! We're getting close!

His lead ended in front of an abandoned large storage place. big like for a boat or a ship… There was a big post n a cross like formation… there was a statue tied on it… It was Bass.

Megaman.Exe: Bass?

Frogashi.Exe: Shh! Someone's coming.

From around the corner, Harpuia came walking with her sexy pace. She looked up.

Harpuia.Exe: Is everything fine up there? Is the satellite receiver set?

Leviathan.Exe: I don't see any obstructions.

Phantom.Exe: Coordinates downloaded by the master are set. With these coordinates, the power transfer should arrive to "Armageddon X."

Megaman.Exe: "Armageddon X"?

Frogashi.Exe: You got me…

Foxman.Exe: I'll use my Ninja skills to take a closer look.

Roll.Exe: Be careful.

Foxman.Exe: I will.

Foxman jumped to the ceiling using his feet claws to hold on the ceiling. He crouched and his hand claws also took hold on the ceiling. He started crawling.

Bass looked up to Foxman, Foxman raised his right finger as he placed it on front of his mouth.

Foxman.Exe: Shh…

Bass looked down getting the signal. Fenrir manipulated some controls on a keyboard down the post.

Fenrir.Exe: Aw come on! Phantom! I need your help here! I don't know about this stuff!

Phantom.Exe: Hmmm…

Phantom looked around in doubt.

Fenrir.Exe: Helloooo? Earth to Phantom?

Phantom.Exe: Hmmm…

Phantom turned to Fenrir as he jumped off landing on Fenrir's right.

Phantom.Exe: Move…

Fenrir.Exe: Geez… what manners…

Phantom continued typing… and there was a machine sound charging up.

Harpuia.Exe: If I remember, the machine will absorb Bass's power slowly and send it to "Armageddon X."

Megaman.Exe: No! Even as Bass in trapped in that stone prison, he still has loads of power!

Frogashi.Exe: Then if they do send Bass's power to this "Armageddon X" thing, then they will have infinite power for whatever they're trying to do…

Roll.Exe: This will be bad… We need something to slow it down before they find we're…

A kunai flew hitting the ceiling at Foxman's right.

Phantom.Exe: We're not alone…

Fenrir.Exe: Hey! Is that fox!

Megaman.Exe: Not just him knucklehead.

Iceman.Exe: Guess no point in hiding now…

Roll.Exe: We're gonna stop all of you!

Glyde.Exe: I have no idea what you need that power or what is "Armageddon X", but obviously you guys don't fit in the picture!

Foxman.Exe: That was really close! You almost scratched the outfit…

Foxman looked at his right side of is chest, the outfit had a scratch.

Foxman.Exe: That's it! Nobody messes with the ninja outfit!

Frogashi.Exe: No time to complain about outfits right now.

Harpuia.Exe: All of the together… Phantom! Put the machine in automatic! We have some pipsqueaks to take care of…

Phantom.Exe: You might just fought against one of us, but here we come all four of us!

Fenrir.Exe: Yahoo! Here's come a real frenzy fight! I'm feeling excited!

Leviathan.Exe: So all of us are going to play? Excellent. I like group games…

Maybe we made it before against them when we just fought one on one… but seven on four?

Zero: I hope I'm here on time.

Megaman.Exe: Zero!

Zero: No time to talk! Megaman! Gutsman! Take care of Fenrir! Frogashi! Iceman! Take care of Leviathan! Foxman! Roll! Take care of Phantom! Glyde and I will take care of Harpuia…

Now we were in even numbers Ready for a four against eight battle!!!


	37. Against the guardians

My own Battle Network story

My dairy.

Normal day, normal time. When a news E-Mail arrived to Lan with the most unexpected thing ever. Bass escaped from Dencity Maximum Security Net Prison!

Exactly, he didn't escaped on his own. When my spidey sense told me that they were, The Guardians of Xavier helped him escape… or kidnapped him.

After that, an anonymous E-Mail told us that Bass was at the Bay area. He was there. They're planning on sucking Bass's power in order to give power to some "Armageddon X" thing.

They discovered us, and now with Zero with us, we're gonna have a hell of a big fight!

Chapter 37. – Against the guardians.

BGM: "The Four Guardians theme" ("Yashiro, King of earth" from The King of Fighters 98)

We stood in the teams Zero told us to stay on… when suddenly the machinery flickered to life, and the post where Bass was suddenly lighted up, Bass screaming as his power was being taken away by the light. Then a satellite receiver started transmitting a light to the cyber sky.

Megaman.Exe: Bass!

Fenrir.Exe: Not so fast Smurf!

Megaman.Exe: No one calls me Smurf!!!

The teams jumped off their positions heading against their enemies.

Megaman.Exe: Mega buster!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts Hammer!

Megaman's buster blast and Gutsman wave combined into a powerful blast shockwave. Fenrir blocked it with a shield.

Fenrir.Exe: Is that all you got? You make me laugh!

Megaman.Exe: Lan! We need to add some style here!

Lan: Got it! HeatGuts style! Activate!

Megaman turned into HeatGuts Megaman like Electeam Megaman. He was red, and he transmitted a hot aura. His fist turned into a macro-sized fist.

Dex: That fist ain't nothing compared to ours! GutsPunch! BattleChip in! Download!

Gutsman also had a macro-sized fist. And both charged to Fenrir.

Fenrir.Exe: Wahoo! Bring it on baby!

Leviathan.Exe: So, ready for round two?

Frogashi.Exe: This time I'll make sure I finish you off!

Iceman.Exe: You might have froze me before, but this time I'm up for revenge!

Frogashi.Exe: Fine, then I'll leave some of her for you Iceman.

Iceman.Exe: Thanks.

Leviathan.Exe: I'm bored. Shall we start this game already?

Leviathan waved her lance, and sharp ice shards appeared floating in the air.

Leviathan.Exe: Take this!

The ice shards flew fast towards Frogashi and Iceman.

Frogashi.Exe: My turn!

Frogashi jumped to the shards. The sight went black pitch for a moment as white slashes crossed the black screen. Then everything went to color again. The shards were slower, Frogashi landed on the ground, and the shards split in half being reduced to a bunch of prime numbers.

Iceman.Exe: Hmmm… That was cool.

Frogashi.Exe: Anything else?

Leviathan.Exe: Argh! Not fair!

Leviathan rushed to Frogashi and Iceman as the tip of her spear was being surrounded by a sharp looking ice spike.

Foxman.Exe: Time for a rematch!!!

Roll.Exe: And this time I'll teach you what happens when you kidnap people!

Phantom.Exe: Hmmm… So be it… come and get me. I'm all yours.

Foxman.Exe: You sure seem confident!!! Take this!

Roll.Exe: Foxman! No!!!

Foxman made a quick step jump reaching Phantom. Foxman's kick basically penetrated Phantom like paint in water.

Foxman.Exe: What the?!?

Roll.Exe: Foxman! Hang on!

Roll appeared with a group of shining stars behind Foxman and took him transporting again. Then a rain of shurikens came to where the fake phantom was.

Foxman.Exe: AntiDamage… never thought of that. Thanks Roll.

Roll.Exe: Just be more careful next time. Uh?

Phantom.Exe: FOOLS!

Phantom was directly up of Foxman and Roll coming down bearing his Wakazashi. Foxman and Roll jumped away as Phantom's Wakazashi pierced the ground.

Harpuia.Exe: So… I missed fighting against you Zero…

Zero.Exe: You just love pain. That's all.

Zero drew his Z-Saber out as the greenish light coming from the hilt formed a sharp triangle making the saber's light blade.

Glyde.Exe: It looks like you have your personal reasons of fighting against Harpuia, but I'll try my best to assist you.

Zero.Exe: Thanks Glyde.

Harpuia.Exe: How nice… but I wanna fight you. For Jenkins here, I'll give him a Christmas present. Viruses!

Harpuia waved her energy whips making Viruses to appear to fight Glyde.

Zero.Exe: Glyde!

Glyde.Exe: I'll be fine! You fight her!

Zero.Exe: Right…

Harpuia.Exe: Let's get this party started…

Harpuia's whip turned into an energy blade like a CyberSword. And leaned forward flying fast to Zero. Zero leaned his saber in diagonal as he blocked the incoming attack. Then a dance of blades with spins and hits. Both stopped at the tenth slash with a fierce fight of strength for domination.

Harpuia.Exe: You haven't lost a bit of practice Zero. That's what I like in a guy.

Zero.Exe: Then you'll find more things to like me about!

The blades were split up again and the blade dance went on.

Bass fainted out, and the machine was still absorbing his power… There was a Netnavi in the darkness… he revealed himself from the darkness. It was a polar bear like Netnavi. He raised his big fist as t was being covered by a small blizzard.

???: Ice Punch!

His voice was deep and wild. His ice fist smashed the console to smithereens and the light coming from the post faded away.

Fenrir.Exe: What the?!? Kiu!

Both fists, HeatGuts fist and GutsPunch fist sent Fenrir flying away.

Phantom.Exe: Uh?

Phantom jumped away from Foxman and Roll.

Leviathan.Exe: What? HA!

Iceman's Cyber Blizzard froze Leviathan's spear and Frogashi's Katana sliced it in half.

Harpuia.Exe: No! HA!

Harpuia's distraction made Zero to hit her arm.

All guardians jumped to the ceiling where they stood at our Netnavis.

Harpuia.Exe: Congratulations. The machine controls are reduced to smithereens and the machine won't work. This means time to abort the mission.

Leviathan.Exe: But this looks like enough energy for "Armageddon X", so guess we both got what we wanted.

Fenrir.Exe: That was an awesome fight! Can't wait until we meet again!

Phantom.Exe: But next time, you won't be so lucky.

"Netnavis Logging out"

BGM fades

Megaman.Exe: Who did… Hey!

The Polar bear Netnavi was helping Bass down.

???: Here. He lost a lot of power, but he'll be fine.

Frogashi.Exe: Who are you?

???: Let's just say "a friend…" Call me Poler-Kamrous.

Lan: But who's your NetOp?

Poler-Kamrous.Exe: Still to early for his identity to be revealed. Until next time…

"Poler-Kamrous.Exe logging out"

Iceman.Exe: Poler-Kamrous?

Megaman.Exe: Maybe later. Let's get Bass out of here.

After that, everything went back to normal.

We were at Higsby's after the incident.

Lan: We made all a good team! I didn't remembered how good Gutsman was!

Dex: You're right! I still remember when this kind of situations made the bound for the Gutsoul after I came back from Jawwai.

Gutsman.Exe: Guts! Me good!

Megaman.Exe: I surely know Gutsman.

Zero.Exe: Still, it's not over yet. They gave enough energy to "Armageddon X.". for whatever they try to use it for…

Frogashi.Exe: Still… security is really tight at the prison… how did they got to Bass?

Chaud: I can explain that.

Lan: Chaud!

Chaud: When we went with Bass during the musical incident, we stayed longer and Bass told us about the future… about a secret from Xavier Corp… Then a mysterious E-Mail from "A friend…" arrived to me. Everything that happened today was a set up.

All: A SET UP?!?

Protoman.Exe: Bass's stay at Xavier's gave us more information about Xavier's plan. He's planning in using "Armageddon X" to bring ultimate destruction to the world… but there's still a missing piece… Megaman.

BGM: "Ikari Warriors team ending" from The King of Fighters 99

Lan: Megaman? Why so they want Megaman?

Chaud: We don't know yet… but whatever they need Megaman for, it isn't good…

Lan: That's all the info Bass got?

Chaud: …… Yes

Lan: Then why don't we just reveal this to the public to bring Xavier Corp down?

Chaud: They're a powerful corporation. We still don't have enough evidence… Besides, who would believe Bass? Or us?

Lan: ………

Megaman.Exe: Lan…

Lan: You part of the ultimate destruction?

Megaman.Exe: Remember that my Darksoul is still in his slumber… and that the Debug style is still intact… they two keys for ultimate destruction…

Lan: But I got a feeling that's just a little part of the TRUE purpose…

Of course, I had the same feeling according to my vision…

Megaman.Exe: Don't worry Lan! We'll be buddies no matter what!

Lan: Thanks Megaman.

Chaud: I must go. I'll tell you all the info I can get…

Chaud stepped out of Higsby's.

Oscar: I still have a bad feeling about this…

Bookman.Exe: You're not the only one…

Aldo: Still, we don't know when can this "Armageddon X" be activated… In that time, ultimate destruction can begin anytime…

Chaud walked outside… Protoman talked to him.

Protoman.Exe: Sir…

Chaud: Yes?

Protoman.Exe: You didn't tell them everything… did you?

Chaud: No… It's still too early to reveal the truth…

Protoman.Exe: But you think everything Bass said is true? Xavier is not what he seems? About those plugs on his arm? That he is something else?

Chaud: For now, it seems true…

Xavier was laying on is bed with only his underwear on… his entire body had plugs… and he was plugged to some machine with his eyes open as he breathed…

Chaud: …………………

BGM fades.


	38. Castillo

My own Battle Network story.

Hiya There! I'm Maylu!

Bass escaped from the DCMXNP and was being used as a living battery for the "Armageddon X".

We fought, and a mysterious Netnavi only known as Poler-Kamrous came and got Bass out. He said his NetOp is "A friend…"

Then Chaud told us that the Bass escape was a set up by him and Bass to get more information about this "Armageddon X" and that Megaman is the key in triggering it…

Anyways, we better stop worrying and try to be happy for now. Lan told me he wanted to tell me something… I wonder what it is?

Chapter 38. – Castillo.

A sunny day was on, almost no clouds in the sky and a soft breeze whistling onto everyone's skin.

It was also a normal school day. We dissected field pigs in biology class with Ms. Mari… Yai almost threw up…

Dex said he was tough enough to look and touch the guts, but he fainted out when we opened those little bellies… so much for Mr. Guts…

It was time for schoolz out, and we were outside.

Lan: So, I wanna tell you something.

Maylu: Yes?

Lan: Umm… Can't we get a little of privacy?

Dex: Whatever. Gotta go this way and pick Chisao from school.

Aldo: Think we'll follow him…

So we followed Dex.

Brandon: Hey Dex, are we really going with you?

Dex: Lan doesn't know that Chisao has no school today… this is just to listen their conversation…

So we stood closer as we heard soft words…

Maylu: What do you mean our first date?!?

Lan: Well, we have been boyfriends since five months, and we still haven't gone anywhere.

Maylu: Didn't we had a date before at Castillo?

Lan: Hey! You said it was a thanks for rescuing Roll from Shademan!

Maylu: Oh… you got that right…

Lan: So how about it? To Castillo this Saturday?

Maylu: Sounds good to me.

Dex: And to us!

Lan: WHAT?!?

Aldo: Hey! It was Dex's idea!

Yai: I don't know why am I doing this!

Maylu: Sounds like a good idea! Let's go all together!

Lan: He he he… yeah… (My wallet is going to hurt…)

Brandon: So this Saturday to Castillo? Now that you say it, I haven't been in Castillo before.

Aldo: Hey! Me too! We could use to chance to check Castillo out!

Lan: Okay… but I'm not paying for everyone…

Yai: I can take care of that.

Brandon: Oh god! You are awesome Yai!

Yai: I know. I am pretty fascinating.

Aldo: I think this whole Brandon admiring Yai will go into something else…

Brandon: Yeah?

Brandon got closer to me, and suddenly placed his right shoulder with mine and started rubbing up and down as he said…

Brandon: Bother, bother, bother.

Aldo: OKAY! I'LL STOP! BUT PLEASE STOP!

Brandon: Much better.

Dex: I'm not gonna ask about that…

So the week passed by, and the day finally came. We met at the ACDC subway station and took the train to Castillo.

Aldo: So, how amazing is this Castillo?

Lan: Wait until you see it.

Maylu: I know you two are gonna have fun, specially because this is your first time.

Thori: I remember we've done a lot of crazy things at Castillo, like when Lan met Princess Bride.

Aldo: No way! The actual queen of Brideland?!?

Lan: Yup, she is a very close friend of us.

Brandon: And with Yai that makes you close friends of the rich and famous…

Aldo: You guys are real lucky…

Then after five minutes, the train arrived to platform 12 of the Subway layout. Castillo's platform. We stepped out the train and took the electric stairs.

BGM: "Psyco Soldier team's theme" from The King of Fighters 99.

My view was blocked by the cold steel walls of the platform. But then a blinding flash of sunlight covered my view. Then the flash cleared, and my eyes didn't believed what I saw.

It was a kingdom of fun with gigantic roller coasters, Karts circuits, aquatic attractions, store courts and a big castle in the middle of all. It was the place to be!

Lan: And welcome to the kingdom of fantasy of your dreams! Castillo!

Brandon: Whoa!

Aldo: Check it out!

I pointed at the real size Netnavi in front of me.

Netnavi: Hello! Welcome to Castillo!

Aldo: IT TALKS!

Lan: Is a robot being controlled by a Netnavi to receive people.

Thori: Which reminds me of the robot factory accident a few years ago…

Aldo: Robot Factory accident?

Dex: It happened at night, no one knows what happened exactly…

Maylu: But police records indicate that one of their most realist robots with human appearances disappeared…

Brandon: That sounds weird…

Yai: Anyways, we better concentrate in our fun!

Lan: Um Yai… aren't you gonna pay?

Yai: Just observe.

Yai walked thru the main gate, the guy checking tickets noticed her and stopped her.

Guard: Hey! Where do you think you are going?!? Where is your ticket?

Yai: You have any idea who are you talking to?

Guard: YIKES! LADY AYANO! Please forgive my rudeness…

Yai: Well, seven teenagers to my account.

Guard: As you wish milady.

Brandon: Whoa… Yai has her charm…

Yai: Why thank you Brandon.

Yai's forehead shone with the sunlight.

Then we went to the central area known as Mel Square. All food courts and souvenir shops were located there, and the Vampire Manor too!

Aldo: This place is big!!! And what's that old looking mansion?

Lan: Trust me. You don't wanna go there yet.

Aldo: Umm? Why?

Megaman.Exe: Trust me. You wanna listen to him. That place is the Vampire Manor. The ugliest place for perfect terror. It is full of Vampires and spooky things.

Brandon: Whoo! I can't wait! Here I go!!!

Aldo: Hey Brandon!

Dex: Ho hope… he's gone already…

Yai: So, are you hungry guys? How about we go to that new curry place they opened?

Lan: Did you say…

Maylu: Oh no. EVERYONE STEP BACK AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!!

Lan: CURRY?!? I LOVE CURRY!!!

Maylu: Told you he gets excited about curry.

Lan: Oh right. It is also our date Maylu. So how about if I pay for you?

Maylu: Now you're speaking like a man.

Dex: Hey! Are we gonna stand here all day? I'm starving!

Thori: Yeah. I'm starving too.

Lan: Sorry for that guys. Let's get going.

Aldo: I'll E-Mail Brandon to tell him we're here.

So we went to that new curry place. The doors were old Japanese style, so we just opened them. The inside was very traditional, but high technology accompanied the place with a laser projection clock and a computer for the clerk of the place.

Aldo: Well, this place looks good.

Thori: But I have a feeling about this…

Lan: Hello? Anybody here?

Lan was ringing the bell on the bar like a small child, when someone came from the other room. He had a Hindu complexion with dark skin. He wore a yellow Hindu robe and had a calm expression.

???: Yes? Welcome to Yahoot's Curry place.

Lan: Wait a second? Yahoot?

Yahhot: Lan Hikari! Long time no see! How have you been?

Lan: Pretty well if you ask me.

Aldo: Whoa! Time out here! He's Yahoot, that guy from World Three if I can recall it. You guys were enemies, and then you are friends? HOW COME?!?

Maylu: Long story.

Yahoot: I still remember when you and your friends taught me the true value of teamwork in good use. That's when we four became good members of the society. Well, except for Mr. Match.

Mr. Match: Are you talking about me?

Mr. Match came from the kitchen wearing an apron with the message, "Kiss the ardent cook." Also wearing a chef hat and a spatula.

Lan: Mr. Match! I wanted to ask you, why did you attack the museum that day?

Mr. Match: I got those proposals again… of people trying to convince me to rebuild World Three…

Zap: He's just obsessed with having a hot fight. That's all.

Count Zap came from the back door wearing his typical brown suit.

Aldo: Let me get this straight… so now you guys are good?

Zap: You can count on it. And you are?

Aldo: Oops. Aldo. My name is Aldo. And if I recall the info, then the other member is…

Yahoot: Maddy, where were you? We need some help here.

Maddy was the one with the colorful outfit. Well, now it had less color and she had her hair loose.

Maddy: Sorry. I had to leave Ken in the daycare before coming here.

Maylu: Must be tough being a single mother.

Maddy: Yeah, you say so.

Aldo: Maddy?!? Not I believe they are good.

Lan: So how old is your son Maddy?

Maddy: He's about to be four next month. We're planning in making a birthday party here. How about you guys?

Lan: Well, Maylu and I are here on our first date.

Maylu: And we wanna eat some curry.

Mr. Match: Heard that, I will be in the kitchen.

Maddy: I'll open the register.

Zap: Elecman and I will check the power generator. There have been some problems since last week.

Yahoot: And I will take your orders. We are trying a new system for PET users. Magicman, could you download the menus?

Magicman.Exe: Certainly.

Suddenly, a list of the menu appeared on my PET screen.

Aldo: Whoa! This is a good one Yahoot!

Yahoot: Our Netnavis have been making the system up.

Maddy: And Colorman added some color to the menus. He certainly did a good job there.

Colorman.Exe: My pleasure! I selected those colors personally! A little red for passion, a little blue to make it look cool, a little of pink to bring feeling to it, a little of…

Maddy: That's all right Colorman. You don't need to strangle yourself.

Colorman.Exe: I'll take the advice.

After we took our orders, Yahhot went to the kitchen where Mr. Match was giving orders to three Netnavis.

Mr. Match: Okay people! We have to burn! Got it?

Fireman.Exe, Heatman.Exe, Flameman.Exe: Yes sir! To burn!

Yahoot: Must be tough having three Netnavis.

Mr. Match: But it works well.

Yahhot: Anyways, here are the orders. Now do our stuff.

Mr. Match: I will. Time to show your fire guys!

The three fiery Netnavis turned their flames on and Mr. Match cooked. After a few minutes, everything was ready.

Aldo: Imigosh! This is the best curry I ever tried!

Lan: Me as a curry lover, I say this curry is good! How is yours Maylu?

Maylu: It has that soft touch of Gingerbread I like.

Thori: You guys have outdone yourselves.

Dex: I think I can eat a lot mote, but maybe I wanna save it for later.

Brandon: It was worth to get late. Seconds please.

Yai: This is not delicate as the Texas steak, but this will do.

Yahoot: Glad our curry brings smiles to people.

Zap: We checked the generator, and looks like it's fine for now.

Elecman.Exe: There was a little disarotment in the cyber power fuses, but they just needed a little charge.

Colorman.Exe: Yeah, last time you charged them the computer exploded because the voltage was way too high.

Elecman.Exe: Is that a challenge you bozo?!?

Colorman.Exe: I just say that I don't trust when you take care of the power supply!

Elecman.Exe: Say what?!?

Maddy: Guys! Calm down!

Colorman.Exe: Yes Maddy…

Elecman.Exe: Yes miss Maddy…

Lan: You sound pretty dominant around here Maddy.

Maddy: Someone has to keep those two from fighting…

Obviously Colorman and Elecman didn't get a long very well… one was way serious and the other one was the party guy… a weird combination…

Lan: You know Mr. Match? You might be still evilly naïve, but you cook the best curry in town.

Mr. Match: Well, if you say so. But Fireman, Heatman and Flameman do most of the stuff.

Megaman.Exe: And they're good rivals including all of you guys.

Yahoot: We're always available for a Netbattle whenever you guys want to improve your abilities.

Maylu: I think I'm done.

Dex: Me too.

So we were done with our Curry.

Lan: So how much is for Maylu's Maddy?

Maddy: It should be 500 Zenny.

Lan: 500 Zenny? No problem.

Maddy: So you're paying for her? You sure became a gentleman.

Megaman.Exe: Just hear him singing in the shower…

Megaman's PET screen went off with the touch of a button.

Lan: Don't listen to him. He's just excited about the place.

Maddy: Yeah right….

Yai: And I'll pay for everyone else.

Maddy: For all of them, it will be 2050 Zenny.

Yai: Here, put it on my card.

Yai handed a pink Ayano bank card featuring Yai's logo of her head with pink and a shine from her forehead like the Ayano GPS satellite.

Maddy: Colorman, here comes credit data.

Maddy swiped the card on the register.

Colorman: Ooh! A pink color! I can say that you are really sincere, but you also are a little showoff.

Yai: It's true. I am a little showoff… but pretty sincere. Thanks Colorman.

Maddy: He really knows about colors. Here's your receipt. Please coma back soon to Yahoot's.

Lan: Maybe we're gonna be back later for a friendly Netbattle.

Mr. Match: A NETBATTLE?!? I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!!!

Lan: Yeah, he always wants to Netbattle me…

Megaman.Exe: Wwe better get going, I got a Mail saying there's a show in the castle.

Maylu: Oh! I like shows! Let's go guys!

So we stepped out of Yahoot's.

Yahoot: Thos kid surely got better.

Maddy: And Lan with Maylu? I never expected that.

Mr. Match: And that Brandon boy, he really appreciates my curry! This is so honorable!

Mr. Match placed his wrist to cover his eyes as he cried.

Magicman.Exe: I'm getting an abnormal reading…

Yahoot: A virus in the store?

Magicman.Exe: No… Something big is coming to Castillo, and whatever it is… it isn't good…

Geez… Now's about time to tell what happened to the world three's guys. And I think it sounds good that Maddy is a single mother now. And I think next chapter will be the glorious heroic return of the four.


	39. Castillo Madness

My own Battle Network story

What's up? I'm Aldo.

We agreed on going to Castillo on Saturday. It is a big wonderful place, and we just went to eat, and I was getting excited already.

The surprising thing is that the ones who owned the curry place were the four members of the destroyed evil syndicate World Three. They learned about good thanks to Lan and now are trying their best to help society. Even Maddy became mother of a three-year-old boy!

So now that we're done eating, we're gonna blast those attractions!!!

Chapter 39. – Castillo Madness

We were walking on the area that worked as interlace to all the attractions. There was a big castle, which also worked as a Netbattle arena for tournaments. Of course, I heard that the Dendome was pretty big, but the E-Mail newsletter said that they are improving the system for the N-1 Grand Prix.

Of course, these news made me eager even more for the even from a week away.

So we stared at the main map of the place. There were a lot of places…

Aldo: Racing kart circuit, Life Virus: the ride, Virtual reality quest, Arcade zone. So many places to go!

Dex: I honestly like the VR quest.

Lan: Yeah! You use a VR equipment set and also jack your Netnavi in to complete the VR quest alongside your Netnavi.

Megaman.Exe: Yeah, now that's real cooperation.

Frogashi.Exe: We should try it someday.

Brandon: Yeah, but I wanna try the karts for now! How many people vote for the karts?

Everyone raised their hands.

Brandon: I win! Go-karts! Here we come!

The line was a little long, but the wait was worth it. We hopped on our karts. I got the number 7. As we sped up, I was able to see the others getting closer. Lan was on the blue kart with the number 10. Dex was on the large green kart with the number 13, Thori was on the yellow one with the number 4, Yai was on the pink one with the number 5, Maylu was on the red one with the number 11 and Brandon was on the black one with the number 12.

Everything was getting even more interesting after lap number 7. Then after the tenth lap, we hopped off the karts.

Lan: Man, that was fun.

Maylu: The wind breeze on your face, the speed and the excitement!

Brandon: I knew this was a good idea.

Dex: Next the VR quest!!!

The VR quest was shaped like a castle. It was a typical Dungeons and Dragons quest to destroy an evil wizard. I got to be a swordsman with Frogashi, Megaman go to be a knight with Megaman, Dex was a powerful ogre with Gutsman, Thori got to be an alchemist with Iceman, Yai was an Amazon princess with Glyde, Maylu was a Valkarie with Roll and Brandon was a Spell caster with Foxman.

After defeating the evil wizard who had a powerful resemblance with Higsby, we headed back to the main area.

Lan: That was close.

Brandon: I know that powerful spells like Ultima work extremely well with all enemies, but nothing can scratch that dammed flaming rolling boulder…

Dex: We barely got out of there without losing a life…

Aldo: Anyways, we should go to the arcade area now! How about a little break from all this excitement?

Lan: Nice idea.

We took the right and went to the arcade area. There was a Netbattle terminal there and lots of arcade machines.

Aldo: Oh my god! The King of Fighters 2011! I can't wait to play it!!!

Lan: I heard that's a good game. I challenge you!

Aldo: You're on!!!

My team of three fighters were Kyo Kusanagi, K' and Ash Crimson. Lan got Iori Yagami, Sie Kensou and Athena Asamiya.

Aldo: Nice combination.

I told Lan.

Lan: Thanks! Now the first round!

Kyo Kusanagi Vs. Iori Yagami.

Round 1, fight!

We did well during the fight. I won, but Lan almost got me with Athena.

Aldo: Whoa! You're sneaky!

Lan: And you're good! But enough already! Fang Arrow!!!

Athena jumped and unleashed continuous strikes of Phoenix Arrow. Luckily for me, I spent all my three power gauges to activate Armor mode and reduce damage. Then I unleashed a fast combo of K' by using weak punch, weak kick forward and a Minute Spike. This finished Athena and made me the winner.

Then I cleared the game. Typical ending, you fight against the tournament organizer who wields the power of an anonymous divine force, he is defeated and activates self-destruction mode to blow his base up. The fighters escape and everyone lives happily ever after.

Dex: Punch the guy! Punch the guy!

Dex was yelling at Brandon who was playing a Bruce Lee videogame.

Brandon: I'm trying!

Dex: Use the mortal sleeping dragon fist!

Brandon: My Chi gauge is empty! Help!

Then Bruce Lee was knocked out. Game over.

Dex: I told you to use the punch!

Brandon: I tried!

Yai and Maylu were playing DDR. And Thori was surrounded by dozens of people watched him playing Strider Hiryu. He basically decoded the actions to calculate effective techniques.

After the arcade, we decided to go where we never went before… Life Virus: The ride.

Maylu: I never heard of it before…

Lan: Here is says that it is the newest ride based in real story. When the Life virus tried to take over the world. And this is a Roller Coaster! So it is even more interesting!

Dex: Oh no! This is the last ride of the day and only two people can get on now!

Lan: Maylu and I are going.

Maylu: Lan?

Lan: This is also our date. So why don't we go together?

Maylu: Guys?

Aldo: Fine by me.

Dex: Go on, have fun.

Yai: Don't waste the chance!

Thori: Go ahead.

Brandon: Hun. I never wanted to get on anyways.

Maylu: Thanks guys. Shall we get going?

So Lan and Maylu went to buy tickets for the roller coaster as we waited.

Meanwhile at Yahoot's curry place.

Yahoot: Magicman, did you guys find anything?

Magicman.Exe: This whole place seems clean of viruses…

Elecman.Exe: Hey guys! I found something!

The other Netnavis ran to Elecman who was crouching looking at a box.

Fireman.Exe: What is it?

Colorman.Exe: There's only a way to find it out.

Elecman.Exe: Okay. I'll open it.

Magicman.Exe: I got a bad feeling about this…

We stood watching the connected cars going together on the trails. And they propelled at a fast speed. We heard screams of people scared and excited. Maylu included, but Lan was really screaming like a girl…

Dex: I think those two are getting even closer.

Aldo: I guess you're right. And I think no one can ruin this day.

BGM: "Trouble" from Megaman Battle Network 4.

Suddenly, the cars were going way to fast. People screaming around the entire place.

Brandon: What? Something's wrong!

Dex: Where?

Suddenly, the Toyrobos went crazy. Also the other rides went crazy. Castillo went crazy.

Aldo: Something's messing up with Castillo's main system!

Yai: If we don't hurry up, Lan and Maylu might…

Thori: Don't say that! We have to help them!

Aldo: This whole place became a war zone! Thori! Yai! Go and help all the people in the evacuation!

Thori, Yai: Got it!

Aldo: Dex! Brandon! Let's jack into the map and check the network!

Dex, Brandon: Right!

Aldo: Okay! Jack in! Frogashi.Exe! Transmit!

Dex: Jack in! Gutsman.Exe! Ghuaaaa!!!

Brandon: Jack in! Foxman.Exe! Booya!

Our Netnavis arrived to the place. Castillo was supposed to be a sky blue background with pink platforms and roads, but the viruses turned it into a negative color of it.

Frogashi.Exe: Dang! There are viruses everywhere!

Foxman.Exe: And they're messing with the entire place!

Gutsman.Exe: Let's cruuuush them!!! Guts!

Aldo: Go get them!

Frogashi.Exe: Katana, do your stuff!

Frogashi slashed a group of viruses, which were deleted instantly.

Foxman: Fox Dolls!

Foxman threw some Kunais around and the Kunais turned into copies of Foxman. The Foxman copies attacked the viruses.

Gutsman.Exe: Gutshammer!

Gustman unleashed a powerful blow of both of his hands united as a powerful hammer. The shockwave also made to some flying block to fall over the viruses.

Foxman.Exe: YIKES! A big group of Shrimpies!

Brandon: They're too many!!!

The Shrimpies were getting ready for their attack… when…

Elecman.Exe: Electric Blaze!!!

A powerful thunder came from the sky deleting the Shrimpies.

Foxman.Exe: Elecman!

Elecman.Exe: Gotta be more careful this time!

Magicman.Exe: Magic Flare!

The orb at the end of Magicman's arms built purple energy and the energy was released as energy balls leaving a purple halo, hitting multiple viruses and deleting an entire group with a single blast.

Fireman.Exe, Heatman.Exe, Flameman.Exe: Tri-Fire tower!

The three fiery Netnavis combined forces to create a powerful three times bigger fire tower deleting a lot of viruses in a line.

Colorman arrived to the fight with a worried expression.

Colorman.Exe: This is bad! Bad!

Maddy: Ken! Has anyone seen Ken?!?

Yahoot: Isn't he with you?

Maddy: Ken! Oh my god! He isn't in the daycare!

Aldo: How does he look like?

Maddy: He's wearing a red t-shirt with blue overalls. He has light brown hair.

Aldo: We'll look for him! Can you guys take care of these viruses?

Mr. Match: We'll hold them!

Zap: We're counting on you to find little Ken!

Aldo: Okay! Frogashi.Exe! Jack out!

"Frogashi.Exe logging out."

Brandon: Wait for me! Foxman.Exe! Jack out!

"Foxman.Exe logging out.:

Dex: Let's go Gutsman! Gustman.Exe! Jack out!

"Gutsman.Exe logging out."

Maddy: Please find Ken!

So we ran everywhere looking for little Ken. But no sign of him around.

Dex: We better check on Lan and Maylu!

Aldo: You're right!

They were still going fast… but their screams muffled a soft crying.

Aldo: That sounds like a child!

Dex: Do you think he is…

Brandon: There! Inside the control room!

The description matched perfectly. Little Ken was crying.

Ken: "Sniff sniff" mommy!

Aldo: I can't open the door!

Brandon: Hey! Check the controls in the room!

Dex: Hey! The gauges are all messed up!

The meters on the console were increasing really fast… if the meters reached critical level, the whole ride was going to blow up with Lan, Maylu and Ken on it!

Dex: Let's try to unlock that door!

Aldo: Here we go! Jack in! Frogashi.Exe! Transmit!

Dex: Jack in! Gutsman.Exe! Ghuaaaa!!!

Brandon: Jack in! Foxman.Exe! Booya!

The door lock computer was being destroyed by the viruses.

Frogashi.Exe: Here we go again!!!

The Netnavis attacked the viruses. But when all the viruses were deleted, a powerful blue ball came rushing from our backs.

Foxman.Exe: Guys! It's a hit and run ball! Jump!

Our Netnavis jumped and the ball flew past as it turned into an elephant like Netnavi. His body was round and huge.

???: So you're the ones messing with my viruses.

Frogashi.Exe: So you're the one messing with Castillo's system!

???; Good guess… That's why you guys are a headache for Master Xavier.

Foxman.Exe: Xavier?!? I knew it! Who are you!

???: Gashenariff's the name. And soon the one who will get Megaman.

Gustman.Exe: How are you planning to do that? Guts!

Gashenariff.Exe: Basically the roller coaster will blow up killing Lan Hikari, and leaving his PET vulnerable to us! And Megaman will be Master Xavier's in no time!!!

Frogashi.Exe: And kill lots of innocent people along?!?

Gashenariff.Exe: A little prize for accomplishing my mission.

Aldo: We will never allow it!

Brandon: We will kick your butt and save them!

Dex: And rescue little Ken!

Gashenariff.Exe: Pretty interesting. We'll see how you do against me!


	40. Special Chapter 4

My own Battle Network story

Chapter 40. – Special Chapter 4

Now we are getting really far away! Chapter 40!

I really like this! Hope I make it to sixty before the final chapters.

Chapters 31-39 featured more dark sides and how to overcome them by friendship which made the bond for Soul Unison between Megaman and Frogashi. Also the revelation of "Armageddon X" and that most of the steps to activate it are complete. The only missing thing is Megaman.

Also the mysterious plugs around Xavier's body… this brings more mystery. And Bass's words… "He's not what he seems to be…"

Poler-Kamrous is now playing an important role… and his NetOp is someone you never expected who knows every step Xavier makes.

Chapters 41-49 will first continue chapter 39, and then maybe if I don't find mor ideas, I will enter to the N-1 Grand Prix and put more Netnavis. Even Netnavis made by People I know like BookMan and OutlawMan. And after the N-1 Grand Prix, the final chapters will begin with a new plot that will reverse your exceptive. And the "Friend's" identity will be revealed.

The truth about Xavier will be revealed, and the truth about the second project will be revealed. A deep secret kept from everyone will be revealed, and the world will face ultimate destruction. And the ultimate bond of friendship and love will save the world.

Anyways, here are new theme songs added so far.

Mr. Match's theme: "Getting away with murder" by Papa Roach.

Zero.Exe's theme: "Somewhere I belong" by Linkin Park.

Shademan.Exe's theme: "Dark Night Toccata/ Walter's theme" from Castlevania: Lament of innocence

Boba.Exe and Claymore.Exe's theme: "Auron's theme" from Final Fantasy X

Characters

Father Benjamin age: 25

The youngest priest known to The Church of New hope. His family was killed by a berserker robot when he was 12. after a while, he learned that the program inside the robot was being controlled by dark powers. He vowed to stop these powers as he se his hopes into the Netnavi he created based in his kid sister, Holy.Exe.

Holy.Exe

Benjamin's peaceful but concerned Netnavi. She is based in Benjamin's kid sister who was killed by the berserker robot. The feeling and promise Benjamin made gave Holy the powerful ability to purge dark powers from a host, but not completely. She might look harmless, but when she is concerned, she'll do whatever it takes for the sake of everyone.

Mr. Match age 32

One of the former members of World Three. He had Fireman.Exe, but then he made Heatman and Flameman. Right now he uses all three Netnavis to help Yahoot in his curry business. He is very easily lured to a good fight and denotes the word naïve.

Count Zap age: 33

One of the former members of World Three. The only son left of the Zap family, he was always left behind by his older brother Gauss. He had an electric guitar before, but now you can hardly see him with it. Maybe he practices in private. He is in charge of inspecting the power generator at Yahoot's.

Elecman.Exe

Zap's electrifying Netnavi. He would be completely normal, but he is very cold sometimes. He is the master of electricity and aids Zap in keeping the power generator at Yahoot's with great care. He doesn't get very well with Colorman, but they manage to get along.

Maddy age 27

One of the former members of World Three. She was what we can call a make up freak. She always had make up during her younger days, but you can see her with a little of make up now. She also reduced the amounts of colors on her outfit to suit her new lifestyle. After quitting evilness and joining her friends into a normal life, she gave birth to a child called Ken. Now she tries to live a normal life as a single mother.

Colorman.Exe

The clown Netnavi master of colors. He masters every color under the rainbow. He knows how to use color, but is also a little freaky sometimes. He tries to cheer the situation up with his jokes and acts, but some people only seem to get it. He doesn't get along very well with Elecman, but he manages to get along with him.

Ken age 3

Ken is Maddy's baby son. Maddy tries her best to raise him as a normal child. For now we can say that she is doing pretty well. He really loves his mother and his uncles Yahoot, Match and Zap. Colorman has entertained him since he was a baby, so he might be gaining a little of sense of humor from Colorman.

Yahoot age 35

One of the former members of World Three. He was always known for his patience and wisdom. But know he stops thinking more time and doing whatever his instincts tell him. After leaving World Three, he decided to open is Curry restaurant. After Lan taught them to be good, he has been having the help of Match, Zap and Maddy to make the Curry place even better.

Magicman.Exe

Yahoot's serious Netnavi. He would always keep silence, and can feel supernatural forces in the Cyberworld. He has the ability of virus summoning, but he left it a while ago. His magic tricks were a headache to Megaman, but he uses his powers now to protect the store and to manage it alongside Yahoot.


	41. A new soul

My own Battle Network story

My dairy.

Castillo was great. Yahoot's curry place was nice; the areas of Castillo are awesome!

I never expected anything like it! Specially the VR quest. And the evil wizard who looked like Higsby… Man, that was weird…

Everything was going very well, when suddenly the roller coaster where Lan and Maylu were went out of control. All of Castillo went out of control! Yahoot, Zap, Maddy and Mr. Match are holding the viruses for us to rescue Lan and Maylu, but Maddy told us that her son, little Ken is missing!

Little Ken ended up being in the control room of the roller coaster, and if it went faster, the controls would overload and the entire roller coaster would blow up killing Lan, Maylu and Ken!

The Netnavi behind all this is one of Xavier's lackeys, Gashenariff! He must be stopped before is too late!!!

But fortunately, something amazing will happen in this battle.

Chapter 41. – A new soul.

BGM: "Boss Battle" from Final Fantasy X

Gashenariff.Exe: Let's see if you can stop me!!!

The first in react was Dex. He searched in his pocket as he pulled a BattleChip.

Dex: I'll stop you for good! And for Maylu! GutsPunch! BattleChip in! Download! Hope you're ready Dumbo!

Gutsman.Exe: To get beat by Gutsman! Guts!

Gutsman rushed to Gashenariff about to wave his big fist. But Gashenariff stopped the fist easily with one hand.

Dex: What?!?

Gashenariff.Exe: Only an amateur would attack directly the first time.

Gashenariff waved his fist hitting Gustman stomach. Gutsman backed away a little from the pain as Gashenariff unleashed a sudden rush of palm attacks like a sumo. So fast it was hitting every part of Gutsman's body per second. The a powerful blow sent Gutsman flying away as he landed on the middle of Frogashi and Foxman.

Dex: Gutsman!

Frogashi.Exe: Are you all right?

Gutsman.Exe: I… I tried… Guts…

Gutsman fainted as his body shone and went away with a sudden teleport beam.

"Gutsman.Exe logging out"

Dex: No! He's logging out! Gutsman!

Aldo: Don't worry. Gutsman will be fine.

Brandon: He might attack at first like that, but he'll be fine.

Dex: Sorry guys. Take care of that Dumbo!

Aldo: We will!

Gashenariff.Exe: My turn now! Wrecking Ball!

Gashenariff's nose extended to the sky grapping on one of the sky blocks. Then he jumped turning his body into a big wrecking ball going right at us.

Brandon: Dodge!

Frogashi and Foxman jumped to the side dodging the incoming wrecking ball. Foxman turned to it as he got ready for an attack.

Brandon: Cannon! BattleChip in! Download!

Foxman's right arm turned into a purple cannon shooting blasts of energy to the ball. The surface of the ball deflected them like light on a mirror. Foxman landed on the ground as he looked at the wrecking ball landing on the ground too.

Foxman.Exe: Dang! Not even the Cannon is able to hurt him!

Gashenariff.Exe: Is that all you got? Then why are you a headache for Master Xavier?

Aldo: You'll see how we can cause a headache! PaladinSword! BattleChip in! Download!

Frogashi's right arm turned into a bluish-brown sword with a thick big blade, Frogashi made a slash on the ground that sent a powerful shockwave heading against Gashenariff.

Gashenariff.Exe: Watch this! Rolling Ball!

Gashenariff jumped rolling at high speeds, and when he hit the ground, we went rolling fast. When the shockwave hit him, he just shattered the shockwave in half as he kept going.

Frogashi.Exe: What?!? How?!?

Foxman.Exe: Watch out!

Foxman ran to Frogashi. Frogashi wasn't able to move trying to understand why didn't the PaladinSword didn't worked… Foxman pushed Frogashi away from the road as Gashenariff hit rammed Foxman. Foxman landed on the ground and Frogashi ran to check on him.

Frogashi.Exe: Foxman! Are you okay! Speak to me!

Foxman.Exe: I'll be fine… That attack was strong… and I'm afraid I can't fight… Ngh!

Frogashi.Exe: Oh no…

Foxman's right arm got caught and squished by Gashenariff. Foxman's fingers were like a dead spider's legs.

Foxman.Exe: You take care of him…

Frogashi.Exe: Okay… You need rest.

Foxman.Exe: Hmm Hmmm…

"Foxman.Exe logging out"

Gashenariff turned to Frogashi.

Gashenariff.Exe: So, only you remain, this shall be easy.

Aldo: I don't think so! Let's do it with style! Frogashi.Exe Deathscythe Style! Activate!

Frogashi changed to Deathscythe style.

Frogashi.Exe: Let's do it! Dark Teleport!

Frogashi disappeared in thin air appearing behind Gashenariff.

Frogashi.Exe: And Deathscythe strike!

Frogashi waved his scythe to hit Gashenariff… but the laser blade broke on contact with Gashenariff.

Aldo: What?!? His body is armored!!!

Gashenariff.Exe: This was such a foolish move… Whua!!!

Gashenariff waved his right arm hitting Frogashi. Frogashi landed face up on the ground as he tried to get up fast.

Frogashi.Exe: Damn…

Aldo: Frogashi! Get up! He's gonna attack again!

Gashenariff.Exe: Too late… Rolling Ball!

Gashenariff turned into a ball again heading to Frogashi who was getting up very slowly…

Aldo: No!!! Get up!!!

This was going to be the end… until suddenly, a powerful attack came from nowhere attacking and penetrating Gashenariff's armor plated body.

Elecman.Exe: Electric Blaze!!!

Gashenariff stopped as he backed away avoiding the electric attack.

Gashenariff.Exe: So, more pipsqueaks for me to delete.

Magicman.Exe: We're gonna delete you and all of your friends!

Colorman.Exe: We're gonna leave you yellow chicken!

Fireman.Exe: And first, we're gonna turn you on!

Frogashi.Exe: Guys… Right on time…

Zap: Sorry for the delay kid, but those viruses were tough.

Maddy: Yeah, it took us a while to get… KEN!!!

Maddy heard Ken's soft cry as she headed to the door.

Maddy: Ken! Ken! Are you all right sweetie?!?

Ken: Mommy!

Ken got up and ran to the other side of the door.

Ken: Mommy! I'm scared! Help!

Maddy: Look! There should be a lock switch inside the office! Try looking for one!

Ken: I think I found it!

Ken touched the switch, but a sudden charge of electricity came from it shocking Ken and sending him to an unconscious state.

Maddy: KEN!!! Now that's it! Colorman! Delete that Dumbo wannabe!

Colorman: No one messes up with my boy! Color Ball!

Colorman kicked the ball satiated under his legs towards Gashenariff, but Gashenariff took the ball just like that and threw it back.

Frogashi.Exe: Everyone jump!

The five Netnavis jumped away from the Color Ball. Magicman was ready to attack.

Magicman.Exe: Magic Flare!!!

Magicman attacked with a multitude of energy balls, but all the balls were deflected.

Fireman.Exe: Then is my turn! Firearm!!!

Fireman fired continuous blasts of fire from his fire cannons at the end of his arms. But Gashenariff absorbed all of them and threw them out as a powerful flamethrower attacking everyone. Everyone took damage from the attack.

Frogashi.Exe: This guys is equipped with an armor that absorbs any possible attacks, and also has the ability to absorb attacks and return them stronger!

Elecman.Exe: And you tell us now!

Gashenariff.Exe: I think is time to finish this! ShootingStar!!!

Frogashi.Exe: ShootingStar?!?

Magicman.Exe: There's no time to dodge it! Brace yourselves!!!

Suddenly, the cyber sky shattered revealing a big asteroid. Meteors came from the asteroid and they hit the ground creating explosions, multiple meteors, and multiple explosions. Then after the 30th meteor, the asteroid came down making a powerful explosion finishing it.

Out Netnavis were on the ground unconscious…

"Fireman.Exe logging out"

"Magicman.Exe logging out"

"Elecman.Exe logging out"

But Frogashi and Colorman were still there… they were conscious as they got up… weak, but they got up.

Aldo: What? Frogashi!

Maddy: Colorman!

Frogashi.Exe: Do you think we are giving up easily? Think again Dumbo!

Colorman.Exe: I have been like a brother to Ken, and you think I will turn away from Maddy and Ken now? NO!

Gashenariff.Exe: Why? All the other Netnavis Have logged out. Why you two are still fighting?

Frogashi.Exe: Because we chose to…

Colorman.Exe: For our friends… who stay to protect…

Frogashi.Exe: And for the ones who feel the resolve in the hearts of the others like the red passion burning in Colorman's heart and soul right now! As long as there's hope, we will never give up!

Suddenly, Colorman's symbol appeared in Frogashi's status.

Aldo: Maddy!

Maddy: I got it! Frogashi's and Colorman's soul have resonated with each other!!! Do it!

Aldo: Okay! ColorPt! BattleChip in! Unite! Colorsoul! Activate!!!

Frogashi's body shone with a rainbow of colors as the light took the silhouette of Colorman. Then the light shattered revealing a multicolored Frogashi.

Frogashi.Exe: Colorsoul activated!!!

Gashenariff.Exe: Just a power up… nothing special… Rolling Ball!!!

Gashenariff curled into a ball again and rushed fast.

Aldo: Let's do it! Frogashi! Use RainbowBlade!

All: RainbowBlade?!?

Frogashi's right arm turned into the sword known as RainbowBlade. It was a rainbow colored blade that shone with the seven colors in the rainbow.

Frogashi.Exe: This is it! HYAAAA!!!

Frogashi slashes through the ball, and the ball stopped two inches in front of Frogashi.

All: ?!?

Suddenly, Gashenariff split in two as he screamed.

Gashenariff.Exe: No!!! This cannot be!!! Master Xavier!!! Please forgive me!!! WHAAAAA!!!!!!

Gashenariff's split body shone and exploded to a bunch of prime numbers as they faded away.

"Gashenariff.Exe deleted"

BGM fades

Frogashi's blade turned into his hand again.

Aldo: Unison out.

Frogashi's body shone again returning to normal.

Maddy ran and opened the door lifting Ken with her arms.

Maddy: Ken! Ken!!!

Ken: Mommy?…

Maddy: Oh my goodness!!! You're all right! You had me worried!

Ken: I'm sorry… for running away…

Maddy: Don't worry sweetie… this will never happen again.

Maddy held her son tighter as she kissed him on the forehead.

Maddy: Thank you so much for saving him.

Aldo: No problem.

Brandon: Uh guys, you might wanna save the happy ending for later, because the controls are about to explode!!!

BGM: "Trouble: from Megaman Battle Network 4

The meters of the console were reaching critical level. "Warning, warning, critical level exceeded."

Aldo: Oh shit! Lan and Maylu!!!

We ran to the control console. The cars were going really fast… like the tri-wheels were about to break and the cars were going to fly away…

Dex: We gotta press a button!

Brandon: But which one?!?

Aldo: Any button!!! Like this!

I pressed a single button that had the inscription "Emergency shut down" the systems went to a dead state as the cars were slowing down. Luckily, the cars stopped on the end point of the coaster. We ran to check on them.

BGM fades

Everyone was fine, some people fainted, but Lan and Maylu were fine.

Dex: Maylu! Are you all right?!?

Maylu: Wohoo! That was the best ride of my life!!! I wanna do it again! Don't you agree Lan?… Lan?

Lan didn't looked good…

Lan: Step aside! I'm gonna throw up!!! "Barf!!!!" I'm not getting on this ever again…

All: Ha ha ha…

Xavier Corp.

BGM: "Seymour's ambition" from Final Fantasy X

Xavier stared at the window showing Electown at sunset. The red crimson sun hitting the mirror like buildings.

Phantom.Exe: Gashenariff was deleted during his mission sir.

Xavier: Were you able to retrieve Hikari's PET?

Phantom.Exe: His friends stopped him before we could do it. Even the former members of World Three interfered…

Xavier: Don't worry… I have the perfect plan… Enough of trying to catch him, better let him come here… He he…

BGM fades

Back in Yahoot's curry place.

BGM: "Castillo, Kingdom of dreams" from Megaman Battle Network 4

Everyone was back. Thori and Yai made a good evacuation and Gutsman and Foxman were going to be all right.

Brandon: It was awesome how you used the Colorsoul at the last minute!

Maddy: Colorman never has a soul unison bound because people like Elecman think he is annoying…

Elecman.Exe: I know that…

Frogashi.Exe; But what matters when you meet someone is the inside.

Colorman.Exe: I'm glad we could help with it. Anytime you need the bound active, call me.

Aldo: We will.

Lan: Anyways, what's a RainbowBlade? The one you used with the Colorsoul?

Aldo: You see, Colorman is able to use all four main elements for attacks; RainbowBlade is a blade that combines the four elements into one. So is an ElectroBlade, AquaBlade, BambooBlade and MagmaBlade into one. That's what makes it very powerful.

Dex: You are full of surprises.

Yahoot: And everything went well. So how about an all you can eat curry for the entire night? On the house!

All: Yeah!!!

Yahoot: Mr. Match, do you need help?

Match: No. I can do this! My flame is burning hard!!! I can make curry for an entire army!!!

Maddy: Yeah! I'll bring the Karaoke!!!

Ken: Mommy…

Maddy: What is it?

Ken: … Thank you for saving me…

Maddy: Those where Frogashi, Aldo and Colorman. You have no need to thank me dear.

Ken ran to me and hugged my legs.

Ken: Thank you mister.

Aldo: Whoa. You can call me uncle Aldo.

Ken: Thank you Froggy. Thank you Colorman.

Frogashi.Exe: You're welcome kid.

Colorman.Exe: We'll be together always… Now our souls are one.

Frogashi.Exe: Yeah.

Now Frogashi had three souls. I knew Ken was going to grow up into a powerful Netbattler like his mother.

So the party went on throughout the entire night… and the N-1 Grand Prix is in a few days from now on. The time to decide who's the best Netbattler in the world will be decided.


	42. Who are you?

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

Last time, we fought against Gashenariff who was sent by Xavier to kill Lan and retrieve his PET. To make it worse, Maddy's son, Ken was in the roller coaster's control room.

Gashenariff was tough enough to defeat Gutsman and Foxman. And the four former members of World Three's Netnavis saved Frogashi: Fireman, Magicman, Elecman and Colorman entered into the battle.

But a powerful attack logged Fireman, Elecman and Magicman out. Frogashi's will of helping his friends and Colorman's resolve for saving Ken made a soul unison bound between them creating the Colorsoul. By using the powerful RainbowBlade, Gashenariff was deleted and Lan, Maylu and Ken were saved.

So everyone lived happily for the rest of the day with an all you can eat curry buffet on Yahoot.

Lan got an idea of everyone of us going to Electown before the N-1 Grand Prix to spend an entire day by having fun, and maybe getting our fortunes read again by Miyu.

But an event of today was going to put Lan and Maylu's love relationship in its biggest trial ever… with an accident…

Chapter 42. – Who am I?

Normal morning again and just a few days before the N-1 Grand Prix and the best Netbattle ever.

We were eating Hot cakes with French toasts and fresh orange juice made by Mrs. Hikari. Of course, her cooking was goooooood.

Lan spoke with his mouth full, so the words were muffled. Obviously, no one understood any word of Lan's…

Mrs. Hikari: Lan. How many times have I told you to not speak with your mouth full?

Lan swallowed his food as he cleared his throat.

Lan: Sorry mom. I said, Hey mom! These Hot cakes are as good as ever!

Mrs. Hikari: Glad you like them. I made a little experiment by adding a little of orange juice and some grounded nuts to the mix.

Aldo: It is a good one.

Mr. Hikari: Yeah, That's my girl.

Mr. Hikari chuckled as he turned the page of the newspaper. Then we went to the subway. We got to Electown in ten minutes.

BGM: "Electown"

Electown was crowded as always People going everywhere and nowhere doing their usual stuff. We made haste to Electown Mall. After that, Yai and Thori caught up… but Maylu still wasn't there.

Dex: So, only Maylu is missing?

Lan: Yeah. I sent her E-Mail yesterday with the idea. She said 10:00 am sharp.

Thori: But the thing is that it is 10:10 am already…

Aldo: Maybe is the bus! You know how buses are always late.

Suddenly, Lan's PET resonated with a beep.

Megaman.Exe: Hey Lan! You got a phone call. It's from Roll. Will you take it?

Lan: Yeah, sure. Maybe she'll tell us why the delay…

Lan pressed the button-revealing Roll… Lan was expecting her with a nice face trying to apologize for the lateness… but she looked bushed and concerned… like something happened…

Roll.Exe: Lan! Lan!

Lan: Roll? What is it? What's wrong?

Roll.Exe: It's Maylu! She won't respond to me!

All: What?!?

BGM fades

Roll.Exe: First she was about to make this call when suddenly everyone screamed and then nothing! I don't know what to do!

Lan: You mean there was an…

Ambulances were going from the mall to somewhere in the city.

Lan: … An accident?

Brandon: We better follow the ambulances!

So we ran as fast as we could following the ambulances… the ambulances stopped in an scene you never want to be in. A bus crashed against another bus. Both were almost reduced to scrap and people and doctors were trying to get through the metal.

Suddenly, a doctor gave a signal like he found someone… It was a girl like in her 17's with a blue-green jacket, white t-shirt, black skirt, black tights and red-brown boots… Her hair was dark pink… and the comb on her hair and her pendant had… The Roll symbols!

BGM: "Trouble" from Rockman Exe 4

Lan: MAYLU!!!

Lan ran to the scene where doctors tried to stop him.

Doctor: Hey! What do you think you're going!

Lan: I'm that girl's boyfriend! What happened?!?

Doctors: Bus crash. I guess this is her PET. It has the same symbols on her accessories.

The doctor handed the pink PET to Lan. Lan opened the PET to check on Roll.

Lan: Roll! Are you all right?

Roll.Exe: Lan? Oh Lan! I'm fine. Maylu… She's…

Lan: She's just unconscious. I'll be going with her to the hospital. Guys! I will go with Maylu. I'll meet you at the hospital.

Brandon: Yes.

Aldo: Good luck.

Dex: Just pray that Maylu is okay…

Thori: Don't worry about us!

Yai: You have to take care of Maylu!

Lan: I will.

Lan turned and got in the ambulance with Maylu. So we went to the hospital on foot. The Electown hospital was a big and wide building. After asking for Maylu Sakurai, we followed the directions. Maylu's parents were outside the room sitting and waiting.

Dex: Good morning Mr. And Mrs. Sakurai.

Thori: Lan came first, he told us to catch up.

Mrs. Sakurai: But why Maylu? Why my baby?

Mr. Sakurai: Lan is inside. Maylu need you guys.

So we got inside the room. Lan was sitting on a chair at her right. Maylu was lying on the bed with a band-aid on her forehead where she was bleeding lightly. Lan was holding her right hand as he muttered.

Lan: Everything will be all right… this is just a bad dream…

We sat on the other chairs as we saw them. It was a kinda sad scene watching Lan almost crying for Maylu… sad if you ask me.

Suddenly, Maylu's index finger moved. She opened her eyes slowly looking at Lan… She has a kinda weird weak face.

Maylu: …… A……

Lan: Uh?

Lan was having hope. His face shone as Maylu spoke… but her words weren't good…

BGM: "Tragedy" from Final Fantasy X

Maylu: … Who…… Are you?……

Lan: No… no… No…! NOOOO! Maylu! It's me! Lan!

Maylu: Maylu?… Who…… Who's Maylu?

Thori: Oh no…

Aldo: This is bad, right?

Thori: Maylu has a severe case of amnesia… she can't even remember he own name…

This was bad…

Lan: NOOOOO!!!!

Dex: Wait! You don't you even remember us?!?

Maylu: ………

Maylu looked down to her bed sheets as she squeezed them and almost cried… It has to be sad when you can't remember who you are…

Yai: Not even… Not even our happy moments?

Yai asked with a single tear running in her cheek… Maylu stood on silence… Dex curled his fist and smacked the wall at the right of him.

Dex: Dammit!

Megaman watched Lan as he stood in sorrow… everyone in the room was in sorrow…

Megaman.Exe: Lan… Is there anything I can do to help?

Lan: …

Lan stood as he left the room with a shadow over his eyes… he walked like if his soul was tear apart wildly… by a beast…

Thori: Lan………

Maylu: I'm sorry…

Brandon: Sorry for what?

Maylu: I don't even remember anything… but I still feel this sorrow I never felt before… when I saw that Lan guy…

Yai: Is not your fault. You just have amnesia-undefined… we don't know for how long you will be like this…

Dex: But we're going to get Maylu back.

Roll.Exe: I know Maylu is still there somewhere…

Maylu: What… what would Maylu say in this case?

Yai: She would be glad.

Maylu: Then I'm glad that you guys want to help me… After all, I don't remember anything…

Aldo: Not even the hill in New Year's Eve?

Maylu: …… No…

She didn't even remembered her first kiss with Lan…

Thori: Don't worry. We'll find a way.

So we took Maylu back to ACDC to her home. We were at he living room. The walls were pink and a green comfortable looking sofa lay in front of the plasma screen TV. There were some flowers on the windows, and a small counter table where the kitchen was. Maylu stood watching her surroundings

BGM: "Lara's theme" from Tomb Raider 2 (The nice one…)

Maylu: This place… Is familiar…

Aldo: Is your home. You always have lived here.

Maylu: Oh… a piano…

Maylu went to the piano of the living room and opened the cover of the keys. She swift her fingers across the sturdy white blocks as she sighed.

Maylu: I wonder if I can play it…

Yai: Go ahead. Is your piano.

So Maylu placed her fingers and played a beautiful tune. Still, the Maylu we knew was still there.

Maylu: Oh god! I know how to play it!

Thori: No surprise. You are the best piano artist and Net chess battler I ever met.

Maylu: Really?

Dex: You better come up. Your room might help you to remember.

So we took Maylu upstairs where her room was. There was a sign on the door saying "Maylu's and Roll's room"

Maylu: Roll… That name…

Brandon: She's your Netnavi.

Roll.Exe: I know you can remember everything, you just have to try… She might need a little of privacy guys. I'll stay with her and tell her about her questions.

Dex: Good idea.

Yai: Go ahead. Touch anything you want, it's your stuff.

Aldo: We'll leave you alone for a few minutes. If you need us, we'll be downstairs.

So we close the door. Maylu sat on her pink bed as she placed her right hand on the bed sheets. The bed was a big fluffy bed… she remembered the sensation of the bed… Then she looked at the sofa as her back. Stuffed animals like bears and Servbots covered it.

Roll.Exe: You got all those with Yai at Castillo. You and Yai are good friends. Yai's the tiny blonde girl.

Maylu: Yai… I remember something… I remember having fun…

The she looked at the penguin on the top of the stairs of the elevated part of the room.

Roll.Exe: That's a personal air conditioning unit that ended up being possessed by a virus. Lan and Megaman saved the day as always.

Maylu: Lan?… That name… I feel that is important to me…

Then she looked over her desk. A few magazines and drawings covered it. The drawings were about nature and landscapes.

Roll.Exe: I remember when you got an A for that as your art project. Of course, Dex's looked like Picassos, and Thori wasn't left behind. Yai did some good stuff too, but Lan… Boy, he definitively didn't belonged to the field…

Maylu chuckled as she heard the story. Then she found some photos. Some where with two girls and three boys. One girl with dark pink hair, the other girl with blonde hair, but tiny. A dark skinned chubby boy who looked tough, a cute boy wearing a sweatshirt and a boy with brown hair and a blue Bandanna.

Roll.Exe: Those are your friends. You have been with then almost your entire life. Yai is a rich kid, but she is still a good girl. Dex might be strong, but he gets scared each time he sees a cat from that robot rattrap incident. Thori is a genius at school, and his Netbattling skills are quite fair. Lan… Lan was the first one you ever met. Even before anyone else.

Maylu picked an old looking photo of Lan and her when they were 4 years old… Lan looked a little beat up… but she was smiling as he smiled too.

Roll.Exe: You told me about that time. Lan tried to help you from a pair of bullies at school, but he got the beating instead. But he always kept his cheerful side on. Even on the pain… To save you… Lan has saved you so many times… and somehow you have saved him too.

Maylu felt a single tear running on her cheek… she wiped it out.

Maylu: Lan… I have this feeling… but I can't remember…

Then she saw what left her jaw dropped. It was a photo at Castillo. The date was very recent… they were… holding hands very together… there was an sketch at the back of the photo. It was a heart with two names inside… "Lan Maylu 4ever"

Maylu: Is he… Is he my boyfriend?

Roll.Exe: Looks like you figured it out. Yu two have been together for five months now. That's why he has been very concerned about your health. He must be at his house right now, maybe you can pay him a visit.

Maylu: Maybe… Maybe you're right… I have to thank him…

Maylu opened the door and headed downstairs.

Dex: So you think this might help? You're the brains here Thori.

Thori: Well, most of amnesia cases seem to relieve when they are in contact with very personal stuff and some images like photos. This might help her, but maybe she won't remember at all and try to live according to the images.

Brandon: So is a fifty-fifty?

Thori: Yes.

Aldo: I just hope Maylu is all right. Did you guys see Lan?

Yai: Yeah. He was pretty pissed…

Dex: Hey Maylu!

Maylu came downstairs as she looked at us.

Maylu: …… Hi Dex

Dex; Hey! She remembered!

Maylu: Exactly, I cannot remember some stuff… I remember you guys… but Lan… I can feel him……… but I can't remember him…

Thori: Don't worry. You can always go pay him a visit.

Maylu: Yes… I will…'

Suddenly, a hole popped from the ground, and a curious thing appeared.

Aldo, Brandon: MOTHER OF GOD!!!!!!

Dex: Hey rush!

Rush.Exe: Woof!

Aldo: Wait a second! Is this the same Rush?!? How?

Thori: A solid projection. He can project himself and walk in this world. Also do stuff. He is very close to Maylu.

Maylu: Close to me?

Rush turned to Maylu and bounced happily. He rushed to Maylu as he jumped on her arms licking her on the cheek.

Maylu: Ha ha ha! You like me? I think I remember something about you.

Rush.Exe: Woof?

Brandon: She ha amnesia Rush.

Rush.Exe: Woof?

Rush looked at Maylu with a sad puppy face.

Maylu: Don't worry boy, I will remember and everything will be fine.

Rush.Exe: Woof!!!

Rush licked her even more.

Lan was lying on his bed he stared at the same picture Maylu had, both of them together very close to each other. He suddenly raised his right hand and turned the picture down.

Lan: Maylu… I'm sorry… I wasn't able to protect you…

Megaman.Exe: Is not your fault Lan! You didn't knew this was gonna happen!

Lan: I wasn't able… I wasn't…

Megaman.Exe: Lan… you gotta cheer up and try to help her…

Lan: How? You heard what she said! She didn't even remember a bit of me!!! How am I gonna tell her that it was my fault!?!?

Suddenly, a faint knocking on Lan's door resonated. It was Maylu.

Lan: …… Maylu?

Maylu: … Lan…

Lan: You remember now?!?

Maylu: Unfortunately not… but I can feel you… and I know about us…

Lan: Oh… about that… five months now.

Maylu: Yes. Roll told me everything. I try to remember you so hard… but my efforts are in vain…

Lan: Don't worry! I'll help you remember!

Maylu: Lan?

Lan: If you need a flashback to remember, then we will have one!

Maylu: Are… are you serious?

Lan: It will be as good as before and you will remember everything in a flash! Everything!

Maylu: Oh dear! I hope it works… because I feel I can trust you… deeply.

Lan: Don't worry. Everything will be fine.

BGM fades


	43. The festival of the kites

My own Battle Network story.

My dairy.

Last time, it was an awesome day to go to Electown mall before the N-1 Grand Prix: The tournament that was going to change our lives forever. But one thing wasn't right……… Maylu was late…

There was a bus accident… a bus crashed against a truck. 5 dead and 10 wounded. The thing that panicked us the most… was that Maylu was with the wounded.

Lan proceeded with Maylu to the Dencity general hospital and we were going to catch up later. The thing was that Maylu was fine, but one thing… she had Amnesia. She didn't remember anything. Out names, our relationship to her… and Lan… This struck Lan deep in his heart…

Maylu remember some stuff thanks to Roll's explanations, and she is wiling to remember. So Lan bowed to her that she would remember everything soon. Maylu believed him.

Chapter 43. – The festival of the kites.

Maylu: I… I trust you… Lan.

After that moment, Lan got E-Mail. The header read Ran. That name was familiar to Lan.

Megaman.Exe: So, you're going to get it?

Lan: Oh yeah. Could you excuse me for a second Maylu?

Maylu: Sure.

Lan tapped a few buttons on his PET as he read the message.

The message read:

Dear Lan.

Long time no see. Do you remember when we fought in the Hawk tournament seven years ago? Oh god. I still remember that. Anyways, I'm not sending this E-Mail for that. I want to invite you and your friends to my island for the festival of the kites of his year. It isn't just for the festival that I want you and your friends to come, I'll explain later when you come. Please reply me ASAP when you read this.

Ran.

PS: I'm now making sure that I'm not drinking rice wine. Even Windman is enforcing me about it.

Megaman.Exe: That sounds awesome Are you going to reply?

Lan: Of course, you reply it.

Megaman.Exe: Got it.

Maylu: What is it? You sound happy.

Lan: To start things up with our relationship, I will take you to a peaceful place full of tradition and legend, a place for your mind to be cleared up and to remember with time.

Maylu: The southern islands?

Lan: You still remember that?

Maylu: I remember a lot of stuff, just basic stuff.

Dex: So Lan, aren't you gonna take us with you to the southern islands?

Everyone else including me was just at Lan's door staring at them with a smile.

Lan: What?!? How much time have you guys been there?!?

Yai: We came with Maylu. She didn't knew where your house was.

Thori: Oh Maylu! Kiss me!

Dex turned around wrapping himself in his arms simulating passionate hugging.

Lan: Guys!

Lan laughed loudly followed by Maylu.

Maylu: You guys are funny! Have you been always this funny?

Brandon: Nah. Just when we feel like it.

Aldo: But sounds like the southern islands are a good place to go before the N-1 Grand Prix. Doesn't it?

Lan: Well, you guys are right. Let's go al of us! But we gotta go now! The flight leaves in 30 minutes!

Mr. Hikari: Then I'll drive.

Lan: Have you been here longer than them?

Mr. Hikari: I had to help Maylu up. She didn't knew where your room was.

Lan: Maylu!

Maylu: What?

Maylu kept her smile.

After that, we let to the Dencity international airport where we took the flight to the southern islands of Electopia. The sight was a beautiful was ca could see. Blue crystal waters with spread coral fields and a traveling group of whales playing with the water. The perfect summer spot.

We got off the plane and picked our basic luggage. We just took our backpacks. Then there was a girl outside waiting for us. Her skin tone was a little darker and had blue-black hair. She was wearing a tropical dress with an ornamental hat. As she saw Lan, she smiled.

Lan: Ran!

Ran: Lan! Long time no see! Just look at you! Last time I saw you were boy! Now you're a handsome looking young man!

Lan: You did the same Ran! You're pretty damn beautiful! Maylu, this is Ran, an old friend of mine from the Hawk tournament.

Maylu: Nice to meet you.

Ran: Is it true that you and Lan are finally together as Megaman says?

Maylu: Well… Looks like it.

Lan: Ran, we need to talk.

Ran: Oh… That…

Lan and Ran walked away a little… Lan spoke to Ran, but she covered her mouth as Lan spoke with a sad face. Then she hugged him and replied some words. Lan looked better. Then they walked back to us.

Ran: Don't worry Maylu. Everything will be all right. I'll nbe praying to the wind deity to help you.

Maylu: Thanks Ran.

Ran: Anyways, why don't you guys follow me to my car?

So we followed Ran to an SUV. It wasn't exactly very actual times, but it looked neat. Very much like a classic. We got inside, enough for eight people. There was a car refresher with vanilla scent that made the car smell good.

The road was pretty much like a single street in a meadow. Going completely narrow with two lanes. A few houses started to show up. And after a single hill, the most beautiful thing ever seen would show up.

Aldo: Whoa!

It was a quite medium sided village. It had a beautiful sight of the sea and various rice plantation fields. Single houses were built near each other and big windmills reflected an enriched history with the wind deity.

Lan: Oh my god Ran! This village is awesome!

Dex: Yeah!

Ran: Welcome to the village of the wind deity. We have served and worshipped thw wind here since the dawn of time.

Maylu: This is beautiful!

Thori: I know that the southern tropical regions of Electopia were amazing, but this beats them all!

Yai: I could never buy this in my whole life!

Brandon: This left me speechless…

Ran kept driving until we got to a small house. It looked small, but warm. We got off the SUV heading inside the house. It was Ran's home. She lived alone after her parents died in a tsunami incident five years ago.

Ran: So, you guys want a drink?

Lan: No thanks.

Maylu: Maybe some water.

Brandon: Me too.

Aldo: I'm not thirsty.

Yai: No thanks.

Dex: Just water.

Thori: I'm fine.

Ran went to the kitchen getting two cups as she filled them with water.

Ran: So, I guess I better tell you the real motive of my invitation.

Ran walked to us as she placed the two cups on the table.

Ran: Listen, there's another custom today besides the festival of the kites.

Lan: And what is it?

Ran: The calling for the new priestess of the wind. Every year, a different priestess is named. If the priestess is very related and has faith in the wind, a good year will come. But if the chosen priestess doesn't have faith, disaster will surely strike.

Lan: And that caused the tsunami?

Ran: I guess so.

Yai: And who's this year's new priestess?

Ran: You're standing right in front of her.

Dex: You mean you are the new priestess?

Ran: Yes!

Lan: Oh my god! That's awesome!!!

Ran: But… but I really wanna be like priestess Talim.

Aldo: Priestess Talim?

Ran sat down as she relaxed her hands taking a deep breath about to tell us a story.

Ran: Long ago, there was a priestess. Her name was Talim. She was the youngest priest. She went in a quest for the wind before she became a priestess. She succeeded in proving her courage and love and became the best priestess this village ever had. And I hope I can be as great as Priestess Talim.

Lan: Of course you will be! You proved yourself in making it to the final of the Hawk tournament! I know that your strength will be the one for the job of a priestess! Even as great as Priestess Talim!

Ran: … Thank you Lan.

Thori: So, going to the other topic. Isn't the festival of the kites when you worship the winds on mass?

Ran: Yes. Lots of kids of the village gather up and make their own kites. The contest of the festival goes to the best-designed kite tat has the best meaning of or faith. Then in the dinner after the sun sets, the people gathers at the shrine of the wind to name the next priestess as she wears her dress for the ceremony. Then she becomes the priestess under the blessing of the wind.

Dex: And there's a dinner?!?

Brandon: Count me in!!!

Ran: Well, the only problem is… my dress…

Lan: What's up with it?

Ran: The to-be priestess had to make it herself. But I don't get a lot of money… and… just look…

Ran walked to her closet as she pulled a dress out… It looked hard-made and somehow faded…

Ran: I can't wear this… and I just have three hours before the festival of the kites…

Lan: Do you guys have the idea I have?

Yai: Yep!

Ran: What idea?

Yai pulled her PET talking to Glyde.

Yai: Glyde, please call the closet jet to this coordinates.

Glyde.Exe: Gladly Lady Yai.

There was silence for a few seconds, but then there was a sound like an engine. It was a pink jet with Yai's logo. A group of people with many sewing accessories and fabrics came inside the house as Yai smiled.

Yai: Behold! My personal sewing team!

Ran: Oh my god!

Lan: Let's go everybody! Let's give Ran's dress a powerful make-up!

All: Yeah!

BGM: "Tidus's theme" from Final Fantasy X

Everyone was cooperating in fixing the dress to make it the best looking dress ever. As Lan and Maylu were picking stuff from a sewing accessories box, they touched their hands… both of them looked at each other in surprise and blending in feeling as they got even a little closer tilting their heads.

Yai: Come on! No time for staring at each other! We need to finish this dress before the festival of the kites!

Lan and Maylu snapped out of it.

Lan: Oh yeah! We better hurry!

Maylu: Yes, yes. We better hurry.

The dress was going even better than before. And with a single cut from the strand with a pair of small scissors, the dress was done.

Yai: And we're finally done.

Lan: Yeah! And we still got 15 minutes before the festival!

Ran: Thanks guys. I don't know how to repay you…

Aldo: Just do well in the ceremony wearing that dress.

Ran: Thanks.

Dex: Hello? We better get going to the festival of the kites before it starts and we miss the big dinner!

Brandon: Yeah! Dex's right! I'm going now!

Dex: What?!? You better wait for me!!!

Lan: Those two really are something.

Aldo: Yep, something.

Thori: We better get going too.

Ran: Yes. It will take place near the rice plantation.

So we followed Ran through a path leading to a hill with a beautiful view to the sea. The sun about to set down and people gathered. Small children were gathered in a group as they were showing their kites to each other.

Lan: So where do we sit down?

Ran: Right here where the grass grows green with flowers on the side. I always sit here every year because I sat here with my parents. This also was the spot where mom and dad had their first kiss. And where they found their love. I call it the circle of love.

Lan: Wow…

Ran: We better sit down. The festival is about to start.

We sat down looking at the meadow where kids were lining up as they received instructions from their parents. They were encouraging some and their mothers were kissing some. This was about family pride and faith to the wind deity.

Suddenly, the wind blew a little stronger. Normally the wind wouldn't blow from quiet to a little harder just like that… there was a charming scent in the air… maybe the wind deity…

Bgm: "Guided by wind" from Soul Calibur 2

The kids threw their kites to the air as they caught wind to propel themselves up. The kites were all of the colors of the rainbow and many different designs and shapes. This definitively was work of a deity for such beautiful custom.

Everyone roared in excitement as the kites touched the sky in such meaningful communications. There weren't words to describe it. Even Maylu was feeling it alongside Lan.

After the festivities, everyone went to the wind shrine to pray to the wind deity and after that to the wind temple where the big dinner was taking place.

We sat down and Ran went to change her clothes for the dress we fixed. There was a big feast on each table mainly of roast chicken, steak, spaghetti, fresh baked bread, roast pork, fried rice, and many other delicates.

Brandon: Are you gonna eat that?

Dex: Hey! I had my sight on that leg first!

Brandon: Now is mine!

Dex: MINE!

Yai: Stop fighting you guys! Where are your manners in the table?

Dex, Brandon: Sorry…

Lan: Yup… Really something.

Then, the head abbot of the temple stepped in front of everybody as he owed to everyone. He looked kind as father Benjamin back in ACDC.

Abbot: Welcome all. This year looks like the best year we ever had in the festival of the kites. Even more children participated this year. I first want to congratulate them for having such faith in out wind deity. Everyone please give them a big applause.

Everyone clapped at the children on an individual table as the children roared in happiness.

Abbot: And now, the moment we have been waiting for: the time to name the new priestess of the wind for this year. After passing the hard trials along her way, she has proven that the wind deity is on her side. To follow the tradition once started by Priestess Talim 700 years ago. Please give a warm welcome to our new priestess, Priestess Ran!

Ran stepped out of the darkness wearing the dress we fixed for her. The dress looked beautiful, but Ran wearing it was even more beautiful than the dress itself. Ran stepped where the abbot was to give her welcome speech.

Ran: Thank you everybody. I know that the task of priestess of the wind is hard, but I promise that I'll try my best to keep us united in these times of changes. But I know that with the wind deity on my side, and Windman, I'll be able to stand any hardship to make it through together alongside the ones I love.

Everyone roared in excitement at Ran. Then a soft breeze made it way through the room. It definitively was the deity accepting Ran as the new priestess.

Windman.Exe: Well, you made it Ran. Or I mean, priestess Ran.

Ran: We're friends. You don't need to call me priestess Windman.

Lan looked around as he saw that something was missing…

Lan: Hey guys! Where's Maylu?

Yai: She said she needed to have some fresh air.

Lan: Not again…

Lan stood up leaving the temple.

Ran: Lan?

Lan headed to the meadow where the festival of the kites took place looking for Maylu… and Maylu was where they were, exactly on the circle of love called by Ran.

Lan took a few steps closer to Maylu, but Maylu spoke first not looking at Lan.

Maylu: I feel… something in this spot… like… buried memories want to come back from deep inside me…

Lan: What kind of memories?

Maylu: I… I don't know… but they are so familiar… I feel a warm feeling… with a cold breeze… in a white snow balcony… and… a single hill with fireworks…

Lan: Those moments… have been important for us Maylu… so important…

Maylu: Lan…

Lan: Yes?

Maylu: I feel… like…

Lan: I think I know what you mean Maylu…

Maylu: Really?

Lan kept his silence, as he got closer to Maylu. He grabbed Maylu's right hand and Maylu grabbed his left hand as they tilted their heads closing their eyes and making contact.

A soft breeze swept the bad times away as Maylu opened her eyes in a very surprising way with a quick shot of flashbacks on her head, every flashback with Lan on them. All the moments they shared, their friends and happy moments… and the moment between Lan and Maylu at the hill. Somehow resembling the moment of the kiss they were having.

Maylu broke from Lan's contact as she looked down.

Lan: So?

Maylu: … I… I remember… everything… Lan…

Lan: You do?

Maylu: Lan Hikari. Since when have you heard me saying a lie in oue whole life since first grade?

Lan: Oh my god! Maylu! You're back!

Lan sprung from his spot hugging Maylu as she hugged him too.

Maylu: Glad to be back Lan.

Lan: I thought I lost you… I wouldn't know what to do without you Maylu…

Maylu: Let's just keep things the way they were. Okay? We need you 100 ready for the N-1 Grand Prix.

Lan: Yeah!

Ran: Quite a nice scene.

We were staring a them from far away.

Lan: Guys?

Aldo: Ran told us the story of that spot.

Yai: This spot is not the only spot where Ran's parents met their love.

Brandon: It's also where Priestess Talim decided to be buried when she died. So her spirit helps those in seek of help for their love.

Dex: Yeah, and the greatest feature Priestess Talim had was her love for all life under the wind's touch.

Maylu: That's explains it.

Ran: Well, I better get back to the temple.

Windman.Exe: Let's say that this little help for Maylu's problem was a little thank you from the dress.

Lan: We'll take it as a thank you Windman. And we better go too. We got a big tournament tomorrow.

Ran: Well then, good-bye my friends, hope that the winds of fate let us meet again, and the winds of fortune to help you in your quest.

Now with Ran as a priestess, we know that the village of the wind deity will have the best year ever, we can leave satisfied that we helped a friend and got a friend back in the process.

Now, the next hardship for us to encounter will be the N-1 Grand Prix where many familiar faces will appear, and many questions will be answered.


	44. The N1 Grand APrix preliminaries

My own Battle Network story.

My diary.

The southern islands are what Ran said to be. A natural beauty filed with tradition and a charm for the wind deity. Anyone who goes there ends up believing in the wind deity.

Also, Maylu got her memories back with help from the spirit of Priestess Talim in her request of love.

Ran as the new priestess of the wind deity, looks like we're all ready for the N-1 Grand Prix. So we waited for the moment for the final battle that would prove who's the top Netbattler in Electopia.

Chapter 44. – The N-1 Grand Prix prelims.

It was a very early morning when we got up to meet at Yai's manor. The time was like 4:00 AM, and the first thing we did was revising our battle tactics with Lan and Megaman. Also make a second folder check for any problems in the battles and a new programming in the Navi customizer.

Lan: Let's see… Folder check, Custom settings check, PA memos check, Battle tactics check. We're ready.

Megaman.Exe: I feel like we're gonna rock!

Aldo: We're ready too.

Frogashi.Exe: How are you going to rock with us in the competition?

Megaman.Exe: Then we'll rock even harder!

Mrs. Hikari: Looks like you two are ready for anything. Aren't you?

Lan: Of course mom! We have been waiting for this tournament since they said it would come!

Mr. Hikari: I know you will do well Lan. After you are my son, and I will never doubt that.

Mr. Hikari walked closer to Lan petting him.

Lan: Dad!

Mrs. Hikari: Anyways, Yai called. She said that the Ayano one is ready for take off.

Aldo: Then we better get going. We'll have breakfast on the Ayano one.

Lan: So we better get going like you say.

Lan stood picking his backpack, and I also picked mine.

Mrs. Hikari: Good luck both of you in the tournament.

Lan: Sure mom.

Aldo: Thank you.

It was still dark and a little foggy. But we made our way to Yai's manor. Yai and the others were waiting for us at her big living room as they talked about their illusions in the tournament.

Thori: Well, I guess I want to be in the tournament to fight Oscar again. He was excellent, and I want to fight him full potential!

Dex: You know. Chisao might not be young enough to fall in my self-greatness illusions again, but I want to prove that I can do it without lies, and also to fight Lan once again.

Maylu: I wanna prove Lan that I can be strong to look after myself in battles and that we can give a good fight.

Yai: I guess I want to show the world that even a rich girl like me can prove herself in strength.

Lan: Of course, being number one and have some awesome fights like before on previous tournaments.

Brandon: We can do it, and we'll do it at least to a good place.

Aldo: I just have a feeling that this tournament will answer lots of questions in our minds. Like who's the best!

After those words, my face kept a burden silence… as I felt something digging up in my head…

Dex: Hey Aldo! You all right?

I felt the world like a crazy blender. As gravity increased on me, I hit the couch in a very heavy way.

Lan: What? Aldo!

Yai: Please take the dead person away from my expensive couch!

Maylu: Yai! This is serious! He just passed out!

Brandon: Just poke him like this…

Brandon pokes me three times.

Brandon: That's it. He's death.

Thori: Someone can't just pass out like that!

Lan: What are you waiting for guys! Get some help here! Come on! Wake up!

I saw only darkness. A road of darkness… followed by a gate of light… after the gate; there were ruins… ruins of the world…

Aldo: What is this place?

There was a person… looked like a poor person or a castaway from the ruins. I walked to him.

Aldo: Excuse me sir?

The man looked at me…

Man: Ooh… just another like all the others…

Aldo: I have a question… what happened here?

The man pulled a torn can of beans. He opened as he ate telling me the awful story.

Man: There was a war…

Aldo: Who?

Man: We trusted them very well… and at the end they turned against us.

Aldo: Who?!?

Man: The programs for god's sake!!!

Aldo: What?!? How could the programs do this?

Man: After the last N-1 Grand Prix. There was a boom. Every household program in the world… every Netnavi, everything in the Cyberworld turned against the humans and declared a war against the real world. Their power was even stronger than we expected. Humans fell easily like pieces of dominoes lined up. But 5 years after that, a little group of survivors organized a resistance. I think the name of the one who established it was Lan Hikari. But the resistance fell easily. And the world… turned into this.

Aldo: I don't get it! But if Lan had Megaman, then why this happened?

Man: Have you been living under a cave boy? The one who started all of this was Megaman!

Aldo: What?

After those words, a sudden flash of light blinded me as my mind traveled to the Cyberworld turned into a mega polis. Lights everywhere and the image of a single maximum ruler…

Aldo: Who?

The Netnavi ruling all… was awfully familiar… a vision of the past returned to me… my vision even got stronger and proved having connection with this actual vision…

Aldo: You are!

He was the Netnavi on top of the tallest building in Net city. The one who stood up the flames. Watching the destruction. The Netnavi with Megaman's face…

After that, an even brighter flash, I opened my eyes to find myself looking at the ceiling.

Aldo: Uh?

Lan: Guys! He's awake!

Maylu: What happened!

Aldo: That is my question…

Brandon: You passed out for like 15 seconds.

Aldo: 15 seconds? Glad I didn't passed out for longer.

Frogashi.Exe: What happened anyways? It isn't like you to pass out just like that!

I wanted to keep my mouth shut for that terrible vision. But somehow, my soul wanted to scream.

After keeping silence and nodding that nothing happened, we stood up heading to the Ayano one. It was still the same airship as before, and the breakfast was an infinite… well, not, but almost infinite endowment of hot cakes.

After the delicious breakfast, we landed near Castillo, where the prelims would take place. There were lots of people gathered from everywhere in Electopia.

Frogashi.Exe: Look at alt eh competitors!

Aldo: They sure are a lot!

Lan: We better find spot, guys. Ribitta will give further instructions of the new system of the prelims.

So we found a nice spot. Ribitta proceeded to her microphone as she cleared her throat.

Ribitta: Hm hm! Welcome all to the N-1 Grand Prix preliminaries. As everyone knows, the amount of participants has increased in greater numbers than last years. So we now created a new preliminaries system. Normally people is used to the typical three tasks system and the first eight who pass them go to the tournament. But now everyone has a chance for a battle in the new Preliminaries. We need eight participants for the tournament, and we got like more than 800 participants. So I'll explain how this is going to work.

Ribitta made a sign to her Netnavi Toadman to display a tournament board for 200 people.

Ribitta: We'll divide the total 800 participants in eight groups of 200, and then each group will be labeled with blocks A to H. Individual blocks will fight until one is lasting, and the winner of the block will be in the tournament. Like that, we'll get 8 participants for the official tournament at the new Dendome later this day. We already took the liberty of making the sorting and pairings for each group before you arrived here. So E-Mail will tell you in which block you are and which opponent you are facing. Make this quick in about 7 hours before the N-1 Grand Prix tournament begins at 9:00 PM. So with that, we declare the N-1 Grand Prix preliminaries started!

Everyone got E-Mails in a simultaneous post.

Lan: Looks like I'm on block A.

Thori: Yai and I got to be in the same block: B.

Yai: I hope we get to fight each other.

Dex: I'm block C.

Maylu: We're going to block H.

Brandon: And I'm on block F.

Aldo: I got block D. So looks like we're splitting up and them meeting at the Dendome when we win.

Lan: That's the spirit!

Individual block Netbattling terminals have been placed in the convention rooms of Castillo. I looked around all the Netbattlers of block D. I stared at one single Netbattler… His outfit was familiar… a white lab coat with short brown spiky hair… and those shades…

Frogashi.Exe: Hey! You all right?

Aldo: Uh… yeah. Is that guy… very familiar…


	45. Frogashi's trial

My own Battle Network story.

May Diary.

After the arrival to Castillo, the sexy Ribitta (I think I'm on a crush…) announced the new system for the N-1 Grand Prix Preliminaries. That all the 800 participants were to be divided in 8 blocks, and the winners of each block would form the eight participants for the official tournament at the new Dendome.

After splitting up, I looked that the members of my block looked tough. But one of them was very familiar… like I've seen him before…

Chapter. – 45: Frogashi's trial.

After countless battles, of course that we won, it was time for us to see who was our final opponent for the block. We walked through one of the convention halls.

Frogashi.Exe: Ha! Poor Netnavis who faced us.

Aldo: Yeah… they were tough, specially the trouble that Searchman gave us.

Frogashi.Exe: Dam that gun. Anyways, you wanna know what happened to Shinningman?

Aldo: What happened?

Frogashi.Exe: I heard he cried like a crybaby when he lost.

Aldo: Too bad. Anyways, we're here already. Let's see……… Kendoman?

Frogashi.Exe: What? Who's that?

Aldo: He's our next opponent.

Frogashi.Exe: Not that… that name is so familiar…

Aldo: Uh? Where? And his Netop. Mr…

: Mr. Famous if you let me introduce myself. But I think it is not necessary.

I turned behind me. It was that same guy as before, and a long time before that. Even before I got Frogashi.

Aldo: Mr. Famous?

Mr. Famous: Yes. Long time no see. Did that Navi Customizer disc that I gave you worked?

Aldo: Well, yeah.

Mr. Famous: May I see your Netnavi?

Aldo: Oh, sure. Here.

I handed him my PET. Of course, Frogashi still didn't agree with the idea of showing himself like a circus clown.

Frogashi.Exe: What are you looking at?

Mr. Famous: Hmm… Just as I expected from the prototype.

Aldo: What? What prototype?

Mr. Famous: Let's go to the cafeteria and let me explain it.

Well, after going to the cafeteria where I bought a soda and Mr. Famous bought a coffee, we sat down to talk about it. But his words would mean something that still hasn't been touched…

Mr. Famous: Allow me to explain. That disc was the Navi Customizer program with the basic code for my Netnavi, Kendoman.Exe before he was created. I didn't need that program anymore, so the day we met, I gave it to you.

Aldo: But why? Frogashi is a pretty strong Navi.

Mr. Famous: Yes, looks like your strong feelings of having a Custom Netnavi were involved in Frogashi's creation. But as a prototype for Kendoman, his true potential still lies untouched.

Frogashi.Exe: My true potential?

Kendoman.Exe: Let us put it this way, your maximum abilities still haven't been set up into your system. Therefore, you are only reaching a small percentage of your true potential. In other words, you aren't a samurai.

Frogashi.Exe: WHAT? COME HERE AND I'LL SHOW YOU!

Aldo: Calm down Frogashi. Anyways, you mustn't be just saying this because of it. Aren't you?

Mr. Famous: Yes. Actually, there is a last thing I wish to do. A way to make Frogashi able to reach his maximum potential. But we wanna make sure he is worthy of it.

Aldo: What?

Mr. Famous: The Bushido program.

Frogashi.Exe: Bushido program? You mean the code of the samurai?

Mr. Famous: We want to make sure you're worthy of it. We have the pieces of the program, but we still haven't combined it. We have plenty of time before our match. So how about it?

Aldo: I don't know…

Frogashi.Exe: …… I'll do it.

Aldo: Frogashi?

Frogashi.Exe: Don't worry. I can do it.

Mr. Famous: This will be a test of skill; I will scatter the seven pieces of the program around the Castillo area. Is up to you to find them and answer their questions about them.

Aldo: Got it. Then here we go! Jack in! Frogashi.Exe! Transmit!

Frogashi.Exe: Let's do it!

So I jacked Frogashi into the Castillo area. The whole area was as pink as it would be. After searching, we found some kind of capsule.

Frogashi.Exe: I found something here Mon Capitan.

Aldo: What is it?

Frogashi.Exe: It looks like a capsule… WHOA!

Suddenly, some kind of hologram came out of the capsule… it was a tiny version of Kendoman as he spoke, his words were filled of wisdom.

Kendoman.Exe: The following trial shall be answered with answers straight from your heart. Are you ready?

Frogashi.Exe: Yes.

Kendoman.Exe: Very well then. open your heart…

Frogashi felt some kind of warm and wise presence within his mind…

Kendoman.Exe: Frogashi… I can see into your mind… your memories… and your heart… the purity of them shall prove if you're worthy of them…

As a deep tunnel, Frogashi's memories flashed as still pictures…

Kendoman.Exe: …… Yu… Heroic courage…

A picture of Frogashi fighting Leviathan for the first time protecting Megaman.

Kendoman.Exe: …… Makoto… complete sincerity…

A picture of us n the Undernet during the Dark Navis attack, when Frogashi said the joke about Foxman and peeing his pants.

Kendoman.Exe: …… Chu… Duty and loyalty.

When Frogashi obtained the FoxSoul fighting Phantom being loyal to his friendship to Foxman.

Kendoman.Exe: …… Meiyo… Honor…

When Frogashi stood after the strong ShootingStar attack by Gashenariff.

Kendoman.Exe: …… Rei… Polite courtesy…

Our mutual respect code of helping each other.

Kendoman.Exe: …… Jin… Compassion…

Frogashi's words to me… to never give up…

Kendoman.Exe: and finally… Gi… Honesty and justice…

Frogashi being always honest in battles and keeping his good side, even fighting against his dark side when he turned into Dark Frogashi.

Kendoman.Exe: ……… It is done… You may awake now.

Frogashi stood up from his sudden sitting pose.

Frogashi.Exe: I… I saw… I felt…

Kendoman.Exe: By your actions coming from your heart, you have proven that you are worthy of the Bushido code. You now have that program within you… but is up to you to awake it.

Frogashi.Exe: You mean this is useless by itself?

Kendoman.Exe: It will activate with your heart. And now, it is time for our match, you better go, we are waiting.

The holograph disappeared in the air.

Frogashi.Exe: …

Aldo: What is it?

Frogashi.Exe: Nothing. Anyways, let's jack out and head to the battlefield.

Aldo: Got it. Jack out Frogashi.

"Frogashi.Exe, logging out."

After running, Mr. Famous was waiting for us to begin the battle.

Mr. Famous: Kendoman told me everything. I expect you know how to use that program.

Aldo: We shall see now. Well then! Jack in! Frogashi.Exe! Transmit!

Mr. Famous: Good. Jack in! Kendoman.Exe! Execute!

The battlefield was an outdoor dojo… quite a magnificent location for two samurais. It was a full moon midnight followed by a soft snow. The two Netnavis beamed in in opposite sides of the field.

Aldo: Look at this place…

Frogashi.Exe: You bet! Is beautiful!

Mr. Famous: I did this myself. It is the perfect battlefield for our Netnavis. Anyways, we better start.

Aldo: Yeah! Ready to rock Frogashi?

Frogashi.Exe: You know my answer.

Mr. Famous: Let's go Kendoman!

Kendoman.Exe: Yes sir!

A quick marquee flashed on the ground with the message "Battle start!" This started the battle.

BGM: "Don't wanna be indecisive/ O-Ren Vs. Kiddo" from Kill Bill Vol. 1

Aldo: All right! Give him all you got!

Frogashi.Exe: HYAAAA!

Frogashi took a strong grip on the hilt of his Katana ready to use it, but Kendoman easily dodged his quick slash as Kendoman planted a quick hard blow on Frogashi's back. Frogashi lost his balance a little ad Kendoman made a quick side blow pushing Frogashi to his right.

Aldo: Frogashi!

Mr. Famous: Nicely done Kendoman.

Frogashi.Exe: How come?

Aldo: Let's do an aerial blow!

Frogashi.Exe: Got it!

Aldo: Wind! BattleChip in! Download!

Frogashi made a little jump as the wind box appeared under him giving him a quick boost to gain altitude. Grapping his Katana in a thigh grip, he switched to a planting pose. But Kendoman dodged it quickly again swinging his Bamboo sword to hit Frogashi's stomach, and then a quick kick to his side. Frogashi landed on the ground losing his balance again.

Frogashi.Exe: Gugh! That hurts!

Kendoman.Exe: I see that you still are not a samurai. The only one who has defeated me before was Megaman.

Frogashi.Exe: I may not be Megaman, but I will defeat you anyways!

Aldo: You heard the frog! And now! Try a direct stabbing!

And time passed… still, after 20 strategies, we still haven't touched Kendoman…

Frogashi stood in a weak pose. I looked to his status… he wasn't doing well… He tried to stand up, but his strength was so weak that he landed on his knees putting his hands on the ground fighting for a breath.

Aldo: Frogashi!

Kendoman.Exe: Still, after all this time, I haven't been touched. And you have pushed yourself to your very limits.

Frogashi.Exe: "Pant" "Pant"

Kendoman.Exe: I will do you a favor. You may be not a Samurai, but I will make you the favor of doing what a samurai does in the shame of defeat.

Aldo: What? You expect Frogashi to kill himself?

Mr. Famous: To tell you, the trial still hasn't ended. Now, this is the final part of it.

Aldo: Frogashi!

Frogashi stopped his heavy breathing for a second He looked to Kendoman grabbing his sword using it as support to stand up.

Frogashi.Exe: This battle isn't over yet… I am not in the shame of defeat because I haven't been defeated yet!

Frogashi stood in a weak way losing his balance for a little and getting into his ready pose.

Frogashi.Exe: Now, give me all you got!

Kendoman.Exe: ……… This… this is called madness… but I will grant your wish… Execute training program!

In a sudden flash, there wasn't a Kendoman, but three of them! This was bad… The three of them attacked Frogashi in a simultaneous attack. Frogashi wasn't able to block some hits, and he was taken down easily. He was going down fast.

Aldo: Hang in there Frogashi! We have to quit this battle!

I quickly moved my hand to the end of the cord from my PET about to pull jacking Frogashi out and saving him… but his voice stopped me.

Frogashi.Exe: Don't! Don't even dare to pull that cable!

Aldo: But if this keeps going, you'll be deleted! What shall I do if you're deleted?

Frogashi.Exe: Remember what I told you… the first battle we had…

Aldo: ……… Never to give up… to keep fighting… to the end…

Frogashi.Exe: You did that when I was taken by darkness… You never quitted until you found a way to bring me back… I never told you this… but… thank you for doing it…. I thought I was lost too… until I felt your strength bringing me back. This tournament isn't just to have a good battle, but it is to prove you... Let me repay you the debt I still haven't paid yet… not giving up… Please…

I looked down for a little thinking about his words… After a few seconds, I looked to the holograph being created by the terminal as I kept an agreeing face.

Aldo: Got it. Never give up. I know that you can do it.

I moved my hand away from the cord.

Frogashi.Exe: Thank you. Now, you're going down!

Suddenly, Kendoman's face showed a shock.

Kendoman.Exe: My lord! Mr. Famous! Are you getting my readings?

Mr. Famous: Yes indeed! It looks like that the Bushido program is taking effect!

Suddenly, as Frogashi moved his Katana in a slow way to a ready pose, a sudden light came from it. A sudden light covered his Katana changing it to a silver Katana with a deep blue hilt encrusted with rubies.

Frogashi.Exe: Let's do it!

Frogashi ran again charging to Kendoman. Kendoman dodged it again, but before he could land a blow, Frogashi made a quick spin placing his new Katana blocking the incoming blow.

Kendoman.Exe: What the?

Frogashi.Exe: Gotcha…

Frogashi's strength and speed turned into a powerful attack of multiple blows. Kendoman hardly blocked each blow, and with a powerful finishing blow, Kendoman's Bamboo sword went flying away. And Frogashi's Katana tip was in contact with Kendoman's throat.

Frogashi.Exe: Give up?

Mr. Famous: Jack out Kendoman.

Kendoman.Exe: You have done well. The trial is complete. You are now a true samurai.

"Kendoman.Exe logging out"

Announcer: And this victory mark Aldo and Frogashi.Exe champions of block D!

Every participant was astonished for such amazing battle. And then, a powerful roar came from them.

Frogashi.Exe: Hey! We won!

Aldo: Yeah! We rock!

Mr. Famous: Nice battle. I know believe that Frogashi is truly Kendoman's brother. Frogashi is a prototype no more. He is now perfect.

Aldo: Thank you. But what was that?

Frogashi.Exe: Yeah. I felt a new power… as well this new sword.

Mr. Famous. Allow me to explain that. The Bushido program doesn't enhance abilities, it grants a samurai with the ultimate sword. The Hirumasa.

Aldo: Hirumasa?

Mr. Famous: Muramasa is the sword of evil and darkness, but another sword was created as well to counter the evil. The Hirumasa: the sword of good and light. It grants its wielder with the power to fight darkness.

Aldo: Awesome!

Mr. Famous: I hope you use the sword for good as you have done all these years. Also, with the sword, your dark side has been deleted. Now you have no fear from it again.

Frogashi.Exe: That's a relief.

Mr. Famous: I must go. But I hope we meet again to have a fair and square battle. And good luck in the tournament.

Aldo: Yeah, you too.

Frogashi.Exe: You heard that Kendoman! Our battle isn't over yet!

Kendoman.Exe: … You're too cheerful… and I like it… Hope we meet again.

And so, Mr. Famous walked away with the promise of coming back to finish our battle. And our victory placed us in the N-1 Grand Prix! But I wonder how are Lan and the others doing?


	46. Lan's old friend

My own Battle Network story.

I finally met Mr. Famous again since that day in the arcade five years ago. When he gave me that Navi Customizer program and I created Frogashi. But he told me one thing… Frogashi was a prototype and wasn't perfect. He wasn't a samurai.

Of course, this got Frogashi real mad, but he accepted the trial to become stronger with the Bushido program. After a scan into Frogashi's mind, he proved to have all the seven principles of the bushido, the code of the samurai: Gi, Rei, Chu, Makoto, Yu, Meiyo and Jin. With that, the Bushido was complete.

Then, in our battle, Frogashi still didn't show any improvements against Kendoman… Kendoman was beating Frogashi real bad… but his resolve, honor and his promise to me from the day I didn't give up when he was taken by darkness triggered the Bushido program turning his Katana into the Katana of light, the Hirumasa.

Now, Frogashi is perfect, a real samurai. And our victory made us winners of Block D and participants of the N-1 Grand Prix tournament.

But still, I wonder how are Lan and the others doing?

Chapter 46. – Lan's old friend.

Lan's block was pretty active. A lot of people battling and battling, and like that, all the participants were reduced to four. And…

Announcer: And Megaman.Exe is the winner!

Lan: Yeah! Way to go Megaman!

Megaman.Exe: That was pretty easy. Let's move on to see who's our next opponent!

Lan: Right! Jack out Megaman.Exe!

"Megaman.Exe logging out"

After walking a little, the tournament board had a clear display. Megaman's face was all the way up to the final battle. And there was a very weird face on his opponen

Lan: …… Clownman?

Megaman.Exe: I have no idea…

Lan: What kind of Netnavi is that?

Megaman.Exe: I don't know, but we better be careful…'

Lan: Yeah… But what kind of Netop he has?

: Excuse me.

Lan: Oh, sorry… (This guy… he's familiar…)

The guy checked the board. He somehow looked clumsy with his black hair in a ponytail and spiky on the front.

: Megaman? Then Lan must be here! Right Clownman?

Clownman was the orange haired clown in the guy's PET.

Clownman.Exe: Yeah. You just told me you knew Lan before.

Lan: Are you guys talking about me?

: I knew it! Somehow you were familiar! How you've been Lan?

Lan: Excuse me?

: You mean you don't remember me? Remember all the jokes we did together in the fifth grade before I moved out?

Lan: Wait a second…

Somehow, Lan's mind drifted away as he traveled along his memories remembering a single person… an old friend making jokes together. And saving the day in the school trip… And the name of that boy was…

Lan: Akira Tamadoi?

Akira: The one and only!

Lan: God! It is nice to see you! Wait a second… You didn't had a PET before…

Akira: Weird, isn't it? I just tried it, and it was quite simple, so I got a Navi Customizer and created Clownman.

Clownman.Exe: Hey!

Akira: We have plenty of time before our match, so why don't we talk before of it?

Lan: Sure! I have plenty of money on me, so the burgers go on me! I'm hungry…

Akira: You never grow up Lan Hikari…

So the two friends went to the cafeteria. Sitting on the nearest table each one of them carrying their plastic trays.

Lan: So, what have you done all these years?

Lan asked as he sipped some of his cola soda.

Akira: Pretty much like finally using my jokes for good. I also got into Drama the first year of High School, so I now do even more convincing jokes. Clownman has been with me since I was in the eight grade, so we have been together from quite a while. And you Lan, I heard a lot of you. How you saved the day by destroying the Gospel, Neo-WWW and Nebula! Even stopping the asteroid! And when anyone asks, I say, "I know that guy! His name is Lan Hikari!" but of course, no one believes me because they think I'm making a joke.

Lan: You're not the only one.

Akira: So, is there anyone you know around here?

Lan: Yes. Dex, Yai, Maylu, Thori and two new guys: Aldo and Brandon.

Akira: You mean Aldo the one with Frogashi?

Lan: How do you know that?

Akira: I just heard that he had his final battle against Mr. Famous and suddenly showed power before being defeated. The only Netnavi able to defeat Kendoman besides Megaman.

Lan: Whoa! I had to see that! I know Frogashi has potential, but this!

Akira: Don't worry. I'll tell him that you said hi when we beat you.

Lan: I don't think so.

Both of them stood up taking their trash and trays to the nearest trash basket.

Akira: So, we better get going to the battlefield. The battle will start soon.

Lan: Yup, I want to see how Clownman does in battle!

Akira: You're in for the surprise of your life!

After a short walk, the battlefield was ready for them. The holograph displayed a battlefield filled with towers and plains.

Announcer: So, the final battle of the block will begin! Please welcome Lan Hikari and Megaman.Exe!

Lan stepped into the area from his side. All the other participants roared at them.

Announcer: And his opponent, coming from Electown, Akira Tamadoi and Clownman.Exe!

Akira came from the other side. People roared at him too. Both of them were at their terminals ready to jack in.

Lan: So, this is it Akira.

Akira: I guess so. May the best win!

Lan: I'm on it!

Announcer: You may Jack In!

Lan: Let's do it! Jack in! Megaman.Exe! Power up!

Akira: Jack in! Clownman.Exe! Execute!

Both Netnavis beamed into the battlefield. Megaman was a s blue as always, but Clownman had a goofier look with a big red nose and a goofy hat. He somehow had thick arms and big fists. But still kept his cheerful face.

Annoucer: The winner is whoever deletes, logs out or makes his Netop to jack out. And we declare that this battle has begun!

"Battle Start!"

Lan: Let's go for a full strike! Cybersword! Battlechip in! Download!

Megaman: HYAAA!

Megaman rushed at high speed to Clownman, but Clownman kept his smile.

Akira: Now Clowman! Retractable arm!

Clownman.Exe: Boing!

Clowman placed his right fist at Megaman, and his arm suddenly flashed forward stretching in a spring action hitting Megaman's face. Megaman fell to the ground.

Lan: Megaman!

Akira: Clownman's weapon is his retractable arms. They can be either used to spring powerful punches or to be used like whips!

Lan: Good one there. Megaman! Use the buster!

Megaman.Exe: Got it! Megabuster!

Clownman was hit by some shots, but he used his arms to spring off the ground into airbone.

Lan: He's vulnerable! Boomer3! Battlechip in! Download!

Megaman released a storm of boomerangs against Clownman, but Clownman stretched his arm reaching for one of the towers pulling himself before the boomerangs could hit him.

Lan: What the?

Akira: Good one Clownman! Now trap Megaman!

Clownman.Exe: Here I go!

Clownman waved his long arm wrapping Megaman.

Lan: Megaman!

Megaman.Exe: I can't move!

Akira: Now use Thunder Claw!

Clownman.Exe: Zappy zap!

A sudden charge of electricity flowed through Clownman's arm shocking Megaman's body with thousands of volts. After the heavy shock, Clownman's arm uncoiled back leaving Megaman in a weak stance.

Clownman.Exe: And punch!

Clownman used his spring punch again, but before this could reach Megaman…

Lan: Areasteal! Battlechip in! Download!

Megaman vanished just before the punch could hit him.

Akira: What? Clownman! Stay on guard!

Clownman.Exe: Got it!

Lan: Recovery 300! Battlechip in! Download!

The light being created by the recovery automatically told Clownman where Megaman was, just in the sky.

Lan: DashAttack! Battlechip in! Download!

Megaman took grip on the dashing virus as he dashed from the air to Clownman hitting him hard enough to make him lose his balance.

Lan: And GutsPunch! Battlechip in! Download!

Megaman's right fist grew four sizes bigger hitting Clownman hard enough to send him away flying. After a little, Clownman crashed against one of the towers.

Akira: Clownman!

Clownman.Exe: Now I'm angry! Double stretching!

Lan: Megaman! I got an idea! Make those arms follow you around those towers!

Megaman.Exe: Got it!

As the arms stretched even more, Megaman ran faster around the towers… After ten second of running, Megaman had nowhere to go.

Clownman.Exe: You're mine Megadork!

But somehow, Megaman kept his smile. Suddenly, Clownman's arms stopped.

Clownman.Exe: What? I can move my arms!

Akira: Lan! How did you?

Lan: Take a look to those towers.

Akira: Whoa! You wrapped Clownman's arms around the towers so they are now in a knot!

Clownman.Exe: I feel like a knot!

Lan: Now! Cannon A, B and C! Battlechips in! GigaCannon program Advance!

Clownman.Exe: HAAAAAAAAAA!

Akira: Jack out Clownman!

"Clownman.Exe logging out."

Clownman.Exe: HAAAAAAAA! Uh? Is it over?

Announcer: And with such a strategy, Lan Hikari and Megaman.Exe become our winners and participants of the N-1 Grand Prix!

Lan: We did it! That was like Mega amazing!

Akira: Lan…

Lan: Uh?

Akira has some sorrow face… but he was till happy.

Akira: Nice battle there.

Lan: Yeah, Clownman was pretty tough with his arms.

Both of them shook their hands in friendship. But it was such a shocking that it felt like a few volts of electricity on Lan's hand.

Lan: HAAA!

Akira: Fooled ya! Well, I have to go. Wish you luck in the N-1 Grand Prix.

Lan: You too… Akira.

Akira: Hope we meet again in a friendly battle next time.

Akita turned and walked away with his arms around the back of his head walking in a funny way.

Megaman.Exe: Akira has become stronger.

Lan: And even wiser than before. But I know he will make a powerful Netbattler one day.

And so Lan obtained the right of being in the N-1 Grand Prix. That would make two of us. But how is Dex doing?


	47. A siblings battle

My own Battle Network story.

My diary.

Looks like Lan managed to get to the N-1 Grand Prix after all. We're good, but we're not that good.

That would make two of us in the tournament, but I wonder how is Dex doing in his block?

Chapter 47. – A sibling's battle.

The block C's final battle was about to be announced. Dex was smiling because he managed to get there along with Gutsman.

Dex: Ha ha ha!

Gutsman.Exe: Yeah! No one can beat us! Guts!

Dex: "Sigh" I'm just glad we managed to the finals. And we better do our best now because it isn't over yet. One more battle and we're in the tournament!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts! But which person can be against us that we can't beat?

Chisao: Brother!

Chisao was coming between the people running at Dex. As he caught up, Dex greeted his younger sibling.

Dex: Yo little Chisao!

Chisao: I told you! Don't call me little anymore! I'm 11 years old already!

Dex: Yeah, I gotta have some respect towards you now. So, what are you doing here? You here to root for me?

Chisao: Nope, I'm here to fight.

Dex: WHAT? HA HA HA! You make me laugh!

Chisao: Really! I already have my personal Netnavi and everything!

Dex: Do you think I'm gonna believe you? Now let's see who's my opponent.

As the numbers, portraits and names of the competitors flickered to life, Dex was left jaw-dropped looking at his opponent.

Dex: Chi… Chisao Oyama? And Dynamoman.Exe?

Chisao: Surprised? I have been practicing at school lately. I'm the strongest Netbattler in ACDC Elementary now!

Dex: Well… well… good for you! I knew my brother would do it! HA HA HA!

Chisao: Then why were you laughing at me?

Dex: Inversed physiology!

Chisao: And since when is know about that?

Dex: Since I finally pay attention at school!

Chisao: And since when you pay attention at school?

Dex: Look, I have to go to the restroom. I'll be right back.

So Dex turned and walked away. After he reached to the door to the restroom, he got inside, entered into one of the individual booths, closed the door and sat on the covered toilet as he got nervous.

Dex: Oh god… we're up against my little brother! What am I gonna do?

Gutsman.Exe: This is such a rare chance Guts! Why not enjoying it?

Dex: Is not that Gutsman… Is that…

Gutsman.Exe: Guts?

Dex: I remembered when dad left mom when I was five, and mom was pregnant of Chisao. Then, when he was born, at three, in his first day of school… he got picked a lot… I cheered him, and promised him that I was going to protect him and mom from anything. Since then, he has admired me as a Netbattler.

Gutsman.Exe: Guts… and?

Dex: It is… I'm gonna be hurting his feelings if we win… something I don't want to do…

Gutsman.Exe: Guts…

Dex: What should I do? I promised the others that I would make it to the tournament… and I promised Chisao that nothing would happen to him in his seek for success…

Gutsman.Exe: Why not having a good fight guts?

Dex: How's that Gutsman?

Gutsman.Exe: Guts! I don't mind losing against Megaman at all! That just makes us stronger from our errors and mistakes! Just like Thori did against Oscar! Guts!

Dex: Maybe…

Chisao: Dex! You in here brother?

The restroom door opened, and Chisao got inside looking for Dex.

Dex: Ah… I'm here! Just a second here!

Chisao turned to the bottom part of the booth and saw Dex's blue jeans and sneakers. Dex faked a few movements as he pulled the toilet getting out of the booth.

Dex: Geez, can't someone at least drop a load here?

Dex reached for the handle of the sink washing his hands.

Chisao: Well, there's something I have to tell you…

Dex: Uh? What is it?

Dex reached for the paper towels drying his hands as Chisao spoke in a low tone.

Chisao: I… uh… I do not know how to tell you this…

Suddenly, a beeping sound resonated in Chisao's PET. It was Dynamoman.

Dynamoman.Exe: Hey Chisao! Time for the match!

Chisao: I guess I'll tell you later. We better hurry!

Dex: Ok. Last one to the arena is a rotten egg!

Chisao: Uh? Wait for me Dex!

Everyone was waiting at the battlefield. To watch the fight of the two who managed to defeat them all in block C for the final battle. Dex reached one end of the battlefield as Chisao reached for the opposite end.

Dex: Well, you ready?

Chisao: It is now or never Dex. Big brother.

Dex: Well then! Jack in! Gutsman.Exe! GUARGH!

Chisao: Jack in! Dynamoman.Exe! Execute!

As both Netnavis jacked in, Dynamoman's appearance finally was revealed… he looked like a kid with a dynamo engine on his back.

Dex: Nice Netnavi you got in there. What happened to Kutsman?

Chisao: He got deleted.

Dex: Oh… I'm sorry…

Chisao: Don't worry. I know that Dynamoman feels the same.

Dynamoman.Exe: Yeah, never me the guy. Anyways, shall we begin?

Gutsman.Exe: Anytime Guts!

Dex: Okay! Delete him Gutsman!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts guts guts!

Chisao: It is now or never Dynamoman!

Dynamoman.Exe: Yeah! Let's do it!

"Battle Start"

Dex: Stay on your toes Gutsman!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts!

Chisao: Let's start the offensive Dynamoman!

Dynamoman.Exe: Spark Attack!

Dynamoman lifted his arms as the dynamo on his back spinning fast generating a powerful electrical current launching an electrical attack. The attack hit Gutsman, but Gutsman's heavy built body contained the attack.

Dynamoman.Exe: Not good!

Chisao: I knew it.

Dex: Do you think you can break through Gutsman's heavy defense? Time to use the GutsPunch! Battlechip in! Download!

Gutsman lifted his heavy fist towards Dynamoman, but Dynamoman's small body allowed him to move fast enough to dodge it.

Chisao: And now! To break through your defenses! Airhoc1! Battlechip in! Download!

Dynamoman waved his right hand releasing a metal hockey disk breaking Gutsman's defense leaving him with his balance lost perfect for an attack.

Chisao: And now! Boomer3! Battlechip in! Download!

Dynamoman released a group of Boomerangs that surrounded Gutsman, and then they attacked in a razor boomerang flock attack.

Chisao: And to finish it! Shotgun! Battlechip in! Download!

Dynamoman's right hand turned into a heavy looking buster, which fired a tremendous amount of energy against Gutsman. Gutsman fell to the ground.

Gutsman.Exe: GUTS!

Dex: Gutsman! Get up!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts!

Dex: Wait… stay where you are… let him defeat you…

Gutsman.Exe: GUTS?

Dex kept his tone down as he spoke in sorrowful words.

Dex: This is the only way to keep my promise… Let Chisao go to the tournament, so he can win…

Gutsman.Exe: But Dex! What about…

Dex: Chisao is who matters the most… I made that promise even before I made that promise to Lan…

Gutsman.Exe: Guts…

Chisao: What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting? You are holding back! This isn't my brother!

Dex: Chisao…

Chisao: Hold on a minute here! Postpone the battle! Chisao left his PET on the console as he walked to Dex.

Dex: Chisao…

Chisao: Why are you not fighting? This isn't like you at al! I was hoping you gave me some challenge here!

Dex: Yeah… but…

Chisao:……… is it because of what you told me that day? Protect me?

Dex: Yeah… but…

Chisao: Don't worry about me. I have to learn to take care of myself. And I cannot let you waste the best moments of your life only because of me.

Dex: You don't care about losing to me at all?

Chisao: Nope, as long as you give me an excellent battle just like my brother uses to give to Lan and Megaman, I'm happy.

Dex: Chisao…… thank you…

Chisao: Now, shall we finish our battle?

Dex: Yeah, of course!

Chisao: And remember, never hold back, because we will not!

Dex: Got it!

So Chisao returned to his terminal, grabbed his PET and got ready.

Chisao: Let's do it!

Dex: Yeah! Are you ready? Gutsman! Attack him now!

Gutsman.Exe: That's the spirit guts! Gutshammer!

Gutsman waved his two hammers that replaced his fists against the floor creating a shockwave headed to Dynamoman. Dynamoman jumped to avoid the shockwave, but Gutsman knew what to do.

Dex: Smash the wall!

Gutsman.Exe: GUTS!

By smashing the wall, one of them fell over Dynamoman leaving him extremely damaged.

Chisao: Dynamoman!

Dex: Good! And now! Finish him Gutsman!

Gutsman.Exe: GutsThump!

Gutsman concentrated some of his battle spirit onto his fist unleashing a powerful chi attack.

Chisao: Log out Dynamoman!

"Dynamoman.Exe logging out"

The GutsThump attack hit the debris as Dynamoman disappeared. The heavy attack turned the battlefield into a layer of dust, and as it cleared up, Dynamoman was gone. Logged out.

Announcer: And the winners of block C are Dex Oyama and Gutsman.Exe!

Everyone roared at Dex in admiration for the good battle, and some were in tears because of the brotherhood those two had, always there to help each other.

Chisao walked closer to the victor as he hid his face in the shadow.

Dex: Chisao…

Chisao looked up smiling at his older brother stretching his right hand.

Chisao: Just what I expected from you. Using the Gutshammer like that against the wall to trap Dynamoman. A great battle.

Dex and Chisao shook hands in brotherhood as Dex smiled too.

Dex: Yeah, nice combo there. Hope we get to fight in a real fight next time.

Chisao: I better get going. You have to go with your friends.

Dex: Yeah.

Chisao: Tell them I said hi. See ya!

Dex: See ya later little Chisao!

Chisao: How? HOW CAN YOU?

Dex: Just kidding. Chisao.

Chisao: You almost got me there.

So Chisao left the arena. And Dex became champion of block C.

Now three of us, And I guess next is Maylu.


	48. Roll's true power

My own Battle Network story.

My diary.

Last time, it was Dex's turn to show his stuff in the final of his block. But hearing the name of his opponent shocked him, his 12-year-old younger brother Chisao Oyama.

Of course, he remembered the promised he made when their father left them when Chisao was 3. That he would protect him from any harm. If he defeated him, he would be hurting his feelings.

And the battle went on. Dex tried everything to lose, but Chisao knew something was wrong with him, he told him that as long as he gave him a nice fair and square battle, and he would become stronger. So Dex showed his stuff and defeated Chisao's Dynamoman.Exe.

Dex won the final and got into the tournament. But still we were still waiting for Maylu, Thori, Yai and Brandon. It was Maylu's turn.

Chapter 48. – Roll's true power.

As Maylu tried to catch her breath from the last battle, Roll tried to cheer her up. The battles were hard, and this was the final battle of the block.

Maylu: "Pant pant" Are we done yet?

Roll.Exe: Nope, we still have one more fight before going into the tournament.

Maylu: Geez, look at me. I'm getting tired.

Roll.Exe: Well, let's keep it up because we have to check who our next opponent is.

Maylu: Yeah. You're right. Let's see…

Maylu checked the tournament board. The names were so familiar…

Maylu: Melissa Pierce and Venus.Exe.

Roll.Exe: WHAT?

Melissa: Hello Maylu.

Maylu turned around. Melissa was as beautiful as she was before. She was wearing black pant and a crimson red polo shirt like…

Maylu: Is that a choir uniform?

Melissa: Yeah. Remember that Aya told me about that choir school in Electown? I got the job. I have a class every afternoon from 4:00 pm to 7:00 pm. My girls already got a choir event in the Electopia choir competition in a week. So I came here to prove myself and to encourage the girls. They are even around here in the cafeteria waiting for the final of the block to see me fight.

Maylu: I'm so happy for you!

Melissa: And, I also had time to see your solo. Nice moves you got with the piano.

Maylu: Oh… thank you…

Venus.Exe: Roll! We have unfinished business!

Roll.Exe: Venus… You still owe me a fight.

Melissa: Look at this. The competition hasn't even started yet and they are going at it!

Maylu: I know this will be a good fight. We shall go to the platform now.

Melissa: In fact, I think the girls are waiting already. Let's go.

Maylu: Okay.

The two girls went to the platform where the other Netbattlers were waiting for the competitors. There were also a group of girls in choir uniforms accompanied by a blonde woman with blue eyes with blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket.

Melissa: Hey girls.

Girls: Hello Ms. Pearce.

Aya: You know. It isn't easy taking care of a group of girls. My wallet hurts.

Melissa: I feel sorry for asking you this favor Aya. But I needed someone to looks after the girls when I was battling.

Aya: It's okay. It is quite fun actually. Now go and win the battle.

Melissa: I will. Wish me luck.

Melissa stepped on one end of the terminal as Maylu stepped on the opposite end. Both girls looked at each other with respect.

Melissa: I have been waiting for this moment Maylu.

Maylu: A fair and square fight. Are you ready?

Maylu asked, as she got ready to jack in.

Melissa: Anytime you want girl.

Maylu: Jack in! Roll.Exe! Sweet!

Melissa: Jack in! Venus.Exe! Execute!

As the battlefield loaded up, the two divas beamed in taking their forms. The battlefield was very much like a meadow as midnight. With windmills around and a soft breeze of the nights in the summer.

Venus waved her right hand at her hair as she took a deep breath.

Venus.Exe: Well Roll, this is it.

Roll stared at her opponent as she took a guarding stance.

Roll.Exe: Time to settle this.

Announcer: And now, I shall declare the final battle of this block between Maylu Sakurai and Roll.Exe versus Melissa Pearce and Venus.Exe… started!

Maylu: AquaTower! BattleChip in! Download!

Roll curled her right hand in a fist as she hit the grass. A sudden rush of water sprouted in a tower as it gained speed towards Venus.

Melissa: We're ready for that! FireWhip! BattleChip in! Download!

Venus waved the red handle with a blazing aura that appeared on her hand as a sudden strike of red energy came from it. Like a whip, when it hit the ground, a powerful fire wave came out of it rushing towards the pillar of water. When the opposite elements touched each other, they turned into steam. Due to the steam, visibility was reduced greatly.

Roll.Exe: Damn! I can't see!

Maylu: Hang tight Roll! I'm sending a BattleChip to help you! Fan! BattleChip…

Venus.Exe: Sorry darling.

Roll.Exe: What?

Venus flashed in front of Roll as she unleashed a quick kick-sending Roll away. But fast enough, Venus swinged her whip grabbing Roll by the neck and slamming her onto the ground.

Maylu: Roll!

Melissa: Well done Venus.

Maylu: Dang! Fan! BattleChip in! Download!

A box took form in the air as its winds dissipated the steam curtain. Roll was on the ground trying to recover her balance as Venus stood in her sexy pose.

Maylu: Roll! Are you okay?

Roll.Exe: I'm fine… just a few bruises…

Maylu: You know what to do!

Roll.Exe: Okay! RollArrow!

Roll's right wrist turned into a buster, which sides opened up like a bow releasing an arrow.

Melissa: Now try the IceWhip! BattleChip in! Download!

Venus's whip turned blue with a cold snowflake aura and she spun it in front of her like a shield releasing a sudden blizzard which froze the incoming arrow.

Roll.Exe: What?

Maylu: Oh no!

Venus.Exe: And now, let's see if the whip training works!

Maylu: Roll! Look out!

Melissa flashed in front of Roll unleashing a quick whip combo. Simple diagonal slash, then a second opposite diagonal strike, when a quick body-wrapping move to attract Roll, then a quick fierce ground snap to lift Roll on the air. Then a quick upper attack to keep her there, and a quick two diagonal light hit, then a fierce diagonal double hit, and then a ground slam. And as Roll bounced off the ground, a powerful fierce slash with the whip as Roll landed on the ground after the quick flashing combo.

Venus.Exe: Whew… That was fun.

Roll.Exe: Maylu! I can't stand up!

Maylu: Hang in there Roll! I'm sending a recovery Chip!

Melissa: Not so fast. ThunderWhip! BattleChip in! Download!

Venus's whip turned from blue into yellow as an electric aura came from it. She made a quick snap grabbing Roll's neck as she pulled her in the air. Then she made a quick slam against one of the windmills' Roll came from the other side with traces of flour as the insides of the windmill came out like wood and flour.

Venus.Exe: Ha ha ha ha! This is girl-power!

Melissa: Ready to lose Maylu?

Maylu: Damn! Roll isn't doing good! Hang tight Roll!

Roll.Exe: I will never give up!

Roll stood on her feet grabbing the whip. She pulled as hard as she could try to pull Venus to her.

Venus.Exe: Why the feeble efforts? You know you can't win!

Roll.Exe: At least… I'm doing my best… Maybe I will not win, but that doesn't mean I should try!

Roll pulled hard enough to get Venus off her feet. And as Venus came flying to her, Maylu used the chance.

Maylu: Right on! Godhammer! BattleChip in! Download!

A sturdy looking hammer appeared on Roll's hands. She made a few spins trying to get strength, and when Venus was close, she user her strength to swing the heavy hammer and hit Venus away.

Roll.Exe: Up, up and away! It's a home run!

Venus used the chance to use her whip and wrap it on a windmill, she used the whip to turn around in the air and used the impulse for a quick flying kick, and she succeeded on kicking Roll. She stood on her grounds. She checked her mouth; there was a little trace of blood from the hammer smack.

Venus.Exe: That was tougher than I expected. But it is time to finish you! Melissa!

Melissa: On my way! RoseWhip! BattleChip in! Download!

Venus's whip turned into a green one with a rosebud hilt and thorns on the whip. She walked slowly towards Roll. Roll was still on the ground, unconscious.

Maylu: Roll! Wake up! Please wake up!

Melissa: Venus, please don't be so harsh on her.

Venus.Exe: I don't promise anything there.

Venus reached Roll, wrapped her whip around her neck and lifted her up. Struggling Roll's neck. Weak Roll tried to take the whip off her, but she was very weak.

Maylu: ROLL!

Roll.Exe: "Gasp" May… lu…

Venus.Exe: Oh shut up!

Venus pulled harder, and Roll fainted.

Maylu: ROLL!

Maylu could only watch… the painful moment… maybe she never wasn't meant to battle in the first place… maybe she was only meant to be rescued… But in that moment, a strange screen appeared on Roll's PET screen. Like…

Maylu: Is this… Is this a new style?

Maybe it was… but a style for Roll? There was no time to think on the battlefield. She had to trigger it.

Maylu: Melissa, this battle is over!

Melissa: What?

Maylu touched the icon on the screen. It was an icon with angel wings and a flash of warm light.

Maylu: Roll.Exe! Twilight Style! Activate!

Suddenly, a warm light came from Roll. That light engulfed her as it repelled Venus. Venus watched as the silhouette inside changed. And after the light dissipated, two enormous angel wings opened revealing a new Roll, a white one with blonde hair instead of energy laces. She opened her eyes are they sparkled with a haze of blue.

Venus.Exe: He, just a new style won't do as much for you!

Venus waved her whip, but it froze on its midway to Roll. Roll had her right arm lifted as she waved it sending the whip away.

Venus.Exe: What?

Roll.Exe: And now, it's time for your punishment!

Roll lifted her hands as a wave of pure energy accumulated within her. The energy ball appeared on her hands.

Venus.Exe: Why you? HYAAAAA!

Venus ran to Roll. But in the moment before she gained contact with her, Roll waved her hands at her with a new attack.

Roll.Exe: Angel Wings!

The energy surrounded Venus as a cyclone of white feathers engulfed her. After the attack, Venus collapsed on the ground. Then she logged out.

"Venus.Exe, logging out."

Announcer: And I shall declare Maylu Sakurai and Roll.Exe as the winners of the block!

Everyone cheered and roared in happiness and amusingness for the incredible deployment of the two girls.

Roll shone as she returned to her former self.

Maylu: That was amazing Roll. Jack out, you deserve a good rest.

Roll.Exe: Yeah.

"Roll.Exe, logging out."

Maylu walked to the girls. Melissa didn't looked down, but she was apologizing to the girls.

Melissa: Look, I'm sorry I didn't win. I really wanted to cheer up girls.

Girl A: Don't worry Ms! You showed us that even you tried, and did an awesome battle!

Girl B: We may not win, but we should do our best!

Aya: Yeah. Besides, you'll have your victory for second place of the block.

Melissa: Thank you girls. I have the best friends in the world. And Maylu, I'm sorry for the way Venus acted against Roll.

Maylu: Don't worry. She's like the toughest female Navi I ever seen. I know you two shall get the victory at the choir competition.

Melissa: Yeah, thanks. And that Twilight style, Roll was meant for fighting all along. But she was a little slow too.

Maylu: Yeah, (Chuckles) just a little slow.

Melissa: Anyways, we better get going. We have a bus to catch. See ya around Maylu.

Maylu: Good luck Melissa!

Melissa: You too…

Melissa, Aya, and the rest of the girls went away leaving Maylu and Roll alone.

Roll.Exe: Hey Maylu, don't you think we better get to the central dome with the other winners?

Maylu: Yeah. We might see Lan and the others. Let's go.

Roll.Exe: Aye captain!

And the victors head to the central dome of Castillo.

That makes four of us in the tournament. And Thori's next against his only rival.


	49. Thori's rival part 2

My own Battle Network story.

My diary.

Just as some of us won, Maylu won and became the champion of her block in getting into the tournament. In the last moment of the battle of Roll vs. Venus, Roll unleashed a dormant new style, the Twilight style which unleashes the power of an angel.

Having dealt with that, they move on. And now, I wonder how's Thori doing?

Chapter 49. – Thori's rival part 2

Having won against his last opponent, Thori relaxes as he heads to the tournament board. Obviously he had to thank Iceman for the victories they have been having.

Thori: Hey Iceman.

Iceman.Exe: What's up?

Thori: I didn't had the chance of telling you this earlier due to the rush we had, but thanks for your efforts in the tournament.

Iceman.Exe: Are you kidding? I hardly broke a sweat… well, maybe a little. But we still managed to make it to the finals.

Thori: Yeah, and I hope Yai made it too.

Iceman.Exe: I'll try to be soft on Glyde for once…

Yai: Hey Thori!

Yai came running from the opposite end of the hall.

Thori: Yo Yai!

Yai: I checked the tournament board! You made it!

Thori: And did you made it as well?

Yai: Well, about that…

Thori: What's wrong?

Yai: I got beaten in round 20.

Thori: You gotta be kidding me! No one can break through your LifeAura and PaladinSword combo!

Yai: Looks like the opponent did. But he said that if I saw you, I would tell you that he's waiting for you in the final.

Thori: Really? I wonder…

Thori checked on the tournament board. The names were those of the ones they considered their rivals.

Thori: What? Oscar and Bookman again?

Yai: Yup, that Bookman set his traps again. One so powerful to blow my LifeAura and counter the PaladinSword.

Thori: Let me guess, a combo of Mine and AntiSword?

Yai: Like that.

Thori: He's always setting traps like that upon an opponent scan that Bookman does.

Iceman.Exe: Not to blame, Bookman is a powerful Netnavi.

Thori: And Oscar is also a know-it-all. I think that makes them our rivals Iceman.

Iceman.Exe: Yup.

Oscar: Hey Thori!

Thori: Huh? Oscar!

Oscar, who looked not cold anymore became more cheerful and friendly through the lesson Thori and Iceman thought them. He was wearing his black pants with a white shirt like a uniform. With a pin saying: "Hi, my name is Oscar."

Thori: Don't tell me, Higsby's shop uniform?

Oscar: It appears.

Thori: So, why did you get in the tournament?

Oscar: Well, Mr. Higsby decided to put a mobile stand to sell BattleChips for the event, and he asked me if I would participate in the tournament for advertisement. Then I accepted. He even loaded Bookman up with a new array of BattleChips for traps and combat.

Yai: For the first time, I see a folder made by Higsby works.

Thori: But not this time Oscar! This time, we're ready for your traps!

Oscar: All right then! We shall se who's gotten better and finally have the rematch we wanted to have before that lady interrupted us!

Yai: This is going to be interesting! You two better hurry to the battle terminals!

Thori: Okay. Let's go.

Oscar: All right.

Both of them stepped on the opposite sides of the platform. The announcer announced the fight as the two battlers prepared for jack in.

Announcer: And the final battle of the N-1 Grand Prix prelims! Thori Ikawa and Iceman.Exe versus Oscar and Bookman.Exe! Are you ready? Jack in!

Thori: Let's do it! Jack in! Iceman.Exe! Freeze!

Oscar: Don't expect us to cut you some slack! Jack in! Bookman.Exe! Execute!

As the Navis appeared in the battlefield, it booted up revealing the environment. It was like an ancient hall in some ruins. Atlantis if you ask me. Like magic, they were in a place created by a hemispherical barrier in the bottom of the sea.

Iceman stood on his ground as Bookman grinned.

Bookman.Exe: Yo Iceman! Long time no see!

Iceman.Exe: Long time no see either Bookman!

Bookman.Exe: I heard you got stronger, but still, no matter what you have ready, I shall counter it before you even take a glimpse.

Iceman.Exe: Oh yeah? bring it on!

Announcer: And with the battlefield ready, I declare the final battle… Started!

Thori: You won't activate your traps this time! Navi custom program! AirShoes! Activation!

Iceman leaped in the air spinning as wind gusts surrounded his legs like a tornado. Then, he stood spreading his legs as the tornado broke. Iceman was floating on the ground. Bookman grinned as he saw the action.

Bookman.Exe: So, you are using them. The thing everyone hasn't figured out that would work against me. No matter! We're ready for that! Oscar!

Oscar: Got it! NumberBlocks3! BattleChip in! Download!

Bookman moved his hands as he calculated.

Bookman: Let's see… 2 squared by the power of pi and calculating by the Pythagorean theorem over the power of 5 and here we go! NumberBlocks!

From a small time space anomaly, five powerful spherical blocks appeared going straight at Iceman.

Iceman.Exe: Is that all you got? CyberBlizzard!

Iceman froze the five blocks with his power, but unaware he was for Bookman that at a incredible speed went right behind Iceman.

Iceman.Exe: What?

Oscar: Smash him! GoldFist! BattleChip in! Download!

Bookman's right fist turned into a powerful golden gauntlet, and he used it to deliver a powerful blow on Iceman. Iceman leaned forward regaining balance in mid air with the AirShoes. He turned to Bookman as he tried to recover.

Iceman.Exe: Damn! We fell right on their trap!

Thori: Whoa! This isn't like Bookman at all!

Oscar: I told you Thori. You might remember our last style of fighting. Setting traps all over. But now, thanks to you, we have evolved! Now we go straight using strategies making our opponents fall right into our traps! Just like we did with Yai.

Yai: Thori! Don't let him beat you!

Thori: But he's stronger now! He even used the AirShoes to his advantage to blow Iceman away with the GoldFist and didn't do anything. If he does it again, he might do something else after that like a M-Cannon or an even more powerful Chip!

Iceman.Exe: Whatever you are thinking, make it fast! He's going to attack again!

Thori: Iceman! Freeze whatever he tries to do again!

Iceman.Exe: But it's too dangerous!

Thori: Trust me. I know what to do.

Oscar: Are you ready? NumberBlocks3! BattleChip in! Download!

Bookman.Exe: Here we go again!

Five more blocks came against Iceman.

Iceman.Exe: Whatever you say Thori! CyberBlizzard!

The blocks froze again, and Bookman went right behind Iceman again.

Oscar: Time to divide them! FighterSword! BattleChip in! Download!

Bookman's right hand turned into a powerful looking blade as he swinged it against Iceman.

Bookman.Exe: You're finished Iceman!

But something happened… The blade went through Iceman, but he just disappeared with static.

Bookman.Exe: What the? A dummy?

Thori: GodHammer! BattleChip in! download!

Iceman took grasp of a powerful big silver hammer as he smashed Bookman into oblivion. He crashed against one of the old pillars with it collapsing on him. Bookman stood from the rubble looking straight at Iceman who grasped the hammer.

Bookman.Exe: Unpredictable! How come?

Thori: You wanna know? I used an AntiDamage and AreaSteal BattleChip the moment before Bookman sliced Iceman. That prevented the damage and created a illusionary dummy that Bookman didn't knew at all. Then Iceman counterattacked. If you ask me, I say you guys fell right into out trap.

Oscar: "Chuckle" So, I see you have learned from us too. I see you figured a strategy since the very moment he attacked like that. That's something we have in common, genius boy. But enough of games! Time to bring a soul into battle! NumberSoul! Navi chip in! Unite!

Bookman's body was covered in a light, and as his shadow appeared, Numberman's aura surrounded him. Then, Bookman's shape changed. Now it was a Numberman like Bookman.

Bookman.Exe: Time to add a few digits to my strategy!

Thori: Bookman just united with Numberman! This makes things a lot harder now!

Oscar: Not so fast! Because we use SuperVulcan! BattleChip in! Download!

Bookman.Exe: You should know that NumberSoul adds a power bonus to my SuperVulcan! So take this!

Thori: Iceman!

Iceman.Exe: Right!

As Bookman fired the powerful stream of bullets, Iceman moved with a skate like move with his AirShoes. Fast enough to escape the SuperVulcan, but it was still chasing it. Normally, SuperVulcan bullets might be just plain bullets, but the NumberSoul bonus made them explosive bullets.

Then, after a minute, the SuperVulcan clicked empty. The number markers marked 0000.

Bookman.Exe: I'm out!

Oscar: On my way! Reload R! BattleChip in…

Thori: Not so fast buster! AirShot! BattleChip In! Download!

Iceman appeared from his hiding place in one of the ruins. His right hand turned into a fan buster as he fired a powerful wind shot. Powerful enough to take Bookman and slam him onto the barrier which divided the battlefield from the ocean.

Thori: Then StepSword! BattleChip in! Download!

Iceman's right hand turned into a CyberSword, but this one allowed him to send a shadow illusion to cut the barrier and let the water come on Bookman pouring him.

Iceman.Exe: And CyberBlizzard!

Iceman's CyberBlizzard froze the water around Bookman trapping him in an ice prison. He wasn't able to move at all.

Bookman.Exe: What the? This was planned all along!

Oscar: How did you?

Thori: I knew you would try something else, so I used the AirShoes to my advantage there. Iceman was able to go fast enough and dodge your SuperVulcan until Bookman had to run out of bullets. Then I could use the moment to use the AirShot to push him to the ocean barrier, use StepSword to cut it, and then use Iceman's CyberBlizzard to freeze the water pouring Bookman to trap him. In my opinion, Bookman got trapped in his own trap.

Oscar: No! Bookman!

Bookman.Exe: I must admit it, pretty clever from Iceman.

Oscar: You're right.

Thori: And we finish this now that Bookman can't move! Geyser! BattleChip in! Download!

Iceman.Exe: Geyser!

Iceman smashed the ground with a water punch as a geyser came from under Bookman. As Bookman was engulfed in the Geyser, Oscar pulled the plug.

Oscar: There's nothing left for us to do here! Jack out Bookman!

"Bookman.Exe, logging out."

The Geyser disappeared with a soft rain which refracted the light of the sun creating a small rainbow. Iceman took a deep breath as he saw his opponent leaving.

Iceman.Exe: And that makes me the coolest.

Announcer: And Bookman has logged out! The winner and representative of the block is Thori Ikawa!

Yai: Yay! You go man!

Everyone roared for Thori's strategy against the one who was a headache for everyone in the tournament.

Thori: Yeah! We made it Iceman!

Iceman.Exe: We're like so cool!

Oscar stepped behind Thori as he extended his hand.

Oscar: That was an awesome battle Thori.

Thori: You too. Bookman might only depend on traps before, but he has gotten stronger even to use strategies.

Bookman.Exe: Yeah, but Iceman surely knew how to pull them out. "Achoo!"

Iceman.Exe: I think you caught a cold. Are you gonna be okay?

Bookman.Exe: Yeah, I'll be fine. Anyways, I can't wait for our next battle.

Suddenly, a new icon appeared in both PETs. It was Iceman and Bookman's icons.

Thori: Sweet! Iceman's soul resonated with Bookman's allowing him to use the BookSoul!

Oscar: Me too, Bookman can now use the IceSoul. Well, I have to go. Mr. Higsby can't handle those registers all by himself. Later guys.

Thori: Later.

Oscar left as he took his pride with him.

Iceman.Exe: Those two really are something.

Thori: Yeah, and as we still have them as rivals, we can always expect a rematch.

Yai: This is sweet! I better tell the others!

So, with a quick strategy, Thori and Iceman turned the battle around for Oscar and Bookman. But still, they keep their friendship as rivals. And now, both Netnavis have a bound of friendship called Soul Unison bound.

But, one more of us, is waiting for the moment to shine. Brandon and Foxman will face a blast from the past, and part of Foxman's origins will be revealed.


	50. Special chapter 5

My own Battle network story

Chapter 50. – Special chapter 5

Well, chapters 41 to 49 were mostly the battle at Castillo and the prelims of the N-1 Grand Prix. Now, chapters 51 to 59 will be the last battle of the prelims and and the N-1 Grand Prix. I calculate like 15 to 20 chapters for the N-1 grand prix, and then the final chapters with the final showdown against Xavier Corp. Xavier himself, and the final truth revealed from the darkness. A dark past, and a choice.

Anyways, shall we go to the profiles of characters introduced in Chapters 41-49?

Ran Iragashi. Age: Around her 20s.

Ran is the outgoing cheerful aspirant of Priestess of the wind of the village of the wind in the southern part of Electopia. She has fought Lan before in the Hawk Tournament, and became Priestess of the wind in Chapter 45. She lost her parents in a Tsunami when she was five years old, but her kind grandmother raised her. Now she lives alone after her Grandmother died.

Windman.Exe Wind/Custom

Windman is considered the god of the winds himself among the villagers of Ran's village. He has cheered Ran since the very day her parents died, and he will always fight hard to honor their legacy. As he fought Megaman before, his soul resonated with him to create the WindSoul.

Akira Tamadoi. Age: 17

Akira was in a long time ago a student of ACDC elementary along Lan. But his father's businesses took him to Netopia. Now, he's back with his own Netnavi, which lives up to his mischief side, Clownman.Exe.

Clownman.Exe Elec/Custom

Clownman was Akira's creation after he tried a PET. Clownman balances agility and power with his extendable arms and sense of humor. If you placed Colorman and Clownman in a match, we would have such a circus show.

Chisao Oyama. Age: 12.

We already talked about Chisao before, but his personality became into a new Chisao. This time al lot tougher than before thanks to the battle against his brother, Dex Oyama. He proves to be an excellent Netbattler alongside his personal Netnavi, Dynamoman.Exe.

Dynamoman.Exe Elec/Custom

Dynamoman was created by Chisao, which seek a partner after the loss of Kutsman.Exe. Dynamoman shows a perfect display of electric power and static with the dynamo on his back. He might look as a kid, but his temper and power respect the behavior of an adult.

Melissa Pearce. Age: Around her 25s

She made her appearance in Chapter 35, but she reappeared against Maylu in the finals of her block. She changed after her first battle with Maylu, and thanks to her childhood friend, Aya Brea, she became the teacher of a choir school at Electown. Now she's the role model of the girls of the school, and always is ready for a challenge for her girls.

Venus.Exe Custom

Venus is as her name indicates, the representation of female power. She balances beauty and deadly skills for her victory. Melissa made 4 custom chips for her, the whips of the four Cyber Elements. The ThunderWhip, RoseWhip, IceWhip and FireWhip. She has a rivalry with Roll for showing her power, and is always ready for a fight to show that women can.

Oscar. Age: 17

Back from previous chapters, Oscar is at it again. This time, he comes with a brand new personality thanks to the friendship lesson he learned from Thori. He now is the assistant in Higsby's shop, which tries to have Higsby in his normal paranoid levels before he has a psychological crash. With a perfect score of 100 in the regional test, the same as Thori, Oscar is ready to show that his new changes are still as cunning as his last ones.

Bookman.Exe Custom

Bookman is back. From the know-it-all of Rockman EXE Headquaters here comes Bookman. He appeared as a birthday present, and became a very own character of the main storyline. (Yay for Bookman-Kun-Sama!) He used only traps before as his strategy, but thanks to Iceman's precautions, he improved his style for multi-chip strategies. Thanks to the battle they had, now he can use the IceSoul to add coolness to his moves.

Mr. Famous (Just Famous!) Age: It seems around his 50s, but he denies it… …

The famous scientist who ends up being Dr. Hikari's best friend and partner. I met him a few years ago, and he gave me the Custom CD, which contained Frogashi's data. He told me that Frogashi ended up being the prototype of Kendoman.Exe. Then, after a quick upgrade with the Bushido program, he helped me activate Frogashi's hidden skills, and make him perfect. He would be called Frogashi's father just as Dr. Hikari is Megaman's, and his cooperation will be a lot more important in the sequel of the story. (Yup, I'm making a sequel. Not any spoilers, but stay tuned for any updates.)

Kendoman.Exe Sword/Custom

Kendoman.Exe was created by Mr. Famous as the final version of the prototype of Frogashi.Exe. He is very strict when it is to the fighting spirit, and if he sees anyone slacking, he releases his Kendo Dummies and puts them to practice Kendo. (Geez, sounds though…) He proved Frogashi worthy, and cooperated in downloading the Bushido program he had. And by the hard way, he helped release Frogashi's true potential.

And here is the list of all Themes I ever placed for characters. Some are old characters, but they got new themes for the changing and updated story.

Main theme: "Kaze wo tsunikunete" from Rockman EXE anime.

Aldo's theme: "Under a killing moon" By Thrice

Frogashi's theme: "Crawling" By Linkin Park.

Lan's theme: "Team Sonic/ We can" From Sonic Heroes.

Megaman's theme: "One more time" By Daft Punk

Maylu's theme: "Team Rose/ Follow me" From Sonic Heroes.

Roll's theme: "I am not the girl" By Rachel Farris

Brandon's theme: "It doesn't matter/ Sonic's theme" From Sonic Adventure (He really likes it, so… It's his.)

Foxman's theme: "Naruto's 1st season opening"

Dex's theme: "Falling for the first time" By the Barenaked ladies

Yai's theme: "Rikku's theme" From Final Fantasy X

Higsby's theme: "Wakka's theme" From Final Fantasy X

Kaita's theme: "I wanna fly high/ Tails's theme" From Sonic Adventure 2

Chaud's theme: "Wake" By Earshot

Protoman's theme: "Team Dark/ This Machine" From Sonic Heroes

Thori's theme: "Sugar called"

Lan and Maylu's love theme: "First love" From Fushigi Yuugi.

Xavier's theme: "Vermilion" By Slipknot

Harpuia's theme: "Woman fighters team's theme" From KOF 98

Leviathan's theme: "Shermie: Bolt of deep sorrow" From KOF 98

Fenrir's theme: "Otherworld" From Final Fantasy X

Phantom's Theme: "Shadow's theme" From Sonic Adventure 2

The four guardians theme: "Yashiro: Earth of permanent grief" From KOF 98

Ginger's theme: "Dias de Memorias" From Parasite Eve.

Tron's theme: "Amy's theme/My sweet passion" From Sonic Adventure 2.

Zero's theme: "Somewhere I belong" By Linkin Park

John Frost's theme: "Forever life isn't long enough." By Live from The Mummy Returns.

Viktor Ishtar's theme: "Digging up our corpses" By Devildriver

Miu's theme: "Stage of Nakoruru from Samurai Spirits" From Capcom vs. SNK 2.

Sal's theme: "Chao Karate" From Sonic Adventure 2

Commander Beef's theme: "Lucca's theme" From Chrono Trigger.

Ms. Mari's theme: "Mini Game: CHAO Race" From Sonic Adventure DX director's cut"

Oscar's theme: "Bloodlines intro" from Castlevania 64

Bookman.Exe's theme: "Dance of Pales" from Castlevania: Symphony of the night

Bass.Exe's theme: "So cold" by Breakin Benjamin

Mr. Match's theme: "Getting away with murder" by Papa Roach.

Shademan.Exe's theme: "Dark Night Toccata/ Walter's theme" from Castlevania: Lament of innocence

Boba.Exe and Claymore.Exe's theme: "Auron's theme" from Final Fantasy X

My own Battle Network story news board

This is a brand new section of the Special chapters which dedicate to further updates, news and much more related to the EXE series, the story itself, further projects and personal anecdotes. To start with, thanks to certain review about Cross Fusion, I decided in making the sequel of the story where Cross Fusion will play an important role and new enemies as well. Probably more Exefied Zero characters, or special guests like Bookman.

Okay, personal news, I officially finished Xenosaga Episode 2: Jenseits von gut und bose in a total of 27 hours. A lot more less than Xenosaga Episode 1: Der wille zur macht with 57 hours. But still, lots of questions remain like the strange circle… and what's going to happen to the stolen Zohar by Abel's Ark? What's Abel's ark anyways?

Anyways, going back into topic, I will need to check on Fang Yugi for WolfMan and his NetOp for Chapter 51. Once I figured that out, I will finish Chapter 51, and then the rest of the chapters will be the official N-1 Grand Prix. And I will introduce a short Cross Fusion and a brand new "Dark Fusion". Just wait to see it. And that chapter will leave some clues for the new bad guys in the sequel and what are they up to. But of course, no further activity will be noticed until the sequel itself, "My own Battle Network story: A new era"

Anyways, further news goes into that My Birthday is coming in April 11th! (Yes!)

Anyways, more further news go to a list of thanks. Like Bookman who lend me permission of using him. Also FangYugi so far that I haven't been able to use Foxman.Exe and himself thanks him so far. Thanx Fang Yugi! And also people like Maurice Sigma, Dimitri Platabo, Mori Kubosochi, ClessMiato, Kat-Chan, Geoff Mendecino, Kiri-Chan, Rockdude, Hirun, Shurimpu-Kun, Shuryou Gospel, Iraqman.Exe, Darth, Slash, Yousho Leviathan, PRJT WAR, Carlos Oliveira, Rockman Hero, Cheezdood 14, MegaBeast, Zender X, Jin Saotome, DragonMan.Exe, Dan Cote, Elemental.Exe, Blue Bomber, somehow to the Natt Shephard of Pooping chaos for encouraging me to improve, all the EXE HQ members and all the people who keep reading the story. Thank you everyone, I couldn't survive without all of you!

And for all Rockman Fanfic authors, I guess the pest known as Natt Shephard of Pooping Chaos is gone for good. And if he comes back, just ignore him. We don't have time to deal with the woosers like him. But if he thinks about it, we'll give him a chance to feel the Phenomena. And with the coast clear, we can go on evolution with the new concepts introduced in EXE Axess and improve our stories, or make sequels with those concepts.

And going to other news, I finished the first chapter of Megaman Zero: Requiem of memories, the third part that is composed by Megaman X: Rondo of Blood and Megaman Axl. This third part as the title suggests, takes part in the Zero series. Taking place maybe instead of the actual storyline of Megaman Zero 4, an emergency call arrives to the resistance. Zero, Ciel and the resistance members assist the call, and by dreams and nightmares, Zero is regaining his memories of his past life… but… when he reaches certain memories related to what is hidden in the center of the Eurasia Colony ruins, hell will break loose. An individual from the past will return. Okay, I'll say it. Axl returns. And with him, Ciel will have to choose. Axl or Zero. Zero's hidden side and true self will arise, and only certain memories will be the only ones that might plant hope in the darkest hour. But of course, I'll need to check basic info of Zero 4 to include the members of Ground Zero and what's going on. So I might take a while to officially start it. I accept any info by E-Mail.

And I'm signing off for today. I expect that readers like you keep going until we reach Chapter 60 and I start Megaman Zero: Requiem of memories. And maybe Xenosaga Episodes Zero and 0.5, or maybe revive the long dead Sonic Adventure 3.


	51. Foxman Vs Wolfman

My own Battle Network story.

My Dairy.

Yeah, everything went well for Thori and Oscar. Of course, their new tactics kept them really busy, but Iceman won at the end with a swift and sudden victory.

Now everyone of us has succeeded in making it through the prelims. Everyone of us excepting Brandon and Foxman.

Chapter 51. – Foxman and Wolfman.

Of course, thanks to Foxman's skills, they made it through to the final. Brandon wore his smile as he headed over to the tournament board.

Brandon: Just a single battle more and we're in the tournament.

He said those words like singing…

Foxman.Exe: You know, you can save the singing for later.

Brandon: I know. But these battles were too easy. I know that the final battle will be as easy as those.

Foxman.Exe: Maybe… I heard that the opponent is a samurai.

Brandon: What? Since when are Aldo and Frogashi in this block?

Foxman.Exe: The thing is that he's not Frogashi.

Brandon: Huh? How come?

Foxman.Exe: But I have this feeling…

Brandon: Feeling?

Foxman.Exe: Never mind. Look! We're here already!

Brandon: And the names are up. Look! There I am!

Foxman.Exe: No brainier figuring that out. And who's the opponent?

Brandon: Let's see… Shade and Wolfman…

Foxman.Exe: ………

Brandon: What's up? Why the silence?

Foxman.Exe: Don't you recognize those names?

Brandon: Not that I know.

Foxman.Exe: They are…

: Long time no see Fang.

Brandon: Fang… I haven't used that name in a long time… Hey! How did you know that?

Brandon turned around, there was a girl with bright orange hair and a long trench coat with heavy boots. She looked awfully familiar to him.

Brandon: Wait… I know you…

: A few years ago in the Neo Tech incident.

Brandon: If I can remember that… Shade…

Shade: Bingo. I see you still have your old style under that clumsy look.

Brandon: And I might guess you aren't here to enjoy the park, aren't you?

Shade: You and I have unfinished business.

Brandon: I remember that. We never finished that fight.

Shade: If you think Wolfman is going to lose, you're completely wrong Fang. Because we're going to defeat you this time.

Wolfman.Exe: I shall try to have mercy on Foxman, but I don't promise anything.

Wolfman was the Human samurai with wolf ears, piercing eyes, and a scar on his right eye. He had a wild ponytail and samurai armor. He had both Katana and Wakazashi.

Foxman.Exe: Yeah, whatever you say.

Shade turned away as she headed to the platform for the battle.

Brandon: Shade…

Foxman.Exe: You still remember that time?

Brandon: How could I forget it? She was counting on me… and I failed her…

In his mind, a sudden flashback materialized with the moment. When both Brandon and Shade were operatives agents for Neo Inc. Shade lied on the ground in weakness. Brandon rushing at her as a cloaked shadow with silver blue hair walked away.

BGM: "Ikari warriors team ending" from KOF '99

He grabbed Shade by her shoulders as he shook her.

Brandon: Shade? Shade! Wake up! Wake up!

Shade: ………

Brandon: Dammit! You!

: Get away if you wish to live…

Brandon: I promised Shade that I would assist her! Now prepare yourself!

Then, after a quick flash, Brandon was tossed onto the ground, and his PET falling on the ground too. The shadow placed his PET in his cloak as he turned away.

Brandon: Dammit! I'm still not done with you yet!

: You Are wasting my time… I have an appointment… Until we meet again agent Fang.

A chopper came, and a guy around his mid 20's with short blonde hair opened the slide door. The cloaked figure got into the chopper as it left.

Brandon: Dammit! Damn you Amisael!

Then, a few hours later, Shade was in the medical unit of Neo Inc. Brandon was still fine, but Shade suffered serious injuries after her battle with the one known as Amisael.

Brandon: Shade?

Shade: ………

Brandon: I know you can hear me Shade.

Shade: But I wish I couldn't…

Brandon: What?

Shade: We were partners… and you still failed in meeting with me to take Amisael down…

Brandon: I'm sorry…

Shade: Foxman and Wolfman's combined abilities were enough to terminate him! But you still didn't showed up!

Brandon: I said I was sorry! Okay?

Shade stood up as she walked out of the room. But before leaving the room, she still spoke.

Shade: I don't know about you Fang, but I'm gonna work alone from now on…

The she left the room…

Brandon: Shade…

His mind returned to the present as Foxman tries to make some sense into him.

Foxman.Exe: And now she wants to defeat us to accomplish her revenge for not saving her.

Brandon: You got that right… But Shade was so happy and positive before… I think my failure really affected her…

Foxman.Exe: Well, easy comes, easy goes. We should get on the platform now and show them what we got.

Brandon: Maybe Shade will feel again if she remembers those times when you two guys were together.

Brandon looked at his curled fist as he though about it…

Brandon: Damn you Amisael…

Brandon waked over to the top of the opposite platform. The battlefield booted up. It was a destroyed Japanese village with fresh fire and dark night.

Shade: Now you will pay fang.

Brandon: Not if I have something to say about it! And I left the name fang a long time ago!

Shade: We can't deny our origins fang. So bring it on! Jack in! Wolfman.Exe! Execute!

Brandon: You don't leave me much choice here. Fine! If you want so, then you'll have it! Jack in! Foxman.Exe! Booya!

The two Netnavis materialized from the blue hazel beams as they switched to a defensive stance.

Foxman.Exe: He! You haven't changed a bit Wolfman!

Wolfman.Exe: Quit your chatter and fight.

Foxman.Exe: Geez, nice to see you too.

The announcer stepped on the central platform as he contemplated the verbal fight.

Announcer: And things are heating up before the fight. Just what we wanna see. Anyways, the final battle of the block! Brandon and Foxman.Exe versus Shade and Wolfman.Exe! Battle routine set!

Brandon, Shade: Execute!

"Battle start!"

BGM: "VS Repliforce" from Megaman X4

Wolfman.Exe: Take this! Shock blade!

Wolfman quickly drew his heavy katana as the impact on the ground created a massive shockwave.

Brandon: Dodge it quick!

Foxman.Exe: I'm on it!

Foxman made a quick back flip jump evading the incoming shockwave. But as he was in the air, Wolfman took the chance to attack.

Wolfman.Exe: Wind blade!

Wolfman made a quick horizontal spin, and with the slash, a sudden gust of wind came out of his blade heading straight to Foxman.

Brandon: Using that as always? No problem! Guard3! Battlechip in! download!

Foxman quickly took a stable stance in mid air as the shield generated in his left arm. He moved it quick to defend himself, and the gust by hitting the shield, turned against Wolfman.

Shade: Wolfman!

Wolfman.Exe: …

Wolfman stood where he was, and as the powerful sharp gust came to him, he quickly drew his Wakazashi with a quick slash action splitting the incoming attack in two hitting two buildings behind Wolfman.

Foxman.Exe: He's tough! He slashed his own attack!

Brandon: I think it is time to unite the situation! FrogSoul! Navi chip in! Unite!

Brandon used the Navoi Chip for Frogashi, which enabled Foxman to use the FrogSoul. He was surrounded by a bright light as Frogashi's silhouette formed around him. Then, as the ball of light exploded, Foxman was dressed in a samurai outfit with a Katana.

Foxman.Exe: All right!

Wolfman.Exe: I see… busy making friends to ignore your old ones.

Foxman.Exe Whatever you say!

Shade: I see you want to finish things up. Too bad…

Brandon: You'll see! Foxman! Head to the roofs!

Foxman.Exe: Got that!

Foxman made a super jump landing on one of the roofs of the burning houses. Wolfman followed him too.

Wolfman.Exe: It will take more than that to defeat me.

Foxman.Exe: The give it a try!

Foxman drew his Katana ad Wolfman did too. Both of them rushed, and as they came in contact, they clashed swords too fast for the naked eye. Then, they backed away with a jump, and made a super jump to catch up in mid air. Now they were clashing swords in mid air.

Their actions decreased the falling speed, and when they landed, they backed away again.

Wolfman.Exe: Hmm… You have improved kid.

Foxman.Exe: He! Not bad for yourself old man!

Shade: Enough chattering with the enemy! Time to finish them! CyberSword! WideSword! LongSword! Battlechips in! LifeSword program advance!

Wolfman's wrists turned into the CyberSword and WideSword, then he combined then together, and the powerful LifeSword materialized on his right wrist. A big thick blade with such green emerald shine.

Brandon: Oh yeah? I got one of those too! CyberSword! WideSword! LongSword! Battlechips in! LifeSword program advance!

The powerful LifeSword also materialized on Foxman's right wrist.

Shade: I see… Wolfman! Get him!

Wolfman.Exe: RAAAAAAAARGH!

Brandon: Don't give in yet Foxman!

Foxman.Exe: Here I go! WAAAAAAAAAH!

With each impact of both blades, the very earth shook itself. After a few impacts, both Netnavis backed away. Both of them were panting in exhaustion.

Wolfman.Exe: I see I have underestimated you.

Foxman.Exe: And I was too overconfident. It was fun fighting you again Wolfman.

Brandon: Yeah, fun to fight against you too Shade. No one has ever given me so much trouble. You are one of the strongest I ever seen Shade.

Shade: What?

Brandon: To be sincere with you, I have always respected you. And more, I have been always happy of being by your side. I may fall for you, but there is still time to forget about the past and start all over again.

Shade: I… I…

Brandon: What do you say?

Shade: I… I cannot believe you are getting all soft on me! I cannot believe you! Wolfman! Delete Foxman to silence this idiot forever!

Wolfman.Exe: Fine! It is done! Okami blade!

Wolfman raised his LifeSword as it glew with the moonshine.

Brandon: Have no choice but to fight that! Get ready Foxman!

Foxman.Exe: Roger!

BGM fades

Suddenly, a silent laugh resonated through the forest of the village. And as the laugh became stronger, the projector on the platform became static. There was no contact with the battle excepting their PETs.

Foxman.Exe: What? This laugh!

Wolfman.Exe: It… it can't be!

The one laughing revealed himself. It was a male Netnavi. With blonde hair and a metal shoulder pad. He looked like a holy knight, a paladin. But with such sick smile… This individual was also from the past…

Wolfman.Exe: It's you!

A quick flashback revealed the knight and a NetOp window displaying the cloaked Amisael.

Foxman.Exe: Elpizo!

BGM: "Vs Beatrix" from Final Fantasy IX

Elpizo.Exe: Hu hu hu… Long time no see my little comrades.

Shade: Elpizo? Then that means!

Brandon: AMISAEL!

Elpizo: Sorry, but master Amisael is busy right now. He told me I could do whatever I wanted, so why not eradicating the only two people who can stop our future plan? Consider it a failsafe plan if you ask me.

Foxman.Exe: Why you!

Wolfman.Exe: OKAMI BLAAAAAADE!

Shade: Destroy him Wolfman!

Foxman.Exe: Wait Wolfman! It's too dangerous!

Elpizo.Exe: Pathetic warrior…

Wolfman unleashed very heavy slashes, but Elpizo dodged them like if he was able to see them in slow motion.

Elpizo.Exe: My turn.

A rapier blade materialized in Elpizo's grasp.

Elpizo.Exe: Twilight slash!

Elpizo unleashed a very fast continuous attack by stabbing Wolfman. He wasn't able to defend, so he took heavy damage. After the attack, Wolfman landed unconscious on the ground.

Foxman.Exe: Wolfman!

"Wolfman.Exe logging out"

Foxman.Exe: No………

Elpizo.Exe: As easy as stealing candy from a baby.

Foxman.Exe: You'll pay for that Elpizo!

Elpizo.Exe: I'm sorry, but I have an important date. I gotta go. But I promise that I will finish you next time. Ciao!

"Elpizo.Exe logging out"

As Elpizo left, the static on the platform turned into normal again.

BGM fades

As the image came clear, everyone saw Foxman alone. Which by official rules…

Announcer: And It appears that Wolfman has logged out! Foxman is the winner!

Foxman.Exe: Hey! We won!

Brandon: ……

Foxman.Exe: Hey, what's wrong?

Brandon: … stop their future plan…

Foxman.Exe: Are you worried about what Elpizo said?

Brandon: It worries me… right now we got Xavier. And then we'll have Amisael… This only means… trouble for everybody…

Foxman.Exe: Yeah… we better be ready…

Brandon: Shade…

Shade: ……

Brandon: Are you okay?

Shade: I'm fine. I shall go on my own and investigate their purposes…

Brandon: But…

Shade: I'm going to do like I never heard those word you told me in the battle and get out of here. Do you understand!

Brandon: Shade…

Shade: Next time, he's not getting away… NEVER!

Shade walked by as the wind played with her coat.

And this victory meant that the prelims for the N-1 Grand Prix were now complete.

And now, what we got coming is the real tournaments in the all-new DenColiseum!


	52. The N1 Grand Prix

My own Battle Network story.

My diary.

Brandon's battle was pretty much of a tough one. But when that Elpizo showed up, Wolfman lost against him, and everyone though Foxman defeated him.

Still with the mystery of Elpizo and his NetOp, Amisael, we keep going in the story.

Chapter 52. – The N-1 Grand Prix.

After the extenuating battles, everyone met up at the central dome of Castillo. As I entered the room, I saw the rest of the guys already inside eating from a long table covered with suppers and fine dishes.

Aldo: Guys?

Lan: Hey! What took you so long?

Brandon: You gotta try the food! They got teriyaki!

Aldo: No kidding? So, all of you guys cleared your blocks?

Dex: Yeah, fair and square.

Maylu: And we're up to the tournament now. Isn't it exciting?

Aldo: Sure it is. But remember, the prelims were one thing, but the tournament is something even much bigger and harder than it.

Lan: And we might face our greatest rivals, friends and enemies in a clash of intense magnitudes and blah blah blah. Heard it already.

Thori: So, who's going to give us further instructions for the tournament?

Oscar: I can answer that.

Thori: Oscar!

Oscar entered the room still wearing his Higsby uniform. He seemed to have a folder in his hands as he closed the door.

Oscar: Mr. Higsby is the host of the tournament alongside Ribitta, but he was pretty busy with the shop. So he sent me to deliver the information to you guys.

Lan: Well, can't blame Higsby. He's got enough with decoding those discs of the second project. Anyways, what do we do now?

Oscar: According to the paper, the prelims took place in the morning and afternoon of the day. And the official tournament will take place in the evening and night of the day. So looks like we're gonna be up until very late like 7:00 am. The tournament will start at the first strike of the clock tower at midnight, so better be ready guys. I heard that the competition is pretty tight. The best of the best will be competing.

Lan: Not enough to beat us, right Megaman?

Megaman.Exe: Yeah! You gotcha!

Dex: How about it Gutsman?

Gutsman.Exe: I will crush everyone in our way! GUTS!

Maylu: But not as long as we're up. Right Roll?

Roll.Exe: You bet!

Thori: We will give our best too!

Iceman.Exe: And we're gonna leave you frozen!

Brandon: Fine with me.

Foxman.Exe: Where's the spirit?

Brandon: Oh yeah, WHAAAAAAAARGH!

Foxman.Exe: Much better.

Aldo: Well, why not? How about it?

Frogashi.Exe: Not either.

That was it, we were ready for anything in our paths… but one thing was left…

Aldo: Question, how are we gonna stay up?

Lan: We got plenty of time before midnight. So why not going with mom to make us a nice big thermo of coffee?

All: Yay!

Brandon: I hate coffee…

And we took Yai's pink limousine to arrive faster to ACDC. The Hikari residence was still as blue as always. Haruka Hikari was in the kitchen following the step by step of the cooking channel to make stuffed turkey.

Lan: Hey mom.

Mrs. Hikari: Oh Lan! You're early! What happened at the tournament?

Lan: They were only the prelims. The real thing starts on midnight today.

Mrs. Hikari: Well then, you got some time to rest.

Lan: And we were thinking, how about if you helped us by preparing a nice big thermo of your homemade fresh coffee?

Mrs. Hikari: Ooh… (Smirk) I know just what you need for all the excitement. I shall make the Haruka's special supercharged dynamo java coffee!

Lan: The one you give to dad in the mornings?

Mrs. Hikari: Yeah, that one.

Lan: Hmmm…

Lan imagined his dad in the morning like a dead zombie dragging his foot around the house heading to the breakfast table. Mrs. Hikari handing him a cup of her… I forgot the name… Coffee… he sips it and transforms into the hyperactive flash heading out kissing her on the cheek.

Lan: That should be enough.

Aldo: Is it my imagination or Lan had something evil in his mind?

Maylu: He had something evil in his mind.

Aldo: (Gulp)

After a few minutes she finished a big fat thick thermo with a Biohazard symbol on it.

Mrs. Hikari: Now handle this with care, any little mistake and…

Lan: I know, were in big trouble. Thanks mom.

Mrs. Hikari: You're welcome Lan.

Lan: Let's go everyone! To the DenColliseum!

All: Yeah!

Brandon: I won't even try any of that coffee.

Aldo: Oh please stop talking to yourself!

Later, after hitching a ride with Yai again, we arrived to the DenColliseum nearby the marine bay. It looked like a big stadium… like the Blitzball stadium in Final Fantasy X.

Aldo: Whoa…

Lan: This place has been in remodeling ever since the great tournament. And now it's open for the N-1 Grand Prix. Cool, Huh?

Aldo: Amazing…

Dex: Shouldn't we be getting inside before they consider us ditching and disqualify us?

Yai: And besides, I got my own private sky room here. We can use it as a waiting room before the matches.

Maylu: Awesome Yai!

Yai: It is one of the privileges of being a rich girl.

He her forehead shone with the lights of the stadium.

Besides that, we kept going to the central area of the stadium. But something was weird… it was pitch dark… It was around 11:35 pm… the sky shone with a festival of starts and people were visible with toy Lightsabers, light toys and glow in the dark decorations.

Aldo: Sure it's dark around here…

Lan: But the problem is where to sit?

Chisao: Guys! Down here!

Dex: Chisao?

Oscar: We reserved seat for you guys!

Thori: You did guys? Cool!

We approached them as we sat.

Maylu: So what's going to happen?

Oscar: According to Mr. Higsby, the owners of the DenColliseum want to test the capabilities of their new projection system. So in a few minutes, they will pull a stunt to show the power of their new projection system to the people, the ultimate arena for Netbattles.

Lan: I see…

A single spotlight light itself on Ribitta on the top of the sky room.

Ribitta: People of Dencity, Netbattlers and fans of the sport… we have gathered here to show you the best of the best… the ultimate battle tournament where the strongest will be revealed… the N-1 Grand Prix….

Aldo: She sounds serious…

Dex: Shhhh!

Aldo: Okay…

Ribitta: And as you may see, the DenColliseum was chosen to be the battlefield for the ultimate clash. Which of the eight fighters will arise as the leader of them all? We shall see… But for your better experience, the latest in three-dimensional projection technology will be used… the battle sphere…

A single light like a firefly glow by itself…

Lan: Hey! That's cute!

But then, more fireflies gathered, hundreds of them at high speeds… as they gathered up, an explosion of light pushed the audiences as the explosion formed a big sphere of light.

Ribitta: The battle sphere represents the latest in Netbattle technology. Music please.

BGM: "Go for it" from DragonBall Z Budokai 2.

Ribitta: With the free broadcast system, we cam zoom in, zoom out, highlight, focus or switch perspectives for the ultimate Netbattle experience!

As she spoke, a video of the previous N-1 Grand Prix played with the free broadcast system zooming in and out and focusing on points of the battle, including a close range sword clash of Megaman Vs. Protoman.

Megaman.Exe: Look! There we are!

Lan: Yeah! Awesome!

Oscar: And this represents a better experience for the fans, and for us too to see a fight that close.

Maylu: Plus, the battle sphere is so big!

Dex: Oh man! This is gonna be fun!

Ribitta: And now, the match ups for the tournaments are coming!

The three round format graph appeared as the symbols of the Netnavis appeared in the match ups.

Battle #1

Lan Hikari

Vs

Eugene Chaud

Lan: I see, so Chaud made it too.

Battle #2

Dex Oyama

Vs

Thori Ikawa

Dex: Well Thori, sorry for the defeat.

Thori: You're gonna eat it soon Dex!

Battle #3

Aldo Della Rocca

Vs

Brandon Breher

Aldo: I see…

Brandon: Do not expect an easy victory there!

Battle #4

Maylu Sakurai

Vs

Ginger Fujiwara.

Maylu: What? Is Ginger here? And she saved me from Venus that day!

Ribitta: Please stand by for five minutes, and then we'll go to Battle #1!

Lan: Say, it's been a while since we fought Chaud and Protoman.

Megaman.Exe: Yeah, they were very tough opponents on both N-1 Grand Prix and Great Tournament.

Lan: The only real netrivals we ever had.

Megaman.Exe: But that's no reason to back down either!

Lan: Yeah! Will beat them again!

BGM fades

Meanwhile, Protoman was on his patrol around the DenColliseum network, Netnavis and programs walking alongside the main street.

Protoman.Exe: Everything seems to be in order here sir.

Chaud: Good. You can log…

Suddenly, a cloaked person in a rush bumped on Protoman.

?; Oh! I'm so sorry sir!

Protoman.Exe: It's okay, it was just an accident. Go on.

: Oh, thank you sir.

The cloaked guy kept on his path.

Protoman.Exe: Fine, I'm logging…

Protoman looked at his right arm… it was stained with some kind of dark purple goo…

Protoman.Exe: What the?

The goo suddenly disappeared like if it penetrated Protoman.

Chaud: Protoman?

Protoman.Exe: It's nothing. Anyways, I'm logging out.

"Protoman.Exe logging out"

: He he he… the one within shall be back… Then we'll trigger it to see if it works… he he he…


	53. Lan Vs Chaud

My own Battle Network story.

Chapter 53. – Round 1: Lan vs. Chaud

The preparations were complete, the first round was going to be Lan Vs. Chaud.

Megaman.Exe: Lan, don't forget to make a final check on the folder before the battle.

Lan: Gotcha. Everything is ready for Chaud and Protoman.

Maylu: Lan, are you sure you can handle this? I mean… it' been quite a while since you fought Chaud.

Lan: Don't worry Maylu, I'm gonna win this battle.

Megaman.Exe: Hey Lan! Time to go to the platform! The battle will start any minute!

Lan: Well, I better get going. Wish me luck guys.

Maylu: We will.

Lan opened the door and closed it as he got out.

Yai: We should probably get going with Chisao and Oscar on the stands.

Dex: Yeah, and I need to spend some quality time alongside Chisao too.

Aldo: Hey guys…

Thori: What's wrong?

Aldo: Don't you get this feeling? That something will happen?

Thori: Something besides the incoming battle?

Brandon: Something besides hunger?

Aldo: Kind of… like something in going to happen in their battle…

Maylu: I have it too… Lan is getting to overconfident…

Thori: Come on guys! He's Lan! I mean, what could possibly happen?

Meanwhile, Chaud was waiting already at the opposite station of the battle sphere.

Chaud: And this is it. Our rematch with Lan after all these years.

Protoman.Exe: I get it sir, no mercy.

Chaud: That's quite it.

Protoman kept staring at his right arm, where the strange goo was spilled… did it faded away? or did his body absorbed it?

Chaud: Protoman?

Protoman.Exe: Huh?

Chaud: Something wrong?

Protoman.Exe: No… it's just…

Protoman kept his silence.

Protoman.Exe: It's nothing sir…

But he also had the feeling that goo was bad…

And as he stopped talking, the opposite lift for the platform rose with Lan on it. He waved his right hand at Chaud.

Lan: Hey Chaud!

Chaud: Getting all buddy buddy with me before the battle will not reduce the time for your defeat Lan.

Lan: Geez, I was just being friendly. After all, we are friends, aren't we?

Chaud: I could say more like the rudimentary term of rivals. Shall we get started?

Lan: You haven't changed a bit Chaud! Then you'll get it with a side of fries and a coke and a happy meal toy! Jack in! Megaman.Exe! Power Up!

Chaud: If you wish, Jack in! Protoman.Exe! No mercy!

The battlefield booted. It was a deep valley in destruction like Planet Namek being destroyed by Frieza in Dragon Ball Z.

Megaman.Exe: What's up Protoman? Ready to battle?

Protoman.Exe: You wish I'm not ready to delete you this time Megaman.

Megaman.Exe: Just as we like it!

Ribitta was sitting alongside Higsby on their booth as they commented on the prebattle.

Ribitta: And look at that folks! The battle hasn't started yet and they're going verbally at it! What do you think Mr. Higsby? Is there any of the two who as the advantage?

Higsby: Well… to be honest, Protoman boosts offense and defense, but doesn't have as many strategies as Megaman. I could say that this will be a tight battle for everyone of us to enjoy. But let's just hope this battle isn't short though, because it will be fun to see a battle like this in this tournament.

Ribitta: Looks like Mr. Higsby is right at this moment. But looks like the Netnavis can't wait anymore! So the first round of the N-1 Grand Prix battle #1! The professional Netbattler Lan Hikari and Megaman.Exe Versus the Dencity Police Department detective Netbattler Eugene Chaud and Protoman.Exe! Battle routine set!

Chaud, Lan: Execute!

Big letters went sliding by on the floor.

Ribitta: BATTLE START!

BGM: "Piccolo" from Dragon Ball GT Final Bout

Lan: CyberSword! BattleChip in! Download!

Megaman's right wrist turned into the Cybersword as he got ready for an attack.

Chaud: CyberSword! BattleChip in! Download!

Protoman also got a CyberSword.

Chaud, Lan: Attack!

Both Netnavis rushed, and when they reached each other, they begun a blitz of swordplay. Protoman quickly tried to do a low slash against Megaman feet, but Megaman made a quick spin jump using the spin to attack, Protoman quickly covered the attack with his own sword and they went into a burst of blinding speed sword battle too fast for the naked eye.

Ribitta: And look at that! Are they gone? What do you have to say Mr. Higsby?

Higsby: Hmmm… it may appear that those two are moving at blinding speeds… they could be anywhere in the battlefield… but only one of them will gain advantage out of the action Ribitta. And it appears that here they come.

And suddenly, with a fast flash, Megaman and Protoman backed away. Both of them were panting after the burst.

Megaman.Exe: "Pant" You gotten better Protoman.

Protoman.Exe: "Pant" Even yourself, kid…

Lan: That was sweet!

Chaud: Just a waste of energy and time…

Lan: Aw, come on Chaud! You enjoyed that, didn't you?

Chaud: Just a little. Now, Protoman! Attack him with all you got!

Protoman.Exe: Affirmative sir!

Lan: Stand on your ground Megaman!

Megaman.Exe: Right!

Protoman charged against Megaman with all his strength…

: He he he… it is now time that he wakes up from his long slumber…

BGM fades

Protoman suddenly stopped…

Chaud: What? Protoman! Why did you stopped!

Megaman.Exe: Lan…

Lan: I know, Protoman would never stop for no apparent reason…

Suddenly, his CyberSword faded leaving his default wrist.

Chaud: Protoman! I gave you an order! Resume the attack!

Protoman.Exe: ………

Chaud: Are you listening to me?

Protoman.Exe: He he…

Chaud: What?

Suddenly, Protoman placed his hands on his head like if he had an intense headache, like if his head was being torn apart, followed by a loud shriek.

Protoman.Exe: WHAAAAAAAAARGH!

: That's it… let it out… BE FREE ONCE AGAIN BEING OF THE DARK!

Protoman.Exe: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Then, a powerful flash of light like an explosion came out of Protoman. After the blinding light faded away, Protoman was visible. But was that Protoman? His colors looked much more darker… His hair was pretty much dark gray, and his shades were crimson red. A dark aura resonated from him.

Megaman.Exe: Lan!

Lan: This… this can't be!

Chaud: No… He's back…

We stood from the stands, but still saw what happened.

Aldo: And I don't get it! Could someone tell me what's going on here?

Thori: This same thing happened… a disaster…

Aldo: You mean the great disaster?

Thori: No… Dark Protoman…

Aldo: Dark Protoman? Wait… this happened to Frogashi when I used a DarkChip… Does that mean that Chaud used a DarkChip too?

Thori: A long time ago… he had to use one to destroy 500 Nebula navis…

Aldo: 500 HUNDRED?

Thori: But the DarkChip even corrupted a strong mind as Protoman's, and he got captured by Nebula, then got corrupted even more turning him into Dark Protoman as the deadliest Nebula Darkloid…

Aldo: Darkloid?

Thori: Then, Chaud had to penetrate his mind to reach his heart and bring him back. It wasn't easy though, but he made it. But he still remembered the words from him, and Dr. Regal… Evil will still remain…

Aldo: And now Dark Protoman is back?

Thori: Exactly…

Lan stood at Chaud as he doubted the possibility, but he had to ask.

Lan: Chaud! Did you used another DarkChip?

Chaud: How can you say that? I haven't used a DarkChip since it happened years ago!

Dark Protoman.Exe: But still, aren't you happy to see me? To see the ultimate power?

Chaud: I got rid of you before, and I can get rid of you again!

Dark Protoman.Exe: Fine, then I will delete Megaman right now.

Ribitta: And look at that folks! Protoman has turned colors! Is this good Mr. Higsby?

Higsby: ………

Ribitta: Mr. Higsby?

Higsby: You don't get it, do you?

Ribitta: Get what?

Higsby: The darkness within Protoman had gathered again, and his Dark Soul has taken over to transform him into Dark Protoman. This… only means trouble…

Ribitta: But, if this is trouble, then why don't we just cancel the battle?

Higsby: No… I know Lan can do it, just give him a chance.

BGM: "Event Battle" From Megaman X Command Mission

Dark Protoman.Exe: HA!

Lan: Megaman! Watch out!

Megaman.Exe: WHAAAA!

Megaman received the impact and got blown away. He crashed against the dark mountain and tried to rise from the rubble.

Lan: Megaman!

Megaman.Exe: Ouch, that was bad…

Lan: Megaman! Behind you!

Dark Protoman.Exe: Slice and dice!

Megaman.Exe: What?

Megaman tried to back away, but Dark Protoman's sword reached him. After he backed away, he suddenly felt a sting on his right arm. Then, his right arm fell off and disintegrated leaving a bleeding shoulder with data fragments.

Megaman.Exe: Gagh!

Lan: Megaman!

Dark Protoman stared at his blade as he licked the blood on it.

Dark Protoman.Exe: Hmmm, this tastes sweet like a kirshwasser… Don't you wanna give it a try?

Megaman.Exe: He's totally lost it!

Chaud: That is enough Protoman! I'm shutting you down!

Dark Protoman.Exe: You are? Sorry, try again.

Suddenly, sparks came out of Chaud's PET. He had to let go of it and it fell of the platform.

Chaud: Huh? My PET!

Dark Protoman.Exe: Now, shall we? WHAAAAAAARGH!

Lan: Recovery50! BattleChip in! Download!

Binary codes formed up on the cut arm and repaired it, Megaman's right arm was back. Then, he used both of his hands to stop the blade.

Dark Protoman.Exe: I see… you really are ready for me… aren't you?

Megaman.Exe: Protoman might be a rival, but he's still my friend. And I will save him from you!

Dark Protoman.Exe: I don't think so. But, can you save two of your friends at the same time when one is the enemy and the other one is the victim?

At the same time, a Netnavi stood in darkness looking at the fight.

?.Exe: Do you think he's trying to give us a message master?

: I see… it is time to widen the battle to the human world… he he he… Lan and Megaman, can you handle the heat?

Suddenly, something came from the sky, like a missile… then it's warhead splitted in four and the four parts landed around the DenColliseum… they looked like cylinders… as they shone, something like many hexagons covered the entire DenColliseum…

BGM: "Gnosis Attack" from Xenosaga Episode 1

Meanwhile, at the security station, Commander Beef and the security team for the tournament were getting abnormal readings in their monitors.

A: Commander! We're getting mixed up signals!

B: It is like a sudden generation from time space into the integration of the cyber world into our world!

C: What? That defies all laws of physiscs!

Beef: Unless…

He recalled everything as it happened before… a single answer came to his mind…

Beef: A DIMENSIONAL AREA!

We looked everywhere as everyone panicked.

Thori: Oh no! A dimensional area!

Maylu: Wait, wasn't Nebula finished?

Thori: But the Dimensional area satellite was never found! Someone must be playing around with it for this!

Dex: And I only get one culprit for this!

Aldo: Xavier!

Dark Protoman.Exe: And now, to lighten things up…

Dark Protoman looked at the base of the sphere and Chaud's PET floated. Then, something wanted to come out of Chaud's pocket.

Chaud: What?

Dark Protoman.Exe: Yes… come to me!

A small thing like a BattleChip came out… both PET and Chip came to Dark Protoman.

Dark Protoman.Exe: Now behold the true meaning of dark power! With the ultimate bond of Darkness! Synchro chip in!

Lan: What? Chaud's synchro chip?

Chaud: NO! PROTOMAN!

The synchro chip was inserted into the PET. Then, the PET shone, and Chaud's felt like his head was being split in two… Darkness surrounded him as Dark Protoman turned into a ray of darkness striking Chaud. A sphere of darkness formed around him, and screams of pain were hearable. Then, as the darkness broke, Chaud and Dark Protoman fused into one. He stepped in the Battle Sphere.

Megaman.Exe: Chaud?

Chaud: "Pant" "pant" guys…

Dark Protoman.Exe: Your time is up! You are the source that gives me ultimate power now, so shut up my battery!

Chaud: WHAAAAAAAAAA!

The two voices came from the same body. After the scream, Dark Protoman was ready to attack.

Megaman.Exe: Lan… we're in big trouble…

Lan: I know. Three guys are in that body, our enemy, Dark Protoman. And out friends, Chaud and Protoman. We don't have much choice here Megaman.

Megaman.Exe: Lan?

Lan checked in his pocket as he pulled a BattleChip with weird designs.

Lan: We may not have much choice, but at least we can give it a try. Now! I will insert the BattleChips first!

BGM fades

Lan inserted five BattleChips into his PET, but didn't activated it. Then a sixth slot opened.

Megaman.Exe: Ready when you are!

Lan: Right! Let's go! Megaman.Exe! Synchro chip in!

BGM: "The beginning-Intro video" from Megaman X Command Mission.

The chip was inserted, and a bright light came from it. Then, the light expanded and Megaman turned into a bright blue ray of light striking Lan. Then, inside of the sphere, Lan stood relaxed with eyes closed as he stood on a big Megaman emblem. Green binary codes came out of it. Lan raised his arms like a cross, a close up of his wrists being wrapped by the codes, and then turning white. Exploding revealing blue gauntlets. Then codes came horizontally wrapping around his feet. Boots formed on them. Then codes came from everywhere wrapping around his body forming a dark blue body suit. Then, wire frame layers formed over his head creating a helmet. Circles expanded by the sides forming earplugs. The Megaman emblem base formed in front of his chest attaching itself like Megaman's emblem chest. Lan raised his head as the stripes on his body formed, the shoulder pads materialized, and his backpack formed. Then, the designs on his helmet appeared, back head spikes like his hair and Megaman's emblem over the earplugs. Then he opened his eyes as he got his arms closer together in a power pose, and then broke the light with a quick release of power. Megaman and Lan had Cross Fused to fight the challenge.

Lan, Megaman.Exe: Cross Fusion complete!

Ribitta: Whoa! I have never seen that before!

Mr. Higsby: They Cross Fused. As the cyber world and the real world fuse in a dimensional area, everything from programs and life forms turn into data. So the power of the Synchro chip unites the codes of the NetOp and the NetNavi turning the NetOp into a representation of their Netnavis to use their powers. It is the ultimate union of their bounds. But as Protoman used is with Evil forces, he made a Dark Fusion. A Cross Fusion infused with the power of darkness. Which is bad. Lan, you can do it…

Lan: So, do you think that is going to beat us easily Dark Protoman?

Dark Protoman.Exe: The statement is, the mind is mine, but the body is Chaud's. Are you able to hurt him? I will eagerly enjoy is pain.

Megaman.Exe: He's right! That is Chaud's body! Will we be able to hurt him?

Lan: There's always a way… there is…

BGM fades.


	54. The light in the heart

My own Battle Network story.

My Diary

Round 1 of the N-1 Grand Prix started with a clash between the two magnificent forces known as Lan and Chaud. The battle wasa pretty fair, but when Protoman was about to use his ultimate attack, the darkness within him suddenly broke loose bringing Dark Protoman back.

The battle kept on, and suddenly a missile split in 4, and something known as a Dimensional area appeared. Dark Protoman forced Chaud to use something called a Synchro Chip, and they fused into Dark Fusion. Lan did the same thing, and he fused with Megaman with Cross Fusion.

"Quick note"

I will introduce a new fusion in the sequel, something like Soul Unison, but better."

And now, Lan has to defeat the darkness within Protoman without harming Chaud.

Chapter 54. – The light of the heart

Dark Protoman grinned as he saw the Cross Fused Lan. He kept his maniac face as he stared at him with a weird face.

Dark Protoman.Exe: So, is that what you call Cross Fusion? It is still not as strong as my Dark Fusion.

Lan: But we're gonna find out! So get ready you ugly!

Dark Protoman.Exe: I like that. Bring it on!

BGM: "Event Battle" from MMX Command Mission

Lan: Mega Buster!

Lan raised his buster shooting continuous shots at Dark Protoman. Dark Protoman used his hands to slap them away with ease.

Lan: Charge shot!

Lan switched to a power position as energy particles gathered around the mouth of his buster. As they were building up, a soft power up sound became louder.

Lan: NOW! HYAAAA!

The built up energy released itself as a powerful big energy beam. Dark Protoman grinned as he placed his blade in defense. Then… he got ready.

Dark Protoman.Exe: Watch this!

He made a quick rapier like vertical move just when the beam was about to hit him. The beam split in half and went into two directions hitting some mountains nearby.

Lan: What?

Megaman.Exe: He sliced out charge shot!

Dark Protoman.Exe: Is that all you got? Then it is my turn! HAAAA!

Lan: Not so fast! FighterSword! BattleChip in!

With the command of his voice, his right wrist turned into the FighterSword. Then he got ready to block the attack. Dark Protoman tried to attack him, and he blocked. They were in a clash of strength as Dark Protoman got his face closer to Lan.

Dark Protoman.Exe: Admit it, even someone as strong as Chaud fell in the dark.

Lan: I don't care a bit about what you say! We are gonna get Chaud and Protoman back!

Dark Protoman.Exe: Too late kid, their consciousnesses are dust now. You don't stand a chance!

Lan: But at least we can try!

Dark Protoman.Exe: Pitiful Anyways, just to let you know, because you used a DarkChip once too. Do you know what the link to the darkness feels like?

Lan: I don't wanna find out!

Dark Protoman.Exe: Is as sweet and seducing as a deal with the devil!

Lan: I heard enough of your crap!

And they backed away.

Dark Protoman.Exe: Pity… I though you two would make great partners in darkness.

Lan: And work for Xavier? I don't think so!

Dark Protoman.Exe: He he he… you fool… Xavier is just a tiny spect…

Lan: What?

Dark Protoman.Exe: Do you think he's the only one? I don't think so.

Lan: What do you mean not the only one?

Dark Protoman.Exe: I wasted enough time already! If you wanna find out, find it out once both of you are deleted! Fumikozan!

Lan: Not so fast! StepSword! BattleChip in!

And both of them were casting shadows which striking each other, after around 20 shadows at a split of a second, a single dark red shadow made it through striking Lan. Lan landed on the ground.

Dark Protoman.Exe: You're finished!

Lan: Guess again? AreaSteal! BattleChip in!

Lan suddenly disappeared at a blinding speed. Dark Protoman's blade dug on the soil where Lan was.

Dark Protoman.Exe: Huh? Where are you?

Lan: I'm here! GoldFist! BattleChip in!

As Lan fell, he quickly prepared his golden fist and stroke Dark Protoman. He was launched towards a big boulder. As he crashed, the boulder split itself in hundreds of pieces.

Lan: Yeah!

Megaman.Exe: Did we made it?

Lan: Looks like not…

Then, Dark Protoman rose from the debris of the boulder, slowly rising, he casted an enraged grin.

Dark Protoman.Exe: That hurt kid… Now it's time for your deletion once and for all!

Meanwhile, at that moment, the two mysterious beings were watching the fight.

: Do you think it's time to give him the power he needs?

?.Exe: I guess so… I guess this Chip will balance the situation for our delight. Make use of it.

Dark Protoman opened his hand as a purplish chip appeared. Then, it faded away with purple fire as a dark aura appeared from Dark Protoman.

"DarkChip in"

Dark Protoman.Exe: WHOOOOAAAAAAAAARGH! HAAAAAAAA!

Megaman.Exe: Lan! It's a DarkChip!

Lan: Oh boy, things are just getting worse…

Dark Protoman's aura broke as a glowing crimson evil eye was visible from his shades.

Dark Protoman.Exe: HAAAAAA!

Without even realizing it, Lan was hit from the back. The power of the DarkChip boosted everything within Dark Protoman. Lan turned around after he landed on the ground as he saw the hulking mass of Dark Protoman.

Lan: Man! He's faster and stronger than before!

Dark Protoman.Exe: I SHALL DESTROY YOU! WHAAAAARGH!

He seemed to have some kind of headache…

Dark Protoman.Exe: WHY YOU? WHY ARE YOU STILL FIGHTING?

Then, the glowing crimson eye changed to a blue one. Lan recognized the glow…

Lan: Chaud!

Chaud: Lan! Kill me! Kill me to get rid of him! Hurry!

Lan: I… I can't! You're my friend!

Chaud: Hurry! WHAAAAARGH!

Lan: I won't kill you Chaud! I won't! I will save you!

Then, the blue changed to red again.

Dark Protoman.Exe: IT IS FUTILE! YOR FRIEND IS TOO SOFT TO REALIZE THE TRUTH!

Lan: There has to be a way! But how?

Megaman.Exe: Lan! Watch out!

Dark Protoman.Exe: NOW YOU DIE!

Lan: HAAAA!

Before his attack could reach Lan, a quick beam of blinding yellow light stroke Dark Protoman's fist. Dark Protoman ceased the attack as the individual placed himself in front of Lan.

Lan: What?

Dark Protoman.Exe: WHY YOU?

The individual had a crimson scarf and blonde short hair. He turned around as he greeted Lan.

Lan: Django!

Django, the solar boy vampire hunter. He and Megaman sealed Shademan way.

Django: Yo! Long time no see Lan and Megaman!

Lan: But what are you doing here?

Django: I sensed the activity of a group I have been chasing down here. But I didn't expected to find you.

Lan: You mean the ones that did this to Chaud and Protoman?

Django: Yes. So they are your friends…

Lan: But there has to be a way to save them!

Django: They are indeed possessed by Darkness, so the thing to get rid of it would be using the Pile Driver. But a single one would be useless… we need to use a Double Pile driver to get rid of the darkness in his heart!

Lan: Got it! What shall we do?

Django: It is risky, but I'll try using the Gun del Sol to stun him, then you do tomething to capture him. And you use these three Chips in a program Advance to use a Pile Driver. Then I use a Pile Driver with Otenko and we purify him!

Lan: Got it!

Dark Protoman.Exe: Whatever you're planning, it will not work on me!

Django: Oh yeah? then have a little Solar Beam!

Django pointed his Gun del Sol to the freakish monster. He fired a powerful wide beam which stunned Dark Protoman.

Dark Protoman.Exe: WHUGH! I CAN'T SEE!

Lan: Now! EnergyRing! BattleChip in!

Lan raised his hands as an energy ring appeared over Dark Protoman. He moved his arms down lowering I and placed his hand together to close it holding Dark Protoman.

Lan: Got him!

Django! Good! Otenko!

The sunflower spirit master of the sun appeared. As he spun, he shouted the words…

Otenko: Ready when you are Solar Boy! Taiyoh!

And the energy released by him created a big circle with two solar generator.

Lan: Okay! Gunsol1! Gunsol2! Gunsol3! BattleChips in! Pile Driver Program Advance!

Then, two more generators appeared.

Dark Protoman.Exe: WHAT IS THIS JOKE?

Lan and Django raised their hand high in the air as they got ready.

Lan, Django: TAIYOH!

The Solar generators built solar energy up. They had to build it from the battery of the Gun del Sol and the reflection of the solar light by the moon. Four powerful beams came from the generator panels, but before they hit Dark Protoman, a dark aura appeared around him blocking the beams.

Lan, Django: What the?

Dark Protoman.Exe: Do you think you're going to use this to eliminate me as you did you Shademan? I don't think so!

Then, the aura grew stronger, and the beams were being cut off.

Django: Impossible! This is all the power we have!

Lan: Damn! Come on! There has to be something!… That's it! EnergyLink! BattleChip in!

Then, he raised his hands. His mind wondered around the Cyberworld reaching an energy plant…

Lan: We're gonna borrow some energy for the Pile Driver!… READY!

BGM fades

BGM: "Intro video" from MMX Command Mission

Django: Let's go!

Lan, Django: TAAAAAAAAIYOOOOOOOOOH!

Then, more energy built up within the generators, and more powerful beams came out. Dark Protoman was succumbing to the power…

Dark Protoman.Exe: WHUAAAAARGH!

Django: Lan! We need more power!

Lan: TAIYOOOOOH! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

And as he drew power, the light of the city was becoming dimmer. The power of the beams were stronger, and they got Dark Protoman in a direct hit. His silhouette was being deformed in the light as he shouted.

Dark Protoman.Exe: NOOOOO! I AM ALL POWER! I WILL BE BACK! EVIL WILL STILL REMAIN IN THE HEART! AS DARKNESS IN THE WORLD! WHAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

And with a blinding explosion, the whole Battle sphere turned white. Everyone in the stadium was shocked by the battle. Then, after the light faded, Chaud laid on the ground. Lan ran to him.

Lan: Chaud? Chaud!

Chaud: ……… Lan……

Chaud was a little weak, but it looked like he would get better.

Lan: Chaud! I was worried about you!

Chaud: Thank you Lan… I told you to kill me… but you didn't… you always knew… But I was so pathetic… Please accepts my apologies for being so cold with you all these years…

Lan: It's okay… Thank you Django…

Django: No problem.

Otenko: Solar boy, I feel immortals at the west. We should make haste.

Django: Yeah. Well, farewell. May the sun be with you two… as the light in your hearts.

Django teleported way, and the dimensional area faded. The floor of the Battle Sphere was actual solid floor, so Lan and Chaud were fine. Their Cross Fusion broke up and their PETs materialized.

Ribitta: Whoa! Did you see that folks? And with a powerful show of bravery for others, Lan wins the first round!

Lan: What? Wait! We still haven't…

Chaud: Go ahead Lan… Go on…

Lan: Chaud?

Chaud: You deserve the victory… go ahead and win the cup.

Lan: Okay. Thanks Chaud.

Lan helped Chaud and both walked from the Battle Sphere.

Then, after a little cleaning up, Ribitta was announcing the next match.

Ribitta: After a powerful clash between light and darkness, we go the second battle of Round 1 of the N-1 Grand Prix! Thori Ikawa vs. Dex Oyama!

And that was the next battle. Two completely different friends, one same resolve: To be the best of the best.


	55. The N1 Grand Prix round 2: Dex vs Thory

My own Battle Network Story.

My Diary.

The N-1 Grand Prix had officially begun. And as the pairings were announced, excitement built in the air with the expectations of the incoming matches. The first one was Lan Vs. Chaud. The battle of battles that everyone awaited. Even the new Battle Sphere system brought to near realism in battle perspectives instead of a fix faraway view! Everything seemed to go well…. Until Protoman suddenly collapsed, and turned into his dark self, even without the use of a Darkchip… And to make it worse, a dimensional area missile came upon. Even if Nebula's schemes were fooled a long time ago and the dimensional area satellite lost in the vast space. And Protoman forced Chaud in using his Synchro chip to infuse the Dark Fusion: The Cross-Fusion with the power of Darkness. Lan countered the action by using his old Synchro chip to fight back. And the battle went on. And with a little help from Solar Boy Django, both were able to purge the darkness from Dark Protoman and save Chaud. Chaud gave his victory to Lan, and so on, Lan went on to the semifinals. And now, we are about to see the battle of Dex Vs. Thory.

Chapter 55. – The N-1 Grand Prix round 2: Dex Vs. Thory.

A few minutes have passed after the battle. Everyone seemed to be a little freaked out after the sudden appearance of the dimensional area, but Commander Beef in charge of coliseum security sent on a squad to patrol the area for any suspicious characters. So far, everything seemed to be fine.

BGM: Alanis Morissete "Thank you"

Everyone was at the nursery where Chaud was resting after the battle. The Dark Fusion seemed to have zapped most of his strength. Lan was by his side trying to apologize for what he did to him.

Lan: So it appears that you'll be alright. Right Chaud?

Chaud: I guess… I should thank you for what you did earlier…

Lan: No…. I should apologize…. It's my fault that you're here right now…. I wasn't a very good Net Savior back then to eradicate Nebula completely…

Chaud: Don't blame yourself. Remember that thanks to you and Megaman, Protoman was saved from his dark self, back then… Also now, you saved me again…. I owe you so much, even if I deny it….

Lan: Chaud…..

Chaud: Listen…. You are strong indeed. After all, you are the one who wields the ultimate program of light. And you have to be strong. Remember that.

Lan: ….. Thank you….

Chaud: Now go and rest. You'll need strength for the semifinals.

Lan: Right…

Lan stood up as he walked away to the door, but Chaud stopped him before he could go out.

Chaud: And…. Win the tournament for me…. Okay?

Lan: ….. Yeah…. I will….

OCC: Ooh! Enzan, Netto Yaoiness! . !

We were in the waiting room waiting for Lan's word on Chaud's condition. As he entered the room, Maylu stood to his side awfully worried.

Maylu: Lan… is Chaud gonna be okay?

Lan: He just has a few bruises from the battle, but he's gonna be alright in no time. He just needs to rest.

Dex: Glad to hear that man. I gotta say, Chaud is your only match in Net-Battles….

Lan: What are you talking about Dex? It's awesome having a friendly face to fight against! If you pity yourself and Gutsman, please don't. You are awesome in Net-Battles too.

Dex: Lan…. You really are a good buddy…

Thory: I even have to admire Dex for that. Hey may not be the best in net-Battles, but he really has a huge heart.

Dex: Stop it! You're making me blush!

Brandon: Okay, we're getting all touchie feelie here if you ask me.

Aldo: Ha, always spoiling the nice moments?

Thory: But still, we better get going to the Battle Sphere Dex. Our battle is about to beguin.

Dex: You got a point there Thory. Shall we get going?

We walked out of the room heading to our places. We went to the stands as Dex and Thory went to the battle stations. A few people we knew were in the stands as before saving our spots. Oscar, Chisao and Higsby were waiting for us.

Chisao: You're late guys. The battle is about to begin.

Brandon: Yeah, get used to it Kiddo.

We sat by them as Oscar scattered the snacks.

Oscar: We got a few snacks while you guys were gone.

Maylu: Oh goodness! I'm hungry!

Lan: You ask me! Cross-Fusion left me hungry!

Megaman.Exe: You are always hungry after a Net-Battle Lan!

Lan: Yeah, but how about a quick snack?

Megaman.Exe: Geez, you're hopeless there….

Aldo: I wonder…. Dex and Thory…. Which one will win?

Higsby: I have no idea there. Iceman is a powerful Ice wielder, and Gutsman has pure strength… It will be hard to decide until we see them battling…

Oscar: I have to agree… after all, these battles are very unexpected… who knows if either Iceman or Gutsman pull something out… So I guess we'll have to wait…

Yai: Look! Here they come!

BGM Fades

The elevators in opposite sides of the big Battle Sphere rose with the battlers on them. Dex and Thory seemed extremely confident from our point of view.

Ribitta: Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse the long delay for security check up in the coliseum. But we can finally go on with round 2 of the N-1 Grand Prix! All out brawlers Dex Oyama and Gutsman.Exe against cuties Thory Ikawa and Iceman.Exe!

Dex: Well Thory, you'll have to excuse us. But we're gonna kick your butt!

Gutsman.ExE: Kick butt, GUTS!

Thory: Well Dex, You seem pretty confident. But I have to defeat you to prove myself to Oscar!

Iceman.Exe: I'll show Bookman who's boss here!

Ribitta: Check it out! The battle hasn't started and they're at it already! Well then, everyone please do the countdown!

As Ribitta counted down for the battle, everyone on the stands was counting as well …5…4…3… As the countdown went on, the battlefield environment booted up. The place seemed to be a big castle tower under construction…. The top part seemed to be getting taller as fragments of data were added… (Memoria in FFIX) 2…1…0… BATTLE START!

BGM: FFIX Battle theme.

Ribitta: And the match is on!

Dex: Allow us to start things first! GutsVulcan! Battlechip in! Download!

Gutsman.Exe: GutsVulcan! GUUUUUUUUUTS!

As the storm of bullets was about to reach Iceman, Iceman raised his left hand as a pillar of ice came under him propelling upwards. The bullets shattered the ice into sharp fragments. Iceman snapped his finger in the air as the fragments faced their sharp side to Gutsman and dashed towards him.

Gutsman.Exe: GUTS GUTS GUTS!

Gutsman covered himself with his arms generating his defensive shield repelling most of the shards…. Iceman landed on the ground after enjoying his little trip in the sky. He faced Gutsman with surprise.

Iceman.Exe: Hmm… I see that you blocked our new attack. Impressive Gutsman.

Thory: We call this new attack, "Ice Manipulation". And we got few new attacks as well ready for you.

Dex: Impressive! Thory and Iceman trained hard and developed new attacks! This is gonna be tougher than we expected Gutsman!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts!

Obviously, we were impressed by the sudden use of the attacked. The only one who could answer such thing was Higsby.

Lan: Whoa! What was that Higsby? Iceman didn't had that attack before!

Higsby: Well… as I can judge in that, Netnavis also grow with experience in battles. And their latent abilities awake. Pretty much like Frogashi's Hirumasa… Iceman awoke a couple if new skills as well… And this Ice Manipulaton allows him to control Ice at will… But if he manages to awake his skills even further, I think he'll be able to manipulate Ice completely… I guess that's the thing with pure element Navis… Iceman is Ice, so any Navi with a variation of it isn't strong enough…

Aldo: I see… latent abilities…

Dex seemed to be thinking about something… maybe a strategy… He pulled a couple of chips from his pocket as he was ready to use them.

Dex: Well Gutsman, it is all or nothing! AirShoes! And GutsPunch! Battlechips in! Double Download!

Gutsman.Exe: GUTS!

Gutsman hovered in the air as he flew at high speeds towards Iceman with his big fist ready. Iceman tried to dodge it, bit it seemed Gutsman was to fast for him. From the powerful force, Iceman was sent flying away. Gutmans ducked as he was ready to chase after Iceman.

Dex: Ready Gutsman?

Gutsman.Exe: Guts guts guts!

Gutmasn leaped at high speeds, and after catching up with Iceman, he delivered a nice punch followed by two other punches, and a third heavy punch to send him flying again. After catching up again, Gutsman punched him right in the stomach and made a quick combo, then sent him flying again.

Dex: Let's do this one more time!

Gutsman.Exe: GUUUUUTS!

And Gutsman propelled again, hitting Iceman hard enough to send him and pound him on the ground. Then Gutsman prepared his fist falling like a shooting star to hit Iceman good. The hit created a massive shock explosion. With the Battle Sphere perspective system, there were very awesome close-ups when Gutsman reached Iceman each time.

OCC: Dragon rush? Anyone?

After the explosion, Iceman lied on the crater motionless… but there was something odd… he was cracking… and then shattered into a million pieces like an Ice statue…

Gutsman.Exe: Guts?

Iceman.Exe: If you're going to use a powerful attack, at least know who you're dealing it against!

Gutsman.Exe: GUTS?

Iceman was just behind Gutsman ready with a GodHammer. Iceman pounded the powerful hammer on Gutsman sending him inside of the castle crashing agsinst multiple walls. The castle itself crumbled to pieces crushing Gutsman inside.

Thory: That should do it for Gutsman.

Dex: Oh yeah? Are you serious?

From the debris, Gutsman arose with a bright aura surrounding him.

Thory: Hmm… you managed to use a LifeAura battlechip in time, didn't you?

Dex: Yeah. But the damage from the devris was so strong that the LifeAura wore out after the impact.

So Gustman seemed to be fine… His LifeAura was gone after taking the massive damage from the debris.

Iceman.Exe: Quite impressive Gutsman! You surely have improved!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts… some minor damage…

Still, the LifeAura wore out fast, and Gutsman took some damage from the debris…

Iceman.Exe: I see…. Well then, time to finish you off!

Iceman snapped his finger as more ice came around him spinning around like a shield. Then, the ice stopped as the shards propelled to Gutsman. Gutsman wasn't able to move, and the shards dealed some major damage. After 5 continuous attacks like that, Gutsman was collapsing… he was going to lose for sure…

Dex: No! Hang in there Gutsman! I'm jacking you ou…

Dex stopped his actions… as he though… hundreds of thoughts came to mind…. But the main ones were dialogs from the past… Chisao's admiration… Maylu's trust… Thory's companionship…and Lan's encouragement… all of them with a single message… Don't give up…

Dex: …. No…. Gutsman! Stand up! We're going all the way!

Gutsman.Exe: Guts….

Dex: I know you are suffering… but many people have counted on me before… IT IS TIME FOR US TO SHOW A LITTLE RESPECT TO THEM TOO! THAT WE ARE NOT LOSERS!

Gutsman.Exe: GUUUUUTS!

Gutsman stood up keeping his strength, as his emblem shone with a blinding light… And Dex seemed to be synchronized with Gutsman at a high level….

Lan: What? Is that?

Higsby: Yes. Gutsman and Dex's determination to show their best and not to give up has allowed them to go Full Synchro. Now Iceman is on for a beating.

Lan: Dex in Full Synchro! We gotta see this!

Gutsman seemed to have recovered his full strength. He walked slowly towards Iceman as Iceman threw some moew Ice shards to him. But the shards shattered after touching Gutsman's body. Then Gutsman leaped forward to Iceman at high speeds. But when iceman tried to cover himself for a sure beating, Gutsman as gone…

Iceman.Exe: Huh? Where are you?

Gutsman.Exe/Dex: Looking for me?

Gutsman was behind Iceman standing like there was nothing to do with an extreme confidence. Iceman turned around as he tried to fend him off with punches and kicks. But Gutsman turned around and sent Iceman flying to the debris with a powerful punch. Iceman crashed against the Debris of the destroyed castle, and wasn't able to move.

Gutsman.Exe/Dex: Let's see if you survive this one! Cannon! HighCannon! M-Cannon! Battlechips in! Triple download!

Gutsman placed his hands together as they merged into a powerful looking single cannon with 5 holes charging energy.

Gutsman.Exe/Dex: GIGACANNON PROGRAM ADVANCE!

The five holes fired individual powerful beams which fused into one BIG powerful stream of energy. But before it reached Iceman, he seemed to have disappeared. Then, the beam hit the debris turning them into dust.

Gutsman.Exe/Dex: Huh? Where are you?

Ribitta: And the match has a winner! Dex and Gutsman!

Dex: Huh? What?

Thory seemed to be in a sudden rush… checking his PET for Iceman's condition.

Iceman.Exe: Phew, I was in a close one there.

Thory: Glad I jacked you out in time before the beam hit you.

Iceman.Exe: Glad you did.

Dex: I see…

A few a few minutes, they were down with us in the waiting room.

Dex: But Thory, why giving up like that all of the sudden?

Thory: I saw what you and Gustman are truly able to do, so why not giving you the victory? Besides, I don't think we would give Lan any challenge at all.

Dex: An you think we could give any challenge at all?

Thory: Besides, it's your right to fight him again. After all, you know him longer than I have.

Dex; I see…. Thank you Thory…

Thory: No… thank you for the amazing battle.

So even after the big beating they gave one another, Thory and Dex still enjoyed the battle. Good friendly match, but Dex's resolve allowed him to go Full Synchro and turned the tables. And Dex earned the right to fight Lan in the Semifinals.


End file.
